Once upon a time there was You and Me --Precuela de Blood and Roses--
by RasenRouge
Summary: Tras despedirse de su planeta natal, Kamui dejó atrás a las personas a las que alguna vez denominó como familia para ir en busca de aquello conocido como "fuerza". Sin embargo, él no era el único que intentaba sepultar en lo más hondo su pasado e iniciar de cero. Ninguno de los dos se conocía, pero ambos se embarcaron hacia lo desconocido para encontrar su propio destino.
1. Acto 1

¡Buenas noches! Antes que nada, aclarar que esta mini historia es un Spin-Off, que a la vez funciona como una precuela para mi fanfic titulado Blood and Roses. Por lo que se recomienda para quienes hayan leído esa historia con anterioridad, porque aparecen personajes de dicho fanfiction. Sin más, disfruten de esta nueva creación y de lo que Kamui y Oshin pasaron antes de conocerse :D

 **Acto 1**

 **El inicio que lo cambió todo**

Lo sabía de antemano. Sin embargo, no hizo absolutamente nada para detenerlo, para evitar que abordara la nave antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sólo le dejó pasar, siendo incapaz de darle negativa alguna. Tal vez había visto reflejado una parte de su persona en él y eso fue lo que hizo que dudara durante unos cuantos segundos; el tiempo suficiente para que ese extraviado conejo lograra su objetivo.

Aunque el problema real no radicaba en que hubiera sentido empatía por un crío que apuradamente conocía o que no le hubiera prohibido la entrada a la nave del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame. El meollo real se encontraba en el actuar con el que procedería el actual capitán del escuadrón al percatarse de que existía un polizonte dentro de su tripulación.

¿Lo sacaría a puntadas, a golpes como los que solía acomodarle cada vez que le venía a retar, o le daría un escarmiento final? Con cada momento que tenía para pensar sobre la situación, el escenario se tornaba mucho más macabro. Y muy probablemente ese era el motivo por el que se encontraba siguiendo a distancia los pasos de ese pelirrojo.

—Ey mocoso, no deberías pasearte tan campante en la nave espacial de gente que no conoces —habló Abuto en un tono que mezclaba la seriedad y la burla. Y es que hasta se había cruzado de brazos mientras aguardaba a que el chaval se dignara a girarse hacia él—. ¿Eres sordo o te estás cagando de miedo por haber entrado a la boca del lobo sin meditarlo siquiera?

—No veo más que a una bola de hombres malolientes que son demasiado ruidosos —respondió, viéndole desde el rabillo del ojo con una tenue sonrisa burlona. Y es que habían llegado hasta el área del comedor. Justo donde el orden solía perderse un poco.

—No vienes precisamente de un planeta glamuroso, mocoso. Así que no tienes derecho de juzgar a estos salvajes e indomables piratas —explicaba con cierta guasa. La bromita del crío no había hecho mella en él—. Pero tú decidiste subirte a la nave de estos apestosos y ruidosos hombres. Por lo que deberías dejar de quejarte —avanzó hacia donde permanecían sus camaradas. Era hora de que comiera algo y refrescara su garganta.

—Abuto, ¿por qué has traído a este mocoso con nosotros? —cuestionaba con enfado uno de los Yato que permanecían sentados y no le quitaba la mirada de encima al pelirrojo. ¿Es que estaba buscando intimidarle para que saliera corriendo?

—Pensaba que quería largarse de Rakuyou con su madre —establecía otro con una malicia palpable—. ¿Es que tu mami rechazó tu oferta? ¿Es por eso que has decidido escapar de casa?

—Los niños y sus berrinches —habló un tercero. Y de ese mismo modo lo hicieron muchos más. Nadie parecía cortarse con las mordacidades. A nadie de allí le importaba el efecto que sus palabras podrían tener en quien sólo se limitaba a escucharles con esa impávida mirada celeste.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir. Son demasiado escandalosos para hacerse llamar piratas espaciales —en el rostro de Kamui no existía expresión alguna que delatara que había sido intimidado o perturbado por su palabrería barata. Aunque esa mirada que lucía tanto distante como indiferente podría estar escondiendo algo mucho más profundo que ninguno de esos salvajes podría siquiera imaginarse.

—Yo que ustedes dormiría con la puerta bien atrancada —mascullaba Abuto para los que estaban pasándose de graciositos—. Después de todo, este mocoso fue capaz de alcanzar a nuestro capitán… En unos años podría ser una verdadera amenaza. Hasta para nosotros mismos —el pelirrojo observaba de soslayo a quien continuaba hablando tan burlescamente con esos que se metían con su persona. Probablemente se preguntaba si había intervenido para divertirse o para desviar el tema que surgió cuando él apareció.

— _Él es demasiado raro para ser catalogado como un pirata espacial…_ —Kamui recordó su primer encuentro y todo lo que le dijo. Aunque eso también trajo a colación el momento en que fue golpeado por Housen por primera vez—. _¿Acaso sintió lástima de mí por ser solamente un niño? Además, nadie le ha pedido que se meta en mis asuntos_ —claramente no estaba del todo contento por la manera en que el castaño calmó las aguas.

—¿A qué se debe todo este escándalo? —esa voz tan profunda y autoritaria era muy bien conocida dentro del lugar. Era la única capaz de silenciar a toda esa panda de malhechores y lograr que se comportaran como correspondía.

—¡Capitán! —exclamaron al unísono la mayoría de los Yato.

—¿Qué significa esto, soldado? —las oscuras pupilas del mandamás pasaron de Abuto y se detuvieron en el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué es lo que hace él aquí?

—Que la seguridad en este sitio apesta —intentó bromear, pero la mirada de pocos amigos de su superior le cortaron el rollo—. La verdad es que él mismo ha subido. Parece ser que se ha cansado de su aburrida vida y quiere despertar la sangre que corre por sus venas.

—¿Hay algún problema si decido quedarme aquí? —para ser tan joven poseía la suficiente entereza como para estar de pie frente a semejante monstruo. Aunque para el peli gris no era extraño; él ya sabía lo obstinado y lo estúpidamente valiente que era.

—Creía que querías que sacara a tu madre y a ti de ese mugroso planeta.

—Eso está en el pasado —inquirió sin quitar sus zafiros de él—. Deja que me quede en tu escuadrón —agallas era algo que a ese mocoso le sobraban. Housen sonreía ante una petición que había sido expresada con una seriedad abrumadora.

—En el Séptimo Escuadrón no tenemos tiempo para cuidar de un mocoso que en cualquier momento pueda echarse a llorar porque extrañan a sus padres —expresaba el capitán.

—No soy un niño. También sé valerme por mí mismo —si no le creían, lo demostraría—. Lo único que necesito es volverme mucho más fuerte. Y eso sólo lo conseguiré siguiendo a alguien que sea tan fuerte como tú.

—Mocoso, ¿estás insinuándome que quieres que te entrene? —iba a darle crédito por ser tan directo y ser de los pocos que le encaraban sin agachar la mirada.

—Enfrentarme a ti todos los días es más que suficiente para mí —alguien era sumamente claro con sus peticiones.

— _Ey, ey, ¿de verdad está hablando en serio este mocoso? ¿Es que no tuvo suficiente con todo el infierno que vivió cuando intentaba atestarle un golpe al capitán? ¿Es masoquista o idiota? ¿De verdad quiere hacer una locura como esa después de todo lo que le pasó?_ —entre más veía al muchacho, menos entendía las verdaderas razones por las que decidió subirse a la nave y soltar semejante declaración—. _¿Es que existe alguien lo suficientemente imbécil y suicida como para pedirle a alguien como Housen que le entrene? Alguien tan joven no debería estar obsesionado con volverse fuerte._

—Si no demuestras utilidad alguna, no perderé mi tiempo contigo y en la primera oportunidad me desharé de ti, cachorro —dictaminó el capitán del Séptimo Escuadrón levantando un oleaje de murmullos entre sus subordinados.

—Suena a un trato justo —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y es que hasta su mirada se había agudizado y mostraba algo parecido al entusiasmo. ¿Es que esa sangre guerrera estaba empezando a despertarse?

—Soldado, encárgate de llevarle a su habitación —ordenaba al castaño—. Más vale que estés a primera hora en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Si no llegas, no habrá otra oportunidad para ti —sentenciaba.

—Ahí estaré —y el enorme hombre se retiró sin más.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? Todavía puedes retractarte y regresar a casa con tu familia.

—¿Familia? —esa palabra carecía de significado para él en este momento. No era más que un término que había arrojado lejos, que se había encargado de destrozar en el instante en que se lanzó contra su padre en un intento de superarle y llevarse a su madre consigo. Ahora no era más que una molestia que debía desaparecer por completo de su vida—. No sé de qué estás hablando… Yo ya no tengo nada parecido a eso.

Solamente una semana había transcurrido desde que había cambiado los fríos barrotes y el húmedo suelo por una panorámica mucho más ruidosa, mucho más colorida, y simultáneamente, mucho más asfixiante. Y aunque era libertad lo que poseía entre manos, no la sentía de esa manera. Dentro de aquel nuevo entorno, todo le resultaba completamente desconocido y aterrador.

¿Es que se suponía que debía adaptarse al mundillo que existía dentro de tan gigantesca e imponente nave? ¿Alguien que había vivido toda su vida en aquel planeta azul podría ver a todos esos seres como algo normal? ¿Podría, incluso cuando ella también era como todos ellos? Por supuesto que no. No porque ella se sentía más una terrícola que eso que conocían como Amanto.

Siempre que pensaba en que los que le rodeaban eran sus iguales, aquellas tormentosas imágenes regresaban a su cabeza una y otra vez, como un mantra melancólico y desgarrador. Era entonces cuando se mantenía estática, sentada al pie de la escalera principal, mientras hojeaba una y otra vez el libro que había hurtado de la biblioteca comunitaria que había.

—Deberías estar jugando con los niños de tu edad en vez de permanecer aquí aislada leyendo ese aburrido libro de botánica —conocía esa voz, a esa mujer. Ella siempre iba a visitarle y le platicaba cualquier cosa, importándole nada que no quisiera tratar con nadie.

—Los libros son mucho más interesantes que la bola de raritos que viven aquí —contestó, sin despegar su atención de su libro.

—Y mira que aquí están los más normales —hablaba Ageha con una sonrisilla burlona—. Después de todo, estamos en la nave principal del Hokusei —sin pedir permiso alguno, tomó asiento a un costado de la pelinegra.

—¿Insinúas que sólo la crema y nata vive aquí? —interrogó, clavando esas carmesí pupilas en ella. Costaba creer que a su edad pudiera percibirse tal estado de desinterés e inapetencia.

—El almirante del Hokusei vive aquí —ejemplificó—. Así como los capitanes de los escuadrones que conforman a esta tripulación.

—¿Capitanes? ¿Escuadrones? —todos esos términos eran nuevos para ella.

—El Hokusei está constituido por cinco escuadrones —aclaró—. Cada uno es dirigido por un mandamás y ese recibe el nombre de capitán. Estos a su vez trabajan bajo las órdenes de Tentei, el almirante.

—El viejito tuerto del peinado raro —expresó sin condolencia alguna—. Cuesta creer que dirija todo esto, la verdad.

—Si te escucha te volverá a golpear la cabeza.

—No me importa. Ni me duele siquiera —agregó mientras bufaba—. Además, ¿no deberían estar esos capitanes con sus escuadrones?

—Oh, es que en realidad lo están durante el día. Pero cuando es hora de comer o dormir, ellos y sus camaradas vienen aquí —ahora entendía por qué había tanta gente y escándalo—. Y si te preguntas cómo hacen eso, es muy fácil.

—A través de teletransportadores que hay en esta nave nodriza y el resto de las naves que poseemos. De esa manera pueden ir y venir sin problema alguno —¿quién era esa mujer de celeste cabellera y mirada bermellón? ¿Por qué iba por allí con ropa tan reveladora? ¿Y por qué se acercó a ellas a hacerles charla como si nada?

—¿Y está exhibicionista? —cuestionaba la pequeña a la única que le daba respuestas.

—Su nombre es Moka y forma actualmente parte del segundo escuadrón. Aunque también es nuestra mecánica oficial. Es todo un estuche de monerías —iluminó la Shinra.

—No se ve confiable.

—¿Quién es esta pequeña bastardita, eh? —la Renho ya estaba apretando la cabeza de la cría sin compasión alguna—. ¿Por qué me estás mirando como si sintieras pena por mí? Quita esa mala cara que tienes.

—Moka, compórtate, tienes dieciséis y ella diez —dictaminaba la mayor de las tres—. Debes darle un buen ejemplo.

—Señorita exhibicionista, me ha iluminado. Gracias por enseñarme cómo no ser cuando tenga su edad —alguien poseía una lengua demasiado filosa para su edad—. Ahora puede continuar con su vida y sentirse satisfecha por haber hecho un bien.

—Déjame matarla aquí y ahora —la de cabellos celestes quería usar su bonita llave inglesa para ajustarle las ideas a la mocosa—. Le haré otro bien a la humanidad.

—Matar niños está penado por la ley. Así como el maltrato infantil —alegaba—. Te puedo demandar.

—¡Maldita mocosa! —la Renho se tronaba los dedos como si se preparara para la paliza que le iba a atestar a la impertinente chiquilla.

—Con que aquí era donde te habías metido en esta ocasión —en cuanto esas dos féminas vieron a su almirante llegar, guardaron silencio y se apartaron del lado de la pelinegra.

—Conozco mis derechos y lo que haces se llama acoso. También es penado por la ley —y es que ya se había puesto de pie más que dispuesta a escaparse de nuevo. Una pena que fuera tomada del cuello de su camiseta—. ¡Ey, suéltame! ¡Bájame! ¡Exijo a mi abogado ahora mismo! —sólo movía sus pies de un lado a otro junto con sus manos en un intento de escabullirse.

—¡Deja de leer esos malditos libros de derecho! —le gritó, zarandeándole de acá para allá como si fuera matraca—. ¿Ya vas a dignarte a decirme cómo te llamas?

—Si eres el jefazo de esta tripulación, dedúcelo por ti mismo —que le estuviera dedicando una mirada de pescado muerto no le hacía puñetera gracia a Tentei.

—De ahora en adelante te llamaremos Hachi —sentenciaba el pelirrojo. A esas dos mujeres les causó una gracia enorme, a la niña le llevó a fruncir el ceño—. Será de ese modo hasta que nos digas tu nombre.

—No sé qué me sorprende más, si tu escasa inventiva para los nombres o que seas el almirante de esta monumental nave —se había ganado un buen coscorrón. De esos que producen chichones monstruosos—. ¡Ey, eso me lastimó!

—Si tienes tiempo para quejarte, entonces lo tienes para hacer cosas constructivas —la pelinegra luchaba por no ser jalada por el almirante; y para ello recurrió a agarrarse del barandal que decoraba la escalera—. Suéltate.

—¡No quiero! ¡De seguro vas a darme sermones de viejos!

—¡Que te sueltes te digo! —en momentos como esos quedaba claro que esa chiquilla era un Yato. Que por algo estaba logrando despegar la base del barandal en un intento por no ser llevada por él—. Deja de destruir mi nave.

—¡Deja de jalarme! —gritaba mientras se mantenía firme. Y es que sus manos empezaban a resbalarse y a perder terreno—. _¡Me estoy resbalando!_

—Tan fácil como hacer esto —alguien había realizado un complot contra ella. Alguien a quien insultó hace unos minutos atrás. Esa misma persona le había hecho cosquillas para que se soltara sin mayor objeción—. Jamás podrás ganarme, mocosa.

—¡¿A dónde me llevas?! —se quejaba la pelinegra al tiempo que estaba siendo arrastrada por Tentei.

—A enseñarte a que te comportes como lo que eres.

—Ya te dije que eso no me importa… ¡No me interesa saber nada sobre Amantos o sobre Yatos! —vociferaba a la par que avanzaba contra su voluntad. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigirían? Lo único que le quedaba claro era que habían cruzado una puerta y que se encontraban descendiendo por una escalera de caracol.

—No ganarás nada si sigues huyendo de lo que eres, de lo que ocurrió con tu hogar —era demasiado joven, demasiado inmadura, tan carente de tanto conocimiento y experiencia, pero eso no la imposibilitaba para entender lo que quería darle a entender. No obstante, era demasiado reacia a aceptarlo todo por completo—. Dijiste que querías ser fuerte. ¿O sólo fueron meras habladurías?

—No lo eran —estipuló con un timbre que rozaba el enfado y la molestia.

—Entonces vuélvete lo suficientemente fuerte —no le liberó hasta que le arrojó contra el suelo, contra lo que indudablemente podía fungir como un campo de entrenamiento; uno que lucía de lo más desgastado y mancillado por la sangre seca—. Hazlo para que no tiembles de miedo como lo haces en este momento mientras te apunto con mi espada.


	2. Acto 2

¡Buenas noches! Vengo aquí trayéndoles un poco más de momentos divertido-dramáticos de este par en sus años mozos 😃 Espero lo disfruten.

 ***I LoveOkikagu:** Supongo que con esto terminaré de hacerte la semana XD Gracias a ti por leer y comentar pequeña. No mueras de ternura.

 **Acto 2**

 **La debilidad posee siempre perspectivas diferentes**

¿Cuántas veces y por cuántos días tendría que repetir una y otra vez la misma rutina? ¿Por qué no le quedaba claro que era incapaz de seguir al pie de la letra sus indicaciones sin importar lo que se esforzara en explicárselas? ¿Qué se supone que estaba esperando de ella? ¿Por qué alguien de su edad debería saber defenderse y atacar como si su vida estuviera un juego? ¿Cuándo se supone que los niños habían adquirido semejante papel en la actualidad?

Había tantos cuestionamientos y tan escasas respuestas. Y éstas a su vez, eran demasiado ambiguas; por lo que no terminaban de convencerle, obligándole de ese modo a encarar a ese hombre aunque eso significara tener que soportar esa mirada inquisidora, esa que le advertía que no estaba de humor para tolerar sus quejas.

Su ropa se encontraban hecha jirones. Su piel estaba mancillada con vistosos moretones, tanto por el encuentro de ese día como los que se suscitaron varios ayeres atrás. Todo eso podía ser escondido con enorme facilidad; todo exceptuando el dolor que la volvía más lenta cada día.

—No te pongas a llorar de nuevo —espetó el pelirrojo tras haber enfundado su arma—. No ha sido para tanto el entrenamiento de este día ni los anteriores.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Querías matarme! —gritó tras secarse las últimas lagrimillas que se le escaparon—. ¡Me atacabas con intenciones de hacerme un daño mortal!

—Y tú lo evadiste lo mejor que podías…mientras el miedo te dominaba y te paralizaba —es que observaba a la cría y contrastaba su yo actual con el que conoció en la Tierra; había un mundo de diferencia—. Si continúas de esa manera solamente lograrás que la próxima vez te hiera con severidad.

—Pues usa una espada de madera y ambos estaremos bien.

—De ese modo no funcionará. Porque te confiarás y no harás bien las cosas —¿por qué era tan severo con ella? ¿No conocía algo llamado como compasión?

—Soy solamente una niña —le recordó—. Es imposible que yo haga todo lo que tú me dices.

—A tu edad, los de tu especie son capaces de ser criaturas temibles —ahí estaba de nuevo ese término—. Los Yato están dentro de los Amanto más fuertes que hay. Poseen habilidades muy superiores que los convierten en bestias peligrosas dentro del campo de batalla.

—¿Y se supone que yo soy un "Yato", no? —inquiría, desviando su atención—. ¿Es necesario que me comporte de esa manera sólo porque supuestamente pertenezco a esa clase de Amantos? —torció tanto el entrecejo que era imposible no notarle el cabreo.

—Si quieres sobrevivir dentro de esta nave, tendrás que hacerlo.

—¿Sobrevivir…? —¿estaba amenazándole? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

—No somos una tripulación que sólo va navegando por el ancho universo, como si estuviéramos haciendo un gran picnic —indicó—. También tenemos roces con tripulaciones hostiles a los que les gustaría convertirnos en polvo cósmico —claro, ¿por qué no sospechó que había ido a parar con una panda de matones de lo peor?—. Ni siquiera ante una niña como tú tendrían piedad alguna. Te matarían sin dudarlo dos veces.

—Eres el almirante, tú deberías proteger a tu tripulación de cualquier enemigo —era una idea bastante válida.

—Ciertamente es mi trabajo defender esta tripulación. Sin embargo, también recae en sus miembros el encargarse de protegerse a sí mismos y al resto…Esto es una unidad —tenía sentido, hasta para ella. Pero eso no suponía que estaba de acuerdo—. ¿Acaso querías valerte de esa excusa para no tener que entrenar nunca más? —la había cachado. Por lo que era momento de hacerse la desentendida—. Deja de ignorarme, maldita mocosa.

—Me voy. Tengo hambre y muchos deberes que hacer —la muy malvada había empezado a subir las escaleras mientras arrastraba su lastimada humanidad—. Nos veremos el mes que viene.

—¡Nos veremos mañana aquí mismo, mocosa insolente! —le gritó tan alto que seguramente debieron haberlo escuchado en la planta superior—. ¡Si no vienes yo mismo te traeré a rastras!

Cruzó la puerta que conectaba con su actual tortura, resultándole imposible no llevar sus carmesí pupilas hasta lo que estaba ocurriendo unos cinco metros delante. ¿Por qué había tanta bulla? ¿Qué hacían esos intimidantes hombres ahí reunidos? ¿Qué es lo que miraban con tanta emoción?

—De nuevo has superado tu marca anterior —felicitaba uno de esos Yato. Se le veía sonriente, con júbilo, como si estuviera celebrando un logro que también le pertenecía.

—Si continúas con ese ritmo, probablemente obtendrás una posición privilegiada dentro de la tripulación antes de que cumplas la mayoría de edad —auguraba un segundo con total seguridad.

—No cabe duda de que eres todo un Yato —agregaba un tercero al tiempo que llevaba su mano hasta la rubia cabellera del niño y la revolvía sin compasión alguna.

— _¿Un niño?_ —al fin podía ver con claridad el origen de todo el barullo. Se trataba de un crío que seguramente poseía su misma edad. Aunque al contrario de ella, portaba esas particulares vestimentas que caracterizaban a los de su especie; además de llevarse muy bien con todos esos peleadores.

—¿Quién es ella? No recuerdo su cara —el niño de celeste mirada veía detenidamente a quien estaba vigilándoles en completo silencio.

—Ah, ella es una chiquilla que el almirante recogió del planeta Tierra —respondió alguien—. Ha estado viviendo aquí desde ese entonces.

—Aunque se rumorea que es una de nuestra especie. Sin embargo, eso parece ser un mero rumor —la pelinegra mordió su labio inferior y cerró sus manitas en duros puños. Ese era el único modo que tenía para no agachar la mirada y salir corriendo ante la hostilidad de esos Yato—. De ser como nosotros no terminaría en tan deplorables condiciones tras un suave entrenamiento con el almirante.

—¿Eso significa que es una terrícola? —curioseaba el blondo.

—Parece ser el caso, Raiko.

—¿Por qué tienen que estar mirándome de esa manera? —replicó con el escaso valor que poseía.

—Será mejor que no metas al almirante en problemas, mocosa —¿por qué ese afán con meterse con ella? No molestaba a nadie. Tampoco les quitaba nada su presencia—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para ser de utilidad a esta tripulación.

—No te juntes demasiado con ella. No vaya a ser que te contagie su cobardía —fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de esa panda de salvajes.

—¿No piensas irte tú también? —hostilidad es lo que también estaba destilando por cada poro de su piel. Tal vez ese era el modo que debía adoptar para que esos ataques verbales no la alcanzaran.

—¿Debería hacerlo sólo porque tú lo dices?

—Pues se ve que eres bastante amigo de esos tipos —habló cara a cara con él—. Y yo no les agrado a ninguno de ellos.

—Ciertamente tienes cara de ser una llorona —acortó la distancia que les separaba. Ahora estaban frente a frente—. Sin mencionar que pareces una quejumbrosa y luces como si hubieran barrido el piso contigo.

—¡¿A quién le estás llamando llorona, bocazas?! —la cuestión no había sido que alzara el tono de su voz, sino que actuara tan impulsivamente, de una manera que seguramente ni ella misma estaba esperándose—. ¡Y-Yo…! Y-Yo…lo…siento…mucho…—se disculpó, llena de preocupación. Tanto por lo que había hecho como por lo que podría pasar a raíz de eso—. N-No…era mi intención. De verdad…—le había tomado de la muñeca, arrojándole lejos, con demasiada fuerza, con la suficiente rapidez que todo sucedió en un simple parpadeo—. ¿E-Estás bien?

—Tsk… No debí bajar la guardia solamente porque eras una niña llorona…—aun cuando se había estrellado contra la pared, se había puesto de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado. Únicamente estaba ahí, quitándose los escombros de encima—. Eres una Yato muy rara.

—¡Tú eres un subnormal! —es que Raiko estaba como si nada.

—Ya que estás entrenándote con el almirante, nos enfrentáremos después de que acaben lo suyo —no, no podía salirle con algo como eso. Lo menos que quería era más enfrentamientos y golpes innecesarios—. Esto será sumamente divertido —él sonreía animosamente. Ella por su lado sentía mucho pánico y ganas de salir corriendo en la brevedad posible.

Caía tres veces y asestaba un golpe en el cuarto intento. Se volvía a levantar, ignorando por completo el desastre en el que se había convertido, en todos los hematomas que decoraban alarmantemente su alba piel. Tampoco interesaba el dolor que quebraba su ritmo, su velocidad y entereza. Ninguno de esos detalles le importaban cuando tenían un único objetivo en mente; el mismo que le hacía sobrepasar sus límites tanto como sus capacidades físicas se lo permitieran.

Había intentado golpear a aquel hombre en numerosas ocasiones, antes de abandonar su planeta natal. Pero podía jurar que ahora sus embistes eran mucho más potentes y veloces. Y eso podría significar que el hombre no lo veía más como un chiquillo o que su condición estaba mermando de una manera precipitada sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

Una fuerte patada se estampó contra el abdomen del pelirrojo. Mandándole a volar varios metros; logrando que su humanidad probara de nuevo la aspereza del suelo que ya sufría de marcadas cicatrices de batalla.

—Suficiente por este día —Housen lucía inalterable. Lo único que se percibía como consecuencia de aquel enfrentamiento era el polvo que había sobre su pecho—. Cada día te cuestan menos intentos el golpearme.

—Ugh…—Kamui se tambaleó un par de veces, pero logró ponerse de pie. Ignoraría el sabor a hierro que saboreaba dentro de su boca, así como el ardor de su abdomen. Todos sus malestares pasaban a segundo plano cuando decidía enfocarse en sus entrenamientos—. Todavía no.

—Chiquillo, debes aprender a percibir tus propios límites —él contaba con la experiencia suficiente para darle un sermón como ése—. En el estado en el que te encuentras lo único que lograrás es que te maten. Y hasta ahí habrá terminado tu ambición.

—No es suficiente —susurraba seguramente más para sí mismo que para quien se había convertido en una especie de maestro.

—Necesitas entrenarte más. Y a la vez, desenvolverte en el campo de batalla —aconsejó el capitán—. Lo que aprenderás al confrontar enemigos reales, es algo que sólo obtendrás cuando salgas al mundo exterior y aplastes a los enemigos que se crucen en tu camino.

—¿Cuándo podré ir al campo de batalla? —preguntó con la intención de obtener la respuesta que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

—Cuando logres atestarme más de un golpe seguido, hablaremos.

—Pero yo quiero ir.

—No está a discusión el tema, muchacho. Se hará lo que yo digo, ¿entendido? —el pelirrojo guardó silencio ante su autoritarismo—. Si vas a permanecer dentro de mi tripulación, debes ser de utilidad. No convertirte en una molestia o morir en la primera ocasión que tengas de participar en un encuentro real.

—Tsk.

—Ve a que te atiendan esas heridas. Ya mañana continuaremos con esto —Housen abandonó el cobertizo que había transformado en su sala particular de entrenamiento.

— _Parece que no tengo más remedio que esperar un poco más_ —suspiró con resignación. De momento no tenía más remedio que dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación y hacerse cargo él mismo de sus heridas; no gustaba de ir a la enfermería y que alguien más le atendiera—. _Al menos esos idiotas han dejado de ladrar. Y hasta ese tal Abuto no se ha metido en mi camino._

Salió y avanzó por el pasillo con cierta lentitud. Podría fingir que no experimentaba malestar alguno, pero tarde o temprano resentía las palizas que le acomodaba Housen.

—La enfermería no queda hacia esa dirección, muchachito —el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó esa voz justo detrás. Aunque tal vez lo que causó ese espasmo momentáneo fue el hecho de darse cuenta de que se trataba de una fémina.

—¿Ah? —se giró hacia quien le había descubierto—. ¿Hay mujeres en el Harusame? —preguntó, casual, importándole un bledo que sus palabras se oyeran como un insulto disfrazado—. ¡Oye! —su osadía recibió como castigo un bien colocado coscorrón.

—Por supuesto que hay mujeres en el Harusame. Así como también las hay dentro de esta nave en la que estás viajando —el amatista de sus pupilas era bastante vívido y llamativo, especialmente cuando se contrastaba con lo blanca que era su piel o el rubio dorado que teñía su ondulada cabellera en capas.

—Si no vas a decirme nada. Me retiro —estuvo a nada de largarse. Una pena que esa mujer le tomara del antebrazo y con la escasa sutileza y fuerza que poseían los de su especie, lo detuviera en seco.

—Está bien que nuestros cuerpos sanan a una velocidad increíble. Pero con las tundas que el capitán te da diariamente, no te recuperarás por completo si te limitas únicamente a vendarte para que no se vean tus lesiones.

—No necesito de tu ayuda —intentar zafarse era una buena idea, pero no iba a ser tan fácil con alguien que no iba a soltarlo.

—¿Acaso le temes al doctor? —sonreía con una dulce malicia.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —él no le temía a cosas tan mundanas como ésas.

—Entonces vayamos a que te atiendan y después te podrás ir a donde tú quieras —no esperó respuesta alguna. Ella ya estaba llevándole contra su voluntad, ignorando sus quejas e insultos.

El interior de la enfermería no era más acogedor que el resto del decorado de la nave del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame. Además, había un olor desagradable que resultaba de la mezcla de medicamentos, alcohol y demás productos de esterilización.

—El médico no está. Por lo que regresaré otro día —cosa que no iba a pasar porque la persona que le arrastró hasta allí estaba colocándose aquella característica bata blanca—. ¿Ah?

—Se nota que no has recorrido toda la nave, ni has conocido a todos los miembros —la rubia ya había preparado todo lo que necesitaba para atender al crío—. Soy la doctora principal de la tripulación de Housen. Mi nombre es Shina y es un gusto conocerte, Kamui.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

—Todos aquí hablan del chiquillo que desafió a Housen de manera incansable. El mismo que subió de polizonte a su nave y que ahora parece haberse convertido en el discípulo de nuestro capitán —la Yato tomó asiento a un costado del escritorio en el que había colocado todo el kit de curación—. Se deben tener razones muy fuertes para hacer que un niño de tu edad quiera estar en un sitio como éste y soportar los infernales entrenamientos de nuestro capitán.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Ciertamente así es —la rubia se limitó a sonreír ladinamente—. Nuestra especie parece estar rodeada por la desgracia —comentó con una normalidad casi cómica—. Son contados los casos en que acabamos con un final feliz.

—Yo estoy bien con el futuro que quiero conseguir.

—Eres demasiado joven para estar completamente seguro de ello —aseguraba—. El tiempo pasará, conocerás a muchas personas y tus horizontes se abrirán o cerrarán… Puede que continúe siendo tu prioridad. Pero tal vez ya no sea la única —Kamui guardó silencio ante sus palabras. Parecía estarse tomando el tiempo para analizarlas, para asimilar el mensaje que le comunicaba. Aunque momentáneamente esa posibilidad le parecía nula.

—No creo que algo como eso ocurra —desde el instante en que le dio la espalda a lo que quedaba de su familia, supo que no había vuelta atrás. Ya no sería el mismo que su padre y hermana conocieron, ni el que su madre procuró hasta su último aliento de vida. Aquellos lazos debían ser sepultados para que él pudiera seguir avanzando y convertirse en alguien mucho más fuerte. En el más fuerte de todos.

—Al parecer la edad no importa. Los hombres siguen siendo igual de testarudos e idiotas sin importar los años que tengan —agregaba con soberana guasa—. No pienses que me estoy burlando de tu ideal. Simplemente me sorprende lo centrado que estás en conseguirlo.

—Hmp.

—Y parece que también eres orgulloso e inesperadamente un tanto retraído —alguien había logrado analizarle en un santiamén y no le importaba estárselo echando en cara.

—¡No soy nada de eso! ¡Te daré una buena paliza! —por su lado estaba frunciendo el ceño del disgusto. Aunque el tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas dejaba mucho qué pensar

—Es tan divertido molestar a los niños de tu edad —y antes de que Kamui soltara una mala palabra, ella ya había lograrle meterle una piruleta de chocolate en la boca—. El chocolate siempre hace feliz a los niños. Así que también debe de ser tu caso, ¿no?

—Veo que ya estás experimentando con el nuevo —porque si no era suficiente con la blonda, también estaba Abuto. Quien recién había entrado a la enfermería; seguramente estaba buscándole para ver que no estuviera armando algún jaleo.

—Se porta mejor que muchos que han llegado aquí malheridos —hablaba Shino al tiempo que no dejaba de seguir metiendo más y más paletas a la boca del crío. Uno que se las estaba devorando a una velocidad abismal—. Y también creo que tiene más apetito que el resto.

—Si sigues dándole eso se volverá un hiperactivo de lo peor. Ya de por sí es una molestia.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso de él? Míralo, se ve tan inofensivo —porque Kamui se había sentado en el piso a terminarse la caja de bombones con chocolate que la rubia le entregó para tenerlo quietecito.

—No dirías lo mismo si se te fuera encima.

—Tengo experiencia en estas cosas, Abuto-chan —al castaño le fastidiaba enormemente que le denominara de esa manera. Ella por su lado lo disfrutaba plenamente—. Si sigues enfadándote de esa manera envejecerás prematuramente.

—¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, eh?!

—Kamui, encárgate de enderezar los malos pasos de este hombre bueno para nada… Se ve poco confiable y un tanto inútil, pero en los momentos difíciles se puede contar con él —muy bonito discurso y todo lo que quieran, pero que estuviera pronunciándolo mientras jugueteaba con la perilla del pelirrojo a la vez que le daba más golosinas para tenerlo quieto, no le daba mucho crédito.

—¡Ey, ey, dejen de ignorarme par de bastardos!


	3. Acto 3

Hoy es lunes de actualización moe. Así que ya llegué, para traerles ternura y se mueren de un ataque de azúcar 😃

 ***I love OkiKagu:** Es fácil tener calmado a Kamui de pequeño. De hecho Shina ya se lo tiene bien medido XD Y aquí está la continuación.

 **Acto 3**

 **No todo es completamente blanco ni negro**

Estaba hecha polvo. No existía parte de su humanidad que no estuviera adolorida y que no le costara un enorme trabajo mover. Sin embargo, guardaba sus quejas para sí misma porque conocía a los miembros de esa tripulación y sabía que usarían su debilidad para burlarse de ella más de lo que usualmente lo hacían. También estaba el hecho de que ahora otro dolor de cabeza se le había sumado a su ya caótica vida diaria.

Pero con el tiempo se volvió experta en encontrar escondites perfectos donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscarle. Ese fue el método temporal que implementó para descansar un poco y desaparecerse de la vista de todos por varias horas. Aunque cuando salía de su pequeño retiro, por una u otra cosa siempre terminaba encontrándose con gente molesta.

Aunque ahora parecía haberse topado con alguien nuevo de camino a su cuarto.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —porque la cortesía la tenía quisiera o no.

—Solamente tenía curiosidad sobre el nuevo entretenimiento de Raiko —comentó con esas esmeraldas puestas en su persona. ¿Es que estaba analizándole? ¿Cómo que el nuevo "entretenimiento" del blondo? Ahora estaba cabreada.

—Yo no soy su nuevo juguete ni nada por el estilo. Así que deja de mirarme como si lo fuera, ¿entendido? —esas bonitas pupilas carmesí podían verse amenazadoras cuando era necesario.

—Tranquila, tranquila. No lo dije para que te pusieras de esa manera —el adolescente acarició su castaña cabellera, como si estuviera meditándose lo que iba a decirle—. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

—Hachi —contestó rápidamente.

—Ese es el nombre que te dio el almirante, pero no es el real —la pelinegra simplemente guardó silencio. Lucía como una estatua sin expresiones faciales—. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Raiko?

—No quiero.

—¿No deseas que te deje en paz? —esas palabras eran como música divina para sus oídos. Claro que ansiaba eso—. Yo conozco una manera para que puedas tenerlo quietecito.

—¿Qué vas a ganar con todo esto? —porque no creía en la buena fe de nadie.

—Pues nada en realidad…—respondió sinceramente—. Me gusta molestarlo cada vez que tengo ocasión, porque es bastante serio y es difícil lograrlo —estaba frente a un troll.

—Eso no me inspira confianza —e iba a seguir avanzando, pero el castaño no se quitaba de su camino.

—Solamente ven y ya. Si no te agrada, te podrás ir y aguantarlo cada tarde después de las palizas que te mete el almirante —no iba a agradecerle por recordarle todo el trauma que ya llevaba encima.

—Mmm… Supongo que no pasará nada malo si voy contigo.

Acompañó al muchacho, guardando su distancia y permaneciendo en completo mutismo. Llegaron hasta esa extraña plataforma circular que conocía a la perfección pero que jamás había empleado, y subieron. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió un rápido jalón; como si estuvieran aspirándole con enorme violencia y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba sobre el suelo viendo una panorámica diferente.

—Debí de suponer que nunca habías utilizado el teletransportador —la sonrisa en sus labios denotaba burla.

—Cállate pelmazo —se puso de pie, recomponiéndose—. ¿Dónde estamos? —el lugar en el que se encontraba era muchísimo más grande que donde había estado viviendo hasta el momento. Y es que nunca antes había visto algo como eso.

—La tripulación cuenta con una nave nodriza. En ella están los capitanes de los escuadrones junto con sus hombres, el almirante y la mayor parte de la artillería pesada —relataba el de ojos esmeralda al tiempo que se movilizaban hacia la zona central; justo donde había una gran fuente y árboles que nunca en su vida contempló—. Hay otras cinco naves que se encargan de almacenar desde alimentos hasta cualquier otra cosa necesaria para asegurar la existencia de los que habitan aquí. Y claro, las familias y demás miembros del Hokusei se encuentran aquí y en las otras naves.

—¿Quieres decir que es como una enorme comunidad? Algo así como…una gran y disfuncional familia —fue la conclusión a la que llegó sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—Podría ser visto de esa manera —dejaron atrás el particular parque en el que se apreciaban unos cuantos críos jugueteando felices de la vida. Tomaron un ascensor y subieron hasta el cuarto piso; en cierto modo la estructura del lugar recordaba a esos edificios departamentales—. La gran mayoría de los que están en el Hokusei no tienen un lugar al cual regresar y llamar hogar. O han escapado de su planeta por diferentes razones. Hay muchas historias detrás de la gente que conforma esta tripulación.

—Lo peor de lo peor se encuentra aquí, ¿no?

—Tienes una boquita muy descarada —ironizaba.

—Mi mami me enseñó a hablar siempre con la verdad. Y tampoco guardarme alguna queja que tenga —se veía tan inocente, como si no fuera capaz de escupir tanto veneno junto—. Además, está bien, ¿no? Tener un hogar es lo que buscan todas las personas —su mirada había perdido brillo. Esa palabra ahora resultaba terriblemente dolorosa. Ella ya no poseía una familia, no tenía absolutamente nada. Estaba sola.

—Llegamos —ambos estaban parados frente a una puerta celeste. Y aunque ella pensó que él tocaría primero, fue un pensamiento incorrecto; el castaño había entrado como si estuviera en casa—. Ey, revoltoso. Ya llegué. Dame algo de comer.

El interior lucía como el de cualquier casa normal. Hasta el estilo le conmemoraba al que alguna vez tuvo. Sin embargo, lo que cambiaba era que había un muchachito sentado a la mesa intentando callar a un bebé que no quería tomarse su biberón.

—Jirou, no estés de escandaloso nada más llegar….—calló en cuanto sus zafiros vieron a la chiquilla—. ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí? —alguien estaba molesto.

—Dijo que estaba extrañada de que no vinieras a atacarle y me preguntó si sabía dónde encontrarte —relataba conforme entraba y tomaba asiento frente al Yato—. Por eso estamos aquí, pequeño Raiko.

—Yo nunca dije eso, sucio mentiroso —reclamó con vehemencia.

—Pues váyanse de una buena vez —demandaba para los recién llegados—. Tengo mucho trabajo por aquí como para lidiar con ustedes.

—Este biberón está más frío que nada. Y tampoco sabe bien —porque la niña ya había puesto un par de gotitas sobre el revés de su mano—. Está claro que no va a bebérselo si está así.

—Te oyes como si pudieras hacerlo mejor —agregaba Raiko con malhumor. Y es que la bebé continuaba llorando con esos buenos pulmones que se cargaba.

—Calentar leche para un biberón no es una tarea del otro mundo —para su suerte había una estufa idéntica a la que ella conocía y sabía manejar. Y el resto de lo que necesitaba estaba a la mano—. Es mucho más simple que preparar té. Aunque se pueden aplicar los mismos fundamentos para obtener un biberón en su punto exacto. Todo radica en el tiempo y las cantidades.

—Se ha puesto a hacerlo —mencionaba Jirou para quien veía todo de reojo—. ¿Cómo que té? ¿De qué está hablando?

—A mí que me dices. Es una rarita.

Los dos observaron todo en silencio. La niña estaba concentrada en su labor y nada la distraía, ni siquiera sus cuchicheos hacia su persona. Y cuando terminó, le ofreció el biberón al rubio.

—Tiene la temperatura adecuada. Así como la cantidad correspondiente de leche en polvo —indicaba con normalidad. Por otro lado, Raiko le daba el biberón—. Al menos ahora ya no llora.

—Se lo está comiendo gustosamente —Jirou veía a la pequeña comer alegremente—. Al fin Aoi está calladita. Sentía que me iban a explotar los oídos.

—Exagerado que eres —le regañaba—. Se ve que es bien portada —la pequeña ahora bostezaba y empezaba a dormirse—. Su nombre es Aoi, ¿verdad? Es muy bonita. Espero que cuando crezca no se parezca a ti.

—No te haré nada porque está dormida y no quiero despertarla. Pero mañana me las pagarás.

—Vendré a despertar a tu hermana mañana si haces eso —amenazó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Deja de buscar pelea conmigo y cuida de tu hermanita.

—De igual modo es aburrido pelear contra ti. Te la vives esquivando mis ataques y escapando —mencionaba con la intención de echárselo en cara—. Pelear con una cobarde no es divertido.

—Después de ver que por las tardes te la vives cuidando de tu hermanita, tu apariencia de mocoso rudo se fue al garete —Jirou se aguantó las ganas de echarse a reír mientras los seguía viendo pelear verbalmente. Una pena que no aguantó demasiado y ahora estaba carcajeándose a sus anchas.

—Ustedes se llevan mucho mejor de lo que pudiera imaginarme —comentaba divertidamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es detestable! —nada como repelar al unísono.

—Veremos si dicen eso dentro de un par de años más —nada como el bullying a niños mientras evades sin dificultad alguna el mundo de objetos filosos que eran dirigidos hacia tu persona.

No había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que llegó. Pero lo que antes habían sido miradas de soberbia y superioridad, se transformaban en aceptación de manera lenta pero constante. Y es que hasta podía atragantarse tranquilamente en el comedor junto con todos los bárbaros que conformaban al Séptimo Escuadrón sin que existiera problema alguno.

Y después de comer, siempre tenía el resto de la tarde libre. Por lo que aprovechaba para merodear por la nave, robar uno que otro bocadillo de la cocina e intentar averiguar a dónde se dirigirían en su siguiente misión. Con esos hombres no existía descanso alguno; siempre estaban metidos en alguna misión. Después de todo, Housen lideraba a los Yato que se encargaban del trabajo sucio del Harusame.

—¿Qué te dije de vaguear por todo el lugar? Vete a tu cuarto y ponte a ver las caricaturas —Abuto había sido designado por el capitán para ver que ese chamaco no se metiera en más problemas de los usuales—. Y nada de ir a buscar pelea con el resto. Ya viste lo que te hicieron por quererte pasar de vivo.

—¿Por qué se desaparece tanto el jefe? —después de numerosas golpizas y llamados de atención, empezó a dirigirse hacia ese hombre con el respeto que se supone debería tenerle.

—Tiene asuntos importantes que atender. No es como tú que te la vives rascándote la panza todo el día después de que comes como si no existiera mañana —recalcó su glotonería—. Eres peor que un hoyo negro.

—¿Qué clase de asuntos?

—Ver las misiones que hay. Aplacar a los revoltosos. Irse a divertir con alguna conejita…Lo usual en los hombres de su edad —sonreía con burla porque sabía que ese niño no había entendido todo lo que quiso decir con "sus inocentes" palabras.

—¿Y quién se supone que tendría las agallas suficientes para meterse con el jefe? —era joven, pero hasta él sabía que nadie se metía con una organización criminal de tal talla. Todos huían cuando escuchaban el nombre de Harusame.

—Los hay, aunque lo dudes —eso llamó la atención de Kamui—. Nos hemos deshecho de todos. O al menos eso pensamos…

—¿Qué quieres decir sobre eso? —era el momento de informarse más sobre lo que pasaba allá afuera.

—Existe una tripulación que desde su formación siempre estuvo dándonos problemas. Incluso cuando inició y no existían muchos miembros. Porque sabían lo que hacían —contaba como un viejo empedernido de guerra—. Desde ese entonces siempre estuvimos enfrentándoles… Aunque hace poco tuvimos un combate directo. Fue la locura.

—Debió de haber sido emocionante —¿qué era eso que se asomaba en sus labios? ¿Una sonrisa? ¿Una que nacía ante la premisa de un adversario potencial? —. Significa que los aplastaron, ¿no? ¿El mandamás era fuerte? Cuéntame qué pasó.

—Todo se resumió en nuestra nave principal contra la suya… Después del impacto, se dirigió en picada contra un planeta cercano —decía—. No existía manera de que sobrevivieran ante ello. Pero nunca encontramos los restos de la nave. Además, se rumoreaba que aparte de la nave nodriza existían cinco más, con la misma capacidad militar que la principal —eso daba pausa a pensar que seguían vivitos y coleando—. Su tecnología era envidiable. Por lo que no nos fiamos de nada hasta no tener la cabeza de su almirante.

—Por lo que cabe la posibilidad de que nos volvamos a topar con ellos —alguien estaba emocionándose por las razones equivocadas—. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llamaba esa tripulación?

—Hokusei —pronunció—. Hasta donde sabíamos, la tripulación estaba dirigida por un samurái.

—¿Samurái? —jamás había escuchado esa palabra en su vida—. ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Los salvajes que se resistieron hasta el final durante la Invasión Amanto que tuvo lugar en la Tierra, eran llamados samurái. Portaban espadas y se dice que tenían el instinto asesino de un Yato —ese nombre sí que lo había escuchado, de su madre, un par de veces. Era el planeta que se supone un día visitaría en compañía de su familia. Sin embargo, ahora no era más que una promesa lejana y que jamás se cumpliría—. ¿Qué te sucede? —la mirada del pelirrojo se había apagado tenuemente, aunque también se había empapado con aversión y melancolía.

—Nada —aseguró, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre—. ¿Qué hay de interesante en ese planeta?

—Lo he visitado un par de veces desde que llegué al Harusame —expresó—. Ciertamente no es como cualquier otro planeta en el que haya estado. Aunque no es el sitio ideal para nosotros los Yato… El sol brilla intensamente la mayor parte del año. Por lo que moriríamos con cierta facilidad.

—Entonces es un sitio molesto —del modo en que le describían la Tierra, no parecía ser un lugar al que quisiera ir. Y eso solamente le provocaba más dudas. ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que madre quería que fueran juntos ahí? ¿Es que había sido embaucada por las palabras de su estúpido padre?

—Eso ya…—no concluyó su frase porque escuchó un monstruoso golpe desde arriba. Como si algo hubiera caído con tremenda fuerza y hubiera abollado uno de los pisos de la nave—. ¡¿Pero qué rayos está ocurriendo allá arriba?!

Abuto no se quedó a esperar a que la respuesta le cayera del cielo. Él mismo se fue a inspeccionar, sin contar que el pelirrojo le seguiría movido por la curiosidad.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? Que alguien me explique —demandaba el castaño en cuanto llegó hasta uno de los amplios cuartos que eran usados para almacenar la mercancía y que ahora permanecía totalmente vacío; a excepción de las dos personas que estaban allí.

—Abuto, qué raro verte por aquí —Shina estaba allí. No con sus usuales ropajes de médico, sino con los propios de su especie. Y el que tuviera su parasol a la mano dejaba claro lo que había ocurrido—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estoy encargándome de hacer entrar en cintura a este niño.

— _¿Quién es ese sujeto?_ —el que había caído contra el piso, se levantaba con cierta facilidad mientras escupía un poco de sangre y su dorada mirada no dejaba de ver de mala manera a quien se encargó de ponerle un estate quieto—. _Le dio una buena paliza. Aunque sigue como si nada._

—Oh, pero si ese chico…—susurraba el castaño en cuanto contempló de pie al de cabellos grises—. ¿Qué te ha dicho el capitán de no estar provocando a tus mayores?

—Lo que me diga ese viejo bueno para nada, no podría importarme menos —su manera tan hostil de responder embonaba de maravilla con su revoltosa cabellera y esas ropas echas jirones teñidas de carmesí—. No soy su perro fiel como lo son los miembros de esta tripulación.

—Tienes todo el derecho de expresar tu opinión. Sin embargo, lo que no está bien es que estés causando conflictos innecesarios —la rubia se cruzó de brazos. El adolescente, que estaba seguramente por los catorce años de edad, chasqueó la lengua—. Lo que hiciste estuvo más allá de lo que te pidieron.

—Pensé que Housen dijo algo como "elimina a todos los que se entrometan en tu camino. No les tengas piedad alguna" —había tan mala leche en su mirada—. Y eso fue justamente lo que hice.

—Te cargaste a un escuadrón entero de la tribu Shinra. Sin mencionar que la mercancía que queríamos obtener se malogró —le recordó—. Está claro que tu fuerza está por encima de muchos de los que están aquí, pero no estás haciendo bien las cosas.

—En todo caso, díselo. De esa manera no volverá a mandarme a ninguna estúpida misión y podré estar en paz —añadió con una sonrisa socarrona. Quedaba claro que todo lo había hecho a posta.

—Ve a ducharte y cambiarte. Hablamos de esto después de la cena, Eizen —el Yato se limitó a irse de allí, ignorando la mirada de enfado de Shina. No sin antes dedicarle una breve mirada al pelirrojo.

—De modo que eres el conejo perdido del que tanto hablan —por alguna razón que no le quedaba clara, sentía esa mirada cargada de enorme presión. Y es que le sentía intimidante, incluso cuando se le veía completamente tranquilo—. Me pregunto si este nuevo cuervo, no le sacará los ojos también —tal oración dejó confundido al pelirrojo. ¿Cómo debía interpretarlo? ¿A quién estaba refiriéndose?

—Parece que no hace más que empeorar con la edad —mascullaba Abuto.

—No puedes culparlo si consideras las circunstancias —establecía la rubia sin mayor cuidado—. Housen lo trajo a la tripulación porque sabía que tenía potencial.

—Y lo tiene. Pero es incontrolable… Ni siquiera el jefe puede hacer que entre en razón —mencionaba. Y esos detalles captaron la atención del joven Yato—. Ya le dio una paliza prácticamente a todos los del escuadrón.

—¿Hasta a ti? —preguntaba con inocencia fingida el buen Kamui.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota.

—Eso es porque no ha aceptado pelear contra él. Así que no significa que sea más fuerte que Eizen. Solamente que le ha sacado la vuelta —porque siempre había alguien dispuesto a dejarle en ridículo.

—Ah, de modo que es eso —esa mirada cargada de lástima no hizo sentir mejor al atacado castaño.

—¡Yo puedo apalear a ese mocoso si lo quisiera! —exclamaba. Ese par se miraron y lo ignoraron—. Pero no veo sentido alguno a que nos masacremos entre nosotros mismos.

—¿Ah?

—Lo que Abuto quiso decir, es que aprecia a su especie lo suficiente como para evitar pelear contra los suyos. Y más por cosas tan banales como el establecimiento del más fuerte —traducía Shina para el muchacho.

—Pues qué rarito eres —discriminación de un infante, ¿dónde? —. Si sigues con esa mentalidad solo vas a lograr que todos se metan contigo.

—No eres precisamente quién para echarme eso en cara, maldito.

—Y hablando de revoltosos —Kamui sintió un escalofrío en todo el espinazo—. No estás ocultando de nuevo tus heridas, ¿verdad?

—N-No…Claro que no —expresó con tartamudeo. Desde ese día que se conocieron, ella le había obligado a ser miembro estrella de la enfermería.

—De igual modo te toca chequeo médico, por lo que aprovechemos que nos hemos encontrado —lo había pescado del antebrazo, como siempre lo hacía; el pelirrojo se limitaba a agarrarse de lo que pudiera para no ser arrastrado—. Hoy he comprado tartas y pastelillos. Y déjeme decirte que saben muy bien.

—¿Pastelillos?

—Oh sí, de los mejores que hay. Son de una pastelería donde se debe hacer fila por horas para poder comprarlos —contaba. Y entre más hablaba de lo bien que sabían, más se le antojaban al pelirrojo.

—¿Si dejo que hagas el chequeo, me darás un pastelillo? —si de igual modo esa mujer iba a hacer lo que quisiera, al menos tenía que obtener algo a cambio.

—Si me dejas hacerte el chequeo, te daré el pastel más rico de todos —expresó con una sonrisilla—. Y si me acompañas a ir en busca de provisiones, te daré todos. ¿Qué me dices?

—¿A dónde se supone que iremos?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te ha convencido?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no dudas ni tantito cuando hay comida de por medio?! —no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo—. Eres una maldita embaucadora. Deja de jugar con la cabeza de ese niño.

—Iremos al planeta más cercano para restablecer nuestras provisiones, Kamui… Iremos al planeta Tierra.


	4. Acto 4

:'v Llegué para traerles momentos azucarados, momentos de diabetes. Así que disfrútenlo, no mueran de ternura y amen a estas criaturitas con todo su ser.

 ***I love OkiKagu:** Al cliente lo que pida OwO9

 **Acto 4**

 **La moneda siempre tiene dos caras**

Podría decirse que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía la oportunidad de probar comida casera. Y un hecho como ese le llevó a su mente a divagar, a alejarse del presente y a estancarse indefinidamente en recuerdos del pasado; en esas memorias brillantes, alegres e inalcanzables. Esas que ahora le sabían demasiado amargas y dolorosas.

¿En qué momento se supone que aprendería a dejar el pasado donde corresponde? ¿Cuándo empezaría a evocar su ayer sin que su garganta se le llenara de nudos y sus ojos dejaran de luchar para no romper en el llanto? ¿Situaciones como esas se lograban superar algún día? ¿Tendría que aprender a vivir con esa carga tan pesada a cuestas? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle algo como eso a alguien como ella?

Apretó sus ojos. Sacudió sus tambaleantes sentimientos y se enfocó en lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora no era ni el lugar ni el momento para ponerse melancólica.

—¿Sabe mal? —esos celestes ojos se clavaron en ella con curiosidad y hasta con cierta preocupación. Lo cual resultaba de lo más curioso, considerando que el hombre quien estaba preguntándole tal cosa, rozaba fácilmente el metro ochenta y lucía de lo más intimidante con el bermellón de su corta pero revuelta cabellera—. Puedo prepararte algo más si ese estofado no es de tu gusto.

—N-No. Está bien… Sabe bastante rico —si no le creía, entonces tendría que demostrárselo con acciones, aunque eso le llevara a quemarse la lengua por lo caliente que estaba la comida—. Ungh…

—No engullas tan rápido —frente a ella estaban otras pupilas, igual de celestes que las del adulto mayor que se había encargado de preparar la merienda—. ¿Y por qué tenemos que invitarla a comer con nosotros todos los días?

—Raiko, no seas malagradecido —la mano del fortachón pelirrojo llegó hasta la cabeza del menor para revolverle todo el pelo—. Es ella quien se ha encargado de darle de comer a tu pequeña hermanita. Ya que tú jamás le atinas a la temperatura correcta o estás enfrentando a los chicos del primer escuadrón.

—No es mi culpa que Aoi sea tan delicada con esa clase de cosas —espetó, torciendo el entrecejo—. Es tu culpa por estar vagueando con tus amigos y no hacerte cargo de tus hijos.

—Es tu culpa por ser un completo inútil —agregaba la pelinegra mientras bebía agua con una tranquilidad abrumadora—. Ya te expliqué cientos de veces cómo debes hacerlo y sigues haciéndolo todo mal.

—¿Quieres que te vuelva a golpear como hace una semana atrás?

—Muchachito, ¿qué te he dicho sobre las niñas?

—… Ninguna mujer debe ser golpeada por un hombre a menos que la situación lo amerite… —recitó viendo de mala manera a la chiquilla—. Pero ella es un Hachi. No es una niña.

—¿Cómo que soy un "Hachi"? ¿Qué se supone que es un "Hachi"? Me estás empezando a mosquear.

—Raiko —pronunció el mayor con un tono amigable pero que significaba amenaza.

—Los Hachi son personas. Los Hachi son chicas. Y las chicas no deben ser golpeadas por chicos —decía con resignación y temor—. Papá, deja de defenderla.

—Tu madre te hubiera dicho lo mismo. Y hasta te hubiera reprendido —el rubio guardó silencio, dio un largo suspiró y entendió que debía resignarse—. No querrás que se lo cuente, ¿verdad?

—¡No lo hagas! —exclamó con el semblante azul—. Ella es inhumana cuando de castigos se trata. La última vez que Kai y yo hicimos alguna travesura, nos metió a un barril y nos rodó por la escalinata de la nave… Sin mencionar que nos hizo comer verduras durante un mes entero —traumas, eso era lo que tenía el pequeño Yato.

—¿Kai? —cuestionaba la niña con duda.

—Ah, es que tú no lo conoces todavía —versaba el padre del blondo al tiempo que terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

—Kai es el hijo de en medio —contestaba Raiko. Había optado por ir al refrigerador y sacar un pudín para disfrutarlo sin prisa alguna—. Es cuatro años menor que yo.

—Ya veo. Espero que no se parezca a ti —su comentario hizo que el muchacho destrozara la cucharita de su postre—. Es la primera vez que veo a un padre cocinar —mencionaba tras terminar de comer—. Y parece que es el que mantiene todo limpio aquí.

—Ah, eso es porque a mi madre no le gustan las labores del hogar —respondía el rubio—. Ella prefiere salir a cumplir misiones y patear traseros.

—Tu madre los golpea —se le escapó decir. Ese par rieron un poco pero después se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada puesta en otro sitio—. ¡Violencia doméstica!

—Técnicamente…le dan ganas de golpear al almirante de vez en cuando —susurraba el blondo.

—Mi florecilla es única —proclamaba el enamorado hombre—. Todavía recuerdo el día que nos conocimos. Fue amor a primera vista.

—Papá, no empieces de nuevo —pedía el niño con todo su ser—. Es vergonzoso cuando sacas ese tema a flote.

—Hachi quiere escuchar la historia —la bribona levantaba su mano con entusiasmo, como si estuviera en medio de una clase más que lista para participar—. ¡Cuéntemelo todo! ¡Los Hachi amamos las historias de amor!

—¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Cómo que ahora eres un "Hachi"?! ¡¿Desde cuándo a los "Hachi" les apasionan los relatos aburridos de los ancianos?! —él le gritaba, ella por su lado le sonreía ampliamente, con satisfacción—. Maldita, lo has hecho a propósito.

—Raiko… ¿Qué te he dicho de maldecir cuando estás en casa? —ahí iba un coscorrón bien dado por su progenitor—. Compórtate o te bajaré la mesada.

—Pero si ni me das mesada, padre mentiroso… Todo te lo gastas en regalos para mamá y Aoi.

—Eso es porque tu madre es la reina de mi corazón. Y tu hermanita, es la princesa de la casa —señaló seriamente—. Las mujeres deben ser tratadas bien, Raiko. Ser consentidas cuando menos se lo esperen… Hay que enamorarlas día a día.

—No hables más sobre eso… Para, te lo pido —y es que estaba tapándose los oídos para no seguir escuchando los consejos de su padre—. No escucho nada. No escucho nada.

—Jajajajaja —ella no pudo soportarlo más. El dúo que hacían ese par le resultaba cómico en demasía por lo que era inevitable que terminará partiéndose de la risa—. Ustedes dos son muy divertidos —y de nuevo un ataque de risas se produjo en su persona.

—Es un bicho raro.

—Yo pienso que ustedes dos se llevarán bien —para los padres había cosas que eran obvias y que los críos jamás comprendían—. ¿Tú qué piensas, Kai?

—Desde que mi hermano conoció a esta niña, se ha vuelto ruidoso.

—¡…! ¡¿De dónde demonios saliste?! —la niña literalmente saltó de su asiento en el instante en que oyó aquella voz a un costado de ella—. ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Un mapache?! ¡¿Un animal del bosque?!

—Soy Kai. Y antes de que pienses lo contrario, soy un chico —el infante se quitó el gorro de panda que llevaba encima, dejando apreciar sus cortos y carmesíes cabellos que le llegaban con apuro hasta el hombro. Y si esa característica no era suficiente, el tono de la turmalina morada terminaba de completar el paquete.

—…¡S-Su rostro…es demasiado lindo! —retrocedió. Se puso detrás del padre de ambos chicos, mirándole meticulosamente—…Él es un Bishounen… Un Bishounen capaz de cargarse a un escuadrón entero.

—Kai, si quieres odiar a alguien, odia a papá. Él aportó la mitad de tus genes. Es en parte su culpa que hayas salido de ese modo —Raiko, tan buen hijo que era.

—Tú también tienes cara de niña bonita —porque la pelinegra echaba ponzoña por igual—. Lo que te salva es que traes el cabello más corto, pero si lo llevaras igual, también pasarías como chica.

—Ella tiene razón, Raiko —Kai se veía tan lindo e inofensivo con esa bonita sonrisa en sus labios—. Papá, deja que ella venga a comer con nosotros todos los días. Es divertida.

—La sangre no traiciona a la sangre —reclamó—. Tú debes estar de mi lado, no del de ella… Deshonor para ti y tu descendencia.

—¿Está bien que dejemos que sigan haciendo eso? —cuestionó la pequeña en cuanto vio a ese par de revoltosos hermanos girando sobre el suelo, intentando darse un buen cabezazo.

—Descuida, siempre pasa. Es parte de su ritual diario de hermanos —expresaba el padre—. Pararán cuando se cansen o ya no les queden más insultos.

—Qué par de raritos… Aunque parece que se divierten bastante —decía con cierta diversión. Y es que hasta una pequeña sonrisa se le había formado en los labios, sin que ella misma se percatara de ello.

Lo primero que sintió fue el golpe de la luz artificial, impactándole directamente, sin misericordia y con toda la intensidad que poseía. Lo siguiente que habría de sacarle del mundo de los sueños fue el brusco impacto que hizo tambalear su cama como si estuviera suscitándose un terremoto garrafal. Y si eso no era suficiente, todas sus cobijas fueron arrojadas fuera, exponiéndole por completo ante quien se había tomado la "amabilidad" de despertarle tan sutilmente.

Reaccionó. Porque no tenía otra opción. Y con un temor que no comprendía, y que le nació en cuanto contempló la resplandeciente sonrisa que esa mujer le regalaba, movió su humanidad lo más rápido que pudo para cambiarse y tomar la maleta que había preparado la noche anterior.

—Veo que ya estás preparado, Kamui —la rubia se veía tan llena de vida. Como si no hubiera venido a despertarle de la peor manera posible.

—E-En realidad…no lo estaba. Pero ya estoy listo —el pelirrojo tenía sus ojos como platos soperos—. _Esa sonrisa es demasiado engañosa…Luce como si fuera incapaz de cometer algún crimen. Pero se ve que si me descuido podría irme muy mal._

—Te dije que llegaríamos a la Tierra pronto —mencionaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Debemos irnos inmediatamente porque la nave tiene que dirigirse a una misión. Así que mientras la realizan, nosotros nos encargáremos de ir por las provisiones.

—Pero todavía no he desayunado…—el chico tenía sus prioridades establecidas.

—Entonces probarás la comida de la Tierra por primera vez —se detuvo, con la mano sobre el pomo—. Te aseguro que te gustará tanto como al resto.

Descendió de la nave espacial y empezaron a avanzar de manera silenciosa pero constante. Fue entonces cuando su atención fue robada por la gigantesca estrella amarilla que brillaba desde lo alto de un inmenso y celeste cielo. Esa que proporcionaba la calidez que envolvía todo su cuerpo y que le hacía replantearse en dejar de llevar todo ese mundo de prendas encima.

Nunca había conocido otro planeta que no fuera el suyo. Por lo que se encontraba pasmado; casi fascinado por el nuevo mundo que estaba frente a él.

Sí, ese era el planeta que su madre quería visitar con él y el resto de su familia. Y ese pensamiento le resultaba dolorosamente agridulce, casi desagradable; no era el momento para ponerse melancólico.

—Una pena que no traiga una cámara conmigo. Porque sería sumamente divertido inmortalizar el gesto que tienes en estos momentos —Shina ya estaba a su lado, con una mirada que denotaba que estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su reacción—. No te sientas apenado. Está bien que un crío se emocione por cosas como estas.

—¡¿A quién le estás llamando crío, eh?! —es que se veía como un gato crispado y desconfiado. Aunque lo peor era el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Eres tan adorable cuando te enfadas de esas maneras —si la rubia era perversa—. Muy bien. Llegó el momento de repartir las actividades —se giró hacia el pequeño grupo de hombres que les acompañaban—. Se encargarán de surtir al pie de la letra las listas que les fueron entregadas —estableció—. Nos veremos aquí a las 7:00 pm. Sean puntuales.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? Eres la mujer del grupo… Y estas cosas las hacen ustedes mejor que nosotros —es que ellos querían divertirse. Después de todo se encontraban cerca de Yoshiwara.

—Tú lo harás mejor, Shina.

—Yo que ustedes obedecería sin chistear —susurraba Abuto desde una distancia prudente. Los toros se apreciaban mejor desde lejos.

—De manera que se sienten muy hombrecitos. Y, por ende, consideran que el lugar de las mujeres está en los supermercados haciendo las compras, ¿no? —los Yato eran una especie guerrera, poderosa, capaz de hacer correr a otros Amanto. No obstante, una mujer cabreada sin importar la especie, era una amenaza para el mundo—. Debí de haber sujetado mejor mi parasol…—el suelo había sido desgajado a la mitad, como si de suave mantequilla se tratara. Y los lados se veían algunos de sus camaradas enterrados contra lo que sus cuerpos encontraron al momento del impacto—. Espero que los productos estén los más frescos posibles.

—¡Sí señora!

— _¿Creían que por ser la doctora de la tripulación era una delicada flor del campo?_ —Abuto se divertía viendo a todos esos "machotes" tomando sus cositas y corriendo a toda marcha a cumplir con las órdenes de la rubia—. _El capitán no la aceptaría en la tripulación solamente por sus curvas y su bonita cara._

—Deja de mirarme de ese modo, imbécil —nada como recibir un poco de su feminidad traducida en un pedazo de suelo.

—¡Maldita, deja de hacer eso! ¡Casi me matas! —porque estuvo a nada de ser sepultado en vida—. ¡Eres un maldito monstruo! ¡Sé que eres un Yato pero eso es demasiado!

—Tengo tres hermanos mayores. Así que es obvio que sepa cómo poner a una pila de hombres buenos para nada en su sitio —Abuto tragó saliva y entendió que guardar silencio podría salvarle el pellejo.

—Yo quiero hacerlo la próxima vez —Kamui estaba motivado. Es que ella lo había hecho ver tan fácil—. Shina, pelea conmigo después de mis entrenamientos con el jefe —la petición era lo de menos. Sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo; ese niño y sus caprichos raros.

—Eso no va a pasar —rompió sus ilusiones de tajo.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te pueda dar una paliza? —alguien estaba volviéndose expertos en las provocaciones.

—Eso únicamente funciona con los idiotas que están en el escuadrón. Pero yo tengo más materia gris en mi cabeza, por lo que pierdes tu tiempo —el pelirrojo no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Ay no. Ahí va de nuevo…

El castaño solo veía cómo el pequeño se lanzaba a arremeter contra la mujer en un intento de atestarle un bonito golpe; una pena que ella bloqueara sus ataques y empleara sus agarres en su contra. Y aunque logró alcanzarle, no tuvo la suficiente potencia para hacerle retroceder siquiera.

—Se supone que tú no vas a las misiones…—mascullaba Kamui, mirándola fijamente.

—No pensarás que pasé toda mi infancia y juventud siendo cordial con mis tres idiotas hermanos, ¿cierto? —el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el espinazo. Era una advertencia. Una que le llegó demasiado tarde.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso me ha dolido! —porque Shina le había dado un coscorrón en la cabeza con la intensidad suficiente para crearle un chichón marca diablo—. Dijiste que no ibas a pelear contra mí.

—Te lo dije y desobedeciste. Ese es tu castigo por no acatar mi petición —al diablo su bonita sonrisa. Él sabía que eso era una fachada—. Así que compórtate o tendré que corregirte… Porque los inútiles del Séptimo Escuadrón no sirven para nada… Y eso incluye al imbécil que tenemos atrás de nosotros.

—No es mi culpa que tengas complejo de madre —se burlaba Abuto con mucho regodeo—. El Séptimo Escuadrón es un lugar donde los hombres rudos y más fuertes del universo se reúnen para causar caos y destrucción. Así que es normal que no estemos para cuidar a conejitos perdidos.

—¿No quieres probar las bolitas de pulpo? ¿O será mejor fideos fritos? Aunque el ramen y el sushi son exquisitos —sí, lo estaba ignorando por completo y el chamaco estaba atendiendo a sus palabras porque estaba hablando sobre comida.

—Quiero probarlo todo —es que hasta babeaba de imaginarse esos manjares.

—Ya que estamos en la Tierra lo probaremos todo —música para Kamui—. Y como Abuto es "el hombre" aquí, pagará todo. Por lo que no te cortes. Y pide todo lo que quieras.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No haré nada que se le parezca! —el cañón del segundo parasol de la blonda estaba a milímetros de su rostro, dispuesto a darle un plomazo—. Con mucho gusto pagaré todo lo que coman.


	5. Acto 5

¡Buenas tardes! Ya aparecí y les traigo dulzura, drama y una pizca de angst. Disfruten. Nos leemos la próxima.

 ***I Love OkiKagu:** Kamui te conmoverá todavía más. Yo lo sé.

 **Acto 5**

 **Las flores y los niños son demasiado parecidos**

No sabía el nombre de toda esa comida. Pero no le interesaba. Lo único que le importaba es que olía condenadamente deliciosa y que podía comérsela sin limitación alguna, porque quería y porque podía hacerlo. Por lo que lo hizo y su rostro mostraba una satisfacción plena.

Y mientras el pelirrojo se atragantaba, aterrando al resto de la clientela, el par de adultos que le acompañaban yacían sentados frente a frente en completo silencio mientras bebían un delicioso café para espantar el sueño y agudizar su mente; aunque tal vez podría deberse a que con todo lo que ese niño consumiría, no les alcanzaría para nada más.

—Estarás feliz ahora, ¿no? —Abuto sabía que ese día perdería toda la quincena recién ganada.

—Eso depende —respondió tranquilamente—. La felicidad es un concepto complejo por lo que no es vista del mismo modo por todos.

—Deja de hacerte la loca —se quejó—. Se supone que nuestra misión era restablecer las provisiones y esperar a que vinieran por nosotros. No pasear por esta ciudad.

—Disfrutar de la vida de vez en cuando, no es malo… Es algo que hasta los estúpidos y apestosos miembros del Séptimo Escuadrón pueden hacer.

—Te recuerdo que también formas parte de esos "estúpidos y apestosos" —le recordó burlescamente.

—Discúlpame, pero yo sí me baño y cambio mis ropas. No como todos ustedes —esa sonrisa angelical escondía una personalidad turbia.

—Ciertamente son de ese modo —Kamui con la boca repleta de comida, se aventuró a opinar—. Me sorprende que sean capaces de vivir entre tanta pestilencia.

—¡A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión! —Abuto se sentía atacado por ambos.

—Es por eso que hago hincapié en Kamui para que se bañe diariamente y cambie sus ropas. No quiero que termine convirtiéndose en un mugroso como todos ustedes —la rubia sorbió de su café como si no hubiera lanzado pestes a los miembros del séptimo escuadrón—. Deberían aprender de su diligencia.

—Bueno, me golpeas si no lo hago…—el pelirrojo estaba exponiendo sus traumas—. Eres más pesada que los idiotas del e…—no acabó su frase porque Shina ya estaba jalándole de la oreja porque detectó que iba a responderle—. ¡Auch, auch!

—Lo estás educando a través de salvajismo puro…—el castaño iba a decir algo más, pero podía sentir el parasol de la mujer por debajo de la mesa, dispuesta a volarle su "otra cabeza" —. Pero es algo bastante adecuado para él, que es un cabeza dura.

—Deja de ponerte de su lado solamente porque quieres seducirla —el pelirrojo había terminado su comida y eso significaba que empezaría a hablar de más.

—¡¿Seducir?! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¡Esta mujer es desquiciante! —claramente iba a reclamar ante tales calumnias.

—Abuto es bueno seduciendo mujeres, Kamui —informaba alegremente la doctora—. Y aunque es un éxito con ellos, solo se acercan porque es joven y bien parecido —tanto veneno por escupir—. Pero cuando el tiempo pase, y esté acabado y sin esperanzas, ninguna chica lo pelará y morirá solo y amargado —comentó con una seriedad abrumadora—. Así que tú no cometas los mismos errores que él… No lleves una vida libertina y valora a las mujeres que se enamoren de ti.

—Oi, oi, oi, ¡¿pero qué le cuentas al crío?! ¡Me estás haciendo ver como un maldito depravado que corre detrás de la primera falda que aparezca! —exclamaba de lo más cabreado—. ¡¿Y por qué he de acabar de esa manera en primer lugar?!

—La mayoría de los de nuestra especie son así de patéticos al final de sus vidas —decía de lo más casual—. Intento salvar a Kamui de ese final tan triste.

—No quiero tener una mujer ni nada de eso —replicaba el pequeño, observando a ese par de adultos—. No tengo intenciones de formar una familia o cosa parecida… Eso es una pérdida de tiempo —habló con decisión, resultando imposible poner en tela de juicio su postura. ¿Es que era propio de su edad o en verdad lo estaba pensando?

—Kamui —pronunció su nombre y después le aplicó un buen coscorrón—. Eres demasiado joven para decir algo como eso. Además, las personas siempre suelen cambiar de opinión con el paso del tiempo, ya sea para bien como para mal —él ya estaba acostumbrado a que le sermoneara. ¿Pero por qué lo hacía con tanta insistencia? Era como si por momentos intentara actuar como una guía, como una extraña figura maternal que como su superior—. Algún día podrías estarte tragando tus palabras —le sonrió con cierta socarronería.

—Cuando eso pase, me encargaré de echarte en cara esta conversación —Abuto por su lado también le miraba con diversión. Ese par de adultos estaban burlándose de lo lindo de él.

—¡No se burlen! —les gritó. Ese par por su lado rieron sin preocupación alguna.

—Vamos, vamos, no te cabrees —pidió la rubia—. Pide los postres y vayamos a ver qué hay por la ciudad.

Ya con el estómago lleno y la cartera vacía, abandonaron el restaurante y comenzaron a transitar por las calles concurridas de la ciudad bajo la protección de sus parasoles.

—¿Te ha gustado el Planeta Tierra? —preguntaba Shina al pequeño que se había mantenido en mutismo desde que salieron del restaurante.

—No es la gran cosa —contestó sin vacilación—. Pero su comida es bastante buena… Mil veces mejor que la que sirven en la nave.

—Eso es porque no has probado mi cocina —indicaba la rubia con cierta satisfacción personal.

—Al menos eso no voy a negarlo… Esta loca cocina bastante bien. Por lo que cuando lo hace, no queda nada… Es una guerra campal por los platillos —estaba recordando esos momentos donde el comedor se transforma en el infierno mismo—. Si tienes suerte, puede que te toque probar su comida en alguna ocasión.

—Entonces…—la mirada de Kamui pasó del castaño a la aludida—. Cocina cuando regresemos —era una orden pasiva, pero una al fin y al cabo—. Lo que preparan algunas veces saben peor que el cartón viejo.

—Cocinar es agotador. Más si es para tantos trogloditas —se quejaba—. Mejor consigamos a un mejor cocinero. Llevémonos a algún terrícola.

—Cocina.

—Lo haré si Abuto cambia sus ropajes negros por unos rosados y se pasea con él por toda la nave durante un día entero —a alguien le gustaba ver arder el mundo.

—Abuto, hazlo —demandaba el chiquillo sin condolencia alguna.

—¡Ni loco! ¡Jamás haré algo tan denigrante como eso!

—Que uses rosa no te hará menos hombre, Abuto —decía Shina—. Debes entender que hay otros colores más allá del negro y el gris.

—Este es el uniforme oficial del Harusame —estableció—. Por él somos reconocidos y temidos a lo largo del universo.

—Yo todavía no tengo el mío —Kamui se vio a sí mismo. Seguía portando las ropas que se trajo de casa.

—Eso es porque no eres un miembro oficial —estipulaba el castaño—. Después de que el capitán te reconozca, deberás pasar una prueba.

—¿Una prueba? ¿En qué consiste? Quiero realizarla ya mismo.

—Para el carro —intervino la rubia para ese par que estaban emocionándose de más—. Eso lo harás cuando el capitán lo ordene. Ni antes ni después.

—¿Pero en qué consiste? —deseaba saber.

—Usualmente va de eliminar objetivos o completar misiones. Dependerá de las demandas que haya en ese momento —platicaba Abuto para el chaval—. Y algunas son más rudas que otras.

—¿Después de eso podré ir a los campos de batallas con todos ustedes?

—Seguramente.

—Mientras ese momento llega, disfruta de tu niñez —sugería Shina para el pequeñín—. No es necesario que te llenes las manos de sangre aún. Y no bajo ideales tan estúpidos.

—Pero tú también te has llenado la mano de sangre en nombre de la tripulación, ¿no es verdad? —el pelirrojo miraba con profunda curiosidad a la mujer, aguardando por alguna reacción facial; pero nada, estaba más calma que las nubes que viajaban por encima de ellos.

—Lo he hecho. Pero solo para defender a los míos. Jamás por placer o capricho —Kamui entendió en ese justo momento que ella era diferente a la panda de malvivientes con los que vivía ahora. Era una persona con una perspectiva extraña, parecida a la que en algún momento tuvo su padre; pero a diferencia de este, no le importaba hacer uso de su "fuerza" para conseguirlo. Alguien como ella no encajaba en el Harusame—. Las personas que asesinan para proteger lo que es importante, jamás serán vistas como héroes, sino como monstruos sin importar las buenas razones que tengan… Pero no me importa convertirme en uno con tal de proteger lo que es valioso para mí —llevó su mano hasta la cabeza del pelirrojo, revolviéndola un poco, con cierta dulzura. Y ese gesto le hizo recordar algo terriblemente doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo, tan deseable.

La había estado buscando por todos lados sin éxito alguno. Era como si se hubiera desaparecido de la nave en un santiamén y nadie supiera darle pista alguna de su paradero. Sin embargo, no podía rendirse, tenía cosas que tratar con esa niña escurridiza y cobarde.

Se detuvo en seco. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, iluminándole y llevándole al único lugar en el que no había ido a revisar. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Con lo rara que resultaba ser la chiquilla, debía estar en los rincones menos visitados de su nave. ¿Y cuál fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando cruzó las puertas de tan olvidada y vieja biblioteca?

Estaba sentada en medio del salón principal, sosteniendo un grueso libro de amarillentas hojas. A su alrededor yacían otros más, abiertos y con anotaciones en pequeños stickers de colores. Y si eso no era lo suficientemente extraño, había una tetera a su costado con una taza recién servida.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede, rojito? —la carmesí mirada de la chamaca pasó de su lectura al almirante de flota—. Realicé nuestro entrenamiento sin quejarme. Por lo que no empieces con tus quejas.

—Las hiciste, pero como siempre… Solamente te la vives esquivando y defendiéndote.

—La defensa es muchas veces, el mejor ataque —versó, levantando su dedo índice derecho—. Todos tienen estilos de lucha variados. No deberías imponerme tu estilo.

—Admito que cada día tus excusas para no atacar son mucho más creativas… Pero eso no significa que te las voy a pasar por alto, mocosa —se acercó hasta ella, importándole un bledo patear esos libros fuera de su vista—. Debes de ser útil para esta tripulación —se sentó a un metro de distancia de la Yato. Incluso le observaba de soslayo.

—Prepararé productos medicinales para tus heridos. Incluso podría incursionar en la medicina —alegó mientras sostenía su taza de té y la bebía con una delicadeza impresionante—. Eso cuenta como "utilidad" a mi punto de vista.

—¿Por qué demonios una niña de tu edad bebe té de manera tan refinada? ¡Ni siquiera debería gustarte! —exclamó para quien se mantenía totalmente serena—. Tienes más modales a la hora de comer que cualquiera que haya conocido. Incluso te la vives encerrada aquí leyendo… Y usas palabras demasiado avanzadas para tu edad mental… ¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Un androide? ¿Un ser ancestral con la apariencia de una niña de diez? ¿Y si eres una entidad de otro mundo?

—Mis padres me educaron adecuadamente. Me enseñaron el amor por la lectura, por la botánica y a preparar un excelente té —dijo con cierta egolatría—. Puedo educarte si así lo quieres. No tengo objeción alguna… Sé que mis enseñanzas llegarán a ti, rojito.

—Mocosa, ¿por qué te oyes tan fanfarrona? ¿Quieres que te vuelva a encerrar en el calabozo como la última vez? ¿Quieres que te venda en el mercado negro o te apueste en Aymara?

—Viejo inútil —nada como arrojarle sus libros al que le amenazaba tan vilmente—. ¡Deja de traficar con niños, te va a caer la ONU!

—Eres demasiado insoportable. Te van a devolver a los pocos días —estipulaba mientras evadía el ataque literario—. ¡Para de una jodida vez!

—Exijo respeto y buen trato de tu parte —continuaba atacándole. Menos mal que en la biblioteca existieran libros ilimitados.

—¡Primero hazlo tú, pequeño engendro del mal!

—¡Eres un adulto, pon el ejemplo! —habrían de transcurrir unos quince minutos antes de que ambos estuvieran en santa paz, tumbados en el suelo con el montón de libros que fueron arrancados de sus estantes.

—Oh, ¿pero qué es esto? —la mano del pelirrojo había logrado atrapar algo. Era redondo, ligeramente ovalado, de plata y con el tallado magistral de una flor hermosa pero desconocida para él—. ¿Un guardapelo?

—¿Un guardapelo? —Hachi se puso de pie de inmediato, dirigiéndose hasta el samurái para arrebatarle el objeto—. ¡Devuélvemelo! —el hombre se levantó, dejándole fuera de alcance el guardapelo—. ¡!Es mío! Me pertenece.

—¿Qué flor es esta? —curioseó.

—La llaman Cestro…. Aunque tiene otros nombres —al fin tenía ese objeto en sus manos.

—Supongo que tienes en él la foto de tus padres —la mirada de la niña decayó. ¿Era una sonrisa lo que se dibujaba en sus labios? Sí, la herida seguía demasiado fresca.

—Es la foto que nos tomamos cuando cumplí seis años —abrió el medallón, perdiendo su atención en la fotografía que se mantenía tan vivida, tan colorida, con esas sonrisas congeladas por la eternidad—. Mamá preparó un delicioso pastel de fresas y crema batida. Papá me obsequió mi primer libro sobre plantas… La gente del pueblo vino a celebrar mi cumpleaños. Fue una tarde en donde todos nos divertimos —no era fuerte para espantar la tristeza que le venía cuando recordaba a sus padres. Sin embargo, no lloraría frente a él; se aguantaría esas lágrimas a toda costa.

—¿Y ese guardapelo también formó parte de los regalos? —curioseó.

—De hecho, así fue —cerró el pequeño baúl de sus recuerdos y lo guardó entre sus vestimentas—. Me lo obsequió mamá… Me dijo que lo había escogido especialmente para mí… Me dijo que esa flor se parecía a mí.

—¿A ti? —le intrigaba su pequeña confesión.

—Sí —respondió—. Pero si lo quieres saber, tendrás que investigarlo por tu cuenta —la bribona le había sacado la lengua antes de huir con prontitud de la biblioteca.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a investigar al respecto? —¿había estado ahí todo el tiempo o recién había llegado? Lo que fuera, le había metido un susto tremendo.

—Ageha, deja de aparecerte de esas maneras —la Shinra le sonreía con frescura—. ¿Estabas espiando nuestra conversación?

—Ella legó cuando yo estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la segunda planta… Y de pronto empezó una guerra entre ustedes dos. Y no pude evitar admirarla en silencio —añadía divertida—. Lucían tan adorables. Como padre e hija.

—Olvidaba lo maliciosa que eres.

—Pero si tienes duda sobre la flor de la que habla Hachi, aquí puedes saber más al respecto —es que la mujer tenía un libro entre sus manos, abierto en la sección adecuada que hablaba sobre la susodicha planta.

—…Qué rápida eres…

—La flor de la que habla también recibe el nombre de "La Dama de Noche" —Tentei tomó el libro entre sus manos, leyendo la descriptiva de la misma y admirando el detalle del dibujo con el que fue inmortalizada en el papel.

—Es bastante bonita, pero demasiado delicada, como si fuera a desaparecer ante el primer contacto —versaba Ageha para su superior—. Solo florece una sola vez, durante la noche, cuando la blanca luna se postra en el cielo y se deleita con su sublime fragancia… No obstante, cuando el alba llega, perece. Pero su esencia permanece junto con el recuerdo que deja en todos los que lograron maravillarse con su florecimiento… Es como si la brevedad de su existencia fuera lo que la convierte en una flor tan hermosa y dolorosamente efímera.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio. Más del que la Shinra estaba esperándose. ¿Es que acaso sus palabras lo habían dejado analizando de más la situación? ¿Es que esa flor le había hecho recordar algo más?

—¿Sucede algo, Tentei? —la mujer se preocupó un poco por él. Eran escasas las veces en las que se le veía así de serio. Y, sobre todo, con una mirada que no parecía estar en el presente.

—Estoy empezando a creer que la vida siempre encuentra maneras para recordarnos los errores que hemos cometido —musitó con cierta ironía—. Me gustaría pensar que no existe relación alguna entre las dos.

—Se dice que la vida te pone la misma piedra una y otra vez hasta que aprendas la lección —ella sabía perfectamente de qué le estaba hablando. Pero eso no hizo que se sintiera aliviada—. Pero si llegara a ser el caso, por favor, no la retengas a tu lado solamente porque te recuerda a lo que perdiste hace tanto tiempo atrás… No merece que la quieran por ser el fantasma de alguien más. Nadie merece una vida con un estigma como ese.

—Lo sé perfectamente. No tienes que estarme regañando en todo momento…—expresó con menos seriedad.

—Podrás ser el distinguido almirante del Hokusei, pero sigues siendo un idiota de vez en cuando —nada como las palabras tan directas de su subordinada y amiga—. Por lo que hay que hablarte claro para que no cometas más errores.

—Por tu culpa, Yuna no me respeta y hace lo que se le viene en gana.

—Es la capitana del Primer Escuadrón, Tentei. Esa mujer le dio una paliza a todos, incluyendo a su esposo —le recordó—. Amas rodearte de mujeres peligrosas.

—Pero no tanto —dictaminó—. Raiko y Kai deben llevar una vida difícil.

—Tú también la llevarás si la haces enojar~ —es que ella estaba a las grandes risas mientras el pelirrojo ponía mala cara—. Aunque tienes suerte de que no esté de vuelta todavía.

—Mientras Shinzou comande al escuadrón, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos —ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, no contaban con que habría todo un espectáculo afuera—. ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?

—Kai, deja de esconderte detrás de Hachi después de que fuiste quien puso el colorante en todas las lavadoras de la nave —el rubio tenía un semblante de pocos amigos mientras tronaba sus dedos. El pelirrojo por su lado estaba a las espaldas de la niña—. Ven para que te castigue apropiadamente.

—¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue Jirou!

—Ey, ey, no me eches la culpa a mí —porque el castaño estaba justo a un costado de Raiko.

—¿Cómo fue que terminé en medio de estos dos? —la pelinegra tenía tantas dudas y nulas respuestas—. Además, ¿qué tan malo podría ser que le pusiera colorante a las lavadoras?

—Velo tú misma —porque el rubio sostenía un conjunto de un primorosa rosa pastel. De esos que usaría una chica sin dudar, pero no un tío rudote y fortachón—. Toda la ropa que fue lavada este día es rosada.

—El rosa les queda a todos —mencionaba Hachi con una sonrisilla. Estaba aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír. Falló y ahora se carcajeaba de lo lindo botada sobre el suelo—. Raiko, te verás "bonito" usando eso.

—Haré que lo uses tú.

—Ahí van de nuevo —Jirou sonreía con burla. Se divertía tanto cuando estaba junto a ese par de Yatos—. Sin importar lo que pase en el día, siempre acaban de esta manera —los mencionados estaban en el piso, rodando, peleando verbalmente, intentando darse un buen cabezazo.

—¿Por qué demonios le sale la agresividad solamente con él? —se cuestionaba Tentei y todos los presentes—. Ey, que alguien los separe antes de que lo destruyan todo de nuevo.


	6. Acto 6

¡Buenas noches! Ya llegué y les traigo algunas curiosidades. Para quienes han leído B&R la primera parte (la de Oshin) les va a sonar bastante y hasta aclarará una duda que tenían por ahí. La segunda también les permitirá hilar algunas cosas :v A ver si descubren el nombre del monstruo sin nombre.

 ***I love OkiKagu:** La violencia doméstica sigue XD Al igual que el bullying. Kamui es adorable y ahora le ha salido un poco cara su curiosidad jojojo. Oshin, ella simple y llanamente tiene una boquita venenosa.

 **Acto 6**

 **La curiosidad es un arma de doble filo**

Aquel grupo de particulares individuos no serían ni los primeros ni los últimos en observar en completo silencio la curiosa escena que se suscitaba en el comedor comunitario de la nave principal día tras día a la misma hora. Un evento que era efectuado por la silenciosa y poco convencional cría que había llegado hacía ya varios meses atrás.

¿Cómo una niña de su edad podía concentrarse de semejante modo? ¿Qué es lo que escribía con tal perseverancia sin despegar su atención de las albas hojas de su cuaderno? Es que era como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque lo más curioso es que mientras lo hacía, mordisqueaba el pan que sostenía en su mano derecha.

—¿Y ahora qué se supone que hace? —cuestionaba Moka a los dos que le acompañaban mientras espiaban con discreción.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Pero siempre lo hace a esta misma hora —respondía Raiko. La verdad es que hasta él estaba intrigado al respecto.

—Tal vez es una talentosa escritora y se encuentra escribiendo su próximo éxito literario. Por lo que no deberíamos interrumpirle —la idea de Ageha era en demasía curiosa y extrañó al resto por completo—. Las apariencias engañan.

—Eso es cierto —aseguraba la de cabellera azulada—. Siempre pensé que a Kai le gustarían menores y resulta que las prefiere mayores.

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando Renho buena para nada? —el rubio iba a repelar sí o sí—. ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera de mi hermano? ¿Qué te hace pensar que siquiera le llama la atención las niñas? Lo único en lo que piensa ese zoquete es en armar otra broma y poner gesto de que no ha hecho nada —los hermanos menores eran bendiciones que nadie sabía apreciar.

—¿Seguro? Yo lo veo muy cómodo… Duerme como un minino que tiene la consciencia más limpia y pura de todas —y efectivamente, el pelirrojo estaba recostado a un lado de la pelinegra, hecho bolita, como un pequeño gato—. En un futuro ese hermano tuyo va a tener más conquistas que tú, Raiko.

—Y tú seguirás siendo una solterona que va de hombre en hombre —porque el chaval también tenía una lengua filosa—. Y si es que llegas a tener a alguien, seguramente será un viejo que te lleve varios años encima y que te ignorará por lo loca que estás.

—¡Maldito mocoso, haré que te tragues tus palabras! —porque nadie la insultaba y salía airoso de ello. Una pena que el Yato fuera lo suficientemente ágil para esquivar todos los ataques—. ¡Quédate quieto de una puñetera vez!

—Raiko es un niño, pero tú Moka… Deberías poner el ejemplo —Ageha dio un largo suspiro al contemplar a esos dos que continuaban echando grilla y desordenando todo.

—¿Podrían guardar silencio? —la pelinegra clavaba esas bonitas escarlatas en los dos revoltosos—. Gracias a ustedes no puedo escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos. Son un verdadero incordio

—¡Fue culpa suya! —los involucrados se señalaron mutuamente.

—Ageha-san, debe ser dura tu vida con esa clase de críos. Le compadezco totalmente —se escuchaba tan madura y comprensiva.

—Bueno, sí lo es —le dio la razón y ese par se quejaron—. Chicos, hay que ser realistas. A veces son más de lo que me gustaría manejar.

—Ustedes siempre son tan ruidosos… Parece que no piensan un poco en los que queremos dormir una pequeña siesta reparadora —una quinta voz se integró al grupo de conversación. Para Hachi el recién llegado era un completo extraño; uno que había captado su atención por una particularidad demasiado vistosa—. Oh, pero sí es la nueva. De la que todo el mundo ha estado hablando.

—¡Dai-san! —Moka le saludó con enorme entusiasmo—. ¿Cuándo regresó de su última misión? Nadie nos dijo nada al respecto —el hombre era alto, hasta el punto de superar el metro ochenta y gracias al tostado de su piel y a la buena condición física que poseía, contaba con el porte de alguien intimidante.

—La noche de antier —contestó sin dejar de bostezar. De verdad parecía estar agotado—. Y como me dio pereza llegar a mi cuarto, me quedé dormido debajo de las escaleras principales. Pero con todo el ruido que hacen me he despertado —pantalones cafés, cinturón de cuero, botines militares y una camisa negra de mangas cortas y completamente desabrochada, conformaban la vestimenta global de ese hombre.

—¡¿La noche de antier?! ¡¿Ha estado durmiendo desde entonces debajo de las escaleras?! —prorrumpieron esos tres a la vez.

—Gracias a eso pude escuchar los nuevos chismes que corren por la tripulación. Por eso me enteré de la existencia de esa niña rara —su cabellera era grisácea, indomable y tan salvaje que se adaptaba de maravilla con la imagen que él daba.

—¿A quién le llamas "niña rara"? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa que llevas en la cabeza? ¿Eres un vándalo o qué? —y es que el adulto llevaba alrededor de su cabeza una especie de paliacate carmesí.

—Es simpática la muchacha… Y no es tan mansa como me dijeron que era —el moreno sonreía con enorme burla, Hachi por su lado le observaba con irritación creciente—. Creo que no nos hemos presentado aún —tomó asiento frente a ella. Estando tan cerca que le resultaba mucho más alto—. Mi nombre es Dai y soy el capitán del Quinto Escuadrón del Hokusei.

—Jamás había visto un color como ese en mi vida.

—Ah, hablas del tono de mis ojos —sus pupilas poseían una intensidad sublime nacida gracias al azul platinado que las teñía magistralmente. Eran como orbes, como joyas preciosas que pedían ser robadas—. Es una característica de los que son de mi especie.

—¿De tu especie? ¿Qué eres? —su atención estaba puesta en ese capitán de escuadrón.

—¿Así que sientes curiosidad? —decía divertido.

—Ageha, Raiko, vámonos de aquí. Este viejo ya va a empezar con sus delirios de nuevo.

—¡¿A quién le llamas viejo y delirante?! —les gritó a los gilipollas que se habían largado de la escena dedicándole una mala mirada—. ¡Ey, regresen de inmediato!

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un rarito espacial?

—Eres una mocosa bastante toca narices, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Desde que llegué aquí, me lo dicen a diario. Yo lo tomo como un aliciente —esa pequeña sonrisa podría inspirar ternura. Pero era un gran error. Era el sinónimo de que ella soltaba su veneno a propósito.

—Como sea —Hachi estaba atenta. Tanto como podría estarlo una niña de su edad mientras comía en completo silencio—. Si comes tanto pan, te vas a poner gorda y no encontrarás un hombre que te saque de la pobreza.

—Seré una mujer autosuficiente, por lo que no requeriré de los ingresos monetarios de un hombre —estipuló—. La mayoría son inútiles.

—Eres demasiado joven para odiar tanto al mundo —susurró. Ella por su lado, le estampó su libreta en toda su cara—…Y salvaje…—el objeto se estrelló contra el suelo y él tenía ganas de golpearla.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contar o qué? Tengo un itinerario que seguir.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar en qué harías si vivieras mucho tiempo, sin envejecer como el resto que te rodea?

—Que sería genial. Podría hacer muchas más cosas, pero también sería triste… Si vives más que todos, verías morir a los que conoces y quieres —su perspectiva era simple pero acertada—. Tiene más inconvenientes que ventajas.

—Pues eso es justamente lo que le sucede a mi raza —explicó con una sonrisa ladina. Tal vez un poco de su entusiasmo se derrumbó mientras soltó tales palabras—. Vivimos más que los demás y aquellos que no son como nosotros mueren mucho antes de que estemos siquiera cerca del final —la pelinegra meditaba sobre lo que le decía. Parecía estar haciendo un telar de hipótesis en su cabeza—. Pero no todo es malo.

—¿No? —interrogó, ladeando su pequeña cabeza—. ¿Qué podría compensar eso?

—Somos capaces de domesticar a casi cualquier tipo de bestia que hay a lo largo del universo —chifló con soberana fuerza. Como si estuviera llamando a algo. Y efectivamente ese fue el porqué tras su acción—. Te presento a uno de mis viejos compañeros de batalla —era pequeño, peludo, con tonos cafés, grisáceos y naranjas. Incluso poseía un pequeño cuerno, orejas ovaladas y una cola esponjosa que se estiraba y retraía continuamente.

—¿Qué es? —el pequeño se había subido a la mesa y desde ahí olía sus alrededores—. Es tan adorable y afelpado… Quiero tocarlo —es que sus ojos se iluminaron. Y hasta poseía chapas en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Puedes hacerlo si lo…—la chamaca ya lo tenía entre sus brazos, acariciándolo y restregando su mejilla contra la suya—. Parece que le has caído bien.

—¿Cómo se llama? —estaba riendo porque el animalito le estaba lamiendo la mejilla.

—Goro.

—Supongo que pertenece a alguna especie, ¿no? O algo por el estilo —los azabaches ojos de la criatura la observaban con detenimiento.

—Es un Kui —aclaró para ella—. Pero pocos los conocen por su especie…. La gran mayoría le han apodado el "Coloso Devorador de Mundos".

—Pero si es pequeñito. Es un sobrenombre muy exagerado.

—En realidad, llegan a crecer tanto como esta nave espacial… Y lo peor no es su tamaño, sino su capacidad para tragarse todo lo que se les ponga en el camino —Hachi no daba fe del todo a sus palabras. Es que sonaba fantasioso—. Son los hoyos negros vivientes y unos cuantos adultos bastarían para dejar a un planeta de tamaño regular en completa desolación.

—Son armas de destrucción masiva —concluyó—. Genial. Quiero que Goro crezca para llevarlo a algún planeta y ver lo que es capaz de hacer. Después de todo, los animales necesitan hacer ejercicio.

—¡¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?! ¡¿Si sabes que esa cosa es peligrosa y podría matar a mucha gente?! ¡Niña, deja de ignorarme! ¡¿A dónde vas con mi Goro?! ¡Ey, regresa aquí de inmediato!

Ese día había probado todo lo que se cruzó ante su mirada y su olfato con enorme placer. Como si no existiera mañana, como si su estómago fuera un vórtice hacia lo desconocido. Es que en ningún momento se mostró satisfecho; siempre existía espacio para algo más y eso quedó demostrado cuando decidieron entrar a la heladería y pedirse todo lo que estaba en la carta.

Y tras monstruosa compra no había más elección que seguir caminando. Todavía quedaban un par de horas para regresar al punto donde se reunirían con sus camaradas y esperar al arribo de la nave que les sacaría del planeta Tierra.

—Te dije que el helado era realmente delicioso —Shina había terminado recién su paleta de chicle y mora azul.

—No puedo creer que los humanos tengan cosas así de deliciosas —para él era insuficiente una, razón por la cual se había pedido varios polos de diferentes sabores y ya los había devorado por completo—. ¿Qué más nos falta por probar?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Más?! ¡Si ya te has empacado lo de diez hombres! —Abuto estaba gritándole en medio de la calle. Pero era comprensible, el dinero para todo lo que se comían, salía de sus bolsillos—. ¡¿Creen que tengo dinero infinito?! ¡Yo también tengo deudas que pagar!

—Abuto, ganas bien, deja de quejarte por todo. Ni que este niño comiera como un Hemu —la rubia le sonrió con una inocencia desesperante—. Disfruta el momento.

—¡Come como un maldito hoyo negro! ¡Esperen, no creo que un hoyo negro tenga ni la mitad de su capacidad troglodita! ¡Y claro que no gano bien! ¡Esa eres tú! —tantas frustraciones, tantos reclamos suprimidos, tantas deudas sin pagar.

—No es mi culpa que seas un idiota y no sepas hacer algo más que matar gente —le remarcó. Nada como herirle el ego a un tío—. Así nunca encontrarás una esposa.

—Tal vez acabe al lado de una loca maniática que sea más joven que él —Kamui tampoco se quedaba fuera de la plática.

—¡Tal vez seas tú el que acabe con una mujer que te traiga cortito y bien domesticado!

—Chicos, chicos, dejen de pelear —solamente lo decía por cortesía, porque la cabrona ya les había enterrado en el suelo tras dos simples coscorrones—. Mejor pensamos en qué podemos hacer en el tiempo que nos queda.

—¿Y si regalamos al niño y lo truqueamos por armas? Incluso lo cambiaría por una nueva muda de ropa.

—¡Eso es! —a la rubia se le vino a la cabeza una buena idea—. No tienes suficiente ropa. Y la que tienes está más que estropeada. Por lo que iremos a comprar algo —los dos varones se miraron entre sí, haciendo una mueca que expresaba que las compras no eran lo suyo—. Vendrán quieran o no.

A Shina no podían decirle que no porque significaba una golpiza segura. Y como ese par no querían tentar a la diosa de la fortuna, accedieron y la acompañaron.

—Decídete de una buena vez —Abuto, como buen hombre que era, estaba hartándose—. Llevamos más de diez tiendas y nada te parece.

—Kamui, ¿te gusta este? —el pelirrojo estaba parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, portando un bonito traje oriental azul rey.

—Pues…se ve igual a todos los que me he probado —él no sabía de modas ni de combinaciones. Solo usaba lo primero que encontraba y punto.

—Ya que no sabes apreciar una buena tela y un gran diseño, los elegiré por ti —eran tíos al fin y al cabo y no les interesaba el glamour ni verse presentables.

—¡¿Por qué no hiciste eso desde el inicio, eh?! Nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanta caminata y el entrar a todas esas tiendas.

—No había nada decentes en todas ellas —fue su justificación—. Ahora ve al vestidor a cambiarte y nos iremos de aquí —Kamui hizo caso y se fue de allí.

—Vas a echarlo a perder si continúas tratándolo como un mocoso.

—Es un mocoso, por si no te habías dado cuenta —recalcó—. No es malo que sea tratado como uno de vez en cuando. Y mucho menos si está dentro de una panda de malvivientes.

—Deja tu instinto maternal a un lado y encárgate de fortalecerlo. Eso es más que suficiente para él —estipulaba. Él tragó saliva pesadamente; la filosa mirada que le dedicaba era acojonante—. U-Un mimo de vez en cuando…no mata a nadie…

—Listo —el pelirrojo, salvándole el trasero al castaño por primera vez—. Vámonos ya.

—Por supuesto. Ya vamos justos de tiempo —ya se había encargado de tomar todas las prendas que iban a llevarse—. Iré a pagar esto. Esperen aquí.

—Abuto —pronunció en cuanto la rubia estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué se unió Shina a la tripulación? —entre más la trataba, menos encajaba con todos ellos.

—Oh, de modo que te ha dado curiosidad —su burla obtuvo como respuesta una mirada cabreada del pequeño Yato—. En realidad…nunca lo había pensado demasiado… Ella llegó un día al lado del capitán. Fue presentada y se estableció que su función principal sería la de médico. No obstante, también participa en las misiones… Muchos están detrás de sus huesitos.

—Eres otro más del montón.

—Eres bastante toca narices para tener esa cara de no rompo ni un plato —y estuvo a punto de darle un pequeño golpe, pero la rubia apareció. Si quería vivir un día más, debía abstenerse.

—¿Qué ibas a hacerle?

—N-Nada…—se puso a silbar, como si la vida le corriera.

—Shina, ¿cuál fue tu motivo para unirte al Harusame? —él tenía el suyo. Ella debía poseer uno también.

—¿Importa realmente?

—No lo sé. Eso lo sabrás tú misma —ella dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Su contestación le había parecido divertida.

—El Harusame tiene redes de información demasiado vastas… Existen pocas cosas que no sean conocidas dentro de la organización —Kamui hasta ese momento, no sabía el alcance real de la tripulación a la que se había asociado—. Así que decidí trabajar dentro del Harusame para ver si ellos conocen el paradero de esa persona.

—¿"Esa persona"? —hablaron ambos a la par.

—¿Tienen curiosidad al respecto? —esos dos asintieron en automático—. Se los diré, pero bajo una condición.

La curiosidad era peligrosa. Lo supieron en el momento en que abandonaron la tienda de ropa y se esforzaban por ignorar las miradas y cuchicheos que estaban dirigidos hacia sus personas. Es que momento más vergonzoso no podría existir.

Habían sido traumados de una manera indescriptible.

—El rosa les queda a todos. ¿No piensan lo mismo? —ellos estaban rojos, más que un tomate recién cortado. Y es que no podían evitarlo; las ropas que llevaban en ese mismo eran de un suave y bonito rosa pastel. Nadie los respetaría con eso puesto.

—Habla de una vez —demandaban.

—Busco a un monstruo —dijo, desconcertándoles.

—¿Un monstruo? —inquiría Kamui. No comprendía del todo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Buscas a alguna bestia peligrosa? ¿Un alien?

—Sí. A un monstruo sin nombre —guardó silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. Sabía que debía cumplir con lo prometido—. Me encontré con ese monstruo hace un par de años atrás, mientras un grupo de mercenarios y yo atendimos a una solicitud de cacería. En ese momento se creía que era una bestia alienígena la que estaba detrás del exterminio de la ciudad principal de aquel planeta… Sin embargo…

Caminaba en soledad, ignorando el silencio, haciendo caso omiso del bermellón que teñía los suelos, las paredes y la enorme cantidad de cuerpos inertes que estaban desperdigados en todas direcciones. Tampoco quería detenerse a ver que quien hubiera realizado semejante masacre no poseía piedad alguna por los más indefensos.

El asesino no discriminaba. Lo cegaba todo.

Pronto encontró a quienes le habían acompañado hasta ese planeta, muertos, ahogados entre su propia sangre; segmentados hasta hacer imposible su sobrevivencia.

Eran Yatos y habían sido aniquilados por completo.

—Esto no fue hecho por una bestia…Aunque bien podría tratarse de algo mucho peor —no bajaba su guardia. Se mantenía atenta ante cualquier ruido que llegara hasta sus oídos. ¿Pero eso serviría de algo?

—¿También has venido a desafiarme? —¿de dónde había llegado? Lo único que sabía es que estaba detrás de los cadáveres de sus acompañantes, totalmente cubierto por una capucha y numerosos vendajes. Solo su mirada era percibida sin dificultad alguna.

—Se podría decir que es algo parecido a eso.

—Estoy saciado —¿qué significa eso? —. La gente de este planeta, incluso los que vinieron a cazarme, me han entretenido un poco… Pero es una pena que mueran tan fácilmente. Que sus cuerpos sean tan frágiles.

—Masacraste una ciudad por completo y exterminaste a un grupo de mercenarios. Eso es más que un mero momento de esparcimiento —su parasol apuntaba al desconocido mientras que su mano libre se posicionaba adecuadamente por si intentaba atacarle.

—Su especie no se comporta precisamente mejor que yo —una verdad innegable—. Y al igual que ustedes, busco fortalecerme y para ello debo aplastar a todo lo que esté delante de mí.

Un ataque frontal y directo fue lo que recibió de su parte. Y aunque su parasol atestó un par de impactos antes de ser destruido por el agresor, no hubo efecto alguno; solamente unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Lo peor es que el agarre de sus manos contra las de él, estaba resultando en una verdadera faena y tortura.

Escuchó los huesos de sus manos quebrantarse en compañía del suelo que le estaba sosteniendo. La presión ejercida por su contrincante era abrumadora, hasta el punto de hundirle más y más mientras sentía que la fuerza se le iba del cuerpo, como si estuviera sobrepasándole con notoria facilidad.

—No imaginaba que serías mejor que ese grupo de hombres —carmesí, tan intenso y tan vívido como el rojo que daba nombre y presencia a aquellas valiosas gemas que tan preciadas eran, era el tono que veía en sus pupilas—. Sería una pena matarte aquí, teniendo tantas posibilidades por delante.

Como pudo, logró zafarse y evitar el fatídico desenlace. De no haberlo conseguido, hubiera terminado molida como el piso que sucumbió ante el impacto de su puño.

No obstante, ¿podría seguir peleando? Sus manos no servían para golpear. Solamente le quedaban las piernas y sabía que él se las arrancaría de ser necesario.

—Sabes que no tienes oportunidad y, sin embargo, te pones de pie…—por la manera en que hablaba, posiblemente se encontraba sonriéndole con burla—. ¿Qué ganan los débiles haciendo eso?

—Eso es algo que no comprenderás. Y no lo digo necesariamente porque seas más fuerte que yo o que muchos otros. Pero luces como la clase de persona que tiene las manos vacías —¿él estaba meditándolo? ¿Es que sus palabras le confundieron?

—¿Vacías? —no entendía el significado de sus palabras y por ello mismo parecía haber desistido de seguir atacándole—. Parece que todavía quedan muchas cosas que aprender sobre todos ustedes —¿quién era el que desconcertaba más al otro? ¿Ambos? —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—…Shina…¿Y el tuyo?

—¿El mío? —pausó—. No tengo uno. Jamás lo he requerido. Y no creo que sea necesario —¿hablaba en serio? ¿O le estaba tomando el pelo? —. Pero recordaré el tuyo hasta la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

La respuesta de Shina había sido más de lo que se esperaban. Y aunque saciaron su curiosidad, más dudas habían emergido tras el cierre del relato.

—Era muy fuerte, ¿no? ¿Lo has vuelto a ver? —Kamui estaba entre fascinado y ansioso.

—Bastante —vio al pequeño de reojo y le costaba entender por qué estaba tan emocionado. ¿Era por su sangre de Yato o por otro motivo que no lograba concebir? —. Y estoy segura de que es más fuerte que cuando nos conocimos.

—Y sabiendo eso, piensas ir tras él… Eres una completa suicida —criticaba Abuto.

—Tengo mis propias razones —¿lo suficientemente fuertes como para lanzarse a los brazos de la muerte? —. ¿En qué piensas ahora, Kamui?

—En que quisiera conocer a ese monstruo del que hablas. Me gustaría en un futuro medir fuerzas contra él —y vaya que se le veía ese deseo quemándole el cuerpo—. Estoy seguro de que me entretendría mucho.

—La vida da muchos giros… Hasta el punto de abrir la posibilidad de que sus caminos se crucen en el futuro —por extraño que pareciera, Shina creía que algo como eso podría pasar y temía por el desenlace.


	7. Acto 7

Ye aparecí 😃 Sí, sé que están conmocionadas, pero así soy yo. Pero dejemos el drama de mi ausencia y el hiatus para otra madrugada. Disfruten de la montaña rusa que tengo para ustedes y bueno, que vivan los shippeos intensos :v/

 ***I LoveOkikagu:** Es bueno saber que te guste esta precuela n_n Y créeme, ahora querrás más respuestas. He hecho una maldad, no pude resistirlo :v

 **Acto 7**

 **La educación es fundamental en el desarrollo de los niños. O tal vez no**

Desde que inició la semana recibió una orden simple pero bastante directa. Una que no podía desobedecer y con la que tendría que lidiar de ahora en adelante. Y aunque a muchos pudiera resultarle molesta, no era su caso; al contrario, parecía haberle gustado.

Después del entrenamiento con el insistente almirante y lidiar con un revoltoso rubio con el que casi siempre terminaba peleándose sobre el suelo, prosiguió a ducharse y a comer. Tras el cierre de tales actividades se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, donde para su sorpresa, no se encontraba sola.

—¿Qué es lo que estaré pagando para tener que verte en todos lados? —Hachi observó que, dentro de ese salón de clases improvisado, se encontraba el rubio, unos cuantos críos que no le resultaban familiares y también quien inesperadamente fungía como el maestro.

—Toma asiento al lado de Raiko, por favor —Dai le ordenó a la pequeña que se sentara en el pupitre que quedaba vacío—. Empezaremos en un momento.

—¿Desde cuándo funges como profesor? —la pelinegra acató la petición. Y es que hasta había abierto su libreta y sacado su lápiz; alguien estaba más que preparada para la clase—. ¿No deberías estar allá afuera pateando traseros espaciales?

—Cuando su escuadrón no tiene misión alguna, se convierte en maestro…o algo parecido —respondía el Yato. Ante su comentario recibió un jalón de orejas del hombre mayor.

—Guarden silencio que la clase va a dar inicio —y tras su sutil amenaza, el proceso de enseñanza dio por comenzado—. ¿Alguno de ustedes saben cuántas especies de Amanto hay en todo el universo? —interrogó a su grupo de ocho alumnos.

—Hasta el momento no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuántas especies existan en total —respondió uno de los estudiantes—. Se dice que muchas especies podrían estar sin descubrir y que otras más se encuentren completamente extintas.

—Exactamente —le dio la razón el peli gris—. Raiko, al ser un Yato al igual que Hachi, debes estar bien informado sobre su planeta natal, ¿verdad? Estoy hablando de Kouan.

—Mmm… Algo así… Mamá me habló al respecto hace un tiempo.

—¿Kouan? —la pelinegra estaba confusa por ese nombre—. ¿Qué demonios es Kouan? —quiso saber.

—El planeta natal de todos los Yatos —el adulto contestó a la duda de la cría. Al menos en parte—. Es el sitio que los vio nacer y en el que permanecieron por mucho tiempo. O al menos fue así hasta que este fuera atacado por su Altana y entonces se convirtió en un sitio hostil donde era imposible que los Yato vivieran por mucho tiempo.

—¿Altana? —eran demasiados términos nuevos para ella que no le seguía el ritmo al peli gris—. El pelirrojo bueno para nada debió de haberme mandado antes a clases. Por su culpa estoy atrasada y no entiendo ni un comino de lo que este dizque profesor me está hablando.

—El Altana es el torrente de energía que yace alrededor de cada planeta. Puede decirse que es la energía vital del mismo. En algunos lugares es conocido como "Ryuumyaku" —ilustraba para quien le escuchaba atentamente—. Se descubrió que el Altana puede ser transformado en energía funcional. Y eso trajo consigo un dramático desarrollo tecnológico para el universo.

—Por esa razón se crearon armas lo suficientemente potentes para destruir planetas enteros, ¿cierto? —comentaba Raiko—. Y gracias al Altana es que podemos viajar grandes distancias en un corto período de tiempo.

—Se oye muy bien todo. Pero, ¿eso no trajo problemas? Seguramente todos querían apoderarse del Altana y usarla a su conveniencia —concluí la pequeña Yato.

—Efectivamente fue de ese modo —apoyaba Dai—. Al final de muchas guerras que giraron alrededor del Altana, los países que estaban temerosos del peligroso poder de esta energía, acordaron un tratado de no agresión con respecto a ella.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Para gestionar las puertas del Altana conocidas como "Agujeros", crearon una coalición. Esa fue la Sociedad de Preservación del Altana. Que con el paso del tiempo fue conocida como el Tendoushuu —la pelinegra estaba hasta tomando nota.

—Estoy segura de que esto vendrá en el examen —y tras terminar de apuntar, llevó sus carmesí pupilas hacia Dai—. De manera que ellos monopolizaron la empresa del Altana y de ese modo subyugaron a planetas enteros... Al final se convirtieron en parásitos.

—Es una manera muy apropiada de verlo… Además, ¿por qué una mocosa de tu edad conoce términos como "monopolizar" y "subyugar"? ¿No tuviste infancia o qué? ¿Es por eso que eres así de extraña?

—Mi madre me ponía a leer libros de herbolaria medicinal por las tardes para que ampliara mi vocabulario —versaba tranquilamente—. También me hacía hacer planas para mejorar mi caligrafía —y efectivamente la letra de esa niña era bastante bonita y hasta estaba mejor que la del profesor—. Usaré un vocabulario más simplista para que pueda comprender mis ideas.

—Te voy a arrojar al espacio exterior si continúas de farolera.

—La palabra correcta debería ser "petulante o presuntuosa" —corrigió—. Farolera atiende al oficio de quien enciende y apaga las farolas de una ciudad. Y también hace referencia a una persona que dice o hace cosas exageradas, sin fundamento, para presumir, pretender o engañar —el hombre se encontraba jalando de sus mejillas sin compasión alguna. Al diablo que fuera el profesor y estuvieran en medio de la clase; no iba a perdonarle su osadía—. ¡Auch, auch! ¡Duele! ¡Esto es maltrato infantil y está penado por la ley!

—Mañana tendrás prueba de todo lo que hemos visto. Son catorce temas, así que espero que estudies arduamente —sentenció.

—Pero acabo de empezar hoy —se quejó. Estaba en todo su derecho.

—Para alguien "especialista" en palabras rimbombantes será pan comido —agregaba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Esa palabra es nueva para mí —añadía con una sonrisilla mientras la anotaba.

—No que sabías todo, ¿eh? Al fin te topaste con pared —Dai continuaba molestando a la chiquilla. Aunque después recordó que la lección de ese día no había concluido—. Daremos por terminada la clase de este día. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí, yo profesor —levantó la mano un pequeño Shinra—. Si Sasu** Uchi** poseía el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno y el Rinnegan. ¿Cómo se explica que su hija posea deficiencias visuales y tenga que usar lentes?

—De la clase.

—Ah, no. Entonces no.

Tras el inconveniente con aquel catedrático, abandonó la biblioteca. Había muchas cosas por hacer y no podía perder el tiempo con los graciositos de su salón de clases. Por lo que sin mayor dilación se dirigió a su habitación. Y cuando estuvo allí, sacó el libro de texto y su libreta para ponerse a estudiar.

—¿Por qué no estoy oyendo sus quejas? ¿Por qué no se encuentra sufriendo en este preciso momento? ¿Y las maldiciones? —Moka espiaba a la mocosa desde una abertura de la puerta. Y es que la Yato estaba demasiado concentrada; hasta estaba resaltando las cosas importantes con marcadores fosforescentes—. Algo está mal con esta niña. Es una mala semilla.

—¿Lo crees? Yo diría que es bastante impresionante —porque Ageha también estaba en modo espía junto con la Renho—. Sus padres le dieron una espléndida formación académica… Mira que poner en ridículo a Dai.

—Me hubiera encantado presenciar eso —la bribona sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Parece que ha llegado a algo que no entiende del todo.

—Mmmm…

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Hay algo que no entiendas? —porque la Shinra ya había pasado al cuarto de la pequeña al verle con cierto grado de consternación.

—Bueno… Es que esto viene en un idioma que no entiendo —explicaba mientras le mostraba una página en concreto de su libro—. Quisiera saber qué es lo que pone aquí.

—Habla sobre la "Ame no Gawa" —le notificaba—. O mejor conocida como "La Joya del Río Celeste" —tenía toda la atención de Hachi—. Es considerada una de las gemas más hermosas y codiciadas a lo largo del universo.

—Es muy bonita —comentaba la pelinegra, viendo la celeste pedrería—. Quisiera tener una.

—Eso sí que es prácticamente imposible —Moka había decidido unirse a la conversación.

—¿Por qué lo dices, jovencita de ropajes ligeros?

—¡Que mi nombre es Moka, maldita mocosa! Ya apréndetelo de una buena vez por todas —ahí estaba su usual golpe directo en su mollera—. Solamente existen cuatro joyas como esas en todo el universo. Por lo que son piezas de enorme valor, tanto por su sublime belleza como por su particular habilidad.

—¿Y de qué habilidad hablas? —deseaba saber—. No creo que una piedra bonita sepa hacer algo más que adornar mi cuello.

—Mirar más allá de donde tu percepción te lo tiene permitido —habló Ageha para la niña. Ella no parecía haber entendido del todo lo que quiso decirle—. Un río fluye cuesta abajo siempre, desde su fuente hacia cualquier otro río, lago u océano… Y es de esa misma manera en que lo hace el futuro mismo… Siempre se mueve hacia un mismo punto y parte a través de uno específico.

—Eso quiere decir que…se usa para ver el futuro…—concluía la pelinegra con enorme duda. Es que no estaba segura de haber razonado adecuadamente sus palabras.

—Bueno. Es solo un mito. Nunca ha sido comprobado en realidad —comentó Moka, viéndole de soslayo—. De ser verdad, habría más ruido al respecto. ¿No lo crees?

—Supongo…

—Moka, deja de romperle las ilusiones —le regañaba. Y es que hasta le jaló la mejilla—. Hachi, en este mundo existen muchos misterios que siguen sin ser develados o confirmados. Así que todo es posible. Incluso que esa preciosa joya sea capaz de develarte el porvenir.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sentado frente a aquel pupitre mientras veía sin interés alguno lo que ese libro de texto tenía que enseñarle? El suficiente como para que sintiera toda su anatomía entumecida y su estómago clamara por algo de comer. ¿Por qué debía de ponerse a estudiar cuando lo único que le importaba era fortalecer su cuerpo y habilidades de pelea? No lo sabía. Pero sí estaba consciente de que si abandonaba su posición cosas muy malas ocurrirían.

Miró de reojo a quien fungía como su carcelera y dio un largo suspiro. Tal vez desistiría de seguirle torturando si le ofertaba una mirada llena de pesar y dulzura. Eso es lo que en teoría tenía que funcionar en un adulto; o al menos eso fue lo que le había comentado Abuto.

—Buen intento, pero no va a funcionar conmigo —le sonreía porque había ganado.

—Debería estar entrenando no haciendo esta clase de cosas —chasqueó la lengua en señal de queja.

—¿De qué servirá que seas puro músculo sin nada de cerebro? —refutaba. El pelirrojo retomó su atención a su libro de texto—. Tienes que ejercitar ambas partes o serás un peleador deficiente.

—Pero es aburrido…—para un niño de su edad era normal que los estudios fueran un dolor de cabeza.

—No todo en esta vida es diversión —aseguró—. El tiempo que usas para quejarte, inviértelo en hacer tus deberes. Que mira que he recibido quejas de ti por parte del profesor.

—No es mi culpa que me duerma en sus clases —dejó caer su rostro contra el pupitre. Se le veía tan endemoniadamente aburrido—. Debería de hablar de temas más interesantes. A nadie le importa recordar fechas innecesarias…La hora del desayuno es la mejor parte de ir a clases.

—Pues tendrás que poner atención y pasar los cursos básicos o tendrás problemas —porque alguien amaba jalarle la oreja a ese pequeño conejo—. Si repites curso te castigaré —el tono tan lindo y maternal en que le soltó tales palabras calaron hondamente en su pequeño cuerpecito.

—¿Q-Qué…clase de castigos? —cuestionó temeroso. Y es que hasta la veía con miedo—. H-He escuchado leyendas urbanas que hablan…sobre tus "métodos" de castigo a los idiotas que no hicieron lo que les pediste…

—Yo lo llamaría algo así como "Métodos correctivos". Decirles castigo suena muy feo, casi denigrante —Kamui tragó saliva lenta y pesadamente. Y es que la rubia estaba acariciando su cabeza con lentitud—. Pero yo sé que eres un chico listo y entenderás lo que debes de hacer. Y, por ende, yo no aplicaré ninguno de esos métodos.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, señora! —y con velocidad aplastante el pequeño Yato se puso a realizar los ejercicios que le restaban.

—¿Te das cuenta del daño psicológico que le estás provocando al mocoso? —tal cuestionamiento venía desde la entrada de la habitación.

—Abuto, qué milagro volver a verte —establecía con burla—. Este niño va a crecer torcido si continúas yéndote de farra cuando no hay trabajo. Y tampoco me sorprendería que tuvieras unos cuantos hijos regados por ahí.

—¡¿Cómo que hijos regados por todos lados?! ¡¿Qué crees que soy?! ¡Yo solo vine a dejarle las cosas a este mocoso porque las dejó abandonadas después de que se cambió de cuarto! —y en efecto, llevaba en su mano derecha una especie de morral. Mismo que arrojó contra la cabeza del crío.

—¡Oye! —gritó el pequeño Yato, mirando al culpable—. Creía que alguna de las locas que te vienen a visitar a diario ya te habría amarrado.

—¿Ves? No soy la única que conoce tu mala reputación.

—¡¿Qué le has estado diciendo a este niño de mí?!

—La verdad —su bonita sonrisa no lo engañaba—. Pero es bueno que los hombres jóvenes experimenten y se diviertan todo lo que quieran. Ayuda a su desarrollo y los vuelve buenos amantes en el futuro —mientras decía todo eso se había encargado de tapar los oídos del pelirrojo.

—Te aborrezco hondamente —sentenciaba el castaño con el ceño fruncido. La rubia por su lado ya se había apartado de Kamui.

—Eso no es lo que me cuentan tus camaradas cuando te emborrachas y empiezas a hablar incoherencias —agregaba divertidamente—. Nunca pensé que tuvieras pensamientos tan puritanos, Abuto-chan.

—Yo también escuché algo al respecto —habló el pequeño. Él quería unirse al salseo—. Dicen que la vez pasada que se alcoholizó empezó a hablar de su último fracaso amoroso… Al parecer no le fue nada bien con la tipa que se encarga de preparar la comida en el segundo escuadrón del Harusame.

—Es su culpa por apuntar siempre hacia las más jóvenes que él —decía Shina viendo con lástima al castaño—. Abuto, si sigues por ese camino, algún día encontrarás a una loca de la cual no puedas zafarte.

—Tal vez hasta te cases por penalti —agregaba sin escrúpulo alguno el chamaquillo—. Eso te pasa por ser un polígono.

—Es polígamo —corrigió la rubia.

—¡¿Cómo que polígamo?! ¡Malditos, los mataré a los dos!

—Dudo que puedas hacerlo —espetaron en perfecta armonía aquel par—. Así que ríndete.

Y podrían seguir molestando a Abuto por lo que restaba del día, pero el mensaje que estaban trasmitiendo por toda la nave les obligaba a abandonar aquel sitio y dirigirse hacia el hangar de la nave.

Cuando llegaron al lugar establecido, su sorpresa no pudo ser retenida.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo aquí las Tres Estrellas Ominosas? —se preguntaba el castaño en cuanto vio a esas tres figuras que estaban a un par de metros de ellos, intercambiando palabras con Housen.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntaba por lo bajo el conejito a la rubia.

—Sujetos problemáticos con los que de momento no deberías meterte —dijo. El pelirrojo por su lado sonreía ligeramente; ¿estaba entusiasmado acaso?

—Eso significa que son fuertes.

—Ni se te ocurra —advertía el castaño, viéndole de soslayo—. Todavía no estás a la altura de alguno de ellos.

—Oye Abuto, ella no es la nueva capitana del onceavo escuadrón —le susurraba con gran disimulo. La mencionada se había apartado del tumulto de barbáricos hombres; pareciera como si no estuviera interesada en los asuntos que fueran a manejar.

Los celestes ojos de Kamui observaron la tonalidad café claro de sus botas y ascendieron hasta debajo de sus rodillas, encontrándose con dos ajustadas mayas negras que alcanzaban la mitad de sus torneadas piernas. Simultáneamente vestía un mini short albo a la cadera que resaltaba gracias al par de cinturones de cuero que lleva consigo.

La gabardina que llevaba hasta sus talones era completamente negra. Y el gorro que poseía cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando admirar únicamente esos labios rosas, pequeños pero carnosos.

La tonalidad de su lacia cabellera resultaba ser una mezcla poco familiar que involucraba la belleza del blanco y la magnificencia del plateado.

—Parece que los rumores que circulaban sobre ti eran ciertos, Abuto —pronunció, enfocándole. Aunque era difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta cuando esos vendajes resguardaban sus cuencas oculares—. Te has convertido en el niñero oficial del Harusame.

—Y tú sigues siendo la tétrica y excéntrica capitana cuyo apetito asusta a todos los hombres que hay enlistados en esta mugrienta asociación de malvivientes —el castaño no iba a quedarse con la boca cerrada.

—¿Él es el conejo perdido del que todo el mundo está hablando? —su rostro se giró hacia el pelirrojo. Mientras el niño se mantenía callado, con una mirada imbatible, ella le obsequió una tenue sonrisa—. Esa postura me agrada. Habla bien de ti, niño.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando ni siquiera puedes ver?

—Que use esto en mis ojos no significa que sea invidente, sino todo lo contrario —estableció—. Mi vista es demasiado aguda pero lo suficientemente sensible como para tener que cubrir mis ojos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Eres muy extraña —no solo lo decía por su ropa, sino también por lo pálido de su piel y ese tono tan particular de cabello—. Pero tienes que tener algún talento para dirigir uno de los escuadrones del Harusame. A menos que solo estés ahí por tu cara.

—Este niño tiene una lengua bastante filosa. Así que es claro que te estás encargando de criarlo adecuadamente —agregó para apuñalar verbalmente al castaño—. Alguien que es incapaz de callar todo lo que cruza por su cabeza tiene asegurado un destino desagradable —malicia. Sí, eso era lo que gritaba su timbre de voz con cada palabra que dirigió hacia él—. Cuando seas lo suficientemente diestro, ven a desafiarme. Te prometo un encuentro entretenido.

Sus palabras parecían haber pasado de una promesa para el futuro a un desafío irrevocable que debía ocurrir en el presente sin importar qué.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Pero qué demonios piensas?! —exclamaba Abuto en cuanto llevó su mirada hacia la dirección en que ese crío había sido lanzado después de su golpe fallido hacia la peli blanca—. Empiezo a creer que no hay nada de cerebro dentro de esa cabeza tuya y por eso actúas de esta manera tan suicida.

Sin embargo, el chiquillo se puso de pie pese a cómo había sido enterrado contra la pared. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente y mucho menos contra un adversario que prometía una experiencia nueva. ¿Pero habría diferencia? Pareciera que no.

Cada uno de sus pequeños puños chocaba contra las oscuras placas metálicas que se abrían para él en el instante en que intentaba alcanzarle. Esas mismas que estaban decoradas con flores de ciruelo y albas garzas, y que se movían con celeridad, con gracia, como si fueran una extensión del cuerpo de la joven combatiente.

Aunque no solamente servían como defensa, sino también como ataque. Porque, así como eran de resistentes, lo eran de filosas; cortaban todo lo que se les cruzara en el camino como si los alrededores no fueran más que suave mantequilla.

Kamui estaba acostumbrado al estilo de pelea de los Yato no a aquella extraña manera de lucha donde la joven ni siquiera estaba en la necesidad de usar sus extremidades para atestarle un buen estate quieto.

—Para el carro de una buena vez por todas —Abuto tomó al conflictivo pelirrojo del cuello. Eso había sido suficiente para detener toda la riña que había provocado—. ¿Podrías no meterme en problemas por una sola vez? Intenta ponerte en mis zapatos.

—Esas cosas son muy resistentes —los enrojecidos nudillos de Kamui lo avalaban—. No les hice ni un rasguño.

—Mis abanicos fueron hechos con la piel de una de las bestias más acorazadas que existen en este universo —ilustró—. No son irrompibles, pero ofrecen una resistencia temible. Incluso a un Yato experimentado le resultaría difícil quebrarlos.

—Lo lograré —su declaración sonaba de lo más convincente. Incluso su mirada estaba cargada de decisión—. Romperé tus abanicos y te derrotaré.

—Espero que, como ladras, muerdas —decía la de cabellos blancos.

—Haré que muerdas el polvo.

—Ey, ey, estás diciendo cosas muy comprometedoras. Vas a pagar caro tu osadía si no cumples a tu promesa —advertía entre broma y seriedad—. Jun no es precisamente una persona muy amable que digamos. Y menos con los chiquillos altaneros como tú —su palabrería tuvo como pago un buen pisotón por parte de la aludida—. ¡Oye!

—Te lo tienes bien merecido.

—Claro que no —alegó. Es que empezaba a cabrearse de que todos quisieran meterse con él sin misericordia alguna—. Deja de incitarlo.

—Y tú deberías ser más sincero de vez en cuando, Abuto —dictaminó con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de saña—. Tal vez si lo hicieras, conseguirías lo que quieres —el tono que empleó era de lo más normal. No obstante, su enunciado parecía poseer un significado completamente diferente al que en primera instancia se percibía. Y eso explicaría el ceño fruncido del castaño y ese tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Está actuando extraño —señalaba Kamui—. ¿Es que le gusta estar peleando con esa mujer?

—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. Y tal vez lo goces y lo sufras tanto como él —la rubia sonreía amplia y divertidamente—. Por ahora disfruta de tu libertad


	8. Acto 8

¡Los milagros ocurren! Porque solo eso haría que regresara y les trajera actualización C: Pero ya podrán odiarme como es debido cuando acaben de leer y recuerden que no habrá actualización de B&R hasta nuevo aviso. Sin más, disfruten y adoren las crueles coincidencias de la vida.

 ***I Love Okikagu:** No hay de qué pequeña. Ahora tráumate con el capítulo de hoy XD

 ***Guest:** Gracias. Disfruta mucho el de hoy.

 ***Sam:** Todo mundo se hace bolas al inicio al leerme. Siempre se pierden con los cambios de escenario pero acaban por acostumbrarse :D Oh sí, muchas cosas divertidas le pasan a Abuto en compañía de Kamui y Shina lol Disfruta del capítulo de este día. Y bueno, si no has leído Blood and Roses deberías leerla :D

 **Acto 8**

 **Los contrastes y las similitudes son importantes en esta vida**

—No cabe duda de que toda la gente que sube a esta nave es súper extraña —fueron las palabras que escaparon de la boca de la pequeña en forma de suaves suspiros.

—¿Deberías estar diciendo algo como eso cuando tú eres un bichejo todavía más extraño? —el rubio siempre estaba para recordarle sus faltas y su excentricidad.

—¿Por qué demonios están escondidos detrás de estas macetas como si fueran ninjas, eh? Solamente un imbécil no se percataría de que están aquí —¿por qué debía ser justamente Dai el que los encontrara y les estuviera echando su deficiencia a la hora de ocultarse? —. Si el almirante se percata que están espiándole, los va a golpear.

—El rojito está embelesado con las bebidas, con todas esas bellas mujeres y lo que ese raro hombre le está diciendo —comentaba frescamente Hachi al tiempo que veía cómo Tentei era atendido por esas féminas. Es que el tío parecía estarla gozando de lo lindo—. ¿De verdad ese hombre es su almirante? A mí me daría vergüenza anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Cuando los niños crecen y se convierten en hombres, se vuelven vulnerables a los encantos de las mujeres… Es cuando nuestro corazón se vuelve más grande y empezamos a querer intensamente a todas las bellezas que se nos cruzan en nuestro camino —versaba el moreno con entonación e ímpetu. Es que parecía una verdad incuestionable y de lo más aceptada.

—Deja de justificar tu libertinaje y el del estúpido y bueno para nada rojito.

—Los hombres que van por más de una mujer, son basura —estipulaba Raiko—. Por eso serás miserable el resto de tu vida.

—Pero ¿quién demonios les ha enseñado esa mentalidad tan anticuada? ¿Por qué suenan como unos viejos empedernidos que creen en el amor eterno y la monogamia? ¿Quién cojones les enseñó esa mentalidad tan retrógrada y deprimente? —veía a ese par con lastima y anonadamiento—. Las nuevas generaciones están podridas.

—Tú eres el que está podrido —musitaron a la par sin despegar la atención del "adulto" que tenían detrás de ellos.

—¡Voy a reeducarlos en este preciso momento! —y ya estaba haciéndolo a base de golpes. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar, no por falta de ganas, sino más bien porque esos bribones se le habían escapado. Habían salido disparados hacia donde Tentei llevaba a cabo su reunión.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?! —el pelirrojo reaccionó en cuanto ese par literalmente le pasaron por encima como si no le tuvieran respeto alguno. Aunque lo peor de todo eso es que habían logrado tirar toda la comida y las bebidas que había; sin mencionar que las bellas chicas que lo rodeaban salieron corriendo de allí—. ¡Malditos mocosos estense quietos de una buena vez por todas! —gritó enfurecido para ese par que intentaba no ser atrapados por Dai y no dejaban de causar estragos a su alrededor.

Y tras haberles propinado un magistral golpe que los convirtió en papas enterradas, pararon.

—Les dije que esto iba a acabar mal —por dentro el malicioso capitán del quinto escuadrón se estaba riendo de lo lindo—. Así se hace almirante.

—A ti también te voy a levantar un castigo por no encargarte de ellos y dejar que volvieran mi relajada tarde en un caos —por donde miraran había destrozos, comida tirada en el piso y alcohol costoso desperdiciado. Sin mencionar que el invitado especial del almirante estaba lleno de escombros—. Me disculpo los ineptos miembros de mi tripulación, Kusuri.

El invitado se aproximó hasta ellos con paso lento y relajado. Se trataba de un joven apuesto, de cabello castaño claro y una piel demasiado pálida para alguien de su edad. Sus pupilas eran celestes y calmas mientras sus orejas eran como las de un elfo; aunque tal vez lo que más llamaba de su rostro era la línea carmesí que descansaba sobre su delgada nariz, así como el particular delineado de sus ojos.

Portaba un kimono azul corto con coloridas circunferencias, pantalones negros bajo la rodilla, un paliacate purpura sobre su cabeza y sandalias de madera. Y a su espalda llevaba una cajonera de madera que podría contener todo lo que la imaginación le permitiese a ese par de niños.

—Es normal que pasen cosas como estas cuando hay niños de por medio, Tentei —mencionaba el hombre al tiempo que contemplaba a quienes recién abandonaban el suelo.

—Estos dos se han vuelto en algo peor que un grano en el culo —la sinceridad del pelirrojo nunca faltaba.

—Eso es porque no nos tienes paciencia —alegaba la pelinegra—. Además, ¿qué se supone que llevas en esa enorme caja?

—Lleva niños fastidiosos como tú para venderlos como esclavos a los Amanto —mencionaba casualmente Dai—. Sigue tocándome las narices y te meteré yo mismo en una de esas.

—No llevo nada parecido, pequeña señorita —habló Kusuri para la infanta—. Lo que hay aquí es medicina, algunas plantas, balanzas y demás artilugios que me son necesarios en mi profesión.

—¿Medicinas? ¿Plantas? ¿Eres un boticario? —esa última conclusión provocó en la pequeña una enorme sonrisa. Y es que hasta sus ojos brillaban con notorio interés.

—En efecto. Eso es lo que soy.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces? ¿Qué medicinas preparas? ¿Qué plantas traes? ¿Puedo ver tu cajonera? —una lluvia de preguntas bombardeaba al hombre sin compasión alguna. Y para quienes conocían a Hachi ese comportamiento era de lo más extraño que técnicamente no podían creerlo.

—Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien interesado en esta clase de cosas. Y especialmente tan joven —se agachó frente a la pequeña, clavando su atención en ella—. De manera que te interesa convertirte en una boticaria cuando sean grande, ¿no?

—¡Lo haré! —promulgó con vehemencia—. Por eso estudio todos los días.

—Otra vez está con eso —Tentei suspiró al ver el entusiasmo desbordante de la cría—. Kusuri, deja de darle cuerda que después no habrá quien la pare.

—Tentei, deberías ser permisivo con su deseo —sus celestes pupilas se deslizaron hacia el adulto—. Actualmente es muy extraño encontrar a alguien que se interese por la botánica y está clase de cosas.

—Eso es porque es una profesión de raritos… Tú mismo lo eres en todo tu esplendor —señala vilmente el pelirrojo—. ¡Auch! ¡Oye enana! —porque la pelinegra le había dado un magnífico pisotón.

—Ser boticario no es de raritos, rojito inútil —y es que hasta le había dado un puntapié—. Deja de insultarlo.

—Lo sé. También pienso que es hermoso cuando empiezan a pelear de esta manera —Dai sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras veía a esos dos discutir mientras intentaban golpearse—. Casi lucen como padre e hija.

—Esto ya es normal —mencionaba Raiko con un bote de palomitas entre sus manos—. Gracias a esta clase de situaciones todos empiezan a decir que el almirante es un lolicon.

—¡No soy un maldito lolicon! ¡¿Y quién demonios está esparciendo esa clase de rumores?! ¡Voy a cortarles la cabeza a todos! —blasfemaba una y otra vez. Es que nadie venía y empezaba a lanzar pestilencias sobre su persona.

—¿Por qué no intentas leer este libro? Estoy seguro de que te resultará interesante —alguien tenía el don de calmar a esa pequeña bestia conocida como Hachi—. Puede ser un poco complicado para tu edad, pero con el tiempo te será de gran utilidad.

—¿Para mí? —la niña tenía entre sus manos un grueso libro verde olivo de pasta dura. Con eso fácilmente podría matar a alguien si se lo arrojaba en la cabeza—. ¡Empezaré a leerlo ahorita mismo!

—La ha domesticado —expresaron esos tres en cuanto vieron a la chiquilla botada sobre el suelo empezando su lectura.

—Tentei, si no la quieres puedo quedármela —dijo el boticario con tranquilidad.

—¿Para qué quieres a una niña de diez? Maldito pervertido lolicon —señalaba el aludido—. No dejaré que le toques ni uno de sus cortos y negros cabellos.

—Eso, eso, no dejaremos que la corrompas aún —es que Dai ya tenía a la niña sujeta desde el cuello de su blusa como si fuera un cachorrito. La estaba alejando del peligro.

—En cuando la dejes hablar te vas a hartar de ella y la vas a regresar —complementaba el rubio.

—Ustedes tres tienen mucha imaginación…—miró a ese grupo con cierta burla—. En realidad, lo que yo quería decir es que podía tomarla como aprendiz.

—¿Aprendiz de un boticario? ¡Sería genial! —vociferaba Hachi al tiempo que se liberaba del moreno y corría hacia el castaño—. Maestro, ¿qué será lo primero que estudiáremos? —preguntaba con enorme emoción.

—Es una buena pregunta. Así que empezaremos con un pequeño examen para ver qué es lo que sabes y partiremos de allí —comentaba Kusuri al tiempo que empezaba la retirada en compañía de la Yato—. Pero comencemos haciendo algunos venenos. Eso te será de gran ayuda en el futuro.

—¡Deja de pegarle tus extrañas manías asesinas! ¡Y trae aquí a esa mocosa insolente! —les gritaba a esos dos que pasaban de sus quejas.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que le perdió la vista, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ir a buscar a tan problemática niña. Y aunque sabía que la encontraría en compañía de aquel curioso boticario, no espero hallarla dormida sobre el suelo bajo un nido de hojas garabateadas.

—No la drogaste, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —estipuló el castaño al tiempo que terminaba de guardar las cosas que había sacado de su cajonera—. Cayó de cansancio tras unas cuentas lecciones.

—No entiendo cómo puede emocionarse tanto con esa clase de cosas, pero bueno —Tentei dio un largo bostezo—. Vamos por unos tragos, aprovechando que se ha quedado dormida.

—Pensaba que querías mi informe.

—Eso es algo que puede esperar hasta mañana —aseveró.

—¿No será que estás intentando huir nuevamente? —siseó el boticario con una pequeña pero burlona sonrisa—. ¿Perdiste el interés después de todo este tiempo? ¿Te importaba más la mujer que lo que creció dentro de su vientre?

—No digas estupideces —dijo con un chasquido malhumorado—. Sabes que no es así.

—Nunca está de más ponerte a prueba —de entre sus ropajes sacó un sobre amarillo tamaño carta y se lo lanzó directo el pelirrojo—. Después de todo, los informantes tenemos nuestros propios códigos.

—Al menos podrías poner dentro de esos "códigos" precios más accesibles. Esto me ha salido un ojo de la cara —se quejó antes de abrir el sobre y leer todo lo que había sido plasmado en esas cinco hojas—. Aunque tu información siempre es confiable.

—Claramente siempre lo es —nada como echarse rosas a uno mismo—. Tu otro pendiente es mucho más simple de encontrar. Aunque no le quita lo escurridizo.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que ponga a ese maldito en su sitio —hostilidad, eso era lo que destilaba su voz y su gélida mirada. De quien estuvieran hablando, le causaba una soberana aversión.

—Por cierto —habló para llamar su atención—. Creo que no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta en el parecido que guarda esa mujer con esta niña… Estoy seguro de que tú mismo lo has pensado.

—No hay manera de que esta niña tan llorona sea la hija de Suyen —farfulló.

Aquel día no era diferente de muchos otros que poseía desde que se convirtió en el capitán del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame. No obstante, muchas cosas empezaron a cambiar desde que permitió que ese conejo perdido abordara su nave y se quedara con todos ellos. Desde ese momento cada día era asediado por el muchacho para enfrentarle y así ganarse de un modo u otro su aceptación y derecho de formar parte de su grupo.

Él permanecía sentado en el segundo piso mientras bebía sake y comía deliciosos manjares en compañía de bellas mujeres. Era ese su particular modo para descansar de una jornada cansina y larga; y también era algo que hacía cuando volvía a la Tierra y visitaba aquel territorio que le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

En el piso inferior yacían algunos de sus hombres y ese pequeño pelirrojo que no paraba de zamparse todo lo que le daban.

—Me pregunto cuándo se cansará de jugar a ser el villano —musitaba Housen tras empinarse su bebida—. Aunque tampoco lo ha hecho mal hasta el momento. Podría servir. Al menos más que ese insolente de Eizen que no obedece ni un carajo.

Pero todo el barullo de aquella fiesta nocturna cesó abruptamente. Fue de esa manera en cuanto la puerta principal fue abierta, dejando ver al extraño que se movía con soltura a través del salón principal; estaba claro hacia dónde se dirigía.

—Hasta donde sabía los niños jamás te han agradado —el alto hombre se detuvo justo a un costado de Kamui, colocando esa bermellón mirada en él. El pelirrojo sintió una extraña presión sobre toda su persona—. ¿Acaso has vuelto a meter la pata y has sembrado tu semilla nuevamente? —lo sabía con tan solo mirarlo. Ese sujeto era peligroso.

—No digas estupideces —espetaba el capitán desde arriba. Ya se había puesto de pie y descendía hasta el primer piso al mismo tiempo que no apartaba la mirada del recién llegado y esa particular cabellera albina—. ¿Qué es lo que trae a un sujeto de tu calaña a mi territorio?

—Tengo asuntos pendientes aquí en la Tierra, por lo que Batou aprovechó para que te diera esto personalmente —el peliblanco arrojó hacia Housen una caja metálica y pequeña—. Es algo de lo que el Séptimo Escuadrón debe encargarse.

—Ese idiota siempre dejándonos las misiones que no le gustan.

—Es la misión del Séptimo Escuadrón la de sacar la basura, ¿no? Así que no te quejes —expresaba el de ojos carmesí.

— _¿Quién se supone que este tipo?_ —llevaba puestas ropas tan oscuras como las que portaban los miembros del escuadrón, así que podía deducir que era miembro del Harusame. No obstante, no lo había visto antes. ¿Es que pertenecía a otro escuadrón? Porque para él era fácil clasificarlo dentro de los de su especie.

—Ni lo pienses chaval —Abuto se adelantó a los pensamientos de Kamui, por lo que puso una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo—. Deja de buscar pelea con cada adulto que se cruza en tu camino.

—Pero si no enfrento a oponentes fuertes no podré mejorar —fue su excusa barata para justificarse.

—Al idiota al que quieres enfrentar hará algo más que dejarte para el arrastre —sentenció—. He oído de ese hombre y no necesariamente dicen cosas bonitas sobre su persona.

—¿Acaso le tienes miedo? —se burlaba vilmente—. Sé un hombre Abuto.

—Mejor cierra la maldita boca —nada como meterle un rábano en la boca para tenerlo silenciado.

—Ya que he terminado con mi tarea, me marcho —el de negro se giró con dirección hacia la salida. Irse de allí era su meta, sin embargo, no pudo ser de ese modo—. ¿Se te ha perdido algo niño?

—Quiero que se enfrente a mí —demandaba Kamui con una mirada altiva. Demasiada prepotencia para un chiquillo.

—Housen, parece que no le has enseñado modales a este mocoso.

—Él siempre es de esa manera —espetaba—. Dale un buen golpe y podrás quitártelo de encima —sugirió.

—No me gusta perder mi tiempo con niños ruidosos como tú —el peliblanco pasó olímpicamente del Yato y le rodeó para seguir con su camino—. Eres bastante insistente —porque Kamui no daría su brazo a torcer.

—¿Temes ser avergonzado por un niño como yo? —estaba retándole descaradamente. El Yato sonrió ampliamente, como si estuviera dándole el sí que tanto ansiaba obtener. Aunque tal vez se arrepentiría de ello en cuestión de nada.

Kamui logró esquivar el primer golpe, pero no del mismo modo el segundo. Ese que impactó de lleno contra su costado y le hizo salir volando para estrellarse contra la pared. Pero lo peor no había hecho más que empezar; porque antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, tenía a esas escarlatas pupilas mostrándole su reflejo.

El hombre había llegado hasta él en un parpadeo y mientras perdía el tiempo en reaccionar había recibido el tercer ataque. Ese que fue un gancho alto y lo envió directamente a estamparse en el techo.

Cayó solamente para conocer el peso de sus acciones. Porque aquel que aceptó su duelo no conocía de turnos ni de piedad dentro del campo de batalla. Era algo que quedaba claro cuando sintió cómo lo refundía en el suelo con una dolorosa pisada sobre su caja torácica.

—Pensaba que harías un poco más después de lanzarme aquel sermón —lo miraba desde arriba, con esa mirada burlesca y prepotente. Él era fuerte como Housen, pero aun así eran diferentes; su oponente actual parecía disfrutar de la agonía de sus presas; eso era lo que definía a un verdadero asesino de la panda de matones con los que estaba.

—Ungh… C-Cállate…—escupió toda la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca y como bien sabía hacer, soportó las dolencias de las que era víctima su cuerpo. Estaba de pie, mirando a su rival y sin deseo alguno de dejarle que continuara haciendo lo que quisiera con él—. Ahora es mi turno.

El peliblanco tuvo que encargarse de esquivar cada uno de los puñetazos y patadas que el pelirrojo direccionaba hacia su persona cada vez con mayor rapidez y fuerza. No estaba jugando y realmente estaba intentando herirlo de gravedad para impedir que se levantara.

Resultaba un duelo interesante tanto por el experimentado Yato como por el inexperto chiquillo que intentaba desesperadamente propinarle, aunque fuera un golpe contundente que pudiera darle alguna especie de ventaja.

—No lo haces nada mal para tu edad —fue su comentario después de que aquel puñetazo llegara hasta su mejilla y él en recompensa le rompiera el brazo con una facilidad escalofriante—. Pero necesitarás más si quieres que la gente salga huyendo de tu camino con tan solo verte.

—Ungh…—ahogó el grito que deseaba escapársele tras recibir tal castigo. No obstante, lo que más deseaba era ponerse de pie; pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando ese hombre ya lo había vuelto a golpear en el estómago?

—Niño, espero que con esto entiendas que no debes abrir la boca tan ligeramente —Housen había estado disfrutando del espectáculo desde la escalinata que conectaba a ambas plantas del palacio—. Al idiota al que has provocado tan deliberadamente no dudará ni un segundo en mandarte al otro mundo sin importar que seas un crío —añadió con una media sonrisa. Estaba claro que no sentía empatía ni lastima por el futuro destino del pelirrojo.

—Housen —pronunció a la vez que había pescado la cabeza del infante con su mano derecha para sacarlo de entre los escombros—. Deberías entrenarlo con más seriedad. Sino lo haces harás que todo su potencial se desperdicie. Y eso sería una verdadera lástima considerando lo que ha aguantado —crujidos, eso era lo que empezaba a escucharse en cuanto ese hombre incrementó la fuerza que imprimía para sujetar la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Todos allí sabían lo que ocurriría en cuanto el peliblanco aplastara más la cabeza del niño y, sin embargo, nadie hacía nada; todos se limitaban a mirar y aguardar por el funesto e inevitable final.

— _¡Maldita sea! ¡Le dije que no lo mosqueara! Ese sujeto no se está con juegos_ —Abuto estaba a nada de meter sus narices donde no le llamaban. Es que simple y llanamente no podía dejar que ese conejito espacial muriera allí.

—Tal vez al que deberían entrenar debería ser a ti —lo siguiente que supieron es que el piso tenía nueva sangre tiñéndole—. ¿Qué honor puede existir de vencer y asesinar a un niño? —alguien había intervenido ante el anonadamiento de todos en el momento preciso para salvar el pellejo de quien ahora estaba bajo su brazo izquierdo. Su mano derecha sostenía la muñeca del peliblanco con tremenda fuerza, llevando a que sus delgados dedos se clavaran en la suave piel—. ¿No crees que es hora de largarte de aquí?

—¿Acaso eres la madre de ese mocoso? —el hombre se zafó y retrocedió. Sabía que si subestimaba a la rubia podría llegar a pagarlo caro.

—Que lo sea o no, no es tu problema —alguien se veía endemoniadamente calmada y eso no era bueno; todos allí podían presentir el peligro que se aproximaba.

—Shina, llévate a ese mocoso de aquí —ordenaba Housen para la blonda—. Después me encargaré de corregir la actitud que has tenido este día.

—Como ordene —la Yato acató la orden, pero en ningún momento bajó la guardia mientras lo hacía—. Ya ajustaremos cuentas la próxima vez que nos veamos —dijo antes de marcharse y desaparecer de la mirada de todos.

—Espero que no te molestes si más adelante te quedas sin dos miembros de tu tripulación, Housen —advertía el peliblanco con socarronería.

—No existe peor enemigo que una mujer enfurecida —dictaminó—. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber eso, Yomi —añadió con mordaz diversión.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado con su encuentro? ¿Por qué estaba lleno de tantos vendajes y un cabestrillo? Tantas preguntas y nadie que pudiera respondérselas. O eso pensó hasta que descendió de la cama en la que descansaba y se encontró con aquella mujer.

—No deberías moverte después de la paliza que te metieron —Shina permanecía de pie contra la puerta de la habitación.

—Estoy bien.

—Yo no diría lo mismo —ese niño podría pasar por una momia sin demasiado esfuerzo—. Te dieron una golpiza ejemplar. Sin mencionar que estuvieron a nada de mandarte a descansar eternamente.

—¿Por qué interviniste en mi pelea? —porque ya empezaba a conmemorar lo que había ocurrido hasta antes de que se desmayara por la pérdida de sangre.

—Porque se me dio la gana —sentenció secamente. Era claro que estaba molesta, pero él no lograba entender la razón de ello.

—Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo —expresó con malhumor—. No tienes derecho de meterte en mis asuntos ni en mis peleas.

—No tiene derecho a decirlo un niño que es incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo y en cualquier momento corre directo a los brazos de la muerte —si quería razones que justificaran su actuar, ella se las iba a dar.

—Por eso me volveré mucho más fuerte… De esa manera ni tú ni nadie se meterá en mis batallas —eso sonaba a toda una promesa—. Y a los que lo hagan los pondré en su sitio.

—Los hombres que la viven parloteando no sirven para nada —soltó sin más—. Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo y no lo estés proclamando en cada oportunidad que tienes para abrir la boca.

—Lo haré y te tragarás cada una de tus palabras.

—Que sea antes de que me vuelva senil.

—Además… ¿Por qué demonios te metiste? Nadie más…lo hizo —cuestionó, desviando su mirada en otra dirección. Extrañamente sentía un poco de pena.

—Porque iban a asesinarte.

—¿Y qué con eso? —aunque le dijera eso, continuaba sin tener sentido para ella.

—No quería que murieras —respondió. Y esa sinceridad creó algo llamado como culpa en el pecho del joven Yato—. Si tienes sueños que lograr, no vas a conseguirlos si mueres aquí.

—Actúas como…—no, esa palabra no escaparía de sus labios en ese momento. Porque al hacerlo traería de vuelta a sus memorias el rostro de su madre y con ello vendría toda la amargura y frustración que esos ayeres le provocaban.

—Eres extrañamente tímido para algunas cosas —la bribona ya se encontraba agachada frente a él, jalándole los mofletes como si fueran de goma—. Pero eso te vuelve un niño bastante encantador.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas! —exclamaba al tiempo que sus mejillas se tenían un poco de rojo—. ¡No soy encantador! ¡Soy rudo!

—Cuando haces berrinche es todavía mejor —ella se divertía, el pelirrojo por su parte pasaba por vergüenza innecesaria—. Pero me alegra que resistieras hasta que llegara —Kamui se paralizó por completo y no pudo decir nada más. ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar ante el gentil y cálido abrazo de esa mujer? ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse ante un contacto como ese? ¿Qué era ese nudo en su garganta? ¿Y si ese simple gesto estaba recordándole a su madre? —. Kamui, estoy segura de que te volverás muy fuerte, así que deja de intentar comerte el mundo de un solo bocado.

Él no dijo absolutamente nada. Él permaneció allí, de pie, sin apartarse ni corresponder a aquel gesto. En ese momento solo podía sentir contrariedad por lo que en verdad sentía y por lo que estaba haciendo. Había entendido que existían emociones de las que debía desprenderse porque eran innecesarias; o era así como él las percibía.


	9. Acto 9

Y sí, ha pasado un largo mes desde que subí el último capítulo. Vaya que pasa el tiempo cuando tienes muchas cosas que hacer y nada de vida para entretenerte en lo que te gusta ; - ; Pero dejando a un lado mi deprimente vida de adulta responsable, pasemos a lo que interesa. En esta ocasión tenemos situaciones muy particulares para cada parte; así que espero que lo disfruten y que no se vayan a olvidar de los personajes que aquí salen C: Nunca saben cuándo pueden aparecer en el futuro.

 ***I Love Okikagu:** Estoy segura de que este capítulo te encantará y querrás conocer la continuación en la brevedad posible XD

 **Acto 9**

 **La noche y el día son caras de la misma moneda**

¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido desde que aquella pequeña se había convertido en la aprendiz de tan estrafalario boticario? Estaban seguros de que se trataba del tiempo suficiente como para que alguien de su edad se aburriera y decidiera abandonar semejante faena. No obstante, habían subestimado a la cría; porque no solo no había renunciado, sino que estaba más motivada que días atrás. Era como si hubiera encontrado el significado de la existencia misma.

Y en cierto modo, era bueno. Porque desde que adquirió tal comportamiento, estaba tan ocupada que no se metía con ninguno de ellos. Era como si tuvieran a una nueva Hachi frente a ellos; lo irónico era que, aunque estaban felices por eso, no se sentía del todo bien. Algo faltaba en sus existencias, pero no lo tenían del todo claro.

—¿De nuevo espiando en la biblioteca? ¿Es que no tienen cosas mejores que hacer? —Ageha había cachada infraganti a esos tres espías. De nuevo, por tercera vez en la semana—. ¿No se supone que los tres deseaban que los dejara en paz? Ahora tienen toda la tranquilidad que quieren.

—¿Cómo puedo mantenerme calmado cuando sé que está siendo entrenada por un asesino kabuki como él? —mascullaba Tentei desde su esquina. Bajo él se contemplaban un par de familiares cabezas—. Si las cosas continúan de este modo, pronto tendrá el conocimiento y las herramientas necesarias para asesinarnos sin que nos demos cuenta de ello.

—¿Por qué demonios piensas algo como eso? Es un maldito boticario no un asesino profesional —señalaba la Shinra para su desconfiado almirante.

—Eso es lo que quiere que pienses. Pero no te dejes engañar por ese rostro y su calmada profesión de boticario —expresaba Dai, torciendo el ceño—. Nada bueno puede venir de un sujeto que se pinta el rostro y tiene facciones tan femeninas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? ¿Por qué destilan tanta desconfianza y odio hacia es pobre hombre? —ella no creía el comportamiento de esos dos—. Son adultos y deberían comportarse como tal.

—Además, ¿no se supone que era un visitante nada más? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo en la tripulación, almirante —mencionaba Raiko sin despegar su atención de lo que ese par hacían—. Córralo o cóbrele la renta.

—¿Tú también? —ella suspiró ante semejante situación—. ¿Por qué no se unen a ellos? De ese modo pasarán tiempo de calidad y no tendrán que preocuparse de que el camino de Hachi se tuerza.

—Tengo mucho papeleo pendiente que firmar, así que pasó —el almirante sacó su magistral excusa para librarse de una tarea tan tediosa—. La mocosa es lista y a su edad ya sabe diferenciar el bien del mal, por lo que estará bien.

—Tú mismo acabas de decir que ese hombre la corromperá y la transformará en una asesina de temer.

—Supongo que, si tiene rostro de mujer, es mujer por dentro. Y entre mujeres no existe la desconfianza ni el peligro —expresaba Dai mientras masajeaba su mentón—. Es posible que en un futuro compartan consejos sobre la moda. Hasta vayan a conocer hombres.

—Que sea un Bishōnen no lo hace mujer ni por dentro ni por fuera. Que lo coloques en esa categoría solo es indicativo de la envidia que le tienes —recriminaba Ageha al cínico hombre—. Y claramente ella no va a ser una mujer de la vida galante, pedazo de idiota.

—Tal vez pueda pagarnos la renta con algunas medicinas exóticas que lleve consigo —comentaba el blondo con un semblante pensativo—. Él podría darme algo para mantener a mi hermano sedado y de ese modo no esté causándome problemas —esa posibilidad era terriblemente seductora—. Si ese es el caso tendría que pedirle una dotación de por vida.

—¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre Kai para que quieras drogarlo? ¿Te das cuenta de que es tu hermano pequeño y deberías cuidarlo y no arrojarlo a los brazos de las adicciones? No debería ser Hachi la que nos preocupara, sino Raiko.

—Nunca van a madurar —la pelinegra suspiró después de ver a ese grupito de ruidosos a unos metros de donde estaban. Eso de la discreción no era su fuerte—. Discúlpalos, siempre son así de raros.

—Estoy acostumbrado a rodearme de personajes ruidosos y particulares —mencionaba el boticario con una sonrisa discreta—. Mi vida sería demasiado monótona si no tuviera encuentros con personas así.

—¿Estás diciendo que te llevas con el rojito porque es único y diferente? Es decir, es un rarito entre los raritos.

—Tentei es una persona de lo más interesante. De un modo u otro siempre termina rodeado de personalidades problemáticas y un tanto únicas —la pelinegra ladeó su cabeza ante sus palabras. No lograba entender el supuesto encanto que esa situación le provocaba al desaliñado hombre.

—A mí se me hace de lo más aburrido e insoportable —objetó—. Es peor que una sanguijuela que se te adhiere a la espalda y no puedes quitártela por más que estiras los brazos.

—Una analogía de lo más extraña, pero bastante creativa.

—Pero ya no hablemos del rojito. Mejor cuéntame qué más has hecho en tus viajes —pedía con emoción latente—. Dime en qué consiste tu otro trabajo.

—Soy un contador de historias, señorita —dijo, mirándole—. La historia de cada planeta, de cada era, de todo aquello que vemos, conocemos y que nos es indiferente, es de mi infinito interés —ella no comprendía ese entusiasmo que él le profesaba al pasado de todo lo existente, pero no por eso dejaba de serle interesante—. Toda la información que recolecto es verificada y después acopiada aquí —su dedo índice había señalado su cabeza como una fuente de almacenamiento confiable y exacta—. Tal vez a tu edad te resulte complicado entender la importancia de la información. Pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que el conocimiento es lo que otorga el verdadero poder.

—Eso significa que sabes muchísimas cosas, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes el significado de la vida? ¿Tú sí sabrías decirme qué fue primero, si el huevo o la gallina? ¿Conoces la manera de erradicar el mal y crear la paz mundial? No, eso no tiene importancia… Mejor dime qué es el Onep*** y si Lu*** amará algo más que la carne y los robots.

—Puedo responderte a todo menos a eso último. Me temo que mis conocimientos no llegan a ese nivel de clarividencia —Hachi se limitó a suspirar y guardar la Jump que encontró de casualidad en la biblioteca.

—Vaya, tendré que esperar entonces —expresó con un pequeño suspiro—. Pero ti recolectas información, significa que viajas por todo el universo de manera incesante —Kusuri asintió—. Debes conocer a muchísimas personas. Y también debes conocer cosas horribles.

—El mundo está plagado de historias alegres, tristes y aberrantes. Y muchos tienen la desgracia de vivir las tres —claro que sí. A ella le había tocado pasar del cielo al mismísimo infierno en un solo día—. Aunque la flor más bella es aquella que nace y crece en medio de la tempestad. ¿No te parece?

—No lo sé… Supongo que sí —expresó, agachando su mirada. Estaba recordando un tema que no debía.

—Mira, por qué no lees este libro. Estoy seguro de que podría ser de tu interés —extendió hacia ella un libro celeste de pasta gruesa, largo y de un grosor aceptable—. A veces está bien que leas algo diferente. De modo que puedes conservarlo.

—"Aria" —leyó—. Es un nombre extraño, aunque bonito…—abrió el libro y llevó su atención hasta el prólogo, donde un pequeño verso se postraba—. "En el fondo, sabía que podía volar por los cielos. Entonces olvidé lo que era el viento, el tiempo, el miedo y comencé a volar" —vio al estoico boticario y sonrió tenuemente, como si le agradeciera por el presente—. Gracias. Lo leeré de inmediato.

La hora de la cena había pasado hace tiempo ya. No obstante, esa niña nunca hizo acto de presencia. Pero no estaba sorprendido; esa manía se había vuelto recurrente desde que el boticario la tomó como aprendiz. Así que sin demasiados ánimos fue a buscarla al único sitio donde podría encontrarse.

La halló, sentada en el enorme sillón rojo que formaba parte de la sala de lectura de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, la situación no era la misma que noches atrás. Ahora la contemplaba, abrazando con aprensión aquel libro, mientras sus mejillas estaban completamente mojadas.

—Ey mocosa, debes ir al comedor o ya no te tocará nada —expresó cuando estuvo parado frente a ella.

—No tengo hambre. Así que no me importa —espetó, sin prestarle atención—. Puedes irte.

—Ve a cenar y no le diré a nadie que te pusiste a llorar por un tonto libro.

—¡No es un tonto libro! —exclamó, molesta, clavándole esas carmesí pupilas. De verdad que había logrado molestarle—. Es un libro hermoso… Tan bonito y doloroso que no pude evitar…ponerme a llorar —liberó su libro, lo hojeó y detuvo su pasaje hasta eso conocido como epílogo—. "Con el secreto que me diste como compañía, procedo en el silencio de la noche azul y escondo mis sueños dentro de mis ojos, hasta que mi contaminado corazón comienza a llorar…Así que, déjame una vez amar a este deslumbrante mundo que se destruye y se desvanece" —sí, en efecto eran versos preciosos, pero dolorosos y ahogados en una tangible melancolía.

—Una chiquilla no debería estar leyendo esta clase de cosas. Le hará mal a tu psique —ya se había encargado de arrebatarle aquel objeto y guardarlo entre sus pertenencias—. Te compraré la Jump para que leas cosas de calidad y llores de la risa —porque no podía faltar el jalón de mejillas a tan insolente cría de Yato.

—¡Solo si es la Weekly Young Jump o la Ultra Jump!

—De ninguna manera. Tú vas a leer Cookie o Ribon —estipuló.

—Cuando leo esas cosas me salen ronchas —estipulaba.

—No seas exagerada —le regañó—. Ten, lee esto y vuélvete más femenina —entró en las manos de la pelinegra esa revista rosa de temática shoujo. El semblante de la Yato cambió drásticamente—. ¿Por qué demonios te ves como Alluka cuando "eso" decide salir a cumplir deseos mientras les exige la realización de tres peticiones para que esto sea posible? ¿Serías capaz de conceder mi deseo por más inverosímil que este sea? —la chiquilla terminó arrojándole la revista en su hermoso rostro—. ¡Ey maldita, estaba tratando de pedir un deseo y tú lo arruinas! —fue entonces que se percató de algo sustancial. Hachi no estaba dramatizando. En verdad las revistas shoujo le producían ronchas—. Demonios, tengo que llevarte a la enfermería.

No era ni medio día y había un gran bullicio a lo largo de toda la nave del Séptimo Escuadrón. Y aunque esa situación era en cierto modo habitual, era diferente a otras ocasiones. El pequeño Yato lo supo en cuanto contempló esas tres enormes cajas metálicas siendo desplazadas por el primer piso, en dirección a los agares donde resguardaban municiones y objetos diversos.

¿Qué es lo que habría en ellas que requerían que un grupo de Yatos las escoltaran y las mantuvieran vigiladas? ¿A qué se debía todo ese misticismo? ¿Y si era nueva mercancía que transportar? Eso debía ser lo más lógico, pero no podía ser de ese modo; ya había un lugar asignado para esas pobres almas desafortunadas.

Y como el niño curioso y escurridizo que era, se encargaría de investigar por sí mismo lo que esas vistosas cajas metálicas contenían. O al menos ese era su plan hasta que fue pescado del cuello por cierto adulto molesto que se había vuelto un lastre últimamente.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? ¿No tuviste suficiente con la paliza que te dieron hace unas semanas atrás? ¿Es que quieres más huesos rotos? —Abuto dio media vuelta, arrastrando al muchacho consigo, lejos de su deseo.

—¿Qué se supone que tienen ahí? ¿Algo sumamente peligroso? —no perdía nada con preguntarle.

—No lo sé. Ni tampoco me interesa saberlo —estipuló—. A veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

—Siempre tan aburrido. Me sorprende que esa mujer te haga caso siquiera —expresó con un tono dulce y una sonrisa burlona. Alguien ya no respetaba a sus mayores—. Me pregunto qué es lo que verá en ti… Porque no eres ni apuesto ni adinerado. Ni siquiera tienes una buena posición en la tripulación… Ella por su parte es la capitana de un escuadrón entero. Seguramente gana bien y muy probablemente es popular entre los hombros… Tal vez solo te quiere para matar el tiempo —nada como un poco de disciplina traducida en un bien merecido golpe en su cabeza—. ¡Auch!

—Los que tienen la lengua tan suelta como tú, mueren pronto —le decía con socarronería—. Y con ese rostro que tienes, tal vez hasta piensen que eres una mocosa.

—¡Que no lo soy!

—Y ya que tienes mucha energía, ¿por qué no le ayudas a que enfríe un poco la cabeza? —¿de quién le estaba hablando Abuto? ¿Por qué sospechaba que hubiera sido mejor no hostigarlo?

Reconocía el área de entrenamiento donde practicaba diariamente y donde ocasionalmente los miembros del escuadrón empleaban para celebrar sus borracheras. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que ese decorado no estaba antes. Porque, ¿quién pintaría tan desproporcionalmente las paredes de un rojo intenso? ¿O quién creería que todos esos escombros era la nueva tendencia del Feng Shui?

Sin embargo, sus celestes pupilas se encontraron con esos ojos ambarinos. Y entonces entendió que no lo quería ahí.

—Es la nueva mascota del escuadrón —pronunció el chiquillo de cabellos grisáceos—. ¿Acaso lo has traído para que mate el tiempo con él ya que su capitán ha salido de viaje? —esa pregunta la lanzó hacia el castaño.

—Los adultos somos personas ocupadas. No podemos estar matando el tiempo con ustedes. Así que, ¿por qué no se hacen amigos y juegan juntos? —soltó con una media sonrisa que cabreó al muchacho—. No destruyan demasiado la nave —fue su despedida.

—Y bien mocoso, ¿cómo te llamas? —demandaba saber el hostil joven.

—No soy un mocoso, idiota —porque él también podía ofenderlo si así lo deseaba—. Eres bueno, ¿no? Así que peleemos.

—No me apetece hacerlo —llevó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, cruzándoles—. Tengo cosas más importantes que estar peleando con un chiquillo impertinente como tú —si pensaba que se marcharía sin más, era porque no sabía cómo era el pelirrojo—. Hmp —había evadido su puñetazo y bloqueado su patada literal—. Bueno, eres mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Esto es solo el comienzo.

—Como te dije, no estoy interesado —si Kamui creía que él era rápido, entonces era porque no conocía la celeridad de ese Yato. Ahora sabía lo incómodo que era ser estrellado de lleno contra los escombros—. Niño, ¿solo te interesa pelear? ¿Realmente no te interesa ver lo que hay más allá de esta mugrosa nave?

—La única razón por la que me interesa conocer el universo es para hallar a rivales poderosos.

—Podría decirse que hacia donde nos dirigimos es un sitio apropiado para lo que estás buscando.

—¿Mmm? ¿A dónde vamos? —porque no había escuchado nada al respecto.

—A Gouyoku —contestó—. Forma parte de una de las siete metrópolis espaciales más importantes y peligrosas que hay a lo largo del vasto universo. Dicha congregación de ciudades es conocida como el Rengoku.

—¿Rengoku? —eso era información nueva para él—. ¿Acaso esas ciudades están regidas por el Harusame? —se puso de pie, importándole nada seguir todo polvoso.

—El Rengoku le pertenece a un rey —le aclaró—. Esa persona es quien controla a las siete ciudades mediante mediadores.

—Ese individuo tiene que ser realmente fuerte.

—Podría ser o no. La verdad es que nadie conoce en persona a ese supuesto rey…Así que muchos cuestionan la veracidad de esas palabras.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—A veces les pregunto pacíficamente a los miembros de esta tripulación. Aunque a veces tengo que golpearlos un poco para que abran la boca —nada que no pudiera esperarse de un chico de su edad—. Cuando lleguemos a Gouyoku no permitirán que bajemos de aquí.

—¿Por qué no habrían de dejarnos? —él quería explorar. Y más porque ahora tenía una motivación adicional.

—Porque el lugar al que arribaremos se especializa en la compraventa de Amanto —mencionó planamente—. Nuestras cabezas pueden tener un excelente precio en ese sitio.

—¿Acaso te da miedo? —preguntó con burla.

—No me preocupa que nos vayan a ver como mercancía de buena calidad. Más bien me inquieta lo que seremos capaces de ver ahí… Después de todo, los tres Amanto que yacen dentro de esas cajas, salieron de ese lugar.

—Significa que van a devolverlos.

La nave había descendido por una de las ocho pistas iluminadas que conectaban directamente con el monumental armatoste esférico que les daba soporte y razón de ser; la misma que desplazaba silenciosamente el navío espacial sobre la superficie, con una tecnología que estaba por encima del promedio y que podría ser fácilmente envidiable.

Pero eso no era lo único interesante. Lo que resultaba ser realmente atractivo empezaba a vislumbrarse después de atravesar las gruesas y mecanizadas puertas; lo que había dentro de esa fortaleza de metal era lo que en realidad llegaba a hipnotizar a los extranjeros.

El cielo artificial emulaba a la noche con una embarrada de estrellas y una enorme luna azulada que proporcionaba luz al reino que gobernaba de forma silenciosa desde las alturas. Y sin importar hacia dónde se colocara la atención, se escuchaba bullicio; el ruido que caracterizaba a las ciudades que únicamente conocían el festejo y el regodeo.

—No puedo ver nada más —la ventana circular de la que se había adueñado para contemplar el exterior era pequeña e insuficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad—. Se han empezado a marchar y han dejado todo completamente sellado.

—Siempre hay maneras de escapar de una ratonera —el peli gris le miró de reojo y sonrió a medias—. Si realmente quieres conocer la ciudad, te convendría seguirme.

Ese día Kamui aprendió que los sistemas de ventilación de la nave eran de mucha más utilidad de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Y gracias a la diligencia de Eizen, pronto se encontró respirando el aire de tan estrepitosa urbe.

Aunque ahora se habían escondido para no ser percibidos por el resto del escuadrón que continuaba movilizándose hacia las entrañas de la ciudad.

—¿Es necesario que usemos esto? —el pelirrojo hacía alusión a la capa y capucha café que ahora llevaba encima.

—Si nos descubren estaremos en serios problemas —él también llevaba puesto el mismo atuendo—. Además, tu color de pelo es sumamente llamativo.

—No es que el tuyo sea discreto —se quejó.

—Llegaremos a la metrópolis mezclándonos con el montón de gente que se dirige hacia allá —y como sabía que el chiquillo era poco discreto y problemático, se encargaría de jalarlo y conducirlo por donde debía.

Se las apañaron para no ser vistos por nadie del Séptimo Escuadrón y así poder dirigirse hacia su objetivo real. No obstante, sus planes no contaban con lo caprichoso que tiende a ser el destino. Porque nunca nadie está preparado para ser víctima de los azares de la vida.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! —prorrumpió Eizen en cuanto escuchó algo parecido a una fuerte explosión a unos treinta metros de donde se encontraba con Kamui—. ¿Quién ha estallado una bomba?

—No ha sido una bomba —corrigió el pelirrojo—. Aunque supongo que es igual de peligrosa que una —el mayor no entendía del todo las palabras del menor. Fue así hasta que llevó su atención hasta donde Kamui la tenía puesta.

—¿Qué…rayos es eso? —lo veía y pese a ello, no lo creía del todo.

La gente corría desesperada a su alrededor, mientras les empujaban, mientras gritaban quién sabe qué incoherencias. Todos huían de lo que provocó semejante estruendo. Y, sin embargo, el causante de toda esa esa locura, permanecía estoico, observándolo todo con esas doradas y agudas pupilas.

Era tan alto que superaba los tres metros de altura. Pero lo suficientemente robusto como para que su sola presencia fuera capaz de quebrar las voluntades más endebles. ¿Y qué decir de su musculatura? Se veía claramente pese al abultado y albino pelaje que cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sus oscuras zarpas combinaban de maravilla con el arsenal de agudos dientes que dejaba ver su hocico entre abierto.

Era una bestia, un lobo antropomórfico que caminaba en dos patas y que meneaba su cola de allá para acá, deshaciéndose de los fragmentos de metal que hasta hace poco tiempo lo habían tenido aprisionado, mientras lucía ropas humanas de la cintura para abajo y una especie de protectores alrededor de sus antebrazos.

—Todo mundo ha salido corriendo en cuanto he armado un poco de ruido —sus palabras estaban dirigidas hacia esos dos, hacia los únicos que no habían escapado del lugar—. Menos ustedes dos… ¿Será que los niños de hoy tienen más pelotas que la bola de mierda que vive aquí? —ninguno iba a negar que resultaba intimidante, tanto por su estatura como por su corpulencia y ronco tono de voz.

—Es una gran posibilidad —expresó Kamui.

—Ni lo pienses, idiota —ya lo tenía sujeto del cuello por si se le ocurría quererse batir a muerte con aquel lobo parlante.

—Ustedes huelen como ellos —¿a ellos? Seguramente hablaba de los miembros del Séptimo Escuadrón—. Así que serían tan amables de decirme hacia dónde llevaron a mis dos compañeros —pese al tono cordial que empleó, era fácil para ellos vislumbrar el peligro real de su petición.

—No es que estemos con ellos por voluntad propia —mencionaba Eizen—. Y como puedes ver, somos un par de mocosos que tuvimos que escurrirnos en las narices de esa panda de idiotas para poder conocer la ciudad. Así que, ¿qué te hace pensar que sabemos algo tan importante como es0?

—Ciertamente no compartirían información tan delicada como esa con un par de niñatos.

—Y ya que no te hemos servido para nada, nos retiramos… Te deseamos suerte encontrando a tus camaradas —Eizen en conjunto con Kamui, dieron media vuelta, listos para marcharse. Una pena que ambos fueran pescados entre las garras de aquel Amanto licántropo.

—No es bueno que un par de niños anden solos por esta ciudad del pecado —les dijo mientras tenía a cada Yato bien asido en cada una de sus garras—. Así que vendrán conmigo hasta que encontremos a sus padres.

—Somos huérfanos —expresaron a la vez.

—Eso es algo muy triste —el problema no radicaba en que les tuviera lastima, sino que ese peligroso hocico estuviera entre ambos. Un movimiento en falso y podía arrancarles la cabeza—. Es lamentable que siendo tan jóvenes no tengan el calor de una familia —para dos Yatos como ellos, escapar de un agarre era sencillo; pero quien los había atrapado, poseía más potencia física de la que tenían a su edad—. Si no tienen a dónde ir, pueden venir con nosotros. Les aseguro que se divertirán en grande. Somos un grupo de lo más relajado y dinámico.

—Mi madre me dijo que no aceptara invitaciones de raritos. Y tú luces de lo más extraño —decía el buen Kamui.

—Técnicamente no deberíamos estarte hablando, porque eres un desconocido. Y los desconocidos secuestran niños y los venden en el mercado negro —añadía Eizen.

—Oh, si ese es el problema podemos solucionarlo fácilmente —empezó a movilizarse a paso lento pero constante—. Mi nombre es Yuuma. Un gusto en conocerlos.

—¡Ese no el problema! —le gritaron a la par al lobo.

—Todavía no me han dicho sus nombres —les recordó.

—Eizen… Y el de la cara de niña es Kamui.

—¡Ey, ¿por qué se lo has dicho? ¡¿Y cómo que cara de niña?!

—De modo que eres una chica —Yuuma miraba de reojo al pelirrojo—. Ciertamente tendrás a muchos hombres detrás de ti cuando crezcas.

—¡Malditos, no soy mujer!

—Y cuéntenme, ¿de qué planeta vienen? —interrogó—. Yo soy originario de un pequeño planeta llamado Murayama.

—Rakuyou.

—La Tierra —la respuesta de Eizen tomó por asalto a ambos—. ¿Qué? Es un buen sitio para vivir pese a su molesto sol.

—Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero he oído que es un sitio maravilloso con una belleza espectacular —comentaba Yuuma para ambos—. Los Amanto que son sustraídos de sus planetas natales para crecer y ser esclavizados dentro del Rengoku no conocen nada más allá de esas ciudadelas. Todo se resume a lo que ven aquí —ejecutó un par de saltos, tan elevados que le permitieron desplazarse entre las edificaciones de menor tamaño.

Desde donde estaban, contemplaban una panorámica tan alucinante como deprimente. Allí solamente existía la libertad para quienes estaban en el punto más alto del status social; los que no nacieron con privilegios solo aspiraban a ser usadas y desechados.

—¡Ey, ¿por qué me has golpeado?! —respingaba Kamui tras sentir el cabezazo que Eizen le dio tan de repente.

—Tenías una cara de idiota que me resultaba insoportable. Por eso tuve que golpearte —esa era su espléndida excusa.

—No podrás protegerlo siempre de la malicia —le decía el lobo al mayor—. Al final todos terminamos siendo manchados por los demás.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy haciendo algo como eso? —respingó.

—Parece que alguien está divirtiéndose mucho porque hasta aquí escucho su risa —y no, el pelirrojo no estaba alucinando, en verdad que había alguien carcajeándose a todo pulmón.

—Lo más prudente será que nos quedemos aquí —el enorme Amanto tomó asiento sobre el piso y llevó sus pupilas hacia el horizonte—. Taia va a recudir esta ciudad a cenizas —el nombre que mencionó no poseía relevancia para ellos. Lo que realmente tenía peso era lo que estaban viendo desde lugares tan privilegiados.

Fuego. Tan vehemente, tan veloz y tan hambriento que no dejaba recoveco alguno sin devorar. Un infierno terrenal que emergía desde diferentes puntos y que crecía con la intención de volverse uno y desaparecer por completo las calles, los edificios y todo lo vivo que tuviera la desgracia de no escapar a tiempo.

Y desde el cielo, pequeñas y hermosas estelas de fuego, descendían y volvían hermosa aquella noche que estaba destinada a la tragedia.


	10. Acto 10

Linda madrugada a todas C: Espero que estén teniendo su viernes de vicios culposos como yo. Si no, ¿qué esperan? Hagan algo no productivo y dejen que las horas corran. Y si no se les ocurre nada, siempre pueden leer esta sensualona actualización que les traerá algunas risas y preocupaciones. Solo digamos que estos niños no son muy afortunados que digamos XD

 ***I Love Okikagu:** Yo siempre prendo mis historias de un modo u otro :v Es mi don y mi maldición.

 **Acto 10**

 **Busca y encuentra**

Los gritos de auxilio. Los gritos de terror. Los gritos de odio y de cólera. Todos eran una sinfonía discordante, ruidosa y que no desaparecería hasta que el mismo fuego cesara. ¿Pero eso sería posible? ¿En algún momento esas llamaradas se cansarían de liquidarlo todo? Tal vez compartían las mismas emociones de la persona que lo había iniciado todo; esa que se movía con celeridad y silencio entre los escombros, con dirección hacia ellos.

—¿De nuevo con tu mal hábito de querer hacerte amigo de cualquier crío que se cruza en tu camino? —fue lo primero que salió de sus pequeños y pálidos labios en cuanto sus rosáceas y filosas pupilas se enfocaron en el canido de dos patas—. Ya te he dicho miles de veces que es de mal gusto.

Era de estatura promedio y delgada. Llevaba consigo una oscura capa que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta los pies y que extrañamente recordaba a la que empleaban los altos mandos de la milicia por su conjunción del dorado con esos numerosos artilugios que lucían como viejas medallas de guerra.

Su lacia y larga cabellera poseía el tono del azul pastel y no tenía mayor adorno que el chacó que descansaba sobre la cabeza de aquella joven mujer.

—¿Y Kazuo dónde está? —cuestionaba Yuuma a la recién llegada.

—Conociéndolo, debe de estarse entreteniendo creando alguna obra de arte —respondió con una tenue sonrisa burlona—. He encontrado un par de naves que podemos utilizar para salir de este asqueroso sitio.

—¿Qué haremos con ese grupo de Yatos?

—Los borraremos del mapa solamente si se meten en nuestro camino —estipuló—. No tenemos motivo para desperdiciar nuestro tiempo y fuerza con ellos.

—Sí, supongo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes —el lobo se puso de pie, alertando a los muchachos—. Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos. Vamos a divertirnos en grande cuando salgamos de aquí.

—¡E-Espera! —reclamaba Kamui—. Yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte —de nuevo estaba intentando zafarse—. Yo tengo que regresar con todos ellos.

—¿Para qué hacerlo? —Eizen se mantenía inmóvil, sin deseo alguno de escapar—. Para todos ellos no eres más que un chiquillo molesto del que muy gustosamente se desharán en la primera ocasión que tengan.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado alguno —él tenía sus prioridades claras, por lo que no podía cambiar sus planes, así como así. No había llegado tan lejos para salir huyendo ante una realidad que siempre tenía en mente—. Si tú quieres irte con estos dos raritos, adelante. Pero no me metas en tus problemas.

—Parece que no se llevan nada bien —decía la fémina contemplando a esos dos que continuaban con su riña verbal. Y es que hasta se habían acercado y se jalaban mutuamente las mejillas—. Con ese ímpetu podrían servirnos. Llevémoslos. Para algo habrán de servirnos.

—¿No se alegran? Le han caído bien a Taia y ha accedido a que vengan con nosotros —mientras el Amanto sonreía ampliamente, ese par parpadeaban en confusión total mientras dejaban de jalarse los cabellos.

—¿Pero qué demonios has dicho perro sin pedigrí? —musitaron a la par. Una pena que sus quejas pasaran a segundo plano.

—Será mejor que nos movamos hacia el noroeste. El fuego aún no ha llegado hacia esa zona. Y es justo ahí donde se encuentran las naves que nos sacarán de aquí —explicaba la chica para quien ya se encontraba a su lado—. ¿Podrás pelear mientras sujetas a esos dos niños?

—Descuida, soy un excelente malabarista. Por lo que no representará problema alguno para mí —comentaba alegremente. Y es que hasta su cola iba de un lado a otro.

—¡Ey, no nos ignoren! —vociferaron a la par.

—También tenemos que hacernos de provisiones y esas cosas —ya se encontraba haciendo una lista de todo lo que debían reunir antes de partir—. Pero no contamos con mucho tiempo. Me he emocionado de más y he incendiado la ciudad con enorme celeridad —suspiró llena de frustración.

—No puedes evitarlo, Taia. Está en la naturaleza de los pirómanos incendiarlo todo —fueron las palabras para reconfortar a su camarada—. Piensa que en la agricultura emplean un método parecido. Queman el terreno después de la cosecha y las cenizas sirven para nutrir más la tierra; de ese modo las futuras cosechas serán más abundantes.

—Oh, nunca lo había visto de esa manera Yuuma —expresaba con notoria sorpresa—. Así que de este modo estoy ayudando al medio ambiente. Soy toda una ambientalista y no lo sabía —profesó con entusiasmo. Y es que hasta sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras veía como todo ardía a su alrededor—. ¡Habrá muy buena cosecha el año que viene!

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡La gente no va a crecer nuevamente! —gritaron esos dos jóvenes Yatos.

Ambos sabían que si unían sus fuerzas podrían escabullirse de las zarpas de Yuuma. Sin embargo, eso conocido como instinto, les decía que debían esperar a que llegara el momento adecuado. Especialmente porque no conocían de todo lo que la mujer que les guiaba era capaz de hacer.

Sentían cómo se elevaba la temperatura conforme se movilizaban, teniendo que recurrir a agitar sus vestimentas para echarse un poco de aire fresco y no experimentar un golpe de calor. Y aunque ellos estaban pasándola mal, el par que les tenía cautivos estaban totalmente íntegros, tan frescos y tan adaptados a aquel ambiente tan hostil que les provocaba una notoria envidia.

—Parece ser que el viento se ha encargado de traer el fuego hasta esta parte —dijo la mujer al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua—. De modo que nuestro "camino seguro" se está convirtiendo en el sendero hacia el infierno. Si no nos damos prisa las naves explotarán y tendremos que hallar otro método para salir de aquí.

—Taia, ¿no deberíamos preocuparnos un poco por estos dos? —alzó al par de niños. Ambos tenían las mejillas más rojas que un tomate; y en términos generales lucían como alguien que ha pescado una severa fiebre.

—Una especie tan fuerte y que es ridículamente débil ante el calor —remarcaba la de cabellos celestes—. Se nota que jamás han estado expuestos a temperaturas tan altas.

—A este paso morirán.

—Entonces démonos prisa —dictaminó—. Matar niños no forma parte de mi credo personal.

No supieron en qué momento se desmayaron o en dónde se encontraban cuando despertaron. Lo único que les quedaba claro es que continuaban en compañía de aquel par y que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del monumental incendio que ya no sentían nada de calor.

Les costó un par de minutos el ubicarse apropiadamente. Pero para cuando lo hicieron no pudieron creer su buena suerte. Es que parecía que al fin la diosa de la fortuna les estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Porque solo eso podría explicar su retorno a donde todo comenzó.

—Parece que no han regresado todavía —Eizen contemplaba la nave espacial que los había transportado hasta allí. Estaba totalmente sola y silenciosa—. Probablemente se movilizaron en cuanto comenzó todo el jaleo en la ciudad y por eso ahorita ya no hay nadie.

—No estoy interesada en una nave tan llamativa —hablaba Taia al tiempo que ignoraba completamente el navío del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame—. Este armatoste puede ser localizado fácilmente en caso de robo y no estoy de humor para encargarme de eso. Por lo que la mejor opción será esta —unos veinte metros de donde ellos estaban se apreciaba una nave de menor tamaño; de esas que por su constitución parecían ser veloces y agiles—. Esta no solo es rápida, sino que su diseño le permite evadir fácilmente a los enemigos y obstáculos que encontremos —alguien parecía ser experta en naves espaciales—. Aunque su escudo es pobre y no cuenta con un modo incógnito —eso le mosqueaba—. Al menos lo compensan sus unidades de ataque.

—No podemos ser exigentes, Taia. Hay que adaptarnos a lo que tenemos.

—Dame unos minutos y me encargaré de afinarle un par de cosas —y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, ella se había encargado de entrar a la nave con una maestría digna del mejor ladrón interplanetario.

—Es una friki de las naves espaciales —dijeron ese par de niños.

—Taia es la mejor cuando de arreglar cosas se trata —contaba el albo lobo—. Cualquier nave que cae en sus manos se convierte en una verdadera arma.

—Supongo que por esa razón la atraparon y la trajeron de vuelta a una de las ciudades del Rengoku —teorizaba Eizen, viendo de soslayo al alto Amanto—. Tú también has de poseer alguna gracia.

—Me sorprende que siendo tan joven conozcas algo tan puntual como el Rengoku —Yuuma se sentó y dejó que su altiva cola se azotara contra el suelo, agrietándolo sin problema alguno—. ¿Qué les enseñan a los niños en la actualidad, eh?

—A matar a alguien de un solo golpe. A usar cualquier objeto como un arma potencial. También a intimidar a las personas solo con la mirada —enumeraba Kamui con cada uno de los dedos de sus manos—. El día que enseñaron caligrafía y ortografía me quedé dormido.

—¡¿Por qué demonios recuerdas perfectamente los tópicos que has estudiado hasta ahora?! ¡¿A qué viene esos últimos temas?! ¡¿Al Harusame le preocupa que sus hombres no sepan escribir apropiadamente?! ¡¿Y por qué te perdiste la única clase que va de acuerdo con tu edad física y mental?! —y es que hasta se encontraba agitando al pobre pelirrojo como si fuera una maraca.

—También tenemos talleres. Pero en su mayoría son aburridos —mencionaba Eizen despreocupadamente—. Hay uno que enseña a hacer arreglos florales. Y he oído que es bastante popular.

—El de cocina también lo es —complementaba el pelirrojo.

—Jamás imaginé que los miembros del Harusame fueran tan…refinados, letrados y diestros a la hora de cocinar. Pensaba que solo eran seres primitivos que no sabían hacer otra cosa que pelear y masacrar gente. No hay duda de que los tiempos han cambiado.

—Bueno, en realidad solo lo hacen para intentar ser populares entre las mujeres —aclaraba el de ojos ambarinos—. Alguien extendió el rumor de que si hacían esa clase de cosas tendrían a las mujeres comiendo de su mano.

—¿Por qué sospecho que fuiste tú el que inició ese rumor? —Kamui miraba al jovencito con cierta inquisición.

—Porque fui yo.

—Intenta negarlo al menos, idiota.

—Bien, he terminado —la voz de Taia interrumpió la octava riña verbal de ese par de niños—. O pude hacer la gran cosa, pero con los arreglos que hice estaremos bien de momento.

—Ya escucharon a Taia muchachitos. Es hora de partir.

Ese era el momento perfecto para que ambos ejecutaran su plan de escape. Tenía que ser en ese instante o nunca. Aunque lo que no sabían es que los planes no suelen salir como se proyectan; lo supieron en el instante en que vieron su vida pasar ante sus ojos en el momento en que fueron lanzados como balas cañón hacia el interior de la nave.

Su peor temor se volvió realidad cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse y se vieron a sí mismos rodeados de ese par de extraños que técnicamente los habían secuestrado.

—¡…Esto no puede estar pasándonos…! —gritaron a la par mientras eran liberados y corrían hacia la ventana más cercana. Desde allí se podía ver lo que dejaban atrás con soberana prisa. Sí, podían apreciar al grupo de Yato que recién llegaban al hangar y que veían cómo se alejaban más y más.

—¿No deberías intentar detenerlos? —preguntaba uno de los miembros del Séptimo Escuadrón a Abuto.

—El informe dirá que la mercancía que transportábamos provocó un caos en la ciudad y en un intento de suprimirlos, los exterminamos. Al final no habrá manera de probar lo contrario, ya que la ciudad fue resumida a nada —decía el castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios. Es que se veía increíblemente tranquilo y aliviado—. Al fin pude deshacerme de ese ruidoso y molesto chiquillo. Al fin mi vida volverá a la normalidad. Y gracias a que Shina está con el capitán en estos momentos, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

—Creo que sí tendremos que buscarlo…

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te importa lo que le pueda pasar a ese niño? —lanzó con cierto enfado. No concebía que alguien quisiera al pelirrojo de vuelta.

—La cuestión es que el otro secuestrado…es el hijo de nuestro capitán….

—Ah, así que el hij…. ¡¿El hijo de nuestro capitán?! —gritó Abuto a todo pulmón—. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo o nuestras cabezas rodarán!

En cuanto entró todo se volvió un completo silencio. Ninguna de las tres partes expresaba ni el más pequeño de los monosílabos. Mientras una mirada se veía seria, inquisidora y ansiosa de respuestas, las otras dos se apreciaban evasivas y nerviosas, como si supieran el crimen que habían cometido y todavía tuvieran el descaro de fingir demencia al respecto.

Pero no había manera de defenderse. Los hechos hablaban por sí mismos. Y había demasiadas evidencias que los señalaban como los autores intelectuales del holocausto que tuvo lugar en el lugar más sagrado y peligroso de toda la tripulación.

Y es que solamente a ese par de problemáticos niños se les hubiera ocurrido la maravillosa idea de colarse a la habitación del almirante y convertir de sus sagrados aposentos una pocilga que ni el hombre más miserable y pobre desearía convertir en su hogar.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios ha sucedido aquí?! ¡Malditos mocosos van a pagar con su vida lo que han hecho! —Tentei gritó tan fuerte y coléricamente que destrozó los tímpanos de esos dos niños y de paso, hizo notar su irrefrenable cabreo en todas las naves que conformaban su tripulación. Ese día habían terminado con la paciencia del samurái. ¿Pero era para menos? No. Esos niños habían destruido todo lo que estaba en la habitación.

—¡Fue él!

—¡Fue ella! —ambos se acusaron mutuamente. Era claro que el otro había iniciado todo y por ello, debía ser reprendido.

—Me importa un bledo si fue uno de los dos o ambos. Lo único que interesa es que van a pagar caro lo que hicieron —se acercó y los tomó por el cuello, liberándolos del mundo de escombros. Y fue en ese momento en que esas ambarinas pupilas se clavaron en ese par de rostros sucios y golpeados; y algo tan simple como eso hizo que ese par de Yatos tragaran saliva y empezaran a sentir eso conocido como miedo.

—¡Es tu culpa! Te he dicho miles de veces que no soporto tenerlo cerca. ¡Debiste haberme hecho caso y dejarlo en otra nave! —Hachi iba a luchar por salvarse el pellejo tanto como le fuera posible—. ¡Es un troglodita incivilizado que solo está buscando pelea conmigo! ¡Edúcalo a golpes!

—¡Ella es una maniática! —ahora era el rubio el que se encontraba quejándose a todo pulmón—. ¡Se la pasa diciéndome cómo y qué debo de comer! ¡Nos obliga a usar sales aromáticas para bañarnos! ¡También me hace leer cosas raras que solo ella entiende!

—¡Deberías estar agradecido de que te dé tan buenos consejos, Raibaka! —espetó con molestia—. Todo lo que comes es basura y te dejará enano y debilucho. Por lo que el balance es importante —ella sabía de esas cosas—. ¡Debes tener cerebro además de músculos!

—Ey, cálmense ustedes dos —es que ya se encontraban cabeza contra cabeza, intentando ganarle al otro. Era como la lucha que los carneros macho tenían para hacerse del territorio y las hembras—. Ya se tratan como un matrimonio de más de veinte años de casados… Se oyen como mis padres.

—¡¿A quién les estás diciendo casados, eh idiota?! —bramaron a la par para quien los había insultado de tal manera. Y claramente recibieron su castigo: un bonito golpe en sus cabezas.

—Tsk ¡Malditos mocosos! Maldigo el día en que fueron paridos —ya con dos críos inconscientes salió de su cuarto y empezó a caminar con una dirección fija en su mente—. Le pediré a Moka que haga una máquina del tiempo y así podré ir al pasado y evitar que los padres de estos dos engendros se conozcan y los traigan a este mundo. De ese modo recobraré la paz y tranquilidad que tenía antes de que se conocieran —de solo imaginarse un presente como ese, sonreía de oreja a oreja. Y es que hasta se sentía feliz ante esa posibilidad—. Si Okabe pudo hacerlo utilizando ese microondas, nosotros también podríamos intentarlo.

Se detuvo ante una puerta que colgaba un letrero de peligro afuera. Tocó un timbre y el acceso le fue concedido.

—Oh, almirante. ¿Qué es lo que le trae hasta aquí? —Moka retiró la máscara metálica que protegía su rostro mientras soldaba aquel extraño artilugio que podría ser visto como una nave espacial a escala—. ¿Han vuelto a hacer algo?

—Destruyeron por completo mi cuarto —la amabilidad no iba con él, por lo que arrojó a esos niños contra el suelo; eran resistentes y nada les iba a pasar—. No pasa ni un solo día en que no hagan algo —suspiró cansado, frustrado y enojado—. De saber que las cosas se pondrían de este modo, le hubiera pagado a Kusuri para que se quedara indefinidamente aquí.

—Ciertamente estaba bien tranquilita cuando estaba con él.

—Ya no sé qué más hacer con ellos dos. Por lo que te los encargo.

—¿Ah? ¿Habla en serio? —no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos eso—. No quiero cuidarlos. Son una pesadilla.

—El padre de Raiko no está y su madre sigue sin regresar…. Ageha pidió sus vacaciones adelantadas, por lo que no hay nadie que vigile a esa mocosa.

—Debería encargárselos a Dai-san —nada como echar la bolita a otros—. Si puede domesticar animales, puede con estos dos sin problema alguno.

—Sí, podría funcionar, pero no está.

—Se fue de nuevo a aquel lugar, ¿verdad? —Tentei asintió y ella se limitó a suspirar—. Ya se le está haciendo un mal hábito irse a ese sitio cada vez que cobra la quincena.

—Bueno, nadie podría culparle —decía el hombre, acariciando su mentón—. No he conocido mejor lugar que ese en todo el universo. El catálogo es gigantesco y lleno de variedad.

—Incluso también piensan en nosotras —comentaba la Renho con una amplia sonrisa—. Los precios son los mejores. Y sus estándares están a mi altura —¿por qué razón ambos se veían tan emocionados y llenos de energía? —. Almirante, ¿por qué no vamos nosotros también? Estoy segura de que unos cuantos días ahí y nos relajaremos por completo —es que parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo permiso para ir al parque de diversiones.

—No suena mala idea, Moka. Vayamos.

Lo último que recordaban es que habían hecho enfadar al almirante y este los había golpeado tan fuerte que los dejó completamente inconscientes. Así que para cuando se despertaron no sabían con exactitud en dónde se encontraban; lo único de lo que estaban seguros es de que se hallaban en algún tipo de celebración porque escuchaban demasiado ruido, más del usual.

Se pusieron de pie y empezaron a explorar. Nada de lo que tenían alrededor les resultaba familiar. Todo lucía demasiado costoso, demasiado glamuroso, demasiado fino para formar parte de la tripulación a la que pertenecían.

Avanzaron por el camino aterciopelado, ignorando los cuadros, las flores y todo detalle que embellecía a esa enorme y ostentosa mansión. Ellos solo buscaban el origen del estruendoso parloteo; y lo encontraron. Sin embargo, no sabían con exactitud cómo reaccionar.

Se trataba de una escena de lo más común para ellos, pero por alguna razón se sentía diferente a otras ocasiones.

—Al fin despertaron —Tentei permanecía sentado cómodamente en un amplio sillón. A ambos lados gozaba de la compañía de hermosas mujeres vestidas de preciosos y coloridos kimonos; la comida y las bebidas no podían faltar en lo más mínimo—. Cuando regresemos pensaré en un castigo ejemplar para ambos. De momento no se metan en problemas y dejen que los adultos nos distraigamos un rato.

—¿Acaso son tus hijos?

—Son muy monos —todas las mujeres empezaron a cuchichear en voz alta y a mirarlos fijamente mientras les sonreían y les lanzaban piropos.

—No seríamos hijos de un hombre tan despreciable y pervertido como él —lanzó la pelinegra, torciendo el entrecejo.

—Mi padre es otro —Raiko también habló.

—No son mis hijos. Son solo un dolor de cabeza —el pelirrojo miraba a ese par como una peste—. Ojalá crecieran y huyeran de casa para jamás volverlos a ver.

—Si tanto te molesta nuestra existencia, te dejaremos en paz.

—Así no tendrás que preocuparte por nada —finalizaba el rubio.

—Se han ido…—Tentei veía cómo esos dos salían y se perdían a la distancia—. Ya después mandaré a que los busquen. Por ahora pasaré un buen momento con todas ustedes —y ese grupo de féminas gritaron entusiastas y dichosas.

Salieron de aquel lugar tan llamativo solo para toparse con un mundo que rozaba lo estrepitoso, lo elegante, lo luminoso y lo inmenso. Todo lo que les rodeaba eran edificaciones grandes, perfectamente construidas y con un estilo que les resultaba desconocido, pero no por ello dejaba de ser bello.

Era un mundo desconocido para ambos. Y por ello se sentían abrumados, curiosos y simultáneamente un poco nerviosos y desconfiados. ¿Pero se dejarían dominar por esas reacciones o continuarían avanzando?

—¿Dónde estaremos? —preguntaba Hachi al tiempo que caminaba entre las concurridas y enroscadas calles de aquella monstruosa ciudad.

—No lo sé. Jamás había estado en este sitio —sus pasos los trasladaron hasta una fastuosa fuente con forma de carpas doradas—. Pero parece un lugar donde los ricos se reúnen.

—Eso parece —la niña veía a Amantos de toda clase yendo de allá para acá. Y aunque se había acostumbrado a ellos, no dejaba de sentirse incómoda a su lado. Si soportaba a Raiko era porque se veía idéntico a los seres humanos—. _¿Por qué tiene que haber tantos? ¿Qué es lo que hacen reunidos aquí? ¿Por qué nos trajo ese tonto samurái hasta aquí?_ —se desplazó de manera inconsciente hasta donde permanecía el blondo, quedando totalmente pegada a él.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa a ti? —para él un comportamiento como ese le resultaba extraño. A ninguno de los dos le agradaba estar tan pegados.

—Este sitio…no me gusta…—susurró en un tono bajo que apenas pudo escuchar el Yato—. Hay…demasiados de ellos…que me incomodan…

—¿Hablas de todos esos Amantos? —ella no respondió, dejándole claro todo—. Tú también eres un Amanto. Es ridículo que les tengas miedo. Y más considerando que la gran mayoría de ellos pueden ser aplastados por nosotros los Yato.

—Puede que sea un Amanto…pero me niego a aceptar el serlo… Los Amanto…fueron los que…destruyeron mi hogar… Ellos…—mordió su labio inferior ante sus repentinas ganas de romper en llanto. No iba a ponerse a llorar frente a ese molesto chico; tampoco quería que él se diera cuenta de todas sus debilidades, de sus verdaderas debilidades.

—No conseguirás nada si continúas siendo tan cobarde —espetó sin quitar sus celestes pupilas de ella—. Y llorar no te va a servir de nada —porque sus palabras no bastaban habría de acomodarle un modesto golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Deja de maltratarme pedazo de oxigenado! —le dio un buen cabezazo de respuesta adicional.

—¡Que soy rubio natural, mocosa llorona! —ya estaban girando sobre el piso, intentando atestarse otro buen golpe en la cabeza.

Y hubieran seguido rodando por la eternidad si no hubieran chocado con algo grande y sólido. Eso que los miraba con curiosidad con esas redondas y rasgadas pupilas celestes.

—Un pollo gigante —fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Raiko.

—Claramente no es un pollo, tonto —refutaba—. Un pollo no luce de esa manera —señaló al vertebrado que descansaba plácidamente sobre el suelo dejando que la majestuosa envergadura de sus alas le cobijaran.

Su plumaje evocaba a todos los colores del arcoíris, mezclados de una forma tan sublime, que parecía irreal; era como si un diestro pintor se hubiera encargado de colorearle y dejarle en ese estado de fantasía. Porque solo en ese mundo una criatura tan hermosa y delicada podía llegar a existir.

—Es muy bonito —Hachi se había puesto de pie. Toda su atención estaba puesta en esa ave dorada de tonos coloridos. Y es que hasta poseía seis largas colas que alzaba con orgullo y distinción. Era un espécimen primoroso—. Quisiera acariciarlo.

—Si haces algo como eso podría tragarnos enteros —al lado del ave ambos lucían como un par de cobayos muy apetecibles.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo admirando sin permiso a mi primorosa Cherry? —ambos se sobresaltaron en cuanto escucharon esa chillona voz a sus espaldas—. Tendrán que pagar cada segundo que sus sucios ojos la contemplaron.

Para cuando abandonó aquella mansión se encontraba de mejor humor, totalmente renovado y refrescado por completo. Era un hombre nuevo y estaba seguro de que no habría nada que pudiera echarle a perder la noche. Y era obvio que no sería el único que se alegraba de haber llegado a aquel planeta.

—Almirante, se le ve relajado por completo.

—Tú también te ves en excelentes condiciones, Dai —ambos miraban hacia las gigantescas pantallas de plasma que descansaban sobre los edificios más altos de la urbe.

—Nunca imaginaría que cuidar de esos dos fuera mucho más desgastante que ir a patear culos extraterrestres —expresó al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo de su chaqueta—. Todos necesitamos vacaciones de ellos.

—Solo espero que no se pongan peor con la edad —rogaba Tentei.

—Siempre podemos mandarlos a algún reformatorio para que los hagan entrar en razón —proponía el moreno—. Golpearlos también funciona.

—Ya lo he hecho y continúan armando cada jaleo cada vez que les quito la mirada encima.

—Tal vez lo que necesitan es una madre. Ya sabes, para que los corrija y todo eso —había tocado un buen punto—. Consíguete a una mujer y conviértela en tu esposa y la madre adoptiva de esos dos.

—Te recuerdo que Raiko tiene madre —le recordó—. Aunque esa chiquilla está huérfana.

—¿Y si le consigues una familia terrícola para que viva tranquilamente? A mi parecer es la opción más factible para ella —él tenía toda la razón.

—Si hago algo como eso aprovechando que Ageha no está, las cosas se pondrán feas.

—Y si Yuna llega a regresar y se entera de lo que harás…no acabarás bien parado, Almirante —el pelirrojo empezó a poner mala cara—. Las mujeres de nuestra tripulación son la más grande arma que el Hokusei posee.

—Eso es indiscutible —suspiró con fatiga—. Oh, parece que han empezado.

—Me pregunto con qué nos van a sorprender en esta ocasión.

La pantalla mostraba un gran escenario con presentador incluido y al frente se encontraba una gran multitud de Amantos con letreros fosforescentes que empleaban para hacer su puja cada que hallaban algo que les interesara. Sí, se trataba de una reunión de subastas donde cualquier cosa puede llegar a ser vendida.

Pero un tema como ese no podría importarles menos a ambos. Así era hasta que contemplaron las siguientes piezas que estaban ofreciendo a la clientela.

¿No eran unos bonitos y bien vestidos niños los que estaban ofertando en ese instante?

—A continuación, tenemos dos especímenes en demasía raros en estos tiempos cuando se les considera una especie en peligro de extinción —el presentador hablaba con entusiasmo. A un costado permanecían esos dos pequeños conejos encerrados en una jaula hecha a medida y que no sería destruida ni por su monstruosa fuerza—. ¡Que empiecen las pujas!

—¡Maldita sea…! ¡Si son ellos…! ¡Los van a vender!


	11. Acto 11

¡Buenas tardes! Antier actualicé B&R y ahora le llegó el turno a su precuela. Debo decir que no sabía qué escribir, por lo que fue difícil iniciarlo, pero después las ideas llegaron y terminé con prácticamente 14 hojas XD Y ya que estamos a casi nada de despedir el manga de Gintama, no está de más que empecemos con el angst y el drama en las dos historias :D Porque una historia sin sufrimiento, no es un capítulo escrito por mí.

Una disculpa nuevamente por no responder a sus comentarios, pero me corren del comedor, así que es responderles o publicar el capítulo XD Pero ya en la siguiente vez les responderé sin chisteo alguno. ¡Disfruten y pasen un bonito fin de semana!

 **Acto 11**

 **Los colores que hay en el corazón de cada uno**

Todo ocurrió con demasiada celeridad. Como si ante un simple parpadeo pasaran de encontrarse en medio de aquel escenario a ser transportados dentro de una caravana sin posibilidad alguna de ser liberados de la jaula en la cual fueron enclaustrados. Y si eso fuera poco, todo era oscuridad y su única conexión con el mundo exterior eran las voces difusas de quienes se hallaban por los alrededores.

¿Hacia dónde eran llevados? ¿Por qué los mantenían bajo aquellas condiciones? ¿Quién había sido la persona que los compró? Y, sobre todo, ¿para qué fin los adquirieron? Y fue entonces cuando la desorientación se transformó en algo parecido a la preocupación.

Guardaron absoluto silencio durante todo el viaje, por precaución ante la posibilidad de ser reprendidos. Estaban conscientes de que no podían escapar y que no eran más que un par de conejos atrapados por un eficiente cazador.

—Aquí está la mercancía tal cual se lo prometí —las pupilas de ambos críos se dilataron en el instante en que abrieron el transporte y los empaparon con la luz natural que todavía persistía afuera—. Es de excelente calidad y vale cada moneda de oro que le he pedido.

—Se ven en excelente condición física. También he de decir que su apariencia física es sumamente aceptable para tratarse de las crías de un Yato. Sin mencionar que es más que perfecto que sean la pareja —el segundo que se asomaba a verles como la mercancía de calidad que eran, resultaba imponente; se percibía sin esfuerzo que era un hombre con un cargo militar importante y por su complexión física y esas facciones felinas resultaba un tanque defensivo difícil de tumbar—. Estoy seguro de que con un poco de entrenamiento serán perfectos para nuestras filas. Hasta tendremos asegurada una buena descendencia.

—¿El trato está hecho entonces?

—Por supuesto. Ten tu paga —tomó la jaula con su mano derecha, sujetándola con soberana facilidad; y posteriormente le entregó una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro.

—Es todo un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Conservaron el mutismo y enfocaron su atención hacia lo que estaba frente a ellos. Sin embargo, fueron incapaces de contener el espasmo que los invadió en cuanto se dieron cuenta en dónde estaban.

—Puede decirse que este será su nuevo hogar o su nuevo infierno. Todo dependerá de cómo se comporten ante los ojos del Rey —pronunciaba el Amanto mientras avanzaba y se dirigía hacia las monstruosas y gruesas puertas de hierro que permitían el acceso a lo que fácilmente podría ser considerado como un paraíso terrenal.

Atravesaron el umbral sólo para contemplar altos y floreados árboles que desprendían esencias dulces y embelesadoras que los reconfortaban de una manera casi misteriosa. Y si eso fuera poco, existían extensos y candorosos jardines por donde quiera que colocaran sus pupilas. Y dentro de ese mundo de beldad no podría existir construcción más perfecta y alucinante que un castillo de piedra.

—Así que…seremos entrenados para ser armas, ¿no es así? —para Raiko ya era momento de hablar.

—Su especie es muy valiosa para el uso militar —tras haber traspasado las puertas del castillo comenzó a dirigirse hacia la sala oeste, privándoles del placer de contemplar la exquisitez del interior de tan magnifica construcción—. Incluso siendo tan jóvenes pueden ser considerados como una amenaza.

—¿Y si no queremos hacerlo? —Hachi también tenía un par de cosas que decir al respecto—. ¿Qué nos harán si nos negamos?

—Lo harán. No tendrán otra elección más que esa —sentenció secamente. Aunque una festiva sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios. Ambos niños intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a callar—. Lo mejor será que sean listos si es que quieren sobrevivir en este lugar.

—¡Comandante! —un segundo hombre llegó desde atrás, saludando con prontitud y respeto al felino humanoide que les llevaba hacia su destino—. El Rey exige su presencia de manera inmediata.

—¿El Rey? —cuestionó con extrañeza—. Es raro que su majestad me cite.

—Y esa no fue la única indicación que me dio —agregó—. Ha pedido que la mercancía recién adquirida sea llevada a la habitación rosa.

—¿Pero por qué motivo?

—El Rey desea que esta mercancía sea un regalo —contestó con premura—. Considera que es ideal tras las circunstancias ocurridas hace un par de meses atrás.

—El Rey se preocupa innecesariamente por esa insípida mujer —chasqueó la lengua con notorio cabreo como una señal inminente de que era incapaz de ocultar su malhumor.

El nombre de la habitación los dejó intrigados. No obstante, para cuando se encontraron dentro de aquel lugar entendieron por qué la habían denotado de tal forma. Las paredes, las cortinas y todos los muebles que decoraban el área, poseían tonos diversos y suaves de rosa; y todos combinaban excepcionalmente bien.

Pero lo más llamativo no eran los enormes peluches o la gran gama de juguetes repartidos hacia las esquinas del cuarto, sino la mujer que permanecía sentada en medio del lugar; estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos mientras sus diestras manos tejían un gorro azul cielo.

—Erika-sama, disculpe la interrupción, pero el Rey le ha mandado esto —destruyó la jaula que contenía a los jóvenes Yato para liberarlos. Incluso les dio un empujón para que se acercaran hasta donde estaba la mujer—. No sean descorteses, saluden.

—Ah…Buenas…—soltó el rubio clavando sus zafiros en esos intensos granates.

—Hola, mucho gusto —alguien era más educada que cierto chico que le acompañaba.

—¿Acaso estos niños fueron puestos en venta en la subasta? —interrogó la dama cuyo cabello rizado poseía un intenso tono marrón chocolate.

—Así es —su afirmación logró perturbar el gesto de tranquilidad que envolvía el rostro de la bella chica—. Incluso si los ve pequeños y frágiles son sumamente fuertes. Después de todo, son Yatos —advirtió—. Por lo que debe tener sumo cuidado.

—¿No crees que es algo inhumano que tengan esos grilletes en sus tobillos? —Erika no pasó detalle alguno por alto.

—Créame, es mejor de ese modo —dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, más que listo para irse—. Si tiene quejas al respecto de esos niños no dude en hablarme. Yo mismo me encargaré de ellos —expresó antes de salir.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? Ya somos libres. Bueno, no del todo, pero tenemos más chance para huir —le susurraba Raiko a Hachi.

—Aquí hay demasiada seguridad. Así que nos será difícil. Podríamos morir en el intento.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —deseaba saber la castaña.

—Hachi. Y él es Raiko —ella habría de encargarse de las presentaciones.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos. Mi nombre es Erika —dijo, con una sonrisilla—. Y bien, ¿tienen hambre? ¿Quieren tomar un baño? —ambos se sobresaltaron en cuanto escucharon a la castaña a sus espaldas.

—Ahh…Creo que no hemos comido desde ayer…—la pelinegra hizo memoria al respecto—. Nos castigaron y no nos dejaron zamparnos nada.

—Y no apestamos. Así que el baño no es necesario.

—¿Quién tendría el corazón tan negro para privar de alimentos a un par de niños tan adorables como ustedes? —para ella parecía una aberración que algo como eso sucediera; para ellos ya era de lo más normal.

—Un idiota y bueno para nada pelirrojo —al fin ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

—Pues muy mal por ese bueno para nada pelirrojo —¿qué era ese control que tenía entre manos? ¿Por qué presionaba sus botones con tanta celeridad?—. Los niños deben alimentarse adecuadamente para crecer y fortalecerse —a ellos solamente les interesaba comer lo de su desarrollo los tenía sin cuidado—. Pronto llegará la comida, así que no deben de preocuparse.

Sus palabras fueron ciertas. Ya que no pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que la habitación estuviera repleta de una gran cantidad de manjares que iban desde platillos fuertes hasta postres.

—¡Ummm! ¡Esto sabe muy bien! —Raiko fue el primero en empezar a llenarse la tripa. El hambre era canija.

—Ciertamente sabe rico —Hachi también había caído ante el delicioso aroma de los platillos.

—He escuchado que los Yato poseen un gran apetito. Así que pedí que hicieran la mayor cantidad de comida que fuera posible.

—Raiko, come bien. No te atragantes de esa manera y límpiate la boca —podría estar en lo suyo, pero eso no le evitaba estar al pendiente de los modales del rubio; es que le desesperaba y molestaba que comiera de esos modos.

—Deja de molestarme —soltó tras pasarse un gran pedazo de carne.

—Que te limpies he dicho —si no lo hacía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas; y eso implicaba que ella sacara un pañuelo y limpiara la boca de tan insolente chiquillo.

—Se comportan como un par de hermanos —ella rio un poco ante el comportamiento de ambos—. Aunque deben de estar asustados por estar lejos de casa y haber sido capturados para ser vendidos en la casa de subastas.

—Nunca sería hermano de esta llorona y fastidiosa niña —el rubio había terminado y ahora concentraba su atención en Erika—. Más bien tengo curiosidad sobre dónde estamos.

—El rojito no lo mencionó. Aunque tal vez lo hizo y no lo recordamos.

—Están en Sikiyoku —indicó—. Es una de las siete ciudades que conforman el Rengoku —para ambos esos nombres eran nuevos, por lo que no entendían absolutamente nada—. Está bien que no conozcan sobre esto. No es algo que un par de niños deba conocer.

—¿A ti también te capturaron como a nosotros? —preguntaba Hachi con cierta melancolía en sus pupilas—. Si estás aquí en contra de tu voluntad, podrías venir con nosotros. ¿No es así Raiko?

—Antes de dar invitaciones a desconocidos debemos pensar cómo escapar —le regañó—. Esto no va a ser sencillo.

—Estoy aquí por voluntad propia, Hachi —ambos se quedaron patidifusos ante su respuesta. Ella comprendió su estupor y se limitó a sonreírles—. Así que no deben preocuparse por mí —ninguno parecía convencido de sus palabras, pero no dijeron nada más.

Después de la comida procedió el baño y tras ello un cambio en su muda de ropa. Ahora no sólo se encontraban limpios sino también olían deliciosamente bien.

—Te ves ridícula con ese vestido que llevas encima —se burlaba el rubio de los nuevos ropajes de la Yato.

—Para empezar, es un hanbok, pedazo de tonto. Y por si ni lo sabías es un vestido tradicional —lo sacó de su ignorancia—. Segundo, aquí el que se ve ridículo eres tú con ese shenyi.

—No está bien que discutan entre ambos. Son amigos y los amigos deben llevarse bien —les indicó la castaña. Ese par sólo inflaron las mejillas y se dedicaron una mirada llena de odio—. Si continúan de ese modo la gente pensará que se gustan.

—¡De ninguna manera eso podría ocurrir! —vociferaron a la par.

—Vayamos a recorrer el palacio para que liberen un poco de energía.

El recorrido dio inicio por los pisos más altos del castillo y prosiguió de manera descendente. Y aunque existían demasiadas habitaciones y recovecos, los contemplaron todos, maravillándose con su decorado, así como de las valiosas piezas que realzaban el status de la construcción.

Todo era demasiado bonito y costoso. Todo ese lugar era el reflejo de alguien con enorme poder económico y político.

—Y este es el jardín de árboles de cerezo.

Para Hachi esos árboles de flores rosáceas no era novedad. En su tierra natal abundaban y eran la cosa más hermosa que sus pupilas habían logrado admirar. No obstante, para Raiko eran algo nuevo y, por ende, se sentía notablemente asombrado y cautivado; pero eso no lo limitaba a apreciar esa incuestionable beldad.

Ambos críos caminaron con dirección a los robustos árboles, llevando su atención hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que sentían los suaves pétalos rozándoles las mejillas. También podían respirar la esencia de tan coquetas flores.

—Son realmente bonitas, ¿no es así? —ambos asintieron ante sus palabras. Era imposible que no se sintiera enternecida por sus sonrisas.

—Subamos hasta la copa —sugería el blondo.

—Eso será complicado con estas cosas alrededor de nuestros tobillos —la pelinegra le recordó el pequeño inconveniente que tenían.

—Eso es algo que se puede solucionar con una pasador y buenas mañas —liberó el objeto metálico que entre sus cabellos llevaba y empezó a desdoblarlo mientras empezaba a meterlo en uno de los agujeros de los grilletes; ahora se encontraba maniobrando con esa herramienta improvisada—. Unos niños como ustedes no deberían estar apresados de esta manera como si fueran criminales peligrosos.

—Eres bastante buena con eso —Raiko fue el primero en ser liberado—. Pero no tenías que hacerlo. Podrías meterte en problemas.

—Eso es muy cierto —expresaba con pesar Hachi.

—No pasará nada. Así que no se preocupen —por fin había logrado dejar en libertad a la Yato—. Les pido disculpas. Por mi culpa es que están cautivos dentro de este castillo.

—En realidad acariciamos a un pollo gigante que no debíamos y terminamos en ese sitio —relataba el rubio, cruzándose de brazos—. Así que técnicamente fuimos nosotros mismos los que terminamos aquí.

—¿Es que acaso tú no quieres salir de aquí? —preguntaba la niña con fisgoneo.

—No tengo permitido abandonar este castillo —eso no respondía a la pregunta en cuestión; solamente pintaba un triste panorama—. Además, soy la esposa del Rey. Mi lugar es a su lado.

—¿El Rey? —Hachi parpadeó un par de veces y hasta ladeó su cabeza—. Así que fuera del universo también existen monarquías.

—Él es el Rey de esta ciudad y seis más. Aunque estas se encuentran dentro de otros planetas —amplió la información para la curiosa—. A esas siete ciudades se les conoce como el Rengoku.

—¿Estás tomando nota?

—Por supuesto. Esta información no te la imparten en la escuela —estableció—. Siento que Dai debería hacerse algunos cursos para actualizarse. A este paso será un profesor obsoleto y nosotros seremos los que sufriremos las consecuencias.

—¿Por qué no juegan con las mascotas del castillo? —les extendió la invitación a ambos. Y aunque ellos no encontraban a los mencionados por ninguna parte, pronto sintieron algo sobre sus cabezas—. Son muy amistosos y juguetones.

Eran blancos, redondos y sumamente esponjosos, hasta el punto de que sus cuerpecitos rebotaban sobre el suelo pese a que poseían pequeñas patas apezuñadas. Su rostro recordaba al de una oveja, pero el sonido que emergía de su boca era totalmente diferente. Incluso tenían una pequeña colita que se movía de un lado a otro a causa de la emoción que sentían de tener compañeros de juegos.

—Es un algodón de azúcar —Hachi tenía a uno de ellos entre brazos. La sensación que experimentaba era sumamente grata—. Podría tenerlo de este modo todo el día.

—Son tan rechonchos y suaves —Raiko acariciaba a uno que se le había colocado sobre la cabeza.

—Ellos son felices cuando los arrojan.

Los niños no esperaron otra indicación y lo hicieron; y en efecto, esos seres achuchables disfrutaban enormemente el ser arrojados lo más lejos posible. Rebotaban de un lado a otro sin parar y ambos niños iban por ellos para repetir aquel evento.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y la diversión que esos dos experimentaba no frenaba. Reían y se ensuciaban con su entorno; estaban actuando y viviendo como lo que eran, como dos niños que no conocían las preocupaciones ni el dolor. Y esa era una imagen enternecedora que provocaba una suave y agridulce sonrisa en quien se encontraba interpretando el papel de espectadora.

Pero la energía abandonó sus cuerpos y se dejaron vencer por su cansancio. Ahora se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños, teniendo a esos afelpados animales como sus cómodas almohadas.

Ambos dormían. Así era hasta que a ella le despertó la cálida humedad que empezó a sentir sobre sus mejillas.

—Umm… ¿Q-Qué sucede…? —cuestionó adormilada con su mirada yendo con lentitud hacia arriba, hacia Erika—. Estás…—esa mirada quebrada, esas pupilas vibrantes y esas mejillas llenas de lágrimas, le resultaban desagradables. Demasiado. Podría decirse que le irritaban o tal vez la hacían recordar algo amargo que quería dejar entre renglones.

—Lo siento. Te he despertado. Y con lo bien que parecías estártela pasando en tus sueños —expuso casi en un susurro mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que todavía le quedaban.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —se puso de pie y la observó con cierta duda y desasosiego. Parecía estar nerviosa ante su propia pregunta.

—No en realidad… Es sólo que ustedes me trajeron a la mente algunos recuerdos —llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de la pequeña y la acarició con la ternura que solamente una madre podría imprimirle a un gesto tan simple como ese. Incluso le sonreía con amabilidad, como si le asegurara que estaba bien y no debía angustiarse por nada. Y esos gestos fueron más que suficientes para que ella extrapolara su pasado con su presente; y una acción como esa traería consigo dolorosas consecuencias que era incapaz de confrontar.

Ahora era ella la que estaba mostrando esa faceta de vulnerabilidad. Era ella la que no podía frenar el afluente de lágrimas que corrían tan ávidamente por sus mejillas. Era ella quien intentaba hacer de sus sollozos algo silencioso. No obstante, no podía. Se había quebrado por completo y no había manera de que pudiera recomponerse; no por el momento.

—Perdóname. Te he hecho conmemorar algo doloroso, ¿no es así? —la había jalado hasta ella para estrecharla entre brazos, para intentar mitigar su sufrimiento, para que pudiera llorar hasta que sus pulmones y su cuerpo quedaran exhaustos; y a la vez intentaba ser fuerte para no dejar que su propio dolor la dominara y pasara de ser la que consuela a la que necesita ser rescatada. Era un adulto y tenía que ser fuerte tanto por ella misma como por la niña que sufría entre sus brazos.

En cuanto la compuerta fue abierta se abalanzaron sobre el suelo. Y poco les faltó para abrazarlo, besarlo y susurrarle lo mucho que lo habían echado de menos mientras viajaban a toda velocidad a través del espacio intentando no ser aplastados por una lluvia de meteoritos al mismo tiempo que burlaban a un feroz hoyo negro.

Había sido el viaje más loco y cargado de adrenalina que habían tenido a su corta edad. Y ese fue más que suficiente para no querer repetir la experiencia nunca más. Sin embargo, sabían que, si continuaban al lado de esos dos prófugos, escenarios como el que recién habían vivido, se repetirían de manera prácticamente infinita. Así que si valoraban un poco su vida deberían encontrar un modo de huir de ellos.

—…Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien conducir de tal manera una nave espacial…—Eizen recién había recuperado su respiración habitual—. Es una maldita loca.

—Tal vez haya sido mi imaginación, pero juro que ella se metió a esa zona llena de meteoritos a propósito —Kamui había recobrado su color. Porque poco le faltó para lucir como un bonito fantasma.

—Y Yuuma ni siquiera se inmutó. Es más, ninguno de sus blancos pelos se despeinó ante lo ocurrido —en efecto, aquel lobo estaba estirándose y echándose un par de tragos de sake—. La gente del Rengoku es de temer.

—¿Tan jóvenes y no soportan un poco de emoción? —Taia estaba detrás de ellos y los levantó del cuello de sus ropajes—. Despabilen que hemos llegado a un lugar de lo más divertido y ruidoso.

Dejando atrás las monumentales puertas que tuvieron que atravesar para llegar hasta la entrada de aquella metrópolis, se encontraba lo que verdaderamente valía la pena. Lo que muchos venían a buscar.

Era como un centro comercial hecho a gran escala. Un sitio donde se veían toda clase de Amanto dedicados a la venta de productos cotidianos hasta de criaturas exóticas que desatarían el caos si fueran liberadas de manera irresponsable. Y simultáneamente se observaban los guardias que se encargaban de mantener el orden.

—¡Bienvenidos a Aymara! —Taia encabezaba el grupo. Ellos por su lado miraban en todas las direcciones posibles con un semblante de fascinación y sorpresa; es que había tantas cosas, tantas razas de Amanto, tantos establecimientos vendiendo quién sabe que cosas. Era un mundo nuevo y sumamente llamativo.

—¿Les gusta? —les preguntó el albo lobo a los jóvenes Yato. Ambos habían aprovechado para tomar asiento en cada uno de sus hombros; su altura les permitiría tener una mejor panorámica.

—¿Qué es "Aymara"? —la curiosidad de Kamui brotó.

—Aymara es la tercera zona comercial más grande que hay en el universo —la mujer se detuvo para voltearse hacia los jóvenes—. Existen 3 grandes fuerzas comerciales que mueven el dinero a lo largo de todo el universo. La primera es el Harusame. La segunda el Rengoku. Y la tercera, Aymara —esos dos escuchaban atentamente cada palabra que les decía; era información valiosa que en determinado momento de sus vidas les valdría para algo—. Cada uno se dedica a la compra-venta; pero cada una se rige bajo diferentes normativas. Sin mencionar que "los productos" que manejan cada uno de ellos varía notoriamente.

—Además, hay algo que hace sumamente especial a esta zona.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso sería? —ahora era Eizen quien comandaba el interrogatorio.

—Este sitio es neutral —sus doradas pupilas se escurrieron hacia el peli gris—. Sin importar si estés anexado al Harusame o seas un alto mando dentro del Rengoku, aquí no se te excluirá la entrada ni los productos que aquí se venden. Serás aceptado, aunque seas la peor escoria que haya sido concebida en este mundo… Aquí todos son bienvenidos siempre y cuando cumplan con la única norma existente.

—…No meterse con nadie…—la de cabellos celestes lo hacía sonar tan fácil, pero resultaba difícil de creer que algo como eso fuera plausible.

—¿Qué les pasa a quienes rompen esa regla? —el pelirrojo preguntó por si las dudas.

—Son expulsados para siempre de Aymara —era un castigo evidente—. Aunque en algunos casos se llega a aplicar la pena de muerte.

—Eso significa que aquí hay personas poderosas, ¿no? —una conclusión bastante acertada para el hijo de Housen—. Sólo eso podría garantizarles que las dispuestas sean neutralizadas con facilidad. Y simultáneamente que la gente que llega aquí acate la única norma que hay.

—Los que vigilan la ciudad son fuertes. Pero quien verdaderamente se encarga de hacer que se cumpla la ley es el Alcaide de aquí —comunicó—. Poco o nada se conoce de él, pero se dice que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los cabecillas del Harusame y el Rengoku no metan sus narices aquí.

—Eso suena realmente interesante —oh, cierto pelirrojo tenía la mirada iluminada y llena de ímpetu. Todos pudieron deducir qué es lo que cruzaba por su mente.

—Ni se te ocurra —le amenazó la mujer, clavándole sus bonitos ojos en toda su humanidad—. Antes de que puedas encontrarte con el Alcaide serás devorado por los Risuku y no quedará absolutamente nada de ti.

—¿Risuku? ¿Qué es eso? —tantas dudas para la joven cabeza de Kamui.

—No lo percibieron, pero el planeta en el que se erige Aymara es en su enorme mayoría un inmenso desierto. Así que la ciudad se construyó sobre el oasis más extenso que aquí había —Yuuma se haría cargo de la explicación en esta ocasión—. Pero este paraíso no estaba despoblado. Alrededor de él existían criaturas muy particulares llamadas Risuku.

—Son bestias que se refugian del molesto calor dentro de la arena. Y ya cuando la noche cae, emergen y se alimentan. Y aunque son herbívoros, son bastante maliciosos.

—Les gusta matar por placer.

—Así que cuando alguien se pone demasiado intenso, llaman a los Risuku y se los dan para que se diviertan un rato hasta que los asesinan —relataba Taia con un semblante aterrador y un tono de voz que rosaba al de un sicario intentando intimidar a sus víctimas—. Así que absténgase de hacer estupideces y compórtense.

—Ya la escuchaste. No cometas ninguna tontería o seremos botana —le advirtió al pelirrojo. Ahora más que nunca no le quitaría la mirada de encima.

—Así no tiene chiste alguno.

—¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer? Estoy muriéndome de hambre —y las tripas de Yuuma apoyarían su petición.

—¡Comida! —Kamui era un glotón hecho y derecho.

Taia y Yuuma observaban totalmente anonadados las cantidades casi industriales que ese par de Yatos se engullían sin descanso alguno, como si la vida misma se les fuera en ello. Es que no daban crédito de que con esos cuerpos fueran capaces de almacenar tanto.

Y tras aquel espectáculo solamente quedaba una enorme pila de platos y un par de bolas de carne que yacían tumbadas sobre el suelo.

—Te gané —le decía Eizen al pelirrojo.

—Solamente tuviste suerte de que ese plato con curry estuviera más cerca de ti que de mí.

—Estos niños comen más que un hoyo negro, Taia.

—Los rumores sobre los Yato no eran exagerados —soltó con cierto nerviosismo—. Un precio justo a pagar si consideramos lo que son capaces de hacer dentro del campo de batalla.

—Aunque tal cual están en este momento, podrían ser derrotados por un Syx bebé.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kamui desde el piso en cuanto contempló las numerosas columnas de luz que descendían desde lo alto de la infraestructura. ¿Es que iba a dar inicio algún tipo de espectáculo?

—Son proyecciones holográficas —le aclaraba la de cabellos celestes—. A través de ellos se presenta un noticiero que anuncia los acontecimientos más significativos que hay a lo largo del universo. Y también hay eventos especiales.

No cuestionaron más a Taia. No lo hicieron porque sus oídos se inundaron completamente por aquella voz, por aquel tono tan sublime y único que emergía desde el corazón, desde el alma misma de la persona que interpretaba tan perfectamente bien aquella melancólica melodía.

¿La disfrutaban? ¿Se deleitaban con los suaves y violentos tonos que perfilaban a aquella canción? ¿Qué fue lo que logró atraparles y cautivarles, la voz, la música o la letra? ¿Qué fracción de aquel todo es lo que había logrado sumergirles dentro de memorias que creyeron ya habían dejado atrás?

" _La bondad que me proporcionaste a mí, quien no conocía la bondad, me iluminó el corazón"._

—Bastante bonita, ¿no? —tal vez ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero ella se había percatado de sus pequeñas reacciones.

—No en realidad —el pelirrojo se limitó a ver todo lo que había sobre él. ¿Qué se supone que eran aquellas cosas semi ovaladas que parecían de cristal y que flotaban en lo más alto, mostrando de manera incesante tonos tornasol en su traslúcido interior? Era como si los siete colores del arcoíris se contrajeran y extendieran de maneras inesperadamente hermosas—. Esas cosas son…curiosas.- Manage Stories

—Son Medamayaki. Son muy parecidas a las medusas sombrilla que hay en la Tierra; sólo que estas flotan a la deriva del universo en numerosos grupos —ilustraba Taia—. Es peligroso encontrarlas porque se adhieren a las naves, bloqueando la visión de la misma y obstruyendo sus motores.

—Más allá de eso son criaturas hermosas y esponjosas —Yuuma parecía muy complacido al contemplar esas criaturas gelatinosas.

—¿Cómo es que sabes los nombres de tantos animales espaciales? ¿Eres una clase de friki o qué? —lanzaba Eizen con mucha burla para la de mirar rosáceo.

—No es mi culpa que mi cerebro tenga la capacidad de asimilar y retener una gran cantidad de información —claramente ella no se ofendía con facilidad y siempre encontraba monos de devolver el golpe—. Me gusta estar informada sobre todo lo que me rodea. Incluso de las criaturas espaciales —expresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Y por eso mismo me compré esta enciclopedia sobre bestias espaciales —es que tenía el libro en manos—. Y espero el día en que el volumen dos salga a la venta.

—Ya me aburrí de tus charlas. Quiero ir a conocer el lugar —Kamui tan sincero y toca narices.

—Sí, yo también deseo ver qué más hay aquí —le siguió el otro Yato.

—Los dejaré ir con la condición de que no se meterán en problemas —¿qué era lo que había sacado de sus bolsillos? ¿Por qué se aproximó hasta ellos? ¿Qué tan ágil y rápida era que sólo reaccionaron cuando sintieron un pinchazo sobre su cuello? ¿Qué les había clavado? —. Es un chip que tiene integrado un GPS; de ese modo sabré en dónde se encuentran.

—Eso es abuso infantil —replicaba el peli gris.

—Y esto es por si se portan mal y no quieren obedecerme —el control remoto que llevaba no era el problema. Ni tampoco el que presionara aquel botón rojo; lo que realmente daba miedo y grima es que todo su cuerpo fuera entumecido por una "ligera" descarga eléctrica.

—¡Eso es violencia infantil! —bramaba el pelirrojo a todo pulmón—. ¡Vas a matarnos vieja loca!

—Todo esto lo hago para que no sean devorados por los guardianes de Aymara. Así que no se quejen —los observó con vileza y guasa—. Si se comportan no sufrirán —fue el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que además de pirómana era malvada—. Ahora vayan y diviértanse.

Se fueron de allí no tanto porque continuaran con las ganas de explorar la ciudad, sino más bien porque eso conocido como pavor los movía a alejarse de aquella mujer con un control remoto tan peligroso en manos.

Corrían entre las calles casi laberínticas de Aymara mientras se empapaban de los aromas diversos de la comida que parecía venderse por todos lados. También contemplaban armas extrañas y de gran tamaño vendidas a precios desorbitantes. Incluso se toparon con personas valientes que tenían entre sus productos de venta a especies animales feroces de enorme tamaño.

Sí, en aquella metrópolis literalmente podían encontrar cualquier cosa que se imaginaran por más inverosímil que esta fuera.

—Ya llevamos bastante tiempo corriendo de acá para allá y todavía no terminamos de recorrer por completo la ciudad —Eizen estaba tomando una gran bocanada de aire para recuperarse.

—Esta cosa es chicluda pero sabe bien —alguien había recuperado su buen apetito.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Lo tomé de aquel lugar —señaló descaradamente hacia una tienda de comida unos diez metros atrás.

—Significa que lo has hurtado.

—Lo tomé sin que se diera cuenta el dueño.

—¡A eso se le llama hurtar pedazo de idiota! —ya regañaría a Kamui en otro momento, por ahora debían correr por sus vidas, porque literalmente se encontraban siendo perseguidos por un enorme jabalí que deseaba hacer de ellos las siguientes delicias culinarias de su puesto de comida—. ¡Maldita sea, tenías que meternos en problemas otra vez!

—Solamente por eso no te voy a compartir de lo que robé.

—¡No quiero nada de eso imbécil!

No es que ambos no pudieran hacerse cargo de ese cerdo subdesarrollado, sino más bien que tuvieron la extraña sensación de que si lo hacían, recibirían una enorme descarga eléctrica que los dejaría en el piso, convulsionando. Por lo que únicamente les restaba escapar.

Una pena que durante la persecución cierto despreocupado pelirrojo no hiciera más que substraer todo lo que se le cruzara en las manos. Sí, su apetito no conocía fronteras y estaba ocasionándoles que más perseguidores se unieran en su cacería. Ahora era una estampida de Amantos los que deseaban sus cabezas en sus parrillas.

—¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser un baúl sin fondo, eh?! —el mayor había optado por llevar al menor bajo su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que corría a toda velocidad y se movía entre los techos cercanos; no iba a dejarse capturar para que le dieran la tunda de su vida—. ¡Si tan sólo te controlaras esto no estaría ocurriéndonos!

Todo iba perfectamente bien. No sólo llevaban gran ventaja, sino que a unos cuantos metros había varios suburbios en los que podrían ocultarse. Todo marchaba bien hasta que treparon sobre el techo de aquella fastuosa pagoda.

Un fuerte crujido se hizo presente bajo los pies de Eizen antes de caer violentamente hacia el interior de tan alta construcción.

—Tsch…Maldita sea…Eso no lo vi venir…—el mayor emergió de entre los escombros como bien pudo. Expulsó el polvo que se me metió por las vías respiratorias y restregó sus ojos; lo hizo porque necesitaba encontrar a Kamui—…Con que ahí estás. Y yo pensé que…—calló en cuanto vio al pelirrojo totalmente de pie, integro y a salvo—. Oye…eso es…—estaba azul ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Esa mancha enorme carmesí que se extendía más y más bajo los pies del Yato no podía ser buena señal—. E-Este…gorro…—entre ese manchón sospechoso recogió un gorro verde muy particular—. C-Creo que has asesinado…al héroe del tiempo… L*** no se merecía esto…

—¿Quién demonios usa un sombrero tan ridículo? Además, ¿esto será comestible? —en su mano derecha yacía un pequeño ser luminoso que revoleteaba de un lado a otro intentando escapar; pero todo era inútil, no podía hacerlo. O, mejor dicho, ya no podría hacerlo más porque la mano del crío se cerró, aniquilándola por completo.

—¡N***! ¡Has asesinado a N***! —exclamó con fuerza mientras sacudía al insolente niño—. ¡Está bien que nadie la soporta porque es impertinente y odiosa, pero ese no era motivo para asesinarla! —porque zarandearlo nunca estaba de más—. ¡Maldita sea, tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que…!

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, materializando los mayores de temores de Eizen.

—¡¿Princesa Z****?! —exclamó al contemplar a la rubia mujer de orejas de elfo y vestido pomposo—. ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡La has dejado viuda! —después llevó su mirada hacia la niña que le acompañaba; mismas facciones y mismo vestido—. ¡Ahora es viuda y madre soltera!

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido aquí? —interrogó la mujer a ambos niños.

—Su esposo nos ha dicho que el destino lo había llamado para ir a salvar el universo con ayuda de su fiel amiga N***. Que no lo espere para cenar porque va a demorar —respondió Kamui con la inocencia falsa que en ocasiones fingía tener—. Y le dejó esto como recuerdo para que la espera sea corta —teniendo un cinismo épico se acercó a la mujer y le entregó aquel gorro verde.

—¿Les dijo todo eso? —ambos Yatos asintieron—. Estoy sorprendida. Después de todo, es un hombre de pocas palabras y muchos gestos.

—Debe sentirse orgullosa de que su esposo sea un héroe del tiempo. Ahora mismo debe dirigirse a salvar el mundo del temible Ga****** —decía Eizen con motivación para hacer sentir orgullosa a la fémina.

—Y ya que hemos pasado el mensaje, nos retiramos —ambos dieron media vuelta con intenciones de largarse, pero lamentablemente fueron detenidos por la actual viuda.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañan a comer y después se van? —les preguntó amablemente—. Habíamos hecho todo un banquete en nombre de mi esposo, pero dado que ya no está, quédense ustedes dos…Porque él se fue a salvar al mundo, ¿verdad? —esas últimas palabras dichas de manera sombría resonaron hondamente en ese par. Ahora sabían lo que se sentía experimentar eso llamada como remordimiento.

—C-Claro…que podemos quedarnos y comer un poco. ¿Verdad Kamui?

—D-De todos modos ya tenía un poco de hambre.

La rubia los condujo hacia el salón principal. Allí había personas con porte elegante y probablemente eran miembros de la realeza de otras naciones o planetas. Era una fiesta para la crema y nata del universo; porque hasta la comida que veían lucía y olía de manera alucinante.

—¡Princesa Elda! —prorrumpieron todos los invitados en cuanto vieron entrar a la mujer con el porte que caracterizaba a los de sangre azul.

—¿Princesa Melda? ¿No debería ser Princesa Z****? —se preguntaba a sí mismo Eizen—. A todo esto…Esta fiesta luce como…—él a diferencia de cierto tragón, sí era observador y estaba analizando su entorno. Fue entonces cuando contempló la gran pancarta que pendía del techo y que exponía el motivo real del festejo—. E-Esto…no es bueno… Kamui, tenemos que largarnos de aquí inmediatamente antes de que…

—Querido público que hoy se encuentra con nosotros, quiero hacer un anuncio importante que traerá un futuro brillante y espléndido a nuestra hermosa nación —mientras ella hablaba, el mayor de los Yato intentaba apartar al pelirrojo del buffet sin demasiado éxito—. Hoy he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que ha logrado vencer a mi amado esposo sin problema alguno. Lo que hace de él un guerrero digno y confiable. Por lo que he decidido sabiamente en convertirlo en el prometido de mi hija y el futuro sucesor del Reino de las Hadas —sus palabras causaron revuelo en todos y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Maldita sea Kamui, tenemos que escaparnos de aquí o mañana mismo será tu luna de miel!


	12. Acto 12

¡Buenas noches criaturillas! Ya llegué para traerles un poco de drama a sus existencias, porque no han tenido suficiente con todo lo que ocurre en el manga XD Disfruten y pues que den inicio las teorías locas =D

P.D. Goriko is real(?). Y Otae solamente está bien gorda :v

 **Acto 12**

 **La vida no siempre te sonríe de la misma forma**

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que toda esta fiesta es para celebrar tu nuevo compromiso? —cuestionaba Eizen a un pelirrojo que estaba trepado sobre la mesa que tenía a disposición los postres.

—¿Compromiso? —dijo con la boca repleta. Apenas y se le podía entender—. Está claro que esto es solamente una fiesta —agregaba tras chuparse los dedos; todos los pastelillos que se comió estuvieron exquisitos.

—¿Eres idiota o te haces? —replicó, con un par de venitas saltándosele en ambos costados de su cara—. ¡Te van a casar con la princesa del Reino de las Hadas!

—¿El Reino de las Habas? Eso no suena para nada apetitoso —se quejó.

—¡¿Quién demonios ha dicho habas?! ¡Dije hadas! —y como ya estaba un poco cabreado, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al despreocupado Yato—. Además de idiota, sordo.

—Tsch… ¿Acaso quieres pelea? Estoy más que dispuesto a darte una paliza aquí y ahora —el crío reaccionaba ante los estímulos equivocados. Aunque eso podría jugar a su favor.

—Sí. Enfrentémonos —exponía el hijo de Housen para el ansioso muchacho—. Pero no podemos hacerlo aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —y todavía tenía el descaro de preguntarlo.

—Arruinaremos la divertida reunión que tienen aquí —fue la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza—. Y, sobre todo, estropearemos la comida que están sirviendo. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? —la astucia era más efectiva que la violencia.

—Oh, es cierto —el peli gris sonrió ampliamente ante la victoria innegable que tenía en manos—. Vayamos afuera y determinemos quién de los dos es el más fuerte.

—Claro. No tengo objeción alguna —todavía no lo vencía en el campo de batalla, pero ya sentía la victoria en sus manos—. _Larguémonos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde y me meta en más problemas de los necesarios._

—Momento —una tercera voz interrumpió su partida—. ¿A dónde crees que llevas a mi prometido? —terrible momento para que la rubiecita princesa hiciera acto de aparición y complicara todo de manera innecesaria—. Él debe permanecer a mi lado durante la celebración —estableció. Y al mismo tiempo había jalado a Kamui hacia ella.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —el pelirrojo se apartó rápidamente. Era como un cachorrito arisco al que no le iba demasiado bien el contacto físico—. Yo no soy tu prometido.

—Claro que lo eres —reiteró—. Derrotaste a papá. Así que eres digno de ser mi prometido y el futuro rey del Reino de las Hadas.

—Este idiota solamente tiene diez años. No puede casarse ni mucho menos dirigir un reino entero —si esa chiquilla quería discutir, él le haría segunda—. Así que olvídalo y encuentra a otro príncipe pelirrojo que embaucar.

—Si aceptas convertirte en mi prometido, tendrás numerosas riquezas. Serás respetado y temido por muchísimas personas —mencionaba la princesa, clavando sus esmeraldas en el joven Yato—. Tendrás a una hermosa esposa que te dará niños preciosos.

—Ey, de eso último no podemos estar completamente seguros —interrumpía Eizen, señalando a la jovencita—. Ahora te ves decente, pero tal vez en diez años estés toda gorda, llena de celulitis y más plana que una tabla.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo insensato?! —exclamó con molestia y ansiando cortarle la cabeza al grosero crío—. Está claro que heredé los buenos genes de mamá.

—Como dije, solamente el tiempo lo dirá.

—No estoy interesado en casarme ni tener familia —habló Kamui, robando la atención de ambos—. La familia es para la gente débil. Es algo realmente innecesario —su mirar era calmo, sin embargo, se sentía un poco frío, casi distante.

—Ya lo escuchaste.

—Eres un niño y todavía no sabes lo que quieres. Así que perdonaré tu insolencia al rechazarme de esa manera tan poco refinada —oh sí, ella era más terca que los dos juntos—. Nos casaremos y tendremos dos preciosos niños.

—¿No crees que estás yendo muy lejos? —el mayor no creía que siendo tan pequeña tuviera semejantes ideas tan arraigadas—. Disfruta tu niñez. Crece y sal con unos cuantos hombres —le recomendó—. Créeme, tu vida solamente irá a peor con este imbécil de esposo y gobernante de tu reino.

—¿Cómo osas decir tales sandeces de mi prometido? —podría ser joven y frágil, pero tenía mucho temple y no se inmutaba ante un chico mayor que ella—. Es fuerte y apuesto, no requiere nada más.

—Dirás que le falta cerebro.

—Para eso estaré yo. Para cubrir sus deficiencias.

—Querrás decir que estarás ahí para manipularlo y hacerlo como mejor te convenga.

—Kamui, ¿qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? —ya se había prendado del antebrazo del pelirrojo con un descaro digno de la realeza—. Y descuida, habrá toda la comida que quieras.

—Espera un momento. ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes su nombre si no te lo ha dicho?!

—Ah, lo leí en la etiqueta que tiene su ropa —la blonda señaló la etiqueta que estaba cocida en el interior de la manga derecha de la vestimenta superior del Yato—. Ahí pone su nombre y hasta su grupo sanguíneo.

—Ciertamente tiene todos los datos básicos por si se llega a extraviar o requiere una transfusión sanguínea —mencionaba Eizen viendo tal detalle que pasó desapercibido por sus ojos—. ¿Quién lo habrá hecho?

—…Shina…—susurró Kamui de manera instantánea—. Ni siquiera vi en qué momento lo hizo. _Tampoco es como si fuera necesario que lo hiciera…_

—No me sorprende. Ella es bastante mañosa y casi siempre se sale con las suyas —él la conocía bastante bien.

—Mi nombre es Aria —se presentó al fin. Aunque claro, esa presentación estaba dirigida única y exclusivamente al pelirrojo—. Conozcámonos y llevémonos bien para hacer de nuestro futuro matrimonio un éxito.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No voy a casarme —volvió a apartarse, solamente que en esta ocasión con cierta brusquedad que terminó tirando a la rubia contra el suelo.

—Y-Yo sólo busco que nos llevemos bien. No tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo —expresó, clavando sus vidriosas pupilas en él. Seguramente se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar ante su rechazo y todo el esfuerzo que imprimía en el tema del matrimonio—. Si crees que no soy digna de ti. Me esforzaré por cambiar y poder ser aceptada por ti.

—Hay que admitir que es perseverante —mencionaba para su acompañante—. Sin embargo, no puedes obligar a alguien a permanecer a tu lado sin importar cuanto lo desees. Eso está mal —expresó, con un tono tan seco que resultaba cruel—. Si realmente quieres a este imbécil a tu lado, tendrás que hacerlo a la antigua.

—Quieres decir que debo seguirlo a todos lados, acosarlo en todo momento para ver qué es lo que está haciendo y con quién está…Y también debo volverme fanática de sus hobbys e intereses… ¿Algo como eso?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Eso solamente lo hacen las malditas locas acosadoras! —a él le valía una hectárea de comino que ella fuera de la realeza, por lo que también le acomodó un buen porrazo en la cabeza—. ¿Quién rayos está a cargo de tu educación? ¿En qué clase de reina te quieren convertir, eh?

—He entendido mis errores y quiero enmendarlos, Kamui-san —Aria tomó las manos del Yato entre las suyas, obligando a ambos a cruzar miradas—. Te prometo que jamás te faltará la comida. Así que estaré esperando por ti hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y podamos contraer nupcias.

—¡Espera, no aprendiste nada! ¡Solamente lo estás chantajeando! ¡¿Acaso crees que él es como G*** y tú eres M***?! —le gritoneó a la cínica rubia—. ¡Está bien que ambos son idiotas y comen como hoyos negros, pero no intentes aplicar la misma solamente porque lo anterior falló! —Aria chasqueó los labios y se cruzó de brazos con soberana indignación—. Kamui, vámonos de aquí antes de que pase de Aria a Yuno G**** y te quiera a su lado sin importar a todos los que tenga que cargarse en el camino.

—Lo siento, pero no irán a ninguna parte —una princesa recuperada, era una criatura peligrosa. Porque le bastó tronar sus dedos para que su guardia real los rodeará por completo—. Tú puedes irte, pero él no.

—Esto ya se está poniendo más divertido —Kamui ya estaba calentando. Para él todo ese embrollo era una oportunidad para poner a prueba su fuerza—. Cuando acabe con ellos, serás el siguiente, Eizen.

—Yo solamente quisiera irme de aquí y no tener nada que ver con tu loca prometida —es cuando se arrepentía de haberlo ayudado a escapar de la nave del Harusame.

Aunque aquel grupo de hombres se encontraban armados y estaba perfectamente entrenados para el combate, era poco o nada lo que podían hacer contra ese par de Yatos, contra esos dos muchachos que poseían habilidades tan afiladas que lograrían sacarle un poco de miedo hasta al guerrero más fiero.

Sí, ambos lograron vencer a toda la guardia real que había sido llamada para impedirles el escaparate. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue hacerle un gran hoyo a una de las paredes adyacentes y salir corriendo de allí a toda prisa antes de que a esa princesa se le ocurriera otra manera para retenerlos por más tiempo.

—¡Mueve tus malditas piernas! —le gritaba el de cabellos grises a quien venía detrás de él. Ambos decidieron desplazarse por los techos para abarcar más distancia en menor tiempo.

—No huyas. Tenemos un encuentro pendiente —le comunicó, torciendo el entrecejo.

— _¿Es que este niño solamente piensa en pelear?_ —suspiró con cansancio y estrés. Quería estar en paz—. Vayamos hacia aquel peñasco y tengamos ahí nuestro encuentro.

Llegaron hasta el punto acordado por Eizen y con ello, recuperaron el ritmo normal de su respiración. Porque pese a su envidiable condición física, el trayecto había sido largo y repleto de un terreno hostil y poco transitado. Sin embargo, la vista que tenían era magnífica; desde donde se encontraban podían apreciar toda Aymara y lo bella que resultaba ser. Incluso contemplaban las dunas de las que Yuuma les habló.

—Y ya que estamos aquí —Kamui no emanaba paciencia y mucho menos si había alguien interesante con quien probar su fuerza, por lo que lanzó el primer ataque a su contrincante—. Oh, tus reflejos son buenos —lo único que había logrado destrozar fue una porción del piso que les sostenía.

—Idiota, no ataques de esa manera o harás que nos caigamos —un par de saltos hasta atrás trasladaron el campo de batalla a una zona menos riesgosa; la misma que se encontraba rodeada de árboles frutales que estaban en la época propicia para ofertarles sus dulces frutos.

—Es raro encontrar a gente que suba hasta aquí —¿de dónde provenían esas palabras? ¿Quién estaba allí con ellos? ¿Por dónde aparecería? ¿Sería enemigo o aliado? —. Han reaccionado de una manera sorprendentemente inusual para ser niños. Aunque tal vez no sean tan inofensivos como pienso que son —ambos Yato retrocedieron un par de pasos ante el "intruso" —. No tengo ninguna intención de agraviarlos —no sólo sus vestiduras eran particulares, sino también lo era su apariencia física; una complexión tan delgada que no podría estar adaptada a la batalla y un rostro afable que inspiraba todo menos agresión—. Mi nombre es Kusuri. Soy un humilde y simple boticario.

—¿Boticario? —Kamui recién escuchaba un término como ese.

—Me dedico a realizar medicinas usando plantas —explicó su profesión al confundido pelirrojo—. Así que me encuentro aquí recolectando algunos ejemplares para mis preparaciones.

—Pues tienes una pinta de lo más rarita como para dedicarte a una profesión tan poco llamativa —espetaba Eizen.

—Me lo dicen muy seguido —el castaño avanzó tranquilamente hacia el peñasco, tomando asiento justo en el borde. Parecía querer quedarse ahí y observar la ciudad por un rato—. Sus padres se preocuparán si rondan solos por estos lugares.

—Eso nos tiene sin cuidado —habló el menor.

—¿No creen que deberían disfrutar un poco más su infancia antes de meterse en peleas innecesarias?

—Es lo que le digo, pero es un cabeza dura.

—Mi único interés es volverme mucho más fuerte. Lo suficiente para derrotar a ese hombre —dictaminó fríamente, pero con una convicción férrea—. Por lo que no tengo tiempo que desperdiciar en tonterías innecesarias.

—Eres muy severo contigo mismo, niño —el boticario sacó de su cajonera lo que parecía ser una fiambrera y la abrió—. Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer a personas poderosas a las cuales enfrentarte —aseguró—. El universo alberga a criaturas temibles y extraordinarias.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Como cuáles? —curioseaba el pelirrojo.

—…Seres inmortales…—tales palabras atraparon por completo la atención de ambos—. ¿Interesante, no creen? —les veía de soslayo con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

—¿Inmortales? ¿Quieres decir que esos individuos no mueren y viven eternamente? —preguntaba Eizen.

—¿Son fuertes?

—Personas que viven por tanto tiempo que olvidan sus propios sentimientos para no sentir el peso de aquella interminable soledad —se levantó y alzó su mirada hacia el despejado cielo—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me marche.

—Dices cosas muy extrañas. Aunque…—mascullaba Kamui—. ¿Y cómo se supone que pueda reconocer a una persona "inmortal"? ¿Son fuertes? ¿Por qué son de esa manera?

—Una mente curiosa ávida de conocimiento —expresó con cierto regocijo—. Tal vez con el tiempo logres encontrar las respuestas de tales cuestionamientos —¿lo haría? —. Por lo que no debes preocuparte por esas pequeñeces —dijo tranquilamente—. Sin embargo, cuando haya algo que te deje totalmente encajonado, puedes venir a verme y consultármelo —propuso—. Te aseguraré que tendré alguna solución en mis manos.

—Puedo imaginarme que dicho servicio tendrá algún costo —deducía Eizen sin mayor problema—. Nada es gratis en esta vida. Mucho menos la información.

—En ocasiones hay cosas que resultan ser lo suficientemente importantes como para pagar cualquier precio con tal de mantenerlas a salvo —podría pensarse que por ser tan chicos no entenderían el significado real de sus palabras. Sin embargo, resultaba todo lo contrario. Ambos sabían perfectamente que cualquier coste era poca cosa con tal de conservar aquello que les era valioso e irremplazable. Ambos poseían algo que lo valía—. Si algún día requieren de mis servicios, siempre pueden encontrarme aquí por esta época del año —fueron las últimas palabras que abandonaron sus labios. Ahora su presencia no sería más que un mero recuerdo para ambos Yato; sí, aquel estrafalario personaje había descendido con velocidad y sigilo hacia la congestionada Aymara y se había extraviado de su vista en segundos.

—Qué tipo de lo más rarito…—comentaba Eizen mirando hacia abajo. Intentando hallar en alguna parte al fugitivo boticario.

—Parece que nos han encontrado —Kamui alzó su atención hacia arriba y Eizen no demoró en hacer lo mismo.

—Hay que admitir que nos hallaron en tiempo récord. Estoy un poco sorprendido —las naves del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame navegaban por encima de la ciudad, ensombreciéndola y anunciando a los inesperados e indeseables visitantes—. Parece que nuestras breves vacaciones han terminado.

Desde que llegaron a aquel palacio perdieron por completo la noción de los días. Sin embargo, era un aspecto que los tenía sin cuidado alguno; especialmente porque no había nada que les faltara dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes; tenían desde comida suculenta hasta vestimentas finas y todos los juguetes que pudieran imaginarse. Era el paraíso terrenal.

—¿No crees que nos estamos olvidando de algo? —preguntaba Raiko sin despegar su atención del enorme monitor que tenía frente a él mientras sus manos poseían un control de videojuegos.

—¿Como qué? —Hachi por su lado también tenía un control y pulsaba una y otra vez la tecla "x" para saltar y evadir los obstáculos —. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el fontanero verde?

—Porque eres la menor de los dos, por lo consiguiente te toca ser Luigi que es el hermano menor de Mario —explicó, viéndole de reojo—. Como dije, creo que estamos olvidándonos de algo importante.

—Pues no sé de qué me estás hablando —y como le había dado hambre, tomó unas cuantas papas de la bolsa que tenía al lado—. Y es claro que yo la mayor de los dos.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? —la castaña había entrado a la habitación con dos bebidas para los jóvenes Yato.

—Sí. Pero nos gustaría pasear por la ciudad —el rubio se giró hacia la reina con una ligera sonrisa.

—Ya nos hemos memorizado todos los recovecos del castillo por lo que ya es aburrido jugar a las escondidas —señalaba la pelinegra—. Y estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas interesantes allá afuera.

—Sé que deben aburrirse mucho aquí, pero…—allí estaban con sus miradas de cachorrito abandonado. Vaya que se habían vuelto expertos en chantajearla—. Está bien. Pero será rápido o tendremos muchos problemas —ambos estaban más que emocionados por la noticia—. Prepara todo para que podamos salir, Kilala —pronunció para quien se mantenía parada al margen de la puerta.

La joven de piel alba y ojos esmeralda poseía una cabellera rosa con tintes carmesí y amarillo, sujeta en una coleta alta. Iba vestida de un kimono corto rojo, de bordes rosáceos y con estampados de flor de camelia en conjunto con un short negro, mallas rasgadas y botas negras.

Sus accesorios la embellecían, pero los tatuajes que descansaban sobre todo su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda en conjunto con la larga espada que portaba, la volvían intimidante.

—Recuerde que debemos volver antes del atardecer o el rey se molestará —decía la joven que oscilaba entre los 14-15 años de edad.

—Por eso nos iremos por donde siempre.

Los jóvenes Yato siguieron a las dos mujeres en completo silencio para no ser descubiertos. Y simultáneamente ponían bastante atención por los pasillos que transitaban y la manera en que activaban el pasadizo secreto que les condujo de manera inmediata hacia lo que indudablemente eran unas galerías subterráneas.

—Solamente debemos seguir a Kilala y pronto nos hallaremos en la ciudad —Erika avanzaba en compañía de los dos niños.

—¿Estamos en las alcantarillas? —preguntaba Raiko viendo en todas direcciones.

—Son catacumbas —aclaraba la de cabellos rosáceos—. Un lugar que no es apto para los niños.

—¿Cata qué? —a alguien no se le hacía conocido ese término.

—Las catacumbas son construcciones subterráneas donde la gente enterraba a sus muertos —le ilustraba la buena Hachi—. Así que, en términos simples, esto es un cementerio.

—¿Y si importunamos a los muertos? ¿Y si vienen a jalarnos las patas después? —alguien parecía no llevarse bien con lo sobrenatural. Y es que hasta se había prendado del brazo de la Yato—. Mejor tomemos un camino alternativo.

—No seas llorón y aguanta.

—¿No son lindos cuando empiezan a pelear de ese modo? —comentaba a su guardaespaldas.

—Ciertamente hay un poco de encanto en sus riñas —agregó con una tenue sonrisa—. Cuando sean grandes podrían ser una bonita pareja.

—¡De ninguna manera pasará! —y su exclamación cargada de negación solamente sirvió para hacer que esas dos mujeres se rieran un poco.

A los diez minutos de iniciada su travesía alcanzaron la salida y con ello se empaparon de toda la luz matinal que el enorme sol ofrecía a todos los que vivían bajo su reinado. No obstante, eso captó su atención brevemente; ahora su interés estaba hacia el horizonte, justo donde se divisaba la ciudad tras pasar una rebosante arboleda.

Llegaron y se maravillaron por todo lo que había. Tantos establecimientos, tantas culturas convergiendo en un solo sitio. Tantas cosas que ver, hacer y probar, y tan poco tiempo para ello.

—De modo que así sabe el calamar gigante —Raiko comía animadamente un espécimen asado que literalmente era tan alto como él.

—Ya quiero leerlo cuando regresemos —Hachi por su lado llevaba entre brazos un enorme y robusto libro de plantas medicinales.

—Mi señora, no creo que deba llevar tantos pastelillos. Le afectará la salud y le hará subir de peso —recomendaba Kilala para cierta castaña que devoraba incesante los pastelillos cremosos que había comprado.

—Es imposible —le indicó—. La pastelería Eros hace los mejores pastelillos de todo el universo. Y la edición que he conseguido es de las mejores —y como necesitaba apoyo le atipujó a esos dos niños un par de pastelillos que tuvieron que comerse o se ahogarían—. ¿Verdad que están ricos?

—Debo admitir que saben demasiado bien —fue el comentario del rubio.

—Ciertamente jamás probé algo tan exquisito como esto —a Hachi se le iluminaron los ojos ante lo que había degustado su paladar—. Quiero otro por favor.

—Deja de darle tantos a la niña. Después tendrá demasiada energía —reprendía Kilala porque la reina ya estaba llenando el tanquecito de la Yato.

—¡Con que aquí era donde estaban pequeños demonios! —escucharon el grito a sus espaldas, llevándoles a girarse de manera automática.

—Más les vale que no intenten ninguna estupidez o los cortaré con mi espada —la espadachín se trasladó enfrente de la reina y los dos niños en un santiamén. Su misión era protegerlos y eso haría, aunque tuviera que derrotar a esos dos desconocidos.

—Ey, ey, baja esa espada mujer. Podrías lastimarte —habló el pelirrojo sin quitarle el ojo de encima—. No planeo raro contra ti o la preciosura que está ahí atrás.

—Nosotros sólo tenemos asuntos pendientes con ese par de niños que van con ustedes —señaló el segundo, el más alto y que daba menos confianza por sus atuendos rebeldes.

—¿Los conocen? —cuestionaba Erika a los Yato.

—Jamás en nuestras vidas los habíamos visto —respondieron rápida y sinceramente. Y es que hasta los ignoraban.

—¡Dejen de fingir que no nos conocen solamente porque ahora visten bien y les compran cosas bonitas! —les gritó Tentei conteniendo las ganas de golpearlos—. ¡¿Tienen idea de cuántos días han pasado desde que fueron vendidos en esa subasta?!

—Dame calamar. Quiero probarlo.

—Te aconsejo que le pongas mayonesa para que sepa mejor —ambos ya se habían sentado en el piso a seguir comiendo. En su mundo ellos ya no existían.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que esos niños son de ustedes? —Erika observó a ese par con cierto pesar.

—Raiko es el hijo mayor de una de mis subordinadas. Y a la chiquilla la traje conmigo desde la Tierra —el samurái pasó su atención de los críos a la castaña—. Me supongo que fuiste tú quien los compró.

—En realidad fue mi esposo quien lo hizo —glosó—. Iba a emplearlos para entrenarlos para que formaran parta de la guardia que él usa como protección, pero accedió a dejármelos a mí.

—Mi señora, no tiene razones para contarle algo como eso —replicaba Kilala.

—Si lo que él dice es verdad, me gustaría escuchar lo que ocurrió —la peli rosa se relajó y abandonó su postura de ataque—. Y en todo caso, esos niños son suyos y no míos.

Llevaron su conversación hacia un establecimiento menos concurrido y un poco más discreto. Allí podrían saciar sus estómagos al mismo tiempo que ambas partes se ponían al día en lo que había pasado hasta el momento en que se encontraron.

—Sospeché que algo malo había ocurrido con Hachi, pero jamás imaginé que sería tan terrible —Erika se veía tan consternada, tan quebrantada e impotente por el pasado. Y es que si no dejaba que sus pupilas terminaran por quebrarse es porque no deseaba mostrarse de tal manera ante el pelirrojo—. Ha sufrido tanto siendo tan pequeña y aun así ella…

—Son cosas que uno creería no volvería a ver en estos tiempos, y, sin embargo, ocurren —el hombre mecía su tarro de cerveza sin demasiado interés—. El Rengoku es el ejemplo claro de ello.

—Eso es algo que no puedo negar —expresó, con cierto estremecimiento que podría ser entendido como odio y temor—. Este sitio es el cielo y el infierno.

—No sé si decirte que es una bendición o una desgracia que el rey de este sitio te haya tomado como su mujer —Tentei no era alguien que se anduviera por las ramas—. Creo que está de más decirte que tienes que andarte con cuidado —señaló—. He oído que es un hombre volátil y sumamente caprichoso.

—Agradezco su preocupación, Tentei-san —le sonrió amigablemente—. Y lamento haberle entretenido con esta charla tan larga. Debe tener muchas cosas que hacer.

—Y en realidad debemos irnos ya almirante o podríamos tener complicaciones para abandonar este planeta —Dai ya estaba frente a ellos con ambos chiquillos bajo sus brazos—. He asegurado a los lechones.

—¿A quién demonios le estás diciendo lechón? ¡Profesor desactualizado! —replicaba Hachi. Claramente no se iba a quedar callada.

—Mejor ve a dar clases y a moverle la cola a las mujeres de esta ciudad —Raiko le hizo segunda.

—Almirante, todavía estamos a tiempo de dejárselos a Erika-chan y librarnos de un gran dolor de cabeza.

—Me encantaría, pero Ageha ya se enteró de lo que ocurrió e hizo el lindo favor de contárselo a la madre de Raiko. Y tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que pasa cuando haces a esos dos enfadar —él también conocía el miedo a manos de las féminas.

—Si no los llevamos volverán a destruir otra nave entera.

—Creo que llegó el momento de despedirnos —Erika se acercó a los dos niños y les acarició el rostro con enorme dulzura—. Fue muy divertido estar con ustedes dos durante estos días. Hicimos muchas cosas y comimos de todo —ellos la miraban con confusión y tal vez, no lograban entenderla del todo—. No voy a olvidarlos —esas palabras sonaban a despedida y eso les incomodaba, les asustaba, les entristecía con sobremanera. Entendían que no volverían a verla nunca más.

—Ustedes también despídanse —les ordenaba Tentei.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo —objetaba Hachi sin voltearse a verlo—. ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos?

—Podríamos pasar más tiempo aquí —Raiko parecía estar en la misma postura.

—Tenemos que irnos ya —estableció el pelirrojo con firmeza—. A Raiko lo está esperando sus padres y hermanos, por lo que no puede permanecer más aquí. Y para todos nosotros es peligroso que campemos por demasiado tiempo en tierras enemigas.

—Entonces llévatelo y váyanse —dictaminó secamente, con la mirada ensombrecida, tras haberse liberado del agarre de Dai—. Por mí nadie espera. Ni en esa nave ni en ningún otro lado —habían escuchado con claridad y, no obstante, no fueron capaces de decir absolutamente nada. No sabían cómo apaciguar las llamas de una verdad tan real y dolorosa—. Por lo que da igual si decido quedarme aquí o en cualquier otro lado, ¿no?

—Ey, no estés diciendo esas sandeces —regañaba Tentei a la chiquilla mientras la cogía del brazo.

—Hachi, debes hacer caso a lo que te dice —Erika se agachó frente a ella, sonriéndole con mesura—. Me encantaría tenerte aquí conmigo, como mi hija —ese término estremeció su corazón al punto que sentía que se lo estaban arrancando desde la raíz. Era tan doloroso y simultáneamente, tan cálido y agradable—. Pero si te retengo aquí, terminarías viviendo dentro de esta burbuja toda tu vida y serías incapaz de conocer el mundo. No podrías ver más allá de los muros que rodean esta ciudad. Y eso es algo muy triste. Tú no mereces un destino como ese mi pequeña.

—Pero…—resultaba irónico que se pudiera encariñar tanto con una persona en tan poco tiempo. O tal vez se debía al trato que le daba o la figura maternal que fue para ella en esos días; o tal vez una mezcla de todo—. ¿Y si vienes con nosotros? —era más una súplica que una pregunta.

—Imposible —respondió Tentei—. Nos meteremos en enormes problemas si nos fugamos con la esposa del rey —era claro que lo mínimo que podían esperar por semejante osadía es que le cortaran la cabeza—. Nos pondría en peligro a todos. Y sobre todo a ella —era una niña, no entendía el mundo de los adultos ni sus limitaciones—. Podrían incluso matarla.

—Entonces…—veía a Erika con tristeza y aprensión. No deseaba marcharse y dejarla ahí. Pero tampoco quería que ella acabara como aquellas personas, como sus padres adoptivos.

—Cuando seas mayor y te valgas por ti misma, podrás venir a visitarme. ¿Te parece? —Hachi asintió en automático antes de abrazar a la mujer por varios segundos—. Así que compórtese adecuadamente, ¿entendido?

—Lo intentaré. Pero con ese par de idiotas no aseguro nada —obviamente se refería a Tentei y a Dai. Erika se rio ante su pequeño comentario burlesco—. Así que espérame. Vendré a verte y conocerás todo lo que hay más allá de las paredes de esta ciudad. Lo prometo.


	13. Acto 13

¡Buenas casi madrugadas! Estoy aquí de nuevo, ante todo pronóstico. Seguramente en unas horas lloverá a monzones por donde vivan y se inunde como consecuencia de mi actualizada tan rápida XD Pero antes de que se ahoguen, disfruten y saquen las teorías locas :v

 ***ILoveOkiKagu:** Hachi es un lechoncito hecho y derecho XD Así debió de haber quedado después de las buenas zampadas que se dio al lado de Erika.

 **Acto 13**

 **La variedad en contrastes delinea la realidad**

—¿Crees que está bien que dejemos que se coma todo eso? —Dai observaba desde una distancia prudente a la chiquilla que permanecía sentada frente a una pila de cajas de pastelillos.

—Por más que le dije que nos diera, no quiso —comentaba Tentei con sus doradas pupilas enfocadas en la cría que no dejaba de comer y comer—. Sé que es un Yato pero no debería ser tan envidiosa.

—Bueno, considera que todos fueron comprados por Erika-chan, así que es normal que no los quiera compartir con nadie.

—Su castigo será un fuerte dolor de estómago y muchísimas caries.

—Mi panza está bien y me cepillo los dientes cuatro veces al día —mascullaba la pelinegra con la quinta caja de panecillos sobre su regazo—. Las caries son originadas por el lavado ineficiente de los dientes no por comer demasiados dulces, rojito inculto.

—La niña tiene razón —el comandante del segundo escuadrón había entrado a internet desde su móvil para verificar las palabras de la niña—. Podrá ser glotona y envidiosa pero no tonta.

—¿Y piensas engullirte todas esas cajas de una sola sentada? Son más de 30 —criticaba el pelirrojo—. Dai y yo podemos ayudarte con ellas.

—Eran 50 en realidad —esos dos estaban pasmados de todo lo que se había tragado en menos de una hora—. Pero unos serán para Raiko. Y aprovechando que su mamá está, también les daré una caja a ella y su marido. Y claro, una para Kai —ya estaba apartando las cajas que se iba a llevar consigo.

—¿Y qué hay de tu maestro favorito en toda la galaxia? ¿Es que no quieres obtener sobresaliente este semestre? ¿No quieres ser la número uno de la clase?

—¿Para Raiko? Pensaba que odiabas a ese rubiecito toca narices —si Tentei no obtenía lo que quería, ese niño tampoco—. No olvides todos los problemas que te ha ocasionado desde que te topaste con él.

—Pero él no fue el que nos llevó a un planeta lleno de pecado para después perdernos y no buscarnos hasta semana y media después —¿no era muy joven para tener su propia caja de seguridad? ¿Quién le había instalado una dentro de su pequeña habitación? ¿Por qué demonios la contraseña para alcanzar esos manjares celestiales poseía más de veinte dígitos? ¿Cómo es que se los había memorizado? —. Y yo puedo ser la número uno de la clase sin necesidad de sobornar a mi profesor desactualizado. El que tenía en el palacio nos dio bonitos libros y no esos polvorientos que nos haces usar en tus clases —hablando de golpes bajos.

—…Maldita mocosa…Debimos de haberte dejado en ese planeta —mascullaron ante su cinismo.

—¿A quién debieron de haber dejado en aquel planeta? —sus cuerpos se estremecieron en cuanto escucharon la voz de Ageha a sus espaldas. Miedo era lo que respiraban—. Considérense afortunados de que los encontraron y los hayan podido sacar de ahí sin problema alguno.

—Ageha, esto es para ti —Hachi le dio una codiciada caja de Eros a la Shinra—. Saben muy bien.

—Oh, muchas gracias por el suvenir —y nada como comer enfrente de los pobres—. Son tan exquisitos como había escuchado.

—Erika-san me dio muchas cajas para que comiera y les compartiera a mis amigos.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios no nos has dado una caja a nosotros?! —espetaron en voz alta. Se sentían ofendidos por la exclusión.

—Porque ustedes no son mis amigos —sentenció tranquila y desinteresadamente para ambos—. Solamente son dos hombres inútiles adictos a las mujeres y a las apuestas.

—Eso es muy cierto, Hachi —la felicitaba la mujer con una amplia sonrisa—. Ahora vayamos a entregar todos esos pastelillos juntas —y ahí iban las dos, dejando a esos pobres hombres con insultos encima y ningún pastelillo en sus estómagos—. Espero que cuando regresemos esa caja fuerte no haya sido ultrajada por ninguno de ustedes. ¿Entendido? —los hombres se limitaron a asentir con tal de preservar su pellejo.

En poco tiempo estuvieron frente al hogar del blondo y con la educación que les caracterizaba, tocaron al timbre.

—Oh, tu rostro no me es nada familiar. Debes ser la niña de la que me ha hablado mi esposo y Kai —la puerta fue abierta por alguien desconocida para la Yato.

—Es hermosa —comentaba la pequeña en cuanto esas amatistas se clavaron en su persona con curiosidad y calidez—. S-Siento haber dicho algo tan despectivo —pidió disculpas agachando la mirada—. Fue impulsivo. No pensé bien en lo que iba a decir.

—No es algo por lo que debas disculparte —su rubia cabellera se encontraba sujeta en una flor de trenza y su vestuario consistía en un elegante qipao azul rey con estampados florales en tonos purpuras—. Mi nombre es Yuna y soy la madre de Raiko, Kai y Aoi. Gracias por soportarlos y cuidar de ellos.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Hachi —se presentó y extendió las cajas hacia ella—. Son regalos. Por favor, acéptelos.

—Muchas gracias. Aunque no era necesario —tomó los presentes y les hizo el gesto que pasaran—. Eres muy educada para tu edad.

—Lo sé. Yo también estoy sorprendida de ello —comentaba Ageha—. Ojalá todos los niños de su edad fueran así.

—Ciertamente estaría agradecida que mis hijos fueran de ese modo. Pero tampoco puedo pedir milagros —las tres se encontraban ya en el comedor.

—Deje que yo prepare el té —la pelinegra se dirigió hacia la estufa y se enfocó en su tarea.

—Ama el té y lo prepara muy bien. Créeme no te arrepentirás de probarlo —Ageha había tomado asiento igual que la rubia. Y no demoraron mucho tiempo en acompañar esos pastelillos con un té caliente recién salido.

—Sabe realmente delicioso —la rubia había dado el primer trago—. Y con estos pasteles sabrá aún mejor.

—El té es bueno en todo momento —la menor degustaba de su taza con enorme calma.

—Por cierto, ¿no crees que viste de manera muy precaria? Una niña de su edad debería tener ropa bonita —Yuna contempló el short y la camisa carmesí que portaba la Yato y no estaba muy convencida de esas vestimentas.

—Pues están bien, son prácticas. Huelen bonito porque les puse suavizante.

—¿Por qué no hacemos eso, Yuna? —preguntaba la Shinra con una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga—. Estoy segura de que le quedará bien.

—Sí, suena una excelente idea —ambas mujeres miraban a la cría con cierta malicia.

—¿Q-Qué van a hacerme? —Hachi por su lado empezó a tener mucho miedo; sabía que algo malo ocurriría—. ¡Ayuda!

Habían abandonado el cuarto de la Yato tras no poder hacerse del contenido de la caja fuerte. Así que sin más remedio se trasladaron hacia donde podrían encontrar algún aperitivo para saciar sus estómagos. Fue de ese modo que acabaron en el cuarto de máquinas donde cierta Renho poseía un refrigerador surtido con toda la comida chatarra que podrían imaginarse.

—Es un alivio que Moka siempre tenga cosas que comer a la mano —Tentei estaba vaciando una bolsa de papas.

—Esto siempre me reconforta —Dai por su lado tomaba una cerveza de lata—. ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa chiquilla?

—Y ya que estamos aprovechemos para hacer unas tomas —la Renho había entrado, tomando desprevenidos a esos dos hombres—. ¿Sucede algo? —si bien era normal que asaltaran su refrigerador, intuía que había algo más.

—¿Qué es lo que traes en manos? —curioseaba el pelirrojo—. ¿Una muñeca?

—Ya eres grandecita para esas cosas, ¿no?

—¿No se ve genial? ¡Es surrealista! —exclamó toda emocionada—. Con ella empezaré la temporada de primavera de mi revista.

—¿Todavía tienes esa revista? —preguntaba el moreno—. Además, a los únicos lectores que atraerás serán a lolicones o los que tienen manías raras como Jun y su séquito de Ro*** Mai***.

—Será para la sección femenina —aclaró—. Las mujeres amamos estar a la moda y vestirnos elegantemente —porque la muñeca que tenía llevaba puesto un kimono bermellón con estampados de anémona japonesa, más detalles dorados y todo lo necesario para hacer de esa pieza una obra de arte exquisita.

—Pero si tú vas casi desnuda por todos lados. Jamás te he visto con mucha ropa encima —señalaba Dai burlonamente—. El día que te vea vestida sabré que has quedado preñada o algo así.

—Debí de haberle puesto veneno a todas las cervezas para que te murieras después de bebértelas.

—Posee un detalle impresionante —Tentei se había apropiado del objeto en cuestión—. Su piel es completamente blanca, sin imperfecciones. Sus labios han sido retocados con suavidad y esas pupilas rojas son tan vívidas, como si vieran a través de mi alma —él se sentía extrañamente observado y eso le daba un poco de repelús—. Pero ese es el sello personal de las muñecas de porcelano.

—Se ve un poco pesada.

—No demasiado —comentaba el hombre—. Aunque Dai, siente el pelo. Es bastante suave y sedoso.

—¿Habrán ocupado cabello real para ello? He leído de personas que emplean cabello virgen para sus muñecas. Eso las hace más realistas y costosas. Sobre todo, costosas.

—¿De dónde secaste algo como esto? No recuerdo que tuviéramos algo como esto —Tentei giraba la muñeca de un lado a otro, observándole y estimando, posiblemente, su costo final.

—Ey, mira esto —se acercó a su viejo amigo, mostrándole la pantalla de su celular. Se trataba de una página de compra-venta de objetos antiguos—. Es idéntica. Podría jurar que es la misma.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Con esto podremos volver antes de tiempo, Dai.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué están planeando ustedes…? —sólo sintió la brisa agitarle su cabello y la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada a velocidad abismal—. ¡Regresen en este momento! —les gritó a todo pulmón. Pero fue en vano.

Por más que la de cabellos azules corrió no los alcanzó ni tampoco fue capaz de encontrarlos por ninguna parte. A las únicas que se topó en su camina fue a Yuna y a Ageha. Y gracias a ello, supo dónde debía buscar.

—Tentei, la vida es tan efímera. En un momento estás en la cima del mundo y después no eres nadie —expresaba Dai mientras tenía un semblante lleno de tristeza y desolación.

—Somos guerreros. Nunca lo olvides. Peleamos hasta el final. Y si caímos, caímos como los grandes. Seremos recordados por las futuras generaciones —él permanecía sentado a su lado con un par de lagrimillas en sus ojos. Ambos estaban observando una enorme pantalla en negro; era como si una trasmisión hubiera acabado recién.

Y continuarían viviendo su crisis existencial pero lamentablemente alguien se encargó de tumbar la única puerta que los mantenían resguardados del exterior.

—Con que aquí era donde se encontraba, almirante —los dos hombres saltaron y se abrazaron mientras temblaban como cachorritos aterrorizados—. Espero que no haya vuelto a caer en su mal hábito —podría tratarse de una hermosura la que estuviera dedicándoles la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero ellos conocían su cruel naturaleza.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntaba Moka.

—¿Se refieren a la muñeca?

—Acabamos de enviarla a su nuevo poseedor —dijo Tentei a las tres féminas—. Ahora está en un lugar mejor.

—Y ustedes también están a punto de ir a un lugar mejor —sentenciaba Ageha al tiempo que se tronaba los dedos junto a ese par de amigas suyas.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron cargados de dolor y sufrimiento, de una paliza legendaria que nunca en sus vidas olvidarían. Jamás nadie les había apaleado como lo hicieron esas tres, por lo que quedaron hechos despojos humanos que literalmente temblaban cuando recibían la mirada altiva de esas tres.

—Es lo mínimo que se merecen por lo que han hecho, idiotas —Yuna les acomodó un par de patadas para que entendieran que hablaba muy en serio y no acababa de perdonarlos—. ¿Se dan cuenta del crimen que cometieron?

—Solamente era una maldita muñeca…—replicaba Dai desde el piso a la vez que seguía llorando.

—Sí, les comparemos una docena si quieren —Tentei estaba en posición fetal lamentándose por el día en que dejó a esas locas subir a su nave.

—No hay manera de que puedan darnos otra muñeca igual —señalaba Moka, cruzándose de brazos—. Estaba haciendo una apuesta con Hachi. Si lograba superar el reto le regalaría una colección de libros que tanto quiere —empezó a hablar—. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse inmóvil, como una estatua. Debía hacerlo por unas horas y el premio sería suyo.

—E-Espera…un momento…—balbucearon los hombres al empezar a unir los puntos.

—Yuna y yo la bañamos y le pusimos ese bonito kimono para que luciera más femenina —siguió la Shinra—. Quedó de lo más bonita. Hasta parecía…

—¡Una muñeca! —prorrumpieron esos dos con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Fue culpa de él! —era el momento de traspasar el pecado a alguien más.

—Parece que no nos entendieron, ¿verdad chicas? —pronunció la blonda con su bonito parasol apuntándoles en la cabeza—. Queremos a esa niña de vuelta en menos de una hora o se los daré de tragar a Mimi —ese nombre no les sonaba de ninguna parte. No obstante, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado tiempo para conocerle. A las espaldas de ellas, entre la penumbra del pasillo adyacente, podían apreciar aquellos rojos bermellón que los miraban con sed de hambre; y es que hasta salivaba de los deliciosos que lucían ante sus ojos—. A Mimi le encanta la carne fresca.

Sabían de antemano lo que les ocurriría en cuanto dieran el primer paso dentro de la nave. Pero tampoco tenían otra elección; mucho menos cuando eran las únicos que habían visto por última vez a aquellos descarados prófugos. Razón principal por la que fueron llevados de inmediato hacia el capitán del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame.

Estaban de pie frente al escritorio de ese intimidante Yato, aguardando a que se dignara a girarse hacia a ellos para hablarles. Y si el silencio no era suficiente, había dos hombres parados frente a la puerta para evitar que salieran corriendo por si las cosas llegaran a ponerse un poco violentas.

—Gracias a ustedes tuvimos problemas innecesarios. Situaciones que pudieron ser evitadas —la ronca voz del viejo se escuchaba seria y carente de condolencia—. Es evidente que recibirán su castigo, pero antes de eso —dio media vuelta hacia ellos, viendo a ambos fijamente—. ¿Saben hacia dónde planeaban ir esos reclusos?

—En lo más mínimo —Eizen respondió rápidamente—. Llegamos a ese planeta porque fue el más próximo que salió en el radar de la nave. Y tampoco parecían tener un plan en concreto. Sólo se centraban en escapar.

—¿Cómo es que escaparon de ellos? —probablemente él y el resto pensaron que fueron tomados como rehenes, como su moneda de cambio para escapar sin problema alguno.

—Nos dejaron pasear por la ciudad y les perdimos el rastro —Kamui no mentía. La cosa fue de ese modo sin importar lo raro que pareciera.

—Aun cuando rodeamos toda la ciudad fuimos incapaces de localizar a esos reos —algo que era frustrante porque ponía en mal el nombre de su escuadrón.

—No me sorprende, uno de ellos es muy listo —expresó su hijo.

—Esa mocosa es demasiado lista y por ello es un peligro. Especialmente para los idiotas que la quieren cautiva —la mirada de esos dos denotaba curiosidad. Le fue tan fácil leerlos—. ¿Cómo creen que entraron a esa ciudad sin ser detectados ni ser atacados, eh? —ellos sólo levantaron los hombres en son de ignorancia—. El Rengoku está establecido en siete ciudades, o lo que vendría siendo lo mismo, en siete planetas diferentes. Todos esos planetas comparten una misma órbita y desde que fueron conquistados para ese propósito se les colocó un mecanismo de defensa tanto interno como externo manejado a través de tecnología de punta…De manera externa hay un sistema de identificación generado por bases espaciales alrededor de cada planeta. Esto permite control de quienes entran y salen.

—Eso suena a una prisión bastante aparatosa y prepotente —opinaba el de cabellos grises.

—Y la pirómana que los secuestró es capaz de entender y usar ese sistema sin problema alguno. Si lo quisiera podría emplear el armamento de esos planetas a su santa voluntad —fue entonces cuando contemplaron la magnitud del problema que había en manos.

—Pues sus razones habrá de tener para querer vengarse del Rengoku —mascullaba Eizen sin dilación alguna—. He oído los rumores que corren y lo que realmente hacen en ese sitio. Y si son reales lo menos que querría hacer es hacer explotar todos esos planetas —su afilado mirar hablaba demasiado en serio.

—Si es tan lista como dice que es, no lograrán atraparla. Les va a costar trabajo encontrarla —Kamui no tenía nada contra esa mujer, ni tampoco conocía la realidad tras aquellas ciudades, pero alguien que ansía tanto la libertad y es capaz de jugarse la vida por obtenerla, no merecía ser capturada.

—Al menos ya no es nuestro problema.

—¿Ah? ¿Entonces?

—Preguntas demasiado, Eizen. Pero te lo diré —su hijo no sabía quedarse con la boca cerrada—. Los mismos perros que ayudaron al surgimiento del Rengoku y lo han estado protegiendo, serán los que busquen a esos dos.

—¿Los perros? —el pelirrojo se unió también.

—Ya tuviste la oportunidad de conocer al líder de "esos perros", mocoso —Housen sonrió con soltura, de oreja a oreja—. Después de todo, estuvo a nada de mandarte al otro mundo.

—Ese…hombre…—los recuerdos de aquella batalla se mantenían frescos para recordarle que continuaba siendo débil—. Algún día me encargaré de regresarle el favor —añadió, sonriente, con esa mirada que parecía empezar a ansiar la sangre derramada de sus contrincantes.

—Si continúa trabajando con el Harusame será fácil que vuelvas a encontrarte con él —ciertamente una parte de él ansiaba ver ese encuentro. Porque estaba seguro de que sólo uno de ellos volvería a levantarse.

—Por cierto, ¿de casualidad conocerás a un tipo raro llamado Kusuri? —preguntaba su retoño.

—¿Kusuri…?

—Sí, un tipo que se dice ser un boticario —complementó el pelirrojo—. Era un hombre demasiado sospechoso.

—Me parece técnicamente imposible que se hayan encontrado con ese hombre —dijo para ambos con inesperada incredulidad—. Después de todo, es el mejor informante que puedes encontrarte y eso lo vuelve en alguien demasiado escurridizo. Sin embargo, la información que da es verídica y jamás ha sido errónea —si hasta un hombre como él lo conocía, entonces aquel tipo era alguien especial—. Pero no todos pueden obtener su información aun cuando le ofrecen grandes sumas de dinero… Es un sujeto raro que apodaron como "el boticario" por ser lo único que se conoce de él.

—Si el dinero no es suficiente, ¿entonces qué?

—Él pide como pago historias —esos dos quedaron confundidos. ¿Quién va pidiendo eso en vez de dinero? Un loco de remate seguramente—. Si la historia le gusta, él te da la información que estás buscando.

—Solamente tendremos que contarle algo interesante y podremos preguntarle cualquier cosa —pronunciaba Eizen y Kamui parecía estar de acuerdo. Obviamente no iban a mencionar el detalle adicional que Kusuri les dio a ellos y a nadie más.

—Ya hemos acabado, así que lárguense —les ordenó a los dos Yato antes de literalmente sacarlos de su oficina con una soberana patada.

—Justamente a quienes estaba buscando —Abuto los miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa sospechosamente amigable—. No se queden ahí tirados y empiecen con su castigo o no terminarán a tiempo —el hombre sostenía dos mechones en cada una de sus manos. Y eso solamente significaba—. Hoy a alguien le hizo daño el curry, así que se imaginarán cómo quedaron los baños. Así que apresúrense antes de que la pestilencia se extienda por toda la nave.

Limpiaron los baños a una velocidad digna de un Yato; y lo hicieron no tanto para presumir sus habilidades con el mechudo, sino porque la pestilencia era tanta que tuvieron que taparse la nariz para no vomitar ni salir corriendo de allí. Fue algo traumático que los marcó de por vida y que deseaban no se volviera a repetir nunca más.

—Ya que terminaron, limpiarán los camarotes de todo el escuadrón. Y con eso terminarán por este día —sentenció Abuto para quienes permanecían tirados sobre el piso con el alma ya cruzando el río Aqueronte.

Sin mayor elección dieron inicio a la mortal tarea. Una que les llevaría a descubrir que había gente tan meticulosa con sus habitaciones que no se permitía ni una pelusa de polvo, pero también les haría contemplar que otros más vivían en un chiquero y no les importaba en lo más mínimo. También estaban los cuartos aburridos y simplones, como aquellos que les provocaban cada sorpresa y extrañeza.

—La gente elige lugares muy extraños para guardar esta clase de cosas —Kamui había sacado "algo" directamente de debajo del colchón.

—U-Un momento… Pero si en este escuadrón solamente hay una mujer…y dudo que esa mujer se esté metiendo con el idiota de este camarote, así que…—los semblantes de ambos pasaron de anonadamiento, a miedo y de ahí a asco total—. ¡Guarda ese sostén donde lo encontraste, maldita sea!

—¿Qué crees que sea esto? —lo que halló debajo de la cama era tan prohibido que estaba censurado—. Son como mordedoras, ¿no? —Eizen miró debajo de la cama y encontró más "juguetes curiosos" y se aterrorizó como pocas veces en su vida.

—¡¿Esto es lo que pasa cuando en la nave solamente hay hombres?! ¡¿Es porque la mayoría de los Yatos son pocos agraciados que no consiguen seducir ninguna mujer y deben recurrir a "métodos alternos" para desfogarse?! ¡¿Y si esa es la verdadera razón de que nos estemos extinguiendo y no porque seamos adictos a la sangre?! ¡¿Es que aquí todos desean usar el rosa en vez del negro?!

—Este podría ser de la talla de Abuto-san —porque el pelirrojo estaba haciendo aseo en el clóset, encontrando una pieza digna de ser la causante del siguiente shock emocional de Eizen—. El color combina con sus ojos.

—…De manera que los hombres del Séptimo Escuadrón por el día son crueles mercenarios y por la noche son mujeres de la noche en busca de diversión y excesos —murmuraba con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho—. Les he perdido todo el respeto que les tenía.

A partir de ese momento, Eizen y Kamui se volvieron en el personal de limpieza del Séptimo Escuadrón. Ese fue su castigo por ocasionar problemas y llamadas de atención a todo el pelotón. Y, por ende, no se limitaría a unos cuantos días; no, su condena habrían de seguir pagándola varias semanas después.

Mientras los críos sufrían la explotación laboral y sumaban más traumas a su ya dañada existencia, los adultos disfrutaban esos días en los que no debían preocuparse por la colada, por el mantenimiento de sus habitaciones ni ninguna situación mundana que los conllevara a usar productos de limpieza. Estaban en el paraíso.

—Chicos, alégrense, con esto darán por terminado a su calvario —Abuto los miró un momento antes de desviar su atención en otra dirección porque se moría de las ganas de echarse a reír. El resto de los presentes estallaron en carcajadas estruendosas e imparables.

—Ja…ja…ja…Miren qué divertido es que me parto de la risa —hablaba Eizen deseándoles las peores de las muertes a todos los que estaban reunidos en el comedor.

—Voy a matarlos a todos —comentaba Kamui con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Lamentablemente su estado actual le impedía ser tomado en serio.

—¡Mírenlos, mírenlos! ¡Se ven tan adorables que hasta podríamos vender sus fotografías!

—¡Volteen para acá para que saquemos su mejor ángulo! —gritaba otro con la cámara en manos.

—Con esto entenderán la importancia de no desobedecer a los adultos —Abuto los veía con soberbia y muchísimas ganas de carcajearse—. Si vuelven a hacerlo pasarán por todo esto de nuevo —ya estaba sujetándose el estómago del dolor que tenía de tanto reírse.

Mientras esos hombres se divertían con su sufrimiento, ellos debían quedarse en medio de aquella mesa, luciendo como las doncellas domésticas más adorables y lindas que pudieran existir sobre la galaxia entera. Y es que, con esos vestidos tan pomposos, tan llenos de encajes y colores acorde a sus ojos y a sus pelucas, costaba demasiado creer que eran niños travestidos y no unas niñas probando un nuevo look.

—¡Isabella, Marie, digan wisky!

—¡¿A quién cojones les están diciendo Isabella y Marie?! —exclamaron los dos importándoles un bledo faltarles el respeto a todos los presentes. Ya habían soportado demasiado y era hora de poner un alto antes de que fueran aún más ultrajados—. Sus lindas Isabella y Marie están a punto de darles la paliza de sus vidas —articularon antes de lanzárseles encima y dar inicio con una pelea campal sin antecedentes.

Se dice que lo que mal empieza, bien acaba. Al menos fue de ese modo para ese par de Yatos que aun con todo el jaleo que provocaron lograron salir victoriosos; porque no sólo le ganaron a la gran mayoría de los chicos, sino que también se habían deshecho de sus atuendos y habían logrado vestir a varios con hermosos vestidos rosa fucsia.

Ahora estaban en el último piso de la nave con todas las provisiones de comida que había en la cocina.

—Seguramente van a ponernos a limpiar todo de nuevo —Kamui estaba mordiendo un enorme trozo de salami mientras devoraba pan de su otra mano.

—La satisfacción de haberlos travestido vale cualquier castigo —Eizen por su lado estaba terminándose su segundo bote de helado—. Eso se ganan por hacernos usar vestido.

—También se cabrearán cuando se den cuenta que nos terminamos la comida —ya iba por un suculento pavo—. Por cierto, ¿piensas hacerte cargo del Séptimo Escuadrón cuando tu viejo estire la pata?

—Nada me haría más feliz que estirara la pata ya —comentó sin ápice de broma—. Tal vez tú hayas llevado una buena relación con tu padre, pero yo personalmente repudio el hecho de que ese sujeto sea mi padre. El simple hecho de que nos relacionen ya me resulta enfermizo —aversión era lo que se sentía en cada una de sus palabras. Al pelirrojo le quedaba claro que odiaba al hombre hasta el punto de desearle la muerte. ¿Pero podía señalarle o burlarse de él? No. Porque él cada vez que conmemoraba a su propio padre no podía evitar apretar la mandíbula y haberle arrancado algo más que el brazo.

—Suenas demasiado dramático. Como si hubiera hecho el peor de los crímenes —expresaba con burla.

—…Apartó a mi madre de mi lado… O tal vez debería decir que la aíslo de todo y de todos —sus palabras arrastraban amargura, enojo y ciertos matices de tristeza—. Le importó un bledo lo que su propio hijo pudiera sentir o pensar. Lo único que le interesaba era impedir que ella se fuera de su lado, retenerla y hacerla miserable. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para satisfacción personal? Nada justifica lo que hizo —¿no fueron ambos relegados por sus propios padres solamente porque eran críos y no merecían enterarse de nada? ¿Es que ambos hombres compartían eso conocido como "amor"? ¿Ese sentimiento los había cegado tanto que los volvió irracionales? ¿Por qué tenían que coincidir en algo tan agridulce?

—Mi padre…condenó a mi madre desde el momento en que la llevó a aquel planeta… Él fue el causante de todo…—su voz era baja, pero tan gélida, tan cargada de enojo, de impotencia y simultáneamente, de demasiada tristeza y soledad. Algo dentro de él se había quebrado y jamás podría ser reparado.

—Lamento escuchar eso —expresó en un susurro para Kamui—. Lamento que tengamos tantas cosas en común —dijo con una sonrisa burlona que escondía perfectamente lo que realmente estaba sintiendo—. De haber sabido que las cosas terminarían de este modo, hubiera preferido que continuáramos aborreciéndonos como antes. De ese modo te hubiera dado la paliza de tu vida sin sentir remordimiento alguno —fueron las últimas palabras que emergieron de sus labios. A partir de ese instante el único ruido que allí reinó fue el de la comida que no dejaba de ser devorada por ambos.


	14. Acto 14

Buenas noches criaturas nocturnas. Espero que estén disfrutando de su sus vacaciones de semana santa, porque yo no tendré ni maíz :'v Pero dejando a un lado la crueldad de ser un adulto asalariado, enfoquémonos en que al fin les traigo actualización después de un mes sin subir nada C: Veremos si captan las referencias y no terminan odiando la ship canon de esta historia. Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten.

 ***I Love OkiKagu:** Deja de ser vaga y usa tu cuenta. Y la pobre Oshina acabará con otro trauma más en este capítulo XD Kamui, ese sigue siendo él.

 **Acto 14**

 **Lo que mal empieza generalmente acaba bien**

Las sonrisas que se plasmaban en el rostro de aquellas tres hermosas mujeres opacaban por completo el silencioso sollozo del par de hombres que permanecían botados en el suelo, viendo sus carteras vacías mientras sus estados de cuenta se encontraban totalmente vacíos. Habían perdido una gran cantidad de dinero sólo para recuperar lo que irresponsablemente apostaron sin saber lo que en realidad era.

Pero gracias a eso se salvaron de una muerte lenta y repleta de torturas impensables.

—Deberían sentirse felices. Han hecho una buena acción —fueron las inofensivas palabras que dedicó Yuna a ese par de destrozados y empobrecidos hombres—. Gracias a su buena voluntad Hachi está de vuelta con nosotros —la mencionada Yato estaba siendo cargada por ella.

—Esto les enseñará que no deben apostar las cosas que no son suyas —Ageha todavía los miraba de manera estricta—. Todavía deben disculparse con esta pobre niña. Lo que hicieron es imperdonable y dejará traumas de por vida en ella.

—Aquí tienes. Lo has conseguido —Moka por su lado se encontraba entregándole a la pelinegra una bolsita negra de terciopelo bien rechoncha—. Espero contar con tu ayuda en el próximo experimento.

—Con esto podré comprarme esa enciclopedia de botánica que tanto he querido —su rostro resplandecía como símbolo de alegría profunda y perpetua.

—Oye, un momento. ¿Por qué demonios le estás dando dinero a una niña? —Tentei se puso de pie, arrebatándole su bolsita de dinero a Hachi—. Una niña no necesita tanto dinero en sus manos. La volverás malcriada y no valorará lo que se le da bajo el techo en el que vive.

—Lo único que debe hacer ella es estudiar, hacer sus deberes, aprender a hacer la colada y todas esas cosas que le corresponden de acuerdo a su edad —ahora era Dai el que estaba apoyando al capitán del Hokusei.

—¡Oye, ese es mi dinero! Me lo he ganado limpiamente y exijo que me lo devuelvas —la pequeña había descendido y en un rápido movimiento se encargó de darle un pisotón al pelirrojo para que soltara su preciada paga—. Gánate tu propio dinero, pelirrojo vago y embustero —y con la misma velocidad con la que llegó hasta su persona se deslizó hacia esas tres mujeres; detrás de ella estaría a salvo de futuras represarías.

—Y yo que pensaba que alguna de ustedes le había comprado esa caja fuerte —para Dai ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Eso es algo que compró ella con su propio dinero, ¿verdad? —la mirada de la Renho se fue hacia la pequeña que estaba contando sus monedas de oro.

—Además de ayudarle a Moka con sus experimentos, trabajo en la maquiladora que tiene la tripulación. De ese modo puedo obtener dinero adicional para poder costearme mis libros de botánica y mis especímenes vegetales —ya había guardado su preciada paga para que no se la arrebataran.

—Espera, ¿maquiladora? ¿Tenemos una maquiladora? —Tentei miró a la chiquilla—. ¿Por qué demonios tenemos una maquiladora y qué es lo que se supone que maquilamos? ¿Por qué una niña de diez años trabaja en ella?

—Tú dijiste que dejaríamos de comprar armas ya que teníamos los materiales y la gente para hacerlas nosotros mismos. Así que se instauró una maquiladora de armas —la Shinra le refrescó la memoria a su almirante—. Eso nos ha ahorrado mucho dinero al año. Además, ha generado muchos empleos.

—Oh, tienes mucha razón. Había olvidado eso… ¡Un momento! Tú no deberías estar trabajando en esa clase de cosas —se había encargado de pescar a la chiquilla del cuello de su bonito kimono para levantarla a la altura de sus ojos—. Desde ahora queda prohibido que labores en ese sitio.

—Puedo armar un revolver en menos de 30 segundos —le presumió alegremente—. Fui la empleada del mes en dos ocasiones.

—Es de los mejores elementos que tenemos, almirante —exponía Moka tomando a la chiquilla entre brazos—. Y ya que una niña de diez años desempeña su trabajo mejor que muchos veteranos de allí, estos se sienten presionados y motivados para mejorar. Gracias a eso nuestra productividad se fue a los cielos. Por lo que sería un error el que la sacara de trabajar.

—Pero Tentei tiene razón. Es muy chica para que esté haciendo esa clase de cosas —la rubia estaba del lado de su superior—. Puede ser peligroso. Y también perturbará su crecimiento en más de un aspecto.

—Lo que le hace falta a esta niña es vivir una infancia como es debido —el líder del Cuarto Escuadrón tomó prestada a la callada chiquilla, colocándola sobre su hombro derecho, como un costalito—. Dejen que este viejo lobo de mar le enseñe cómo se debe vivir.

Abandonó la habitación y empezó a desplazarse entre los varios pasillos con los que contaba la nave principal. Y tras cruzar unas cuantas puertas llegó a un lugar en el que jamás había puesto un solo pie.

Había una alfombra carmesí afelpada cubriendo la mayor parte del piso y también se apreciaba una enorme pantalla plana colocada en la pared bajo la cual se apreciaba un mueble de madera lleno de extraños artefactos electrónicos.

Todo allí lucía tan nuevo, tan colorido, tan llamativo.

—Sé bienvenida a mi lugar favorito: mi cuarto de juegos —el hombre parecía sentirse orgulloso de su lugar especial—. Tengo una gran cantidad de consolas y una infinidad de juegos. También hay un refrigerador con todo lo necesario para una tarde de diversión.

—No sabía que tenías esta "clase de gustitos" —soltó, sonando de lo más despectiva.

—Primero debemos trabajar con esa mala actitud que tienes —tomó dos pufs que tenía cerca y los colocó a una distancia prudente del televisor. En uno de ellos sentó a la intransigente Yato; él por su lado encendió el televisor y empezó a hacer varias cosas que para ella le resultaban nuevas—. Jugaremos un juego de mis sagas favoritas para que aprendas lo que es bueno.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Por qué tiene tantos botones? ¿Si los aprieto todos al mismo tiempo explotará? —en sus manos descansaba un mando negro con botones coloridos.

—Claro que no explotará —tomó asiento en el otro puf ya con su control en manos.

—Tales of X**** —leía la pequeña en cuanto la televisión mostró el título del juego que iban a empezar—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es una cinemática. La cual es como la apertura del juego. En ella se muestra los personajes principales, así como algunos aspectos de la trama y el mundo en el que se desarrolla todo —explicó para quien no conocía absolutamente nada de ese mundillo friki—. Los temas musicales son importantes.

—Pues luce bonito —ciertamente le resultaba interesante y llamativo. Era una niña y era curiosa por naturaleza—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Primero debe avanzar la historia y después podrás ser mi compañera de batalla —dijo para quien estaba mostrándose un tanto impaciente por vivir aquella nueva experiencia.

Tentei debía agradecerle a Dai por liberarle de la presencia un tanto fastidiosa de la Yato. Porque desde el día en que se la llevó consigo para enseñarle a disfrutar de su infancia no la había vuelto a ver. Y aunque se sentía feliz por toda esa paz que respiraba, había algo provocándole ruido; tal vez era preocupación o algo parecido, pero el hecho es que ahora sentía la necesidad de ir a ver qué estaba haciendo esa chiquilla latosa. Además, también estaba el hecho de que no había visto al capitán de su Cuarto Escuadrón desde hace una semana ya.

Abandonó su despacho y empezó la búsqueda del par de desaparecidos. Y tras una media hora dio con ellos y su anonadamiento no podía ser mayor.

—Pero, ¿qué significa todo esto? —ese par se encontraban más que concentrados contemplando la pantalla mientras sus dedos se movían con una velocidad y maestría impresionante. Y si eso fuera poco a su alrededor había un montón de bolsas vacías de chatarra y cuanta cosa comestible pudiera imaginarse—. Esto es un verdadero chiquero —espetó, pero nadie lo escuchó—. Espero no hayan pasado todos estos días viciándose con esos estúpidos videojuegos.

—Vamos, tienes que tomar una decisión —comentaba Dai mientras dejaba de presionar su mando.

—P-Pero…yo no puedo… Yo no quiero enfrentar a mi hermano. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué es la única opción para que podamos seguir avanzando? Debe existir otro modo para que logremos nuestro objetivo sin tener que sacrificar a nadie —cuestionaba con la voz llena de pesadumbre al mismo tiempo que no despegaba sus temblorosas pupilas de la pantalla—. Se supone que ellos son mis amigos. Los ayudé a solucionar sus problemas, ¿y me pagan de este modo? —chasqueó su lengua y torció el entrecejo con enorme enojo—. En vez de buscar otra opción vienen y me dicen que si no lo hago yo, lo harán ellos…Incluso están dispuestos a acabar con mi vida.

—En ocasiones se debe sacrificar a uno por el bien de todos, Hachi.

—Pero es mi hermano del que estamos hablando —refutó—. ¿Por qué debe morir él por el bien de todos? Él no hizo nada malo. Él sólo me protegía del peligro de aquella empresa y la locura de nuestro padre.

—También puedes salvar a tu hermano mayor, sin embargo…

—Tendría que terminar con todos ellos… Son mis camaradas, mis compañeros de batalla. Empezamos esta aventura juntos, no obstante…—expresaba con pesadez, con ese dolor punzante y un creciente conflicto interno—. Aunque sea doloroso, creo que la mejor opción es…que los quite del camino. De ese modo mi hermano y yo podremos ser felices y olvidarnos de todo este sufrimiento.

—Ey, ey, ey…¿Por qué hay un ambiente tan tenso y serio en esta habitación? ¿Qué clase de decisiones son esas? ¿Pero qué juego demoníaco es el que le estás haciendo jugar a esa pobre niña que hasta debe decidir entre cargarse a su hermano o a sus amigos? —preguntaba al tiempo que empezaba a zarandear a su subordinado de un lado para otro—. ¡La maquiladora le hará menos daño que todo el dolor que está acumulando en tan simple pero destructiva decisión! ¡Mírala, algo dentro de ella está rompiéndose!

—La vida no es más que una serie de decisiones, Tentei —profesó seriamente, como si estuviera diciendo algo que era imposible de debatir—. Debe entender que sobre sus pequeños hombros descansa la salvación o la destrucción de un mundo entero. Por lo que debe elegir sabiamente.

—¡Sólo tiene diez años así que no puede decidir el futuro del mundo! ¡No podrá lidiar con todo ese remordimiento! —exclamó lleno de preocupación—. Como los adultos mayores que somos debemos apoyarla para que no haga esto sola.

—Tentei, tienes toda la razón. Debemos ser su soporte y apoyarla cual sea la decisión que ella tome —ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos, pactando en secreto y animándose mutuamente—. Hoy por Hachi, mañana por nosotros.

Pero la ausencia del almirante no pasaría por alto. Sobre todo, para cierto grupo de mujeres que requerían de su presencia para tratar asuntos trascendentales.

—Tienen que estar de broma —expresó Ageha en cuanto contempló a esos tres sentaditos sobre el suelo, jugando como si no existiera un mañana.

—Primero el profesor de la tripulación desaparece y después el almirante hace lo mismo —Yuna suspiró tendidamente—. Lo peor es que han arrastrado a su vicio a esa niña —Hachi dio un par de saltos, como si estuviera celebrando algo.

—Perfecto. Le has dado el tiro de gracia —felicitaba el moreno.

—Siendo sincera Hachi, ¿con quién de ellos te quedarías? —interrogaba el pelirrojo a la pequeña Yato—. ¿Te irías por el espadachín mitad demonio, el del complejo de hermana, el manco, el fortachón adicto a la victoria o el amante de la arqueología?

—Siendo estricta, creo que el rubiecito adicto a las ruinas sería la mejor elección —respondió seriamente. Y es que hasta se había cruzado de brazos—. Es inteligente, astuto, fuerte, tiene en claro lo que quiere y es capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario para ver sus objetivos cumplidos. También es un sujeto fiel a sus camaradas y a su ideología.

—Cuando lo describes de ese modo realmente luce como el sujeto ideal —Dai estaba de acuerdo con la descriptiva de la chiquilla—. Y también es un grandioso hermano mayor. Ya no hay tipos como él allá afuera.

—Es un hombre de noble corazón que vela por el bienestar de su querida hermana menor —Hachi estaba conmovida hasta el punto de sacar un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas—. Pero nadie es tan noble y puro como Lud***. Mi corazón todavía sufre cada vez que lo recuerda y piensa en todo lo que tuvo que sufrir.

—¡¿Qué mierda le han metido en la cabeza a la pobre niña?! ¡No me digan que la han tenido todos estos días jugando esos malditos juegos masoquistas que tanto te gustan Dai! ¡No es sano que un niño juegue por tanto tiempo ni mucho menos esa clase de cosas! —la Shinra se encontraba aplicando acciones correctivas en aquel par de despreocupados y cínicos hombres; es que no podía permitir que echaran a perder a un retoño que apenas emergía al mundo.

—Deja que te eche una mano —Moka sonreía con cierta perversidad a la vez que sacaba un par de gruesas sogas—. Hay que amarrarlos para que estén quietecitos.

—Hachi, debes mantenerte lejos de estos malos hombres. Ellos solamente pudrirán tu mente y te conducirán por los peores caminos de la vida —la rubia apartó a la criatura de esas dos lacras de la sociedad y ahora se encontraba agachada frente a ella—. Estoy segura de que no han hecho más que mal influenciarte.

—A su lado he conocido el significado real de la decepción —confesó, llena de pesadumbre.

—Sí, es normal que experimentes eso con ellos. Es inevitable —la comprendía a la perfección.

—Gracias a ellos sé que los hombres como Lud*** o Ei*** solamente existen en el mundo de los videojuegos, por lo que jamás podré tener un hombre así en mi vida —la chiquilla salió corriendo de allí a toda marcha mientras cristalinas y cálidas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Al parecer aquel tema había tocado lo más sensible de su ser y la había orillado a irse mientras rompía en llanto.

—Tentei, el plan ha sido un completo éxito.

—Ahora que ha conocido la perfección y pureza de los personajes 2D no podrá mirar a ningún estúpido y mundano hombre 3D —alegaba el pelirrojo muy arrogantemente, como si hubiera hecho una proeza que merecía que le aplaudieran y le construyeran un monumento en su honor—. Así estará sana y salvo de todos esos imbéciles que sólo la buscarán para ya sabes qué.

—Podemos sentirnos orgullosos Tentei. Hemos obrado bien —y ambos empezaron a reír bonachonamente.

—…Ustedes dos son basura…—expresaron las tres mujeres a la par mientras miraban con enorme desprecio a aquel par que había rotó las ilusiones de una dulce niña de diez años.

¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido desde la última vez que se cruzó con aquel hombre? Probablemente más de los que podría recordar en ese momento. Y es que ni siquiera lo encontraba en su habitación sin importar la hora en que fuera a buscarle. Incluso cuando preguntaba por él lo único que recibía de respuesta era comentarios cortos y unas cuantas carcajadas.

Y no es que extrañara a ese hombre, porque casi siempre que estaba a su lado se la vivía sermoneándole y golpeándole, pero era el único adulto al que no había logrado retar desde su llegada al Harusame y sentía que ya era hora de ir midiendo fuerzas con el castaño.

Pero tras una larga hora de búsqueda el resultado fue el mismo que hace días atrás.

—Pues dónde se supone que se metió —decía para sí mismo mientras yacía sentado en una de las tantas mesas del comedor; por el momento se encontraba devorando un enorme tazón de arroz.

—Creía que te encontraría internado en la enfermería de la nave, pero al parecer me he equivocado —esa voz tan familiar se escuchó a sus espaldas, logrando que volteara de manera automática—. ¿Qué? ¿Creías que me había muerto o algo por el estilo?

—Shina —cierto, no la había vuelto a ver desde antes de ser secuestrado por los fugitivos del Rengoku.

—Tuve un par de misiones que realizar y también aproveché para descansar ya que el capitán no requería de mis servicios —tomó asiento a un lado del pelirrojo—. ¿Y dónde se supone que está el idiota que te cuida?

—No lo sé ni me importa —respondió, chasqueando la lengua. Ahora se encontraba comiendo su arroz con mucha más injuria.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que lo echas de menos pero no quieres admitirlo.

—En lo absoluto —refutó, torciendo el entrecejo—. Solamente quiero enfrentarme a él y vencerlo para que deje de sermonearme al fin.

—Bueno, todos los escuadrones están reunidos a petición del Almirante para resolver unas cuestiones políticas…. Por lo que puedo deducir el motivo por el que ha desaparecido…—¿lo dijo para despertar su curiosidad o sólo por hablar?

—Seguramente está holgazaneando por alguna parte mientras pone a otros a hacer su trabajo.

—Lo segundo es muy viable. Pero dudo que esté holgazaneando como tal…—la rubia sonreía con cierta burla. Y allí estaba esa risilla que vio en todos a los que les preguntó sobre el paradero del castaño.

—¿Pues qué es tan gracioso eh? Todos se ríen cuando pregunto sobre su paradero —sus facciones se torcieron un poco más; de verdad que empezaba a enojarse de verdad al sentirse timado por todos.

—La capitana del onceavo escuadrón también está presente —¿y eso qué? A Kamui eso no le decía nada y Shina lo notó—. Y tu bueno para nada niñero tiene intereses personales con dicha capitana —alguien seguía sin cachar—. Lo que quiero decir es que Abuto está ocupado con Jun.

—O sea que están entrenando juntos para mejorar sus técnicas —¿por qué demonios no lo habían invitado? Los adultos y su afán por quererse quedar con toda la diversión.

—Bueno, sí, están mejorando sus técnicas, pero no en el ámbito que tienes en mente —mencionaba con cierto nerviosismo—. Podría decirse que Abuto y Jun mantienen una especie de…romance.

—¿Quieres decir que entre ellos dos hay algo?

—Sí, exacto, eso mero —se sentía aliviada de que el crío entendiera al fin lo que quería comunicarle.

—¿No es muy viejo para ella? Por lo que sería delito, ¿no? —si el niño no era bobo.

—Ciertamente Jun se ve joven —ahora era ella quien estaba analizando la situación—. Maldito Abuto, es un asaltacunas consumado.

—¿A quién demonios le están diciendo viejo y asaltacunas consumado, eh malditos bastardos? —era casi como si lo hubieran invocado. Allí estaba el desaparecido, frente a ellos, deseando romper sus delgados cuellos para que no volvieran a causarle problema alguno en esta vida.

—¿Al fin Jun te echó de su alcoba? —la rubia sonreía con malicia pura. Estaba a punto de empezar a divertirse con la vida personal del castaño—. Ser tan intenso podría hacerte pasar una mala jugada, Abuto —llevó su mano hacia la cabeza del callado Yato, acariciando suavemente sus mechones bermellones—. Podría salirte uno como este de regalo.

—Jamás sería tan descuidado para permitir que algo como eso suceda —podría ser muchas cosas, menos un hombre descuidado—. No tengo intención alguna de corretear ningún chiquillo latoso —dijo con clara sinceridad—. Y mucho menos después de contemplar la clase de mocosos que se pueden llegar a engendrar —estaba mirando fijamente a Kamui; ese niño era perfecto para lograr que más de uno piense dos veces antes de querer sembrar su semillita.

—Me resulta difícil imaginarte siendo padre —esbozó una delgada pero clara sonrisa cargada de guasa. Obviamente estaba haciéndolo menos—. Serías un desastre. Ya que ni siquiera eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo —y ya que soltó su veneno continúo comiendo tranquilamente.

—Mira la mala semilla que has regado durante todo este tiempo —ahora era el castaño quien se encontraba quejándose con la rubia. Hasta estaba echándole la culpa por haber echado a perder a la cría de Yato.

—Muchos de sus malos hábitos los ha tomado de ti —soltó a su favor—. Pero dejando eso a un lado. Tienes que ponerle más atención o se descarriará. No puedes abandonarlo por tantos días solamente para hacer tus noches menos frías.

—Él sabe cuidarse solo —expresó—. Sabe tender su cama, mantiene su cuarto arreglado, ya no huye de la escuela. Y creo que hasta sabe cocinar y remendar ropa. Técnicamente es mucho más proactivo que muchos miembros de este escuadrón.

—De igual modo tienes que cuidarlo —señaló. Abuto sabía que esa mujer era muy terca y que a veces le gustaba imponer sus mandatos usando la fuerza bruta—. Sé un buen hombre.

—Te conseguiré un hombre para que te olvides de mi existencia y solamente lo estés jodiendo a él.

—Picaré tus cajas de preservativos para que en unos meses tengas un pequeño castaño en brazos —el hombre enmudeció y literalmente empezó a sudar la gota gorda; con lo poco que llevaba de conocerla podía decir con plena seguridad que era capaz de hacerlo—. Yo puedo asistir el parto de tu primogénito.

—Oh, así que vas a ser padre —claro, el muchacho solamente prestaba atención cuando le convenía y acomodaba todo a su santa conveniencia—. Siento pena por ese niño que está por nacer —y es que hasta lo estaba observando con mucha lastima.

—¡¿De qué niño estás hablando?! ¡Yo no he sembrado ninguna semilla aún! ¡¿Y por qué cojones me estás mirando como si estuvieras compadeciéndote de ese niño que todavía no nace?! —su magnífico autocontrol estaba salvándole de cometer infanticidio.

—Deberíamos hablarles a tus padres y darles la noticia —expresaba cantarinamente la mujer para tocarle aún más las pelotas.

—Yo les diré a todos que pronto te retirarás y me dejarás tu puesto dentro del Séptimo Escuadrón —Kamui estaba feliz ante el brillante futuro que se cernía en el horizonte—. Les patearé el trasero a todos en tu nombre.

—¡Malditos, los asesinaré! —de nada servía gritarles, pero por lo menos le permitía desahogarse como era debido.

—Abuto, no sabía que estábamos esperando un hijo —el mismo demonio parecía haberse aparecido porque en el instante en que el mayor escuchó esa voz detrás suyo se paralizó de pies a cabeza; hasta el cabello se le crispó.

—¡N-No es lo que parece! —alcanzó a decir antes de girarse hacia ella—. Estos idiotas están fastidiando, como es costumbre… Es obvio que no estás embarazada ni nada por el estilo.

—Es bastante lindo cuando reaccionas de esa manera —su dedo índice se posó sobre su nariz, presionándola un par de veces al mismo tiempo que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa juguetona; una que parecía agradarle al castaño porque lograba sacarle una igual—. Gracias a esos dos puedo divertirme con tus reacciones —era tan cínica que resultaba divertido—. Todavía tenemos unos días más antes de que nos separemos, por lo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo, ¿no te parece? —oh sí, a alguien no le molestaba hacer publica sus intenciones con aquel hombre. Después de todo, ¿qué había de malo en un beso robado?

—Es en este momento cuando te das cuenta que los idiotas son los que suelen quedarse con la chica bonita de la historia.

—Yo no pienso casarme ni mucho menos tener hijos —espetaba el pelirrojo viendo a esos dos que continuaban hablando como si ellos no existieran.

—Tal vez tengas que encontrar a la persona correcta para cambiar de opinión —decía para el pequeño huraño que tenía a su lado—. Como el idiota de tu niñero.

—Fingiré que no he visto nada.

—Y dime niño, ¿ya formas parte del Harusame o continúas haciendo el aseo del escuadrón? —Jun se sentó frente a él, dedicándole algo parecido a un gesto burlesco—. Bueno, contemplando tus ropajes creo que es un no.

—Todo es culpa de ese anciano —ese niño no respetaba técnicamente a nadie de la nave—. Dice que todavía no puedo formar parte de su escuadrón. Que primero debo superar una misión… Y nada que me da una —alguien estaba enfadándose nuevamente.

—Es normal que Housen no quiera un estorbo en su escuadrón y por eso continúe dejándote fuera de todo esto —el insulto lo sintió, pero se quedó callado; estaba mejorando su autocontrol—. Te seguirá subestimando hasta que no le demuestres lo contrario.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le cuestionó con curiosidad. Sentía que le había soltado todo aquello por una razón en específico.

—En aproximadamente unos cinco días mi escuadrón y yo nos iremos a cumplir con el encargo que nos ha conferido el mismísimo almirante. Así que es fácil deducir que se trata de una misión sustancial que puede sumar muchos puntos si es realizada a la perfección —Kamui golpeó la mesa con ambas manos mientras su mirada hablaba por él de manera silenciosa—. Estoy segura de que, si regresas con vida y con el éxito entre manos, Housen no tendrá más remedio que aceptarte.

—¿Estás insinuando que quieres que vaya contigo y tu escuadrón en aquella misión tan importante? —podría ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—No tengo problema alguno con llevar a uno más en mi nave —espetó—. La misión en sí cuenta con varios pasos y hay algunos que son un poco más tediosos que otros. Hay uno que se adapta perfectamente contigo Kamui.

—Ey, pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Abuto intervino, levantando a la chica tras tomarla del antebrazo—. Estás loca. Llevar a este niño a una de tus misiones es entregarle una invitación a una muerte segura —aun cuando no lo decía estaba completamente en contra de aquella locura.

—Es la decisión del chico la que consideraré —estableció firmemente, sin condolencia alguno—. Este niño no abordó la nave del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame por error ni porque se sintiera seguro con ustedes. Él está aquí para alcanzar un objetivo…sea este importante y fundamentado o un mero delirio o capricho, pero desea cumplirlo —el castaño le soltó con lentitud, analizando una a una sus palabras. ¿En qué momento perdió de vista las razones que empujaron a ese conejo perdido a subir a su nave? ¿Cuándo empezó a olvidarse de que era un guerrero prometedor para contemplarlo como un simple niño?

—Acepto.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —Shina le veía de soslayo con una preocupación innegable. Y ese gesto causaba sensaciones agridulces en él porque le hacía recordar a su madre y eso era algo que le generaba un mal sabor de boca.

—Cumpliré con mi parte de la misión y regresaré aquí para que Housen me reconozca y me convierta en un miembro del Séptimo Escuadrón —dictaminó con un arrojo demasiado férreo para la edad que poseía. Sin embargo, una actitud como esa denotaba que iba en serio y que haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver sus metas realizadas.

—Lo han escuchado —pronunció Jun para aquel par que se habían vuelto demasiado sobreprotectores con Kamui—. Pues ve alistando tus cosas porque nos marcharemos en cinco días.


	15. Acto 15

Oh sí, es domingo de resurrección y por eso hoy ha sido de doble actualización. Así que aprovechen que después demoro meses en subir capítulos nuevos jajajaja. Nos leemos luego pequeñas criaturas.

 ***ILoveOkiKagu:** Usted sí es una persona de cultura. Déjeme estrechar su mano de conocedora a conocedora. Y créeme, la desgracia de Hachi solamente está por empezar jajaja. Hay gente mala y después están Tentei y Dai.

 **Acto 15**

 **Todo termina cayendo por su propio peso**

No miró por la ventana. No contempló lo que estaba dejando atrás. Lo único en lo que su atención estaba puesta era en lo que estaría esperándole en el destino final al que arribaría la nave que había abordado.

No obstante, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad sobre el tipo de misión que debía enfrentar. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer bajo tales circunstancias.

—¿Qué dónde está la capitana? Pues seguramente se encuentre en su habitación como de costumbre —uno de los que se encargaban del mantenimiento del navío espacial fue quien respondió a sus dudas.

—¿En dónde queda?

—Su cuarto se encuentra en la segunda planta, justo hasta el fondo —le indicó—. Aunque te recomiendo que pidas permiso antes de entrar; ella posee un carácter especial y no suele gustar mucho de tener compañía.

—Lo haré —dijo antes de abandonar aquella zona y seguir las indicaciones que le ofreció el hombre—. _Todavía no entiendo por qué motivo está haciendo todo esto. En todo caso, Housen fue quien debió de haberme asignado una misión y no ella…_ —esa mujer le despertaba más dudas que respuestas y era algo que no le complacía demasiado—. Dijo que al fondo de la segunda planta…—ya estaba en el piso correcto, solamente le faltaba hallar la puerta correcta—. Tiene que ser esta —la puerta carmesí que tenía en frente lucía mucho más cuidada y llamativa que el resto—. ¿Puedo pasar? —había tocado un par de veces y aguardaba por una respuesta.

—Adelante —perfecto, había acertado.

—Vine a hablar sobre la misión y la parte que debo llevar a cabo —entró, cerrando la puerta al instante—. Quisiera estar preparado —la mujer a quien dirigía sus palabras se encontraba al borde de su lecho, usando un simple y sedoso camisón carmesí que resaltaba su pálida piel y el níveo de su larga y lacia cabellera.

—Eres muy responsable para ser tan joven —le veía de soslayo, aun con esos vendajes cubriéndole los ojos—. Pero estoy segura de que también tienes otra clase de preguntas aparte de la misión.

—Sí —el chaval pocas veces se quedaba callado—. ¿Por qué has decidido incluirme en una misión de tu escuadrón cuando ni siquiera formo parte del Harusame? ¿Y en qué te beneficia que yo me una al Séptimo Escuadrón?

—Como dije, eres el indicado para cumplir con un paso de esta misión, porque nadie conoce tu rostro. Nadie vincularía al Harusame con un chiquillo como tú. Es por eso que eres ideal —sí, tenía suficiente sentido para él—. Y sobre lo otro… Bueno, si le doy un buen soldado a cambio de otro, no debería existir problema alguno, ¿no?

—Eso significa que tú...

—Te equivocas niño. No es a Abuto a quien quiero —¿tan obvio había sido que le leyó los pensamientos? —. Hay un miembro del Séptimo Escuadrón al que quiero que me entregue. Y solamente lo hará si yo le doy algo a cambio.

—¿Alguien? ¿Quién podría ser? —desde su punto de vista no existían demasiados miembros que valieran la pena en el escuadrón para que ella se tomara tantas molestias; dejando a un lado a Abuto y a Shina no quedaba nada interesante.

—No lo conoces —le aseguró—. Por lo que no tiene sentido que te hable sobre él.

— _¿Un miembro que no conozca todavía? Me pregunto quién será o dónde estará._

—Ahora hablemos sobre la misión —se levantó, encaminándose hacia su escritorio. Abrió el cajón derecho superior y sacó de allí un mapa enrollado—. Nos dirigiremos hacia Guenji —nunca en su vida había escuchado eso—. No es un planeta emocionante ni posee recursos que nos interesen. Sin embargo, es el punto de reunión que eligieron nuestros objetivos.

—¿Capturaremos a personas importantes?

—No son los individuos que estarán allí lo que nos interesa, sino la mercancía que van a vender.

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante que involucre a un escuadrón entero? —su edad no le permitía concebir que hubiera cosas sustancialmente importantes.

—Explosivos —respondió—. Y un arma biológica.

—¿Arma biológica? —eso no le sonaba de nada—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Podría decirse que es un mecanismo capaz de esparcir enfermedades letales que asesinarían a un gran número de personas en cuestión de días u horas —y para Kamui eso era sinónimo de peligro—. Son costosas y hasta el momento solamente se han creado pocas porque la diversidad Amanto impide que un arma de ese tipo sea efectiva para más de una raza —ahora entendía por qué aquella misión le permitiría ser bien visto por Housen—. Y se cree que esta que están a punto de comprar tiene el potencial de arrasar con todo lo que se cruce en su camino.

—La perfeccionaron.

—Algunos dicen que se perfeccionó y otros más dicen que han hecho una copia exacta de "La Flor del Viento" pero con una menor duración —allí había otra cosa que no le sonaba de ninguna parte.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —¿por qué existían tantas cosas que él no conocía? Jamás pensó que existiría tanto que aprender.

—Podría decirse que algo peligroso que no debería estar en manos de nadie —el pelirrojo sabía que eso es lo único que obtendría de información sobre ese tema—. Llegaremos a este pueblo y esperaremos a que se venga el día acordado para la compra-venta. Es entonces cuando atacaremos —su dedo índice señalaba la X que había sido marcada en el mapa topográfico.

—Quiere decir que pelearemos y los aplastaremos —estaba emocionado. Al fin entraría a un campo de batalla.

—Kamui, tú no pelearás —tan rápido y le habían matado sus ilusiones—. Aunque eso no quiere decir que estés exento de hacerlo en algún punto si es que eres descubierto.

—¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

—Los explosivos no me interesan demasiado y no me importa perderlos en medio del conflicto. No obstante, el arma biológica la quiero a toda costa —avanzó hacia el pelirrojo. Inclusive se sentó frente a este—. El arma es compacta y cómodamente pequeña. Por lo que cabría en un simple cofre de madera.

—Quieres que la robe mientras ocurre el disturbio y huya de allí —justo en el blanco—. Y después los encuentre en algún punto dado.

—Afinaremos los detalles cuando estemos cerca de llegar —fue su manera de decirle que estaba en toda la razón—. Tienes una mente hábil para estas cosas. Por lo que puede decir que eres un guerrero nato.

—Gracias —era la primera vez que le decían eso, por lo que el agradecimiento le nació solo.

—Y dime, ¿qué harás a partir de que entres al Séptimo Escuadrón? —¿lo que había sacado de uno de los cajones de su escritorio eran galletas con chispas de chocolate?

—Enfrentaré a todos los adversarios que encuentre. De ese modo me toparé con sujetos fuertes.

—Eso suena bastante genérico y aburrido —Kamui iba a responder, pero su antojo por esas crocantes galletas le podía más—. ¿Es que no quieres ascender más en la cadena del poder? —¿qué quería darle a entender? —. Entre más arriba estés es más factible que halles a más adversarios de temer —le lanzó una galleta que el crío atrapó muy fácilmente.

—En eso tienes razón —y de nuevo otra galleta fue arrojada hacia su boca. En verdad que eran deliciosas—. Entonces tendré que quitar al viejo de su puesto y después…quitarle el trono al almirante del Harusame —¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no tener un poco de ambición? ¿Qué había de malo en desear algo como eso?

—Un Harusame dirigido por un adicto a las peleas y a convertirse en el más fuerte sería de lo más caótico y ruidoso, pero eso no quita que será divertido —¿eso que esbozaba en sus labios era una sonrisa? A Kamui le tomó por sorpresa tal gesto.

—¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en la capitana del Onceavo Escuadrón?

—Fui reclutada por el anterior capitán de escuadrón cuando vio mis habilidades y las consideró compatibles con el Harusame —no había mejor manera para ganarse la atención de aquellos piratas espaciales—. Entre a este escuadrón y después fue el ex capitán quien me entregó el mando.

—Dudo que le entregara el mandado a alguien débil —bueno, en cierto modo él ya había comprobado una parte del potencial de la peliblanca.

—Entonces crees que soy fuerte, ¿no? —un gesto burlesco se implantó en sus labios antes de continuar hablando—. La fuerza es relativa niño. Y depende de muchas cosas —¿a qué se refería? Para él existía un único tipo de fuerza—. Aun eres joven para entenderlo, pero en algún momento lo harás.

—Claro que puedo entenderlo —refutó, inflando sus mofletes—. Seré el más fuerte de todos y entonces…lo derrotaré.

—Oh, así que tienes más objetivos en mente —maldición, se había dejado llevar y había hablado de más—. Todos nos movemos en esta vida por motivaciones, sean estas buenas, malas, lógicas o irracionales. Si no existieran estaríamos muertos en vida —se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a su pequeña y circular ventana; desde ahí podía apreciar la infinita oscuridad del universo—. Niño, procura tener algo más además de tu deseo de convertirte en el más fuerte y el aplastar a aquel hombre.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando cumples lo que deseas sientes una plenitud indescriptible. Y por un tiempo estás lleno de júbilo. Sin embargo, cuando esas sensaciones desaparecen y no te queda nada a lo que aspirar, sientes un horrible vacío —entendió sus palabras a la perfección, pero para él esos dos objetivos eran lo único que tenía y le interesaba poseer; no le importaba lo que ocurriera cuando los viera realizados. Tal vez en ese momento no le molestaría vaciarse por completo.

—Ese es asunto mío.

—Claramente lo es —pronunció para darle la razón—. Solamente piensa de qué manera quieres ocupar el breve tiempo que tendrás sobre este mundo —salió, dejándolo completamente en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar, qué decir o qué pensar.

— _¿Por qué me ha dicho algo como eso? ¿Por qué le interesa cómo decida vivir mi vida? ¿Realmente es sólo la capitana de un escuadrón y la amante de un simple soldado del Harusame?_ —ella era demasiado intrigante, demasiado extraña; había algo en su persona que le despertaba una creciente curiosidad.

Los días corrieron como el agua entre las manos y la impaciencia que sintió desde el instante en que subió a la nave de Jun no hizo más que acrecentarse. Y es que ya estaba a horas de que la importante misión diera inicio.

Descendieron al inhóspito planeta, encontrándose en medio de la nada. Estaban rodeados por monstruosas dunas y palmeras tan altas que parecían querer tocar el ambarino cielo de la tarde. Y también podía observar criaturas parecidas a los cerdos, pero mucho más violentos y robustos. Pero tal vez lo peor de allí era el intenso bochorno que había.

—¿No nos hemos asentado muy lejos de la ciudad? —Kamui no sólo contaba con vestimentas apropiadas que lo protegían del sol y de vendajes que cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro, sino también llevaba una mochila sobre sus hombros.

—Si nos acercábamos demasiado iban a percatarse de nuestra presencia —uno de los hombres de Jun respondió—. Estamos a una hora de la ciudad. Por lo que llegaremos a buena hora para establecer nuestra emboscada.

—La transacción se efectuará durante la madrugada. Que es el mejor momento para que los negocios turbios se realicen con éxito —habló otro más.

—Y cuando estén llevándose a cabo el intercambio, atacaremos. Crearemos tanto caos que atraeremos la atención de ambas partes y hasta de las autoridades de la ciudad —la peliblanca al fin apareció, imbuida de un manto café que custodiaba perfectamente su identidad—. Será ese momento en que intervengas y hurtes el arma.

—Y me dirigiré hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde alguien esperará por mí y después regresaremos a la nave —se había memorizado todos los detalles de la misión al pie de la letra—. Pero, ¿cómo llegaremos a la ciudad?

—Emplearemos a los Kiji —el pelirrojo no supo qué era eso hasta que vio a los hombres de la peliblanca traer aquellos especímenes—. Son resistentes y se mueven rápido en el desierto.

Las criaturas en cuestión eran aves de tres metros de altura, sin la capacidad de volar y de un tono marrón claro; justo como el de los granos de arena que conformaban aquel paraje. Y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre mientras sus musculosas patas parecían tener la capacidad de asesinar de una sola patada.

—Sube —ordenó aquel que parecía ser el segundo al mando y que ya estaba trepado en tan particular animal desértico.

Los Kiji eran veloces y silenciosos, por lo que eran criaturas perfectas para movilizarse sin ser fácilmente detectados. Y también conocían el terreno por lo que las trampas de arena, así como el acecho de criaturas indeseables, no representaban problema alguno.

—Niño, ¿realmente estás preparado para cumplir con tu parte? Si fallas, será la ruina y tu cabeza rodará.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —no iba a escapar cobardemente ni tampoco fallaría—. Lo haré.

—Te daré crédito por tus palabras ausentes de duda, y también porque ha sido la misma capitana quien ha puesto su fe en ti.

—¿No deberían escoltarla o algo? —la mujer iba hasta adelante, completamente sola mientras el resto le seguían desde atrás manteniendo cierta distancia.

—Nuestra capitana sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien —¿de verdad? —. Además, ella fue la que nos indicó que avancemos de esta manera.

Kamui no fue el único que sintió aquellas perturbaciones bajo él. Las aves lo experimentaron y se frenaron en seco, como si les estuvieran diciendo que si continuaban avanzando algo malo ocurriría. Y eso fue justo lo que pasó, pero hacia aquella mujer.

Había visto muchas lombrices, pero ninguna con aquel tamaño ni con una boca llena de robustos colmillos. Eran vomitivas a la vista y también innecesariamente peligrosas.

—Ni se les ocurra hacer ninguna imprudencia —fue lo que escucharon de su capitana antes de que desapareciera entre olas de arena y cuerpos segmentados.

—La han llevado a su territorio —Kamui veía todo desde primera fila, con la expectación tocándole la espalda—. Si no hacen nada será asesinada —sin embargo, ninguno allí hizo absolutamente nada. Solamente estaban parados, contemplando el festín de esas lombrices de arena.

Sangre, oscura y densa empezó a salpicar la pulcra arena al mismo tiempo que numerosos trozos de carne se estampaban contra la superficie y se hundían ante su propio peso.

Los enemigos que amenazaron con impedir el cumplimiento de su misión habían perecido, habían sido cercenados por quien creyeron haber eliminado y que ahora se movía rápida y grácilmente sobre los gusanos que todavía continuaban existiendo.

¿Sus afilados abanicos eran más peligrosos que su velocidad y excelentes reflejos? ¿En cuántas batallas debió de haber estado para adquirir aquel control de su cuerpo y hacerle cara a un gran número de adversarios que también le superaban en tamaño?

¿Pero se podía esperar menos de una capitana de escuadrón del Harusame?

—Parece que calculamos mal y llegamos en la temporada de apareamiento de estos gusanos —sacudió sus armas para deshacerse de la sangre y entrañas de lo que había cortado—. Tendremos que movernos mucho más rápido. No podemos desperdiciar tiempo o energía en aplastar esta clase de cosas.

—Sorprendido, ¿verdad? —lanzó quien compartía transporte con el pelirrojo—. Podrá lucir frágil y débil, pero ella es más fuerte de lo que te puedes imaginar —la cría de Yato sonrió ampliamente, con emoción. Ahora tenía a otro objetivo con el que podría medir fuerzas en un futuro no muy lejano.

No se había acostumbrado al estilo de pelea de aquel insolente samurái y ya se encontraba probando el filo y habilidades de otro que aspiraba a transitar por el mismo camino. Aunque a diferencia del primero, que le obligaba a comportarse como lo que no era, el segundo era considerado y entendía de un modo u otro su desagrado por los combates, por lo que enfrentarse con él era una bocanada de aire fresco.

Aunque después de que acababa de entrenar con el castaño debía confrontar a un impaciente blondo que no se estaba con consideraciones y siempre la atacaba con toda su fuerza; lo cual no era bueno para ella en ningún aspecto.

Sin embargo, esos encuentros se convirtieron en su rutina diaria después de que terminaban las clases y soportaba los sermones del almirante de la tripulación.

—Raiko, no deberías de ser tan tosco con Hachi —recomendaba Jirou a quien permanecía sentado sobre el suelo, devorándose un sándwich.

—Y tú eres demasiado suave con ella —le criticó—. Yo solamente le enseño a pelear como un Yato debe de hacerlo.

—Forzarla no va a servir de nada —remarcó—. Ha mejorado bastante desde que fue traída por Tentei. Digo, al menos ya no tiene miedo a pelear y mejoró sus tiempos de reacción. Sin mencionar que por algún motivo le encanta arrojar cosas enormes a sus contrincantes.

—Pues si desea sobrevivir dentro de nuestra tripulación tendrá que mejorar todavía más —ahora procedería a comerse una roja y jugosa manzana—. Nuestra tripulación tiene muchos enemigos.

—Aunque de momento se piensan que fuimos desaparecidos de la faz del universo.

—¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente? —la pelinegra se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo, con la mirada puesta sobre el techo. Estaba tan llena de polvo como de moretones—. Con que sepa defender mi pellejo es más que suficiente, ¿no? —preguntó al blondo.

—Sí, eso bastará para que no nos metas en problemas al resto.

—Pues lo haré. Así que deja de quejarte —y como expresar su fastidio no era suficiente le arrojó una hogaza de pan duro.

—¡¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso?! ¡¿Por qué me has golpeado?! ¡¿Quieres que te dé otra paliza?! —y el rubio iba a echársele encima, pero fue frenado por el castaño—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que poner en cintura a esta mocosa!

—Dejen de pelear de una buena vez —rogaba—. Se la viven como perros y gatos.

—Jirou, déjalos. Es su manera especial de demostrarse que se aprecian y se quieren —la pesadilla de esos dos niños apareció—. Los niños son así cuando se gustan.

—¡¿Gustar?! ¡Claro que no me gusta esta idiota! —exclamaba Raiko para una Moka que se divertía con lo que provocó.

—No hay manera de que este cabeza de elote me guste o me llame siquiera la atención —Hachi tampoco se quedó callada—. Mi hombre ideal es Lud***.

—Ya te dije que no existen hombres como él en este mundo —decía la Renho para la pequeña ilusionada—. De ser así yo también tendría uno ya —abrazó a la Yato mientras ambas se ponían a llorar.

—Fue un error que dejaran jugar a Moka ese juego. Ahora ambas están traumatizadas por ese susodicho Lud*** —Raiko chasqueó la lengua con malhumor.

—Ver algo como esto en Hachi es algo tierno —sonrió tenuemente ante el hecho—. Pero que lo haga Moka me divierte bastante.

—Está destinada a ser una solterona sin más —¿no eran hermosos los niños?

—¡¿A quién le dices solterona eh?! —ahora se encontraba jalando las mejillas del rubio sin compasión. Las estiraba como si fuesen de goma—. Te deformaré el rostro para que te vuelvas feo y ninguna mujer se fije en ti nunca.

—Y esto es de todos los días —la pelinegra se había acostumbrado a las intervenciones de Moka y a las peleas que se desataban siempre. Era un evento molesto, pero le divertía en cierta medida—. ¿Y si llega a casarse? ¿Qué clase de pobre diablo será el que embauque? Pobres niños.

—He escuchado que sus ex parejas son de lo más pintorescos.

—De seguro son hombres adinerados, apuestos y que pueda manipular fácilmente.

—Por lo que sé a Moka le gustan mayores —le susurró al oído—. Al parecer le van con experiencia.

—¿Experiencia laboral? —Jirou se echó una carcajada ante su contestación—. ¡Ey, no soy un animal! —se quejaba porque el samurái estaba acariciándole la cabeza, logrando despeinarla.

—Eres muy joven para entender a lo que me refiero —ella odiaba que la vieran como una chiquilla incapaz de comprender los temas de los adultos—. ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comida? He acabado hambriento del entrenamiento y Raiko no hizo más que antojarme su almuerzo.

—Sí, vamos. Hoy el menú de la cafetería suena muy delicioso.

—Oye, pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Moka vio a esos dos salir del cuarto de entrenamiento, platicando amenamente mientras sonreían y reían—. No imaginaba que a Jirou le gustaran tan menores. Esto va a ser un verdadero escándalo.

—Jirou jamás se fijaría en una niña llorona, remilgosa, fastidiosa y altanera como ella —dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

—A Hachi tampoco parece molestarle en lo absoluto la presencia de Jirou. Ya ves que no ha replicado de sus prácticas —sonreía con guasa, como si estuviera pensando en una buena maldad—. Tal vez a nuestra pequeña Yato le gustan los samuráis como Jirou… En unos años ambos se verían bien como pareja, ¿no lo crees?

Lo siguiente que Moka experimentó fue una llave de sumisión cortesía del joven Yato.

—Cuando estés enfrentando a un enemigo no debes bajar la guardia o será tu fin, Moka. Es un principio básico que no deberías olvidar —ejerció más fuerza, impidiéndole a la chica el escape y logrando que empezara a rogar por su vida.

—¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡No volveré a hablar de la relación prohibida entre Jirou y Hachi porque te pones celoso! —y sus palabras obtuvieron como castigo que el blondo terminara arrojándola contra la pared.

—Por supuesto que no siento celos ni nada parecido —fue su última palabra antes de salir de allí.

El hambre, y tal vez la curiosidad, le llevaron hasta el comedor para pedir uno de los menús que ofertaban ese día. Y como no existían muchos asientos disponibles optó por sentarse frente a quienes habían desaparecido hace unos minutos atrás.

—¿Dónde dejaste a Moka? —preguntaba Jirou.

—Está dormitando. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre lo que ha hecho con su descarriada vida.

—Pues un día no va a alcanzarle —Hachi estaba muy gustosa comiendo un ramen—. Es increíble que tengan la misma edad ustedes dos, Jirou.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con ella para que recomponga su camino —sugería el rubio—. No sé, tal vez encuentren cosas en común y se lleven de maravilla.

—¿Por qué siento que estás intentando emparejarme con Moka?

—Son imaginaciones tuyas —expresó con una mirada neutral—. Son amigos. Y bueno, los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas, ¿no Hachi?

—Odio decirlo, pero él tiene razón —apoyaba la noción quien bebía un poco de té frío—. Tal vez si tú iluminas su camino deje de ser una mujer de la vida galante.

—No pierdes nada en intentarlo.

—Me sorprende que estés siendo tan buen samaritano, Raiko —el castaño sonreía de manera burlona—. Jamás te habías preocupado por Moka y de repente estás velando por su bienestar.

—En esta nave hay muchos niños. Y si ellos interactúan mucho con personas de su calaña aprenderán sus malos hábitos y esto se convertirá en un caos —tenía razones de peso para justificar su intervención—. Creará una mala imagen para nuestra tripulación.

—Los niños somos como esponjas. Absorbemos todo lo que vemos, oímos y leemos.

—Podría intentarlo, pero no prometo nada —hasta él sabía que la tarea que intentaban asignarle era difícil.

—Eres un buen sujeto al intentar sacar a Moka del camino del pecado —felicitaba Hachi al joven—. Todavía existen buenas personas como tú en este mundo —¿es que estaba conmovida por lo que iba a hacer? ¿Acaso se ganó su admiración? ¿Por qué Raiko se sentía como si hubiera fracasado?

—No creo que sea para tanto —dijo, rascando su nuca—. Menos mal que tú no eres una manzana podrida como ella.

—Mis padres sí me criaron con cariño no como a ella.

—Tsk…—torció la sien y acto seguido le arrojó un elote a la pelinegra.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso me dolió!

—Es por la hogaza de pan que me aventaste hace rato —estableció, sacándole la lengua.

—Pues te lo merecías. Así que no debiste de haberme arrojado ese elote —y de pronto ambos iniciaron una guerra de comida que en poco rato involucró a todos los que estaban comiendo pacíficamente ahí.

—Tentei, ¿en qué están convirtiendo nuestra tripulación esos dos mocosos? —Dai había aparecido al lado de su confiable almirante. Lo malo es que estaban en medio de aquella trifulca y ahora estaban llenos de puré de papa, carne y demás productos alimenticios.

—Sin importar lo que haga esos dos siempre terminan peleándose y armando un caos —suspiró, tratando de no perder los estribos—. ¿Por qué se pelearán tanto? ¿Se odiarán tanto?

—Creo que más bien es todo lo contrario —el hombre era sabio.

—¿Ah sí? Pues no lo parece —ambos se metieron debajo de una mesa. La guerra se había vuelto intensa que hasta el cocinero salió para bañarlos a todos con una manguera llena de estofado caliente.

—Existe una gran posibilidad de que se gusten y no sepan expresarlo de otro modo que no sea a través de peleas verbales.

—¿Gustarse? Eso es imposible —refutaba el pelirrojo—. Esos dos apenas y están de acuerdo. Se pelean por todo. Mira en lo que han convertido el comedor.

—Les gusta molestarse para llamar la atención del otro —Dai sonreía divertido—. Pero si no hacemos algo para que se lleven bien van a terminar destruyendo la nave.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos? A mí ya se me acabaron los castigos.

—Los mandaremos al campamento al que me llevó mi padre para mejorar mi conducta —Tentei estaba pensándose aquello—. Ahí aprenderán a seguir las órdenes, así como buenos modales y sana convivencia.

—A este punto haré cualquier cosa con tal de terminar con esta clase de cosas.

—Hagámoslo Tentei —los valientes hombres salieron con la clara intención de hablar con ese par de demonios. Sin embargo, lo único que recibieron fueron dos rábanos directo a la cara; mismos que los tumbaron sobre el suelo y los dejaron totalmente inconscientes.

Cuando el conflicto alimenticio cesó y ese par de niños terminaron de limpiar todo el comedor, esos dos adultos responsables aparecieron ante ellos con un llamativo póster en manos.

—Si saben que han estado causando muchos problemas a los mayores, ¿verdad? —Tentei fue quien inició la charla. Los dos Yato estaban sentados, mirándole—. Y por ello los he castigado infinidad de veces, pero creo que he aplicado el enfoque incorrecto.

—Somos un par de desconsiderados por querer tratarlos como adultos cuando apenas son unos niños y quieren disfrutar de esa etapa —observaba a ambos con seriedad y gran empatía—. Es por eso que creemos que deberían tener una buena experiencia para que se relajen y no se sientan tan frustrados.

—Pasamos mucho tiempo decidiendo cuál podría ser la mejor opción y llegamos a la conclusión de que el Parque Temático de Disn*** es el mejor lugar para dos niños como ustedes —extendió el póster colorido y que plasmaba el sin fin de juegos con los que contaba el lugar.

—¿Qué dicen? ¿No es emocionante?

—Se ve bastante bien —Raiko tomó el cartel entre sus manos y lo examinó a detalle—. Nunca he ido a uno antes.

—Ni yo tampoco.

—¿Ven? Es la oportunidad perfecta para que vayamos.

—Dai y yo comparemos sus entradas y los esperaremos afuera del parque. Así no se verán molestados por nuestra presencia.

—¿De verdad harán todo esto por nosotros? —Hachi sentía desconfianza. Y seguramente hacía bien en temer por la maravillosa proposición de esos dos.

—Considérenlo como un premio a todo su esfuerzo durante los entrenamientos y todos esos cumpleaños atrasados que no celebramos nunca —decía el domador de bestias. Esos dos se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente; estaban emocionados y no podían ocultarlo—. Bien niños, ¡empaquen que nos vamos al parque de diversiones!


	16. Acto 16

¡Buenas noches! ¿O debería decir?: ey, aún sigo viva y todavía me acuerdo de que tengo historias que actualizar XD Bueno, al final lo que cuenta es que he regresado y he traído la continuación de esta historia :'v Cuesta creer que ya casi cumple un año desde que subí algo, pero ya saben, a veces hay cosas que ocupan todo tu tiempo y vida. Sin más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza C,: Pero lo mejor siempre se hace esperar :,v -Rasen justificando su ausentismo desde tiempos inmemoriales-.

 **Acto 16**

 **La vida se tiñe tanto en blanco como en negro**

Durante toda la travesía que habría de conducirles al objetivo de ensueño que les fue ofrecido por aquel par de adultos, ambos se mantenían a la expectativa, dudando aún de tales palabras. Después de todo, sabían que una recompensa como esa sólo podría existir dentro de sus sueños más locos, por lo que probablemente todo se debía tratar de una descarada treta.

Y aunque estaban más que dispuestos a declinar aquella propuesta, resultaba ser demasiado tarde; la nave había descendido y ambos se encontraban siendo guiados hacia la salida más próxima por aquellos dos adultos.

Bajaron con un par de maletas encima mientras caminaban en compañía de esos dos que no dejaban de cuchichear sobre lo maravilloso y espléndido que resultaría ser el parque de atracciones. Y para cuando reaccionaron, ya se encontraban parados frente a una enorme puerta de hierro que era el acceso a aquel mundo de fantasía que se escondía tras muros robustos de piedra; y es que lo que contemplaban era un gigantesco castillo que albergaba coloridos establecimientos, cientos de globos y muchísima diversión.

Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, mostrándoles toda la magia que se había materializado en ese sitio de ensueño. Y es que había gente riendo y disfrutando en grande de las atracciones, de la comida, de toda aquella gente con botargas. Todo era demasiado brillante que los cegaba.

—De verdad estamos en...

—D*****land...—conluyó la frase el rubio.

—¡Esto es grandioso! —profesaron ambos críos a la par. Y es que se les veía el rostro iluminado, tan lleno de júbilo y esperanzas. Estaban de verdad emocionados.

—Sabíamos que les encantaría —Tentei miraba a ese par que no cabían en sí mismos.

—¿Y saben qué es lo mejor de todo? —preguntó—. Que tendrán todo el día para disfrutar de este grandioso sitio —sus palabras jamás fueron tan bien recibidas como en ese momento—. Así que vayan y disfruten —y no tuvo que repetírselos dos veces; ese par de niños salieron corriendo como si fueran liebres asustadas.

—¿Funcionará? —el pelirrojo miraba de soslayo a su cómplice.

—Tiene que —estipuló. Aunque se escuchaba más como una suplica que como otra cosa—. De todos modos, si no funciona, nos devolverán nuestro dinero.

—Es bueno saber que hay garantía —decía más tranquilo—. Porque esto nos ha salido un ojo de la cara.

—Ya verás que cada centavo valdrá la pena.

Los adultos que les acompañaban habían quedado muy atrás, prácticamente en el olvido, pero no interesaba; ahora lo que ocupaba sus infantiles mentes era qué era lo primero que harían dentro de ese monumental parque de atracciones. ¿Acaso probarían la comida que olía tan bien o pondrían a prueba su valentía con las monstruosas montañas rusas que allí había? ¿Y si mejor hacían un recorrido por la casa del terror o se tomaban fotos con los personajes icónicos del lugar? Tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo para ello.

—Al principio creí que esos dos nos querían ver la cara y estaban fraguando algún plan perverso, pero me he equivocado —hablaba Hachi mientras se atragantaba con un enorme algodón azucarado.

—Tal vez no estén tan podridos por dentro como imaginábamos —Raiko por su parte disfrutaba más de un par de brochetas de carne—. ¿Cuánto crees que les haya salido todo esto?

—No lo sé. Pero no debe de ser barato —ambos avanzaban entre la multitud sin demasiada dificultad, mirando en todas direcciones con gran fascinación; y es que se sentían en un bonito sueño—. Vayamos a ese sitio —señaló claramente una grotesca y tenebrosa casa embrujada.

—¡De ninguna manera! —replicó al instante—. No vamos a entrar a ese sitio y punto.

—¿Por qué? Se ve muy divertido y toda esa gente sale corriendo de lo emocionados que quedaron.

—En realidad salen aterrorizados, tonta —corrigió—. Iremos a la montaña rusa con temática de parque jurásico.

—Pero no quiero ir allí —se negó con un ceño fruncido y voz remilgosa—. Quiero ir a esa casa.

—Pues entonces ve tú sola —sentenció para la chiquilla caprichosa—. Yo iré a la montaña rusa.

—¿Será que no quieres ir porque tienes...miedo? —expresó, sin miramiento y con tonos de burla—. Nunca pensé que "el Gran Raiko" le tuviera miedo a algo tan infantil como son los fantasmas.

—¡Claro que no tengo miedo de esas cosas! —exclamó con mucha molestia. De ninguna manera esa mocosa iba a ridiculizarlo.

—Entonces vayamos allá primero —repitió.

—Te dije que no —le remarcó.

—"Le tengo miedo a los fantasmas y por eso no quiero entrar a esa casa embrujada" —soltó con cinismo para quien ya tenía un par de venas bien remarcadas en la sien—. "Tengo miedo y quiero ver a mi mami" —y la burla continuaba.

—...Maldita mocosa...Haré que te arrepientas por todo lo que has dicho —si no la asesinaba es porque tenía un autocontrol envidiable y porque al hacerlo le estaría dando la razón a ella y eso nunca pasaría—. Iremos a la casa de terror a ver cómo te pones a lloriquear mientras ruegas que salgamos de allí.

—¡Sí, mansión embrujada! —y antes de que el blondo pudiera agregar algo más, ella lo tomó de la muñeca y empezó a correr a toda marcha hacia la susodicha atracción.

— _¡¿Por qué demonios está tan emocionada por algo como eso?!_ —el pobre no tenía tiempo de reaccionar y sólo se dejaba llevar por quien se movía con impresionante rapidez y agilidad—. ¡Esta clase de impulso deberías poner en nuestros entrenamientos!

La Yato entró a la atracción tras tirar la puerta con una simple patada. Estaba tan ansiosa por ver lo que había adentro que no tenía tiempo para contener ni sus impulsos ni su fuerza bruta.

Lo siguiente que ambos críos supieron es que se encontraban navegando sobre una balsa de madera a lo largo de un angosto río de turbias aguas. A sus costados se observaba la espesura del bosque y unas cuantas luminarias fijadas sobre el suelo; incluso había una suave capa de niebla ayudando a crear el ambiente correcto.

—Me pregunto en qué momento empezará el espectáculo —Hachi tenía su atención puesta hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que remaba para seguir avanzando.

—De seguro este sitio es un fraude —comentó en alto para que ella lo escuchara y supiera que había hecho una mala elección—. Te dije que mejor fuéramos a la montaña ru...—¿qué era eso baboso que se deslizó por su espalda y le hizo callar de golpe? ¿Por qué sentía que algo empezaba a subir por sus piernas con enorme prisa? —. Ah...—no quería mirar hacia abajo, pero fue inevitable; y lamentablemente fue el peor error de su joven vida—. ¡¿...?! —¿podía denominarlo como serpiente o como un adefesio de la naturaleza por poseer cuerpo viperino y rostro humano? ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia a ese ser que le estaba sonriendo mientras le mostraba esos agudos dientes? ¿Por qué no podía quitársela de alrededor de su cuello? ¿De dónde estaban saliendo más y por qué todas estaban dirigiéndose hacia él?

—Raiko, ¿podrías callarte un poco? Estoy intentando escuchar las almas en pena que habitan en este sitio y tus gritos de adolescente no me dejan concentrarme —pedía la pelinegra sin dignarse a verlo—. Sería genial encontrarnos con algún ayakashi.

—¡Aléjense malditos monstruos del averno! —el rubio había tenido un duelo campal con esos rastreros seres mientras los molía a tiros gracias a su parasol—. Y no se atrevan a regresar —estaba fatigado pese al escaso gasto físico realizado pero al menos ya estaba seguro.

—¿Sabías que los objetos también se pueden transformar en ayakashis?

—Eso es imposible —declaraba con total seguridad—. Es ilógico como la existencia de fantasmas y esas cosas.

—¿Y qué me dices de los espíritus del bosque? Son bonitos —¿de dónde sacó aquella guía ilustrada que tenía en manos y le mostraba todos los demonios que existían dentro del folclore japonés?—. Pero hay que tener cuidado con los oni.

—Deja de leer toda esa basura de una buena vez —le ordenó. Incluso apuntó su parasol hacia su persona. Es que de verdad esos temas no le gustaban ni una pizca—. ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no dispara? ¿Se averió? —tomó su arma entre manos para revisarla; y a simple vista no parecía tener ningún fallo. O tal vez el que dejara de funcionar se debía a ese par de enormes ojos que lo miraban con diversión—. ¡¿P-Pero...qué...?! —soltó abruptamente su paraguas en cuanto sintió esa húmeda lengua mojándole toda la cara—. ¡¿Pero qué carajo es eso?! —su arma ahora tenía brazos y una pierna que le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. Sí, ese objeto inanimado ahora rebosaba de vida—. ¡A-Aléjate de mí maldito monstruo! —usó su mochila para mandar tan lejos como le fuera posible a ese objeto maldito—...T-Tenemos...que salir de aquí ya mismo...—y estuvo a punto de ponerse a remar él, sin embargo, los numerosos fuegos fatuos que estaban inundando todo el lugar lo paralizaron por completo.

—¡Qué bonito! —sus carmesí pupilas reflejaban el azulado de aquellas llamas flotantes que parecían haber aparecido para iluminar su oscuro recorrido.

—¿O-Oíste eso...? —lo que le quedaba de valentía se le fue en el cuerpo cuando escuchó aquel susurro en su oído.

—Solamente escucho el agua del río —respondió para el tembloroso chico—. ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco azul —y es que el chaval ya había pasado del pálido al celeste—. Miedoso.

—¡Que no es esto! —le gritó fuertemente—. Sólo se me ha bajado la presión. Por lo que debo comer algo dulce para sentirme mejor —justificó.

—Entonces deberías aceptar lo que ese buen hombre te está ofreciendo —Hachi llevó su dedo índice hacia el individuo que estaba parado a un costado de su detenida canoa; se trataba de un sujeto verde con pico de pollo, patas de anfibio y una gran calva sobre su cabeza.

—Y-Ya...no quiero nada...Así que gracias...—jamás tomaría el extraño bulto rojizo que esa cosa tenía en su mano derecha porque le resultaba repulsivo y porque parecía palpitar—. Puedes quedártelo.

—Se ha ido —la niña se aproximó hasta donde estaba el paralizado chico. Parecía sentirse decepcionada por una razón que él no llegaba a comprender—. No es justo que ellos solamente quieran conocerte a ti —¿estaba haciendo un puchero por eso? ¿En serio?

— _~..Te poseeré...~_ —se oyó como un silbido, como un lamento del viento mismo.

—¡¿Escuchaste eso?! Creo que es el viento... Quizá ya me estoy volviendo loco por tantos entrenamientos —tal vez si pensaba que se estaba volviendo esquizofrénico se sentiría mejor—. ¡Sí, eso tiene que ser!

—Yo no oigo nada —suspiró llena de frustración—. ¿Será que hay algo malo conmigo y por eso los ayakashi no me contactan?

—¡Estás mal pero por querer tener que ver con ellos! —él quería que lo dejaran en paz y no que lo acosaran hasta llevarlo a la locura.

—~ _Te poseeré...Te poseeré_ ~ —resonó nuevamente por su cavidad auditiva. Aunque en esta ocasión con mucho más ahínco, como si realmente necesitara llevar a cabo su deseo..

—¡Aléjense, aléjense de una buena vez o no dudaré en usarla en su contra malditos ayakashi! —no iba a dejar que siguieran acosándolo, no cuando tenía un escudo anti fenómenos sobrenaturales—. Si quieren maldecir o poseer a alguien, úsenla a ella —el muy cabroncito estaba escondido detrás de la inmutable Yato—. ¿No se supone que íbamos a entrar a una casa de terror y no a una mansión de criaturas horripilantes? —le reclamaba.

—Es que la Mansión Ayakashi sonaba mucho mejor que la Mansión del Terror.

—Vas a tomar esos remos y vas a remar con todas tus fuerzas, ¿entendiste? —nada como amenazarle con la mirada.

—Pero quiero tomarme una foto con un ayakashi —respingó.

—Nos vamos de aquí pero ya —y empezó a remar como si la existencia se le fuera rápidamente.

—¡Vas muy rápido! —tuvo que tirarse sobre el suelo y aferrarse para no salir disparada por la velocidad inverosímil a la que iban—. ¡Vamos a morir!

—¡Moriremos si esas cosas nos alcanzan! —no necesitaba girarse hacia atrás para darse cuenta que todo lo que se escondía entre la neblina y la oscuridad de los alrededores había decidido emerger para perseguirles, para llevarlos a ese mundo de oscuridad de donde no escaparían nunca una vez que los atraparan—. ¡De ninguna manera voy a morir aquí! —aquello ya no lucía como una balsa sino como una motoneta acuática a la cual le han metido el acelerador hasta el fondo.

—¡Idiota, detente! ¡Frena o vamos a estrellarnos! —advertía para el rubio que navegaba como si estuviera poseído por el mismo dios demonio.

Salieron desprendidos de la balsa a causa del impacto que esta sufrió contra el borde que marcaba el fin de tan prolongado cuerpo acuoso. Y aunque el aterrizaje fue doloroso gracias a la fuerza con la que fueron lanzados, por lo menos estaban íntegros y lejos de todos esos aterradores espectros que continuaban flotando sobre la superficie del río.

—Quédense ahí malditos monstruos —ordenaba Raiko mientras les sacaba la lengua a esas criaturas que estuvieron a nada de devorarlo.

—Mira, hemos llegado a un sitio muy interesante —el Yato se dirigió hacia ella para ver a lo que se refería—. Es una casa muy bonita y espaciosa. Me pregunto quién vivirá aquí.

—¡Creo que deberíamos cuestionarnos por qué demonios hay una construcción como esta cuando se supone que entramos a una atracción de un maldito parque de diversiones! —es que le enfurecía la tranquilidad de esa niña ante lo que estaba pasándoles.

—Fácil —dijo—, son ayakashi y ellos hacen cosas increíbles que los mortales no comprendemos.

—¡...M-M...! —las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta en cuanto sus celestes pupilas contemplaron lo que emergió de la puerta principal de aquella mansión japonesa.

—Parece que tenemos visitas —¿ese gigantón de piel carmesí y oscuros cuernos poseía la habilidad del habla?

—Tal vez sean los nuevos de los que nos habló el jefe —pronunció el segundo de piel celeste—. Sus padres deben estar realmente hartos de ustedes dos como para que hayan tenido que recurrir a mandarlos a nuestro Parque Infernal.

—¿Parque Infernal? —Raiko retrocedió un par de pasos al mismo tiempo que contemplaba con pavor a esos enormes, musculosos e intimidantes oni—. E-Eso explicaría...—tragó saliva con pesadez mientras pensaba en un método para huir de allí.

—Oh, así que hay otro parque dentro del mismo parque —profesaba la pelinegra con alegría—. Esos dos nos mandaron al mejor parque de atracciones que existe en todo el universo.

—¡Claro que no idiota! ¡Ellos nos mandaron a este sitio para deshacerse de nosotros y que no quedará evidencia alguna de nuestra existencia! —y muy posiblemente sus conjeturas llevaban toda la razón—. Nos mandaron a que fuéramos devorados por estos monstruos.

—Ey ey, nosotros ya vivimos con una dieta más saludable baja en grasas saturadas y carbohidratos.

—Comer humanos ya es cosa del pasado —mencionaba el ogro azul—. La carne humana es muy dañina para la salud gracias a todas las porquerías que injieren en estos días.

—¿Por qué no nos muestran su parque de atracciones? —ella ya se había adelantado y se encontraba en medio de esos dos grandulones, mirándoles con expectación—. ¿Tienen tienda de recuerdos?

—Por supuesto que la tenemos. Incluso contamos con un museo de la tortura.

—Y no olvides pasarte por nuestras tiendas de dulces tradicionales hechos a base de almas atormentadas. Son exquisitos.

—Jamás he probado algo tan exótico pero ya que estoy aquí deberé hacerlo.

—¡Ey, ¿a dónde crees que vas?! —exclamó en cuanto vio a la chiquilla entrar feliz de la vida en el interior de esa oscura y nada confiable mansión demoníaca—. ¡¿Es que tu madre no te enseñó a no irte con criaturas sobrenaturales?! ¡Ey vuelve, vuelve aquí!—pero nada de lo que dijera haría mella en la despreocupada chiquilla, esa misma que ya no estaba más a la vista. Se había ido con esos dos demonios—...Tiene que estar de broma... Yo no pienso ir por ella —dio media vuelta listo para largarse y abandonar a Hachi a su suerte, no obstante, algo le impidió materializar su objetivo—...F-Fan...Fanta... ¡Fantasmas! —vociferó con todas sus fuerzas antes de salir corriendo en sentido contrario a aquellas apariciones que lo miraban con deseos de condenar su alma a la más dulce y cruel de las torturas. Sí, huyó hacia el lugar que no quería visitar. ¿Pero es que tenía elección alguna?

La arena que se había filtrado pese a lo arropado que se encontraba le molestaba e irritaba la piel, sin embargo, no podía ni debía quejarse por una pequeñez como esa, no cuando al fin podía divisar el pueblo al que tenían que llegar.

Descendieron en silencio de sus medios de transporte, conservando una distancia prudente y estableciendo únicamente con señas lo que debía hacerse en la brevedad posible. La misión había dado por iniciada y no había tiempo que perder; cada minuto era valioso y el joven conejo lo entendía pese a su inexperiencia.

Kamui había memorizado el camino que debía tomar para llegar al sitio donde el importante intercambio tendría lugar por lo que se movilizó en cuanto se le ordenó. No podía cometer error alguno o todo se iría al garete; junto con su oportunidad de ser reconocido por Housen.

— _Cumpliré con la misión sin fallo alguno y entonces ese hombre no podrá seguir ignorando mi petición para unirme al Harusame_ —desplazarse entre los oscuros y angostos callejones en una ciudad desconocida, era peligroso, sin embargo, resultaba ser la opción más viable para no resaltar entre los lugareños y levantar sospechas.

El fuerte olor a tabaco, cerveza y hombres malolientes resultaba ser un repelente perfecto para todo el que quisiera entrar en aquella taberna para buscar un momento de ocio. Pero el pelirrojo tendría que soportarlo; debía hacerlo o no podría hurtar tan importante mercancía. Así que con todo el dolor de su alma se coló por la parte trasera del establecimiento, escondiéndose entre el desorden de cajas que existía en lo que no podía ser llamado como cocina. Y para su fortuna las puertas hacia la barra y el centro de la taberna se veían con soberana claridad.

— _Se supone que la reunión dará inicio durante la media noche_ —sus pupilas iban en todas direcciones en busca de los vendedores y compradores. La capitana le había dado la descriptiva de los implicados para que pudiera tenerlos en la mira en cuanto estos aparecieran—. _Creo que llegué demasiado pronto, por lo que tendré que esperar... Y eso es sumamente aburrido_ —estaba claro que el sigilo y la paciencia no eran sus fuertes—. _Además, este sitio apesta horrible_ —y es que hasta tapó sus vías nasales para no seguir asqueándose—. _Aunque ahora que lo pienso, me resulta imposible que esos sujetos luzcan tal como dijo esa mujer. Probablemente usan máscaras..._ —pero habría de tragarse sus palabras en cuanto viera al extravagante personaje que se encontraba cruzando el umbral de tan desagradable establecimiento.

Era tan pálido que el blanco de su pequeño smoking palidecía a su lado. Y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente llamativo, también contaba con un albo sombrero de copa y un bastoncillo que usaba con elegancia al caminar.

¿Y qué clase de amanto era aquel? Su rostro poseía una pronunciada nariz que recordaba a una media luna y sus oscuras pupilas sólo se volvían más llamativas gracias al monóculo de oro que usaba en su ojo izquierdo.

— _Que criatura de lo más estrafalaria...y es que hasta resulta desagradable..._ —siguió con la mirada al pequeño hombrecillo de menos de un metro de altura y lo vio colocar un pañuelo sobre la silla en la que se sentaría—. _Alguien parece ser demasiado refinado para este sitio..._ —y entonces lo vio; allí estaba lo que había venido a robar: un pequeño bolso de terciopelo rojo que custodiaba lo que en apariencia no era más que un huevo de Fabergé carmesí con decorados dorados—. _Todo se acabaría si se lo quitara en este momento_ —y ganas no le faltaban para hacerlo. No obstante, refrenó sus impulsos; todo en pos de su pase al Harusame.

—Y pensar que una joya como esta caerá en las manos de unos bárbaros —espetó con molestia el hombrecillo—. No sé en qué estará pensando mi señor al vender algo como esto.

— _¿Y de verdad una cosa tan pequeña es capaz de matar a miles de personas?_ —Kamui empezaba a tener sus dudas sobre el artefacto.

—Camarero, tráigame por favor su mejor vino tinto que tenga en su carta —pedía al hombre que en teoría debería ser el mesero.

—Aquí solamente tenemos cerveza. Así que tendrá que conformarse con eso —mencionaba el desaliñado tipo a la vez que una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios; pronto el resto de la clientela se empezó a carcajear ante su petición.

—Que me traiga su mejor vino, he dicho —exigió el hombre de copa, señalando al empleado con su bastón—. La cerveza es para gente pobre y de mal gusto.

—Ey, ey pequeño hombrecito. ¿A qué vienen esos aires de grandeza? —uno de los bárbaros presentes ahí se puso de pie en compañía de un par más—. Parece que necesitas que alguien te haga entender cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí.

— _Ya van a hacerlo papilla_ —el pelirrojo temía por la integridad del artefacto; se veía demasiado frágil como para aguantar la paliza que le iban a dar a su poseedor.

—Si tan sólo sus madres se hubieran preocupado por vitaminarse durante el embarazo, cosas como estas no sucederían —habló una vez más el hombre nacido en cuna de seda—. Creo que podría tomarme el tiempo para educarlos en lo que llega mi comprador.

Los tres sujetos se abalanzaron sobre el desarmado sujeto con la intención de apresarlo para golpearlo con mayor facilidad. No obstante, este resultó ser mucho más rápido y ágil; porque por más que se esforzaran, no podían agarrarle y este estaba divirtiéndose ante todos sus intentos fallidos.

Y lo que había iniciado de manera divertida para los atacantes, se convirtió en un momento de humillación; aquella presa había mostrado sus colmillos y les había demostrado que con la simple punta de un bastón alguien es capaz de hacerles mucho daño. Aunque ahora ninguno de ellos podría quejarse, no tras recibir esos rápidos y fuertes golpes en todo su rostro que los estrellaron contra las paredes.

—Aunque es un poco grotesco, el nuevo decorado de este establecimiento es bastante pintoresco. ¿No le parece así? —ya estaba sentado de nuevo, meneando con elegancia una copa llena de vino tinto—. Siempre me da sed de la mala después de hacer un poco de ejercicio.

—S-Si quiera más vino no dude en pedírmelo —mejor se comportaba o terminaría todo medio muerto como esos tres que quisieron pasarse de listos.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta buen hombre —tomó de su bebida y rio como todo un aristócrata.

— _Es mucho más raro que un perro verde pero no es nada tonto ni débil por lo que es obvio que no sería sencillo quitarle esa arma tan a la ligera_ —bien, empezaba a emocionarse por el estrafalario individuo—. _Odio no poderme enfrentar a él._

—Parece que los rumores sobre ti eran todos ciertos —perfecto, al fin había llegado la otra parte que complementaba la ecuación para el pelirrojo.

—¿Te refieres a mi hermosura inigualable o a mi presencia sólo comparable con la de un emperador? —interrogaba el blanco caballero mientras miraba al alto y fortachón amanto.

—Más bien a que eres el gemelo perdido de Excal***. Y de seguro son igual de toca narices.

—Te perdonaré sólo porque estás tuerto y no puedes admirarme en todo mi esplendor —y ahí estaba otra vez esa carcajada que a más de uno podría llegar a irritarle—. Espero que hayas traído lo acordado.

—Por supuesto que sí —de su oscura y larga gabardina liberó un estuche metálico que colocó sobre la mesa—. Verifícalo tú mismo.

—Es bueno ver que eres hombre de palabra, chico tuerto —abrió el maletín, maravillándose con su contenido. ¿Pero qué se supone que había adentro que lo llenara de tal éxtasis?

—Fue muy difícil de conseguir, pero lo que tienes para nosotros lo vale por completo.

— _Es el momento_ —de sus ropas liberó una especie de control remoto cuyo único botón rojo fue presionado por él al instante—. _Ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar._

Ambas partes tenían en su poder lo que tanto ansiaban y estaban a nada de iniciar la retirada. No obstante, ese deseo cesó en cuanto el suelo se agitó con violencia, tirando todo lo que estaba mal puesto. Y si eso no era suficiente, el que las ventanas volaran en una estruendosa explosión, modificaría por completo la situación.

El grito de guerra resoplaba desde el exterior; desde afuera habían atacado sin misericordia el interior y estaba claro que eso provocaría que quienes fueron atacados dentro de la cantina se pusieran en guardia.

—De modo que estabas planeando eliminarme y de ese modo quedarte con las dos cosas. Pero que jugada tan baja —el de blanco miraba con enojo a su comprador. Estaba preparado para encararlo.

—¿Por qué no mejor admites que has orquestado todo esto para quedarte con todo? —él tampoco se iba a quedar impávido, por lo que sus manos portaban unas llamativas armas de fuego.

— _Están tan molestos el uno con el otro que han dejado sin vigilancia lo que realmente importa._

Pero su lucha verbal cesó en cuanto el escándalo del exterior se volvió imposible de ignorar hasta para ellos. Y lo siguiente que supieron es que algo pequeño y redondo se coló hasta la entrada, y explotó. Y esa era la señal que el joven Yato había estado esperando.

Salió de su escondite tan rápido como le fue posible; ahora no importaba si hacía ruido o no, ya el entorno estaba demasiado contaminado con una gran cantidad de frecuencias auditivas que no importaba. Y con el sigilo que adquirió tras tantos meses por atacar por sorpresa a los soldados del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame, logró colarse hacia el preciado objeto mientras la confusión y una gran cortina de humo se encargaban de cubrir su hurto.

— _Es mucho más ligero de lo que esperaba_ —y entonces sus celestes pupilas enfocaron otra cosa igualmente llamativa—. _Me pregunto si..._

Salió por la misma entrada por la que había accedido, todo en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos. Aunque salir de allí sólo formaba el primer paso; ahora debía dirigirse hacia el punto de reunión antes de que se dieran cuenta del robo.

Corría a toda prisa en dirección a las dunas mientras solamente podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando para que la ciudad estuviera en llamas.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí —el pelirrojo frenó en seco en cuanto vio a aquel barbado hombre que venía bien acompañado—. ¿Acaso perdiste a tu mami?

—Tal vez sea un esclavo que se ha escapado con todo el caos ocurrido en la ciudad.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —Kamui rodeó a los tres hombres. Por ahora no quería perder más tiempo. No obstante, ellos tenían otros planes.

—Si nos das lo que traes en ese brillante portafolio te dejaremos ir —proponía uno.

—No pienso darles absolutamente nada —y si no se quitaban por las buenas, entonces tendrían que probar lo que él era capaz cuando de peleas se trataba—. Eso les enseñará a no meterse en mi camino —había apaleado a dos de ellos; y estos habían huido en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad para hacerlo. Así que sólo restaba el barbudo—. ¿También vas a entrometerte en mi camino?

—Mira que encontrarme con uno de los míos en un sitio tan poco amable con los de nuestra especie —el chico no comprendió sus palabras hasta que vio ese verde parasol apuntándole—. Es una pena que siendo tan joven debas morir aquí mismo.

Evadió cada una de las balas que arrojaron contra su cuerpo mientras liberaba su propia arma para contraatacar. Y dejó el portafolio y su contenido a un lado para que nada le pasara y como una señal clara de que quien ganara lo obtendría como parte de la victoria.

Los disparos se enfrentaron hasta que ambas armas quedaron vacías. Ahora solamente tenían una manera de arreglar las cosas.

—Tal parece que has sido bien entrenado —felicitó el mayor tras haber bloqueado una patada del menor con su antebrazo—. Pero necesitarás más que buena técnica para derribarme, niño.

Kamui era rápido defendiéndose, pero su contrincante era mucho más veloz a la hora de atacar, por lo que pronto se vio superado y tendría que tolerar el daño que esa tormenta de puñetazos causaría en su cuerpo.

¿Pero reaccionaría a tiempo antes de que ese poderoso gancho se incrustara en su estómago? ¿Se defendería eficientemente antes de que ese hombre se volviera más salvaje y le demostrara que no era únicamente un ladrón y que le hacía honor a su especie? Lo haría, sin embargo, debería pagar un alto precio por ello.

Se levantaba del suelo con cierta pesadez, escupiendo la sangre que se le había acumulado dentro de la boca mientras su agudizada mirada se clavaba con creciente molestia en su adversario. No le hacía gracia que un extraño estuviera dándole tantos problemas. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba contento por encontrar a alguien fuerte.

—Lo has hecho bien. Me has entretenido bastante niño. Pero tengo que terminar con esto.

Sintió lo que era el verdadero peligro en el justo instante en que fue incapaz de escapar del agarre de aquel luchador. Y lo reafirmó en cuanto su cuerpo se estampó contra la traicionera arena; no sólo había sido acorralado, sino que también estaba siendo golpeado violentamente una y otra vez, sin compasión, y cada vez con mayor celeridad y saña. E incluso cuando estaba protegiéndose con sus antebrazos, no resultaba menos doloroso; de hecho, empezaba a escuchar como sus propios huesos empezaban a tronar, a rechinar de una manera alarmante.

Lo pateó tan fuerte como su complexión se lo permitía. No obstante, todo era en vano, el hombre no cedía ni un sólo milímetro; estaba sobre él como un león sobre su próxima cena. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, había mucha más sangre que antes saliendo de su boca y manchando cada centímetro de sus ropajes. Se encontraba siendo masacrado y lentamente perdía las fuerzas para seguir luchando para sobrevivir.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire que le paralizó los pulmones del dolor que experimentaba en su pecho, y no despegó su mirada de quien dibujaba una sonrisa una sonrisa guasona mientras ansiaba apagar la chispa de su vida.

—.. _.Esto no pude terminar de esta manera. Yo no puedo morir aquí, a manos de este hombre...Yo todavía tengo que hacer algo... Tengo que..._ —ya no pensaba en el dolor, ya no pensaba más en quien lo estaba asesinando, tampoco en la mercancía que debía mantener segura. En ese instante sólo tenía un recuerdo carcomiendo su consciencia, su corazón y sus atormentados sentimientos. Ese rostro, esa voz, se mantenían tan frescos que resultaban de lo más asfixiante, sin embargo, también despertaban en él otra clase de impulsos: el de la sobrevivencia.

—Lo siento muchacho, tu cadáver quedará irreconocible —el siguiente golpe no llegó hasta su rostro, se estancó frente a su sien. Su muñeca había sido sujetada por la mano del crío—. No te resistas a tu destino, niño.

Su muñeca fue destrozada ante la fuerza del joven Yato. Y antes de que pudiera vengarse por el agravio, experimentó un potente cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder y caer contra el suelo. Los papeles se habían invertido y ahora sabría lo que se sentiría estar del lado de la víctima.

Los primeros puñetazos dislocaron sus hombros y le rompieron los brazos. Los siguientes estaban redefiniendo las facciones de su rostro; y los últimos aplastaron por completo su tráquea.

Había cegado una vida, pero a cambio él había sobrevivido. Y esa era la fría y amarga realidad del sendero que eligió recorrer.


	17. Acto 17

Buenas madrugadas. Quería actualizar más temprano, pero demoré más de lo pensado escribiendo este capítulo, así que ni modo :v Disfruten del capítulo tan agridulce que les he traído en esta ocasión. Gracias por leer y comentar n_n Tengan un excelente inicio de semana.

 **I Love Okikagu:** Créeme que el único que sufrió con lo de Dys******* fue Raiko XD Y sí, lo que le pasó a Kamui fue una bomba, pero ya verás cómo se arreglará ese asunto. Disfruta de otra actualización milagrosa.

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Qué bien que disfrutaste del cap. Y no tendrás que esperar, aquí tienes la conti.

 **Juv's:** Jajaja descuida, ya regresé, no temas, no me iré, así que lee sin preocupaciones y disfruta de los nuevos caps que tiene este fic y B&R.

 **Acto 17**

 **El color de nuestras cicatrices**

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado estático, sin emitir palabra alguna, como si toda la escenografía que le rodeaba no existiera? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se perdió en la profundidad de sus pensamientos y dilaciones sin preocuparse del posible peligro al que podría quedar expuesto? ¿Qué es lo que le hacía permanecer sentado sobre la arena, bajo la protección de una palmera mientras miraba fijamente aquel portafolio metálico?

Cerró sus ojos de golpe y exhaló tan profundamente que sintió cómo le dolían sus pulmones por el sobreesfuerzo. Y en cuanto lo hizo pudo escuchar de nuevo lo que había hecho; podía oír el rompimiento del hueso y el chapoteo de la sangre que se producía en cuanto sus puños se estrellaban contra aquel rostro impávido, sin vida y completamente desfigurado. Sí, podía escuchar el acorde de la muerte, el arreglo fúnebre que él había creado en un momento de desesperación donde el deseo de vivir se impuso sobre su moralidad.

Sí, había arrebatado una existencia por primera vez en toda su vida. Y lo había hecho para sobrevivir, para llevar a cabo la importante misión en la que tanto esfuerzo imprimió. De modo que no debería de sentir culpa ni tampoco debería dejar que un suceso como ese atormentara su consciencia. Sin embargo, era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Así que entendió que esa pesadez que se instaló dentro de su pecho no se desvanecería rápidamente, que tendría que esforzarse para sobreponerse y poder continuar transitando por el camino que eligió tomar o se perdería por completo.

Pero, ¿podría hacerlo o se dejaría emborrachar completamente por eso llamado como culpa?

—No sé qué es lo que le sorprenderá más a Housen. Si el hecho de que cumplieras con tu parte de la misión o que te encargaras de aplastar una vida sin pensártelo —la femenina voz se escuchó frente a él, sacándolo del trance en el que él mismo se hundió—. Aunque tal vez el más sorprendido seas tú —las celestes pupilas que la enfocaban se encontraban tan calmadas, tan apaciguadas que dejaba en claro que ocultaban una violenta tempestad—. Con tu parte realizada con éxito, damos por terminada con la misión. Así que es hora de irnos.

—¿Regresaremos al Séptimo Escuadrón? —cuestionó mientras se ponía de pie, sujetando con firmeza su preciado encargo.

—Sí —respondió, sin despegar su atención del joven Yato—. Tengo que llevarte de vuelta y también debo darle mi informe a Housen.

—Entonces marchémonos de una vez —pidió sin condolencia—. Quiero darme un buen baño antes de que este horrible olor se impregne en todo mi cuerpo.

—Ciertamente el olor de la sangre es de las cosas que más me desagradan tener sobre mis ropas —la capitana giró hacia su derecha, justo donde estaban los hombres que trajo consigo a la misión—. Dense prisa y traigan la nave hasta aquí —ordenó.

—Pero capitana, si hacemos eso se armará un verdadero jaleo —mencionó uno.

—No importa —dijo—. Si empiezan a armar un escándalo simple y llanamente los suprimiremos —sentenció con inmensa tranquilidad—. Estoy cansada y demasiado acalorada. No quiero caminar más ni llenar mi cuerpo con más arena. De modo que háganlo inmediatamente.

—Entendido —expresaron en perfecta sintonía e hicieron lo que su superior les pidió.

—Capitana, ¿realmente cree que va a estar bien? —preguntó uno de los hombres de manera discreta a la de cabellos albos—. Lo veo bastante perturbado.

—Yo estaría más preocupada si él no estuviera de ese modo después de haber asesinado por primera vez.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Descuida, no es necesario que lo entiendas —dejó al pobre hombre con dudas y se acercó hasta Kamui, agachándose frente a este—. ¿No preferirías formar parte de mi escuadrón? —su invitación tomó por sorpresa al ofuscado pelirrojo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Jamás digo ni hago algo que no desee o sienta de verdad —él guardó silencio y ella halló su respuesta en su mutismo—. Supongo que Housen es un pez gordo que eres incapaz de ignorar —claramente era una de las razones por las que el Séptimo Escuadrón era su objetivo principal—. O tal vez no quieres separarte de esos dos.

— _¿Esos dos? ¿De quiénes está hablando?_ —y rápidamente su mente trajo a colación dos rostros de lo más familiares. Y con ello nació algo muy parecido a la incertidumbre y angustia.

—Eres muy joven aún Kamui. Pero con el tiempo hacer esa clase de cosas empezará a perder peso y se volverá en una actividad ordinaria —¿matar podría ser algo tan ordinario como el respirar?—. Y ser un miembro del Harusame significa adquirir esa clase de mentalidad ausente de humanismo.

—Tú eres un miembro también. Así que, ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? —no comprendía el actuar de la mujer. No sabía por qué parecía estarle dando incentivos para que meditara muy bien lo que deseaba hacer. Y es que casi parecía importarle el futuro que le depararía en cuanto se volviera como el resto de los miembros del Harusame.

—Eso es lo que menos debería preocuparte.

—Eres una mujer de lo más rara —el crío no tenía respeto por sus superiores.

—Tú también eres un bicho raro.

—Claro que no.

—Parece que ya llegaron. Así que subamos rápido para quitarnos toda esta suciedad de encima —no sólo lo había ignorado sino que también se encontraba viendo hacia arriba mientras la nave empezaba a descender, provocando que se crearan ondas expansivas de arena y viento sobre la superficie del suelo.

Desconocía el tiempo que había permanecido lejos de aquella tripulación. Sin embargo, detalles como esos carecían de importancia. Lo único que le interesaba era el haber regresado de vuelta con la noticia a sus espaldas de que lo había logrado. Sí, estaba deseoso de que Housen supiera de su éxito y que el rumor se extendiera por toda la tripulación para que todos estuvieran enterados de que él ya estaba listo para formar parte de ellos.

Sí, ese era su anhelo cuando llegaron todos esos barbáricos hombres a recibir al escuadrón. Incluso cuando Abuto apareció una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ensanchándose con descaro. No obstante, este gesto cesó en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

—Parece que no eres tan idiota como todos pensábamos que lo eras —el castaño fue el primero en hablar. Y aunque lo miraba con burla, había algo en su mirada que reflejaba cierto alivio al verle la cabeza aun pegada al cuerpo.

—Probablemente sea más listo que muchos de los brutos que tienes a tu lado —pronunciaba Jun para él y el resto—. Iré a ver a Housen para hablarle sobre los detalles de la misión —se fue, dejando al chaval con ese mundo de testosterona.

—Lo lograste —la rubia se había aproximado hasta el pelirrojo. Se le veía feliz por su retorno—. Probablemente ahora Housen te verá con buenos ojos.

—Sí —contestó escuetamente. Y es que ya no se veía tan emocionado como hace unos instantes atrás.

—Oye, deberías estar más feliz. Muchos no vuelven de su primera misión —comentaba Abuto. Y tanta razón que tenía; por poco el joven conejo estuvo a punto de formar parte de las estadísticas.

—Y a tu edad podría considerarse una verdadera proeza —secundaba Shina—. Así que siéntete orgulloso por ello —¿debería de ser de esa manera? Si esa muerte ya la había dejado atrás, ¿por qué empezaba a pesarle de nuevo? —. Así que celebremos tu regreso con un gran banquete. ¿No chicos?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron todos en perfecta armonía.

—Tendrás el enorme placer de probar la comida de esta salvaje. Así que siéntete afortunado —Abuto tenía los pantaloncitos bien puestos al hablar de esa manera tan descarada de alguien que tenía a su lado—. Su comida es la mejor de todo el Harusame.

—Le diré a Jun que en este tiempo que no estuvo presente te la pasaste muy amigable con la nueva chica de la lavandería. Sin mencionar que has aceptado sin chistar los almuerzos de la cocinera.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Cómo demonios te has enterado de todo eso eh?! —le gritó, totalmente exaltado—. Ni se te ocurra mencionárselo.

—Entonces lleva toda la comida de la cocina al comedor para que podamos empezar.

—Me niego rotundamente a ser tu esclavo.

—Hazlo o mañana mismo tendrás que pensar en qué vestido te sentará mejor con todos esos músculos que te cargas —soltó, sonriente y alegremente—. Porque Jun parece del tipo de mujeres que no te asesinaría, sino que haría tu vida miserable por el resto de tus días.

—Lo voy a hacer pero eso no significa que soy tu asistente ni le tengo miedo a lo que me pueda hacer Jun —y antes de que se le ocurriera otra cosa a esa mujer, escapó.

—De saber que tendrías ese rostro tan estoico no hubiera cocinado nada —¿acaso pensaba que su estado anímico no lo iba a notar? Los del escuadrón podrían ser estúpidos pero no ella—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada.

—Si algo he aprendido de ti, es que eres un pésimo mentiroso. Así que ni siquiera lo intentes.

—Pasó algo pero no es de tu incumbencia —eso era mucho más creíble que lo anterior dicho.

—Kamui, estás vivo y es lo único que me importa ahora.

Sus palabras hicieron vibrar por completo las celestes pupilas del muchacho y su corazón experimentó un brusco vuelco. Se sentía completamente expuesto, como si le hubieran obligado a hablar cuando en realidad no había dicho ni un solo vocablo. Y esa sensación resultada desagradable hasta la médula.

Sin embargo, sacudió esos sentimientos de su cuerpo y mostró de nuevo su máscara de serenidad. Y ya recompuesto, se dirigió hacia el comedor para encontrarse con un montón de hombres celebrando con alcohol y comida.

Tomó asiento y ante su sorpresa su puesto se halló lleno de numerosos platillos; cada uno se veía mucho más apetecible que el anterior. Y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, empezó a comer, maravillándose del buen sabor que poseía cada bocado.

—¡Umm! ¡Esto está realmente bueno! —al diablo los buenos modales. Ahora estaba atragantándose tan rápido como le era posible para acabarse lo que tenía y pedir más.

—Es una maldita aspiradora humana —Abuto cuidó su plato para que ese niño no se lo quitara como le había pasado a otros pobres desafortunados—. Ni siquiera está masticando bien.

—Los niños de su edad están en crecimiento así que deben comer bien —la rubia se limitaba a beber de la limonada que tenía en manos—. Imagina que tus hijos terminen siendo como él.

—Por eso mismo prefiero no tenerlos —de pensar en que le podrían salir como Kamui empezaba a sentir escalofríos en todo el espinazo.

—Espero que no te muerdas la lengua después —soltó burlonamente—. Si eso pasa quiero estar para ver algo como eso.

—Deja de desearme cosas tan horribles —y por andar discutiendo su comida desapareció de su plato—. ¡Ey! ¡Regrésame eso inmediatamente! —y empezó a corretear al pelirrojo por todo el comedor mientras el resto se partía de la risa por lo que estaba viendo—. ¡Deja que te alcance y lo vas a lamentar!

El festín terminó sin ningún accidentado y con el inmobiliario intacto. Y como ya era lo suficientemente tarde, todos optaron por irse a descansar; inclusive la hiperactiva cría de Yato se fue directo a su habitación.

Se recostó sobre su lecho y miró hacia el techo. No tenía sueño ni tampoco estaba cansado, pero prefería estar en su habitación que dando de vueltas por la nave.

— _Mañana hablaré con el jefe, a ver si ahora ya estoy listo para unirme._

 _S_ in desearlo sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse, cayendo rápidamente en un profundo sueño. En uno que le arrojaría imágenes de su pasado, de aquello que creía ingenuamente haber dejado atrás, de esa mujer que tanto amaba y que no podía salvar; y esas memorias agridulces fueron aplastadas, aniquiladas por los recuerdos de aquel fresco asesinato.

Veía sus manos llenas de ese carmín líquido y contemplaba el cuerpo sin vida que tenía bajo suyo. Y entonces, cuando levantaba su mirada, se encontraba con esas esmeraldas, con esos ojos que nunca podría olvidar; pero no los recordaba tan llenos de pena, tan cargados de tristeza , decepción, y miedo. No. Esa no era la madre que él conocía. Quien estaba allí no lo miraba más con amor y ternura, sino con frialdad.

Se levantó hacia ella, pero era inútil, ella se alejaba y se desvanecía en la penosa oscuridad en la que su mundo estaba envuelto. Se había ido, dejándole completamente solo, lleno de amargura y dolor.

Pero era normal. Ella por más que lo amara no podría soportar en lo que se había tenido que transformar. No había manera. Era así cómo lo sentía.

—...Una pesadilla...—había despertado bruscamente, empapado de sudor y una tristeza que le había sacudido por completo—. _¿Me odiaría si supiera lo que he hecho?_ —¿por qué estaba cuestionándose sobre ello? ¿No se supone que había cortado todo lazo familiar? ¿Es que sólo se había estado engañando hasta ese momento?—. _No tiene caso seguir preguntándomelo_ —se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto. No iba a dormir y prefería ocupar su cabeza en otras cosas o el sentimentalismo lo apuñalaría de nuevo.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina. Allí buscaría alguna bebida fría que le quitara el calor que le envolvía el cuerpo tras aquella pesadilla.

—Justo queda uno —había tomado entre sus manos aquella deliciosa bebida espumosa sabor cereza.

—¿Otra vez asaltando la cocina a media noche?

—¡¿...?! —saltó del susto ante la voz que sonó a sus espaldas. Y es que hasta su refresco había ido a dar al suelo.

—Deberías estar durmiendo y no bebiendo bebidas carbonatadas a estas horas —levantó el ramune y lo extendió hacia él—. Igual te lo vas a beber así que da igual lo que te diga.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —tomó la bebida y la abrió con maestría.

—Estaba limpiando la cocina —Kamui miró lo impecable que lucía. Al parecer también se le daban bien las tareas de limpieza—. ¿Estás tan ansioso por tu éxito que no puedes dormir?

—Algo así —siguió bebiendo pero evitó mirarla directamente.

—¿Qué está sucediendo contigo? —tomó asiento frente a él, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó en esa misión?

—No.

—No es bueno guardárselo todo —la rubia suspiró. Hablar con ese niño siempre le resultaba complicado—. Y también está el hecho de que eres malo ocultando lo que te sucede.

—Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy entrometida —refutó.

—En eso podrías tener razón —Kamui esperaba que se indignara o algo, pero nada; ahora era él el mosqueado—. Ya que has acabado eso, vayamos a dormir.

—No tengo sueño, así que vete tú —estableció—. Ya estás vieja y si no duermes entonces te arrugarás mucho antes —había temas que los niños no deberían pronunciar jamás. El pelirrojo lo supo en ese preciso momento cuando sintió esa gélida mirada sobre su ser; sintió el peligro que le gritaba que huyera cuanto antes—. ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! —la cínica mujer había tomado al chiquillo como un costal de papas y lo había puesto sobre su hombro y no tenía la menor intención de liberarle—. ¡Bájame, bájame!

—Hay algo verdaderamente enternecedor en ti cuando te enojas de esa manea —ella caminaba despreocupadamente mientras reía descaramente a la vez que el pelirrojo intentaba inútilmente liberarse.

Y cuando el paseo concluyó, se encontró de nuevo en su habitación. Y lo mejor es que se encontraba sobre el borde de su cama y no más como un costal viviente.

—Duérmete o tendré que usar esto para que puedas descansar —lo que tenía en su mano derecha lucía como un simple pañuelo pero probablemente tenía algo impregnado de dudosa procedencia—. No pongas esa cara de desconfiado. Es sólo cloroformo.

—No dejaré que me drogues —respingó.

—Entonces duérmete ya —estipuló—. Me iré cuando lo hayas hecho.

—No voy a dormirme si estás aquí —se quejó—. Eres molesta.

—No tengo más elección. Usaré esto —y es que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él para hacer uso de ese peligroso pañuelo—. Si tanto te molesta puedo usar una inyección.

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!—huyó hacia la esquina de su cama, pero fue inútil. Ella lo había pescado de su camisa e impidió su escaparate. Y es que hasta lo había llevado a sentarse sobre el piso.

—Descuida, ya no usaré el cloroformo contigo —se sentó a su lado, fingiendo inocencia—. La próxima emplearé esas fotos comprometedoras que tengo donde te veías divino con ese vestido victoriano.

—¡No te atrevas a hacer eso! —exclamaba a todo pulmón con las mejillas ruborizadas. Es que era tan vergonzoso eso que ni siquiera él lo soportaba.

Él calló en cuanto sintió su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad y ternura. Él se estremeció en cuanto su cabeza fue apoyada sobre el hombro de la callada rubia. Él apretó sus dientes en el instante en que su cuerpo fue jalado y envuelto entre los brazos de la afable mujer. Él se estremeció ante su cálido abrazo, ante la manera en que acariciaba su cabeza, ante el modo tan afectuoso en que lo trataba.

Se quebró ante sus acciones, ante esas atenciones que ella le tenía y que él no se podía explicar. Se dejó vencer por alguien a quien había decidido no prestarle más atención de la necesaria.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. ¿Pero por qué lo haría?—. Sé que no puedo ni podré protegerte siempre de lo que el mundo te orillará a hacer, pero sin importar el peso de tus pecados estaré aquí para ti —ella sonrió, pero él no podía verlo. Él lo único que podía sentir era una inmensa tranquilidad envolviéndole el cuerpo, el alma. Era como si sus palabras fueran la anestesia que tanto necesitaba obtener.

Una semana entera había transcurrido desde que se despidieron de aquello que no hacía más que atormentar su vida y hacer de ella un verdadero infierno. Y es que se la habían pasado tan bien sin esos dos que estuvieron a nada de no volver a pisar nunca más aquel lugar al que fueron a abandonarlos para que sus torcidas personalidades fueran reformadas.

—¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto? —preguntaba el pelirrojo a quien estaba a su lado, con ese mismo semblante y deseos de irse de allí sin ese par de Yatos.

—Si no nos fueran a acribillar en cuanto nos vieran subir a la nave sin ellos, lo haría encantado.

—Podemos decir que ellos ya no quisieron volver al Hokusei nunca más y nosotros respetamos su decisión. Hasta les permitimos irse para que inicien una nueva vida juntos —proponía.

—Suena perfecto, sin embargo, ni Ageha ni Yuna se van a tragar ese cuento y van a asesinarnos. Así que no nos arriesguemos innecesariamente —eran hombres pero conocían a los monstruos en los que se podían convertir esas dos féminas y preferían mantenerse lejos de ellas.

—Pues entonces hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta —ambos estaban frente a aquella enorme puerta y la empujaron con todas sus fuerzas. Adentro les aguardaría eso que muchos denominarían como su karma personal.

Primero se encontraron con esa mirada carmesí que los veía con cierto asombro. Como si no creyera que estuvieran ahí; ella probablemente sí había considerado la posibilidad de que los abandonarían ahí sin más. Luego estaba su acompañante, ese que permanecía sentado sobre el suelo, abrazando un costal de sal mientras se le veía totalmente pálido y taciturno.

—¿Pero qué demonios le pasó a él? Se ve un poco dañado—quiso saber Dai.

—Durante toda esta semana no hice más que pasar vergüenza tras vergüenza gracias a él —estipuló la pelinegra mientras usaba una soga para envolver el abdomen del blondo y así poder tirar de él mientras empezaba a caminar—. Pensé que con el paso del tiempo perdería su miedo a lo sobrenatural, pero creo que todo empeoró —ella caminaba y esos dos adultos la seguían en silencio—. Espero que pronto pueda volver a este sitio —confesó con una pequeña sonrisa y esa mirada llena de ilusión y emoción.

—¿Como que volver? —Tentei no podía estar escuchando con claridad. Se supone que mandó a esos dos a un campamento infernal del que saldrían llorando y con una nueva actitud—. Tú no deberías desear regresar a este sitio jamás en tu vida.

—Tú debiste de haber salido como Raiko —señaló al pobre joven que seguía en shock.

—¿Por qué no? —observó a ambos con confusión—. ¡Este sitio es el mejor lugar que hay en todo el universo! —vociferó toda emocionada—. Conocí a muchas criaturas sobrenaturales y me hice amiga de ellas. Incluso me regalaron este delicioso licor como prueba de nuestra hermandad —la botella que sujetaba entre sus manos era casi de su tamaño y la etiqueta que poseía se veía muy sospechosa—. Ellos saben cómo divertirse. Cada noche celebraban y había mucha comida y música.

—No tienes edad para tomar —el moreno confiscó el alcohol dado a la joven Yato—. ¿Y como que fiestas cada noche? ¿Qué clase de adultos permiten que unos niños disfruten de fiestas llenas de libertinaje?

—Son gente buena aunque no lo crean. Miren lo que le regalaron a Raiko. Está increíble —descubrió el hombro derecho del rubio, dejando expuesto el magistral trabajo que se había tenido que realizar para la creación de tan sublime obra de arte—. Es un zorro mágico de nueve colas. ¿No creen que es genial?

—Tentei, no sólo acaban de hacerle un tatuaje a un niño de diez años...¡Sino que le acaban de hacer un tatuaje al hijo de la mujer que hace unos años atrás destruyó una nave sólo porque mostré esas fotos vergonzosas de su adolescencia a todo mi escuadrón! ¡¿Sabes lo que nos va a hacer en cuanto vea ese tatuaje en la espalda de su hijo?! ¡¿Sabes de cuántas maneras posibles nos va a torturar?!

—Prefiero cometer suicidio en este momento. Al diablo el Hokusei...

—Raiko, deberías sentirte más feliz. Ya eres todo un yakuza —le decía al muchacho que prefería olvidar aquella aterradora semana.

—¡Espera un momento! —Dai tomó a la chiquilla por los hombros y quiso examinarla pero ella le dio un bonito puñetazo en el rostro que lo mandó a volar—. Y-Yo...solamente quería ver si no tenías un tatuaje...

—Señorita, más vale que tú no hayas profanado tu piel del mismo que él —el almirante clavó su mirada en la chiquilla y esta le evadió descaradamente—. Los tatuajes son como los amantes, una vez que te haces de uno jamás se van de tu vida —ella pasó de él magistralmente—. Muéstramelo —ordenó.

—¡Yo no tengo ningún tatuaje! —le gritó.

—Creo que podemos hacer desaparecer este tatuaje. Aunque le quedará una fea cicatriz —Dai ya tenía al blondo bajo su brazo—. Exigiré que nos devuelvan nuestro dinero.

—Vayamos a pedir el reembolso para largarnos de aquí —ambos dieron el primer paso pero no avanzaron más porque notaron algo muy extraño—. ¿Qué demonios tienes ahí? —él y Dai habían visto un papel rectangular en las manos de la pelinegra; algo muy parecido a una fotografía.

—Nada —contestó después de haber guardado aquello en un santiamén.

—Está claro que nos estás ocultando algo mocosa fastidiosa —el capitán del segundo escuadrón ya la tenía bien sujeta.

—¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí muchachita? —Tentei había sustraído aquello que Hachi guardó tan recelosamente—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!

—Ey, ey, ¿quién es ese hombre que está sentado a tu lado bebiendo tan campante como si fuera el ikemen más deseado de todo el lugar? ¿Por qué estás usando ese lindo kimono cuando en la nave no pasas de usar ropa de pordiosero? —Dai también se encontraba apreciando la fotografía con enorme detalle y lo que estaba viendo lo había orillado a fruncir el ceño—. A tu edad no deberías estar pensando en hombres y mucho menos si son más grandes de edad que tú —le recriminó en cuanto la dejó sobre el suelo—. Tú no necesitas un reformatorio. Tú lo que necesitas es un convento para que te quiten esos malos pensamientos que tienes.

—Te dije que todos esos juegos iban a corromper su mente —obviamente estaba reclamándole al otro por su obrar—. Lo mejor será que me encargue de destruir esto para que deje de pensar en tonterías y se concentre en ser una buena subordinada.

—¡Ey, no tienes derecho a romperlo! —le ofertó un fuerte pisotón a quien amenazaba con destruir su propiedad. Y gracias a ello logró recuperar su pequeño tesoro—. Él es cientos de veces mejor en todos los sentidos que ustedes dos juntos —aquello se les clavó como cuchillas, tan profundamente que les ardía—. Es confiable, divertido, encantador...y también muy...apuesto —decía esto último, en tono bajo y con clara vergüenza. Y es que hasta sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas—. ¡P-Pero ese no es el punto! —titubeó—. Lo que quiero decir es que él es un increíble líder. Que por algo es el Comandante Supremo de todos los Yōkai —¿estaba elogiando alguien? ¿De verdad? Ellos estaban a nada de implosionar ahí mismo—. No les haría mal aprender de él. Tal vez así se les quite un poco lo idiota.

—Tentei...no me digas que ella...Ella de verdad parece que —balbuceaba el moreno sin querer terminar la oración.

—No te atrevas a decirlo —él se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba más claro que el agua.

—...Su primer amor...

—Te dije que no lo dijeras pedazo de idiota.

—Por esto y más ella prefiere a ese hombre sobre ustedes —durante todo ese tiempo se había mantenido completamente callado, pero justamente ahora tenía que hablar y escupir todo ese veneno sobre esos hombres que parecían haber perdido el deseo de vivir, convirtiéndose en meros artefactos decorativos del lugar.


	18. Acto 18

¡Hola pequeñas criaturas! Estoy que lo arraso todo con mis actualizaciones locas :v Así que era obvio que este pequeño fanfic también tendría su nuevo capítulo. Así que disfruten y mueran de ternura con nuestros jóvenes protagonistas y sus pequeños dilemas de vida.

I Love Okikagu: Pues de seguro con las tres actualizaciones de este día y los tres oneshots que les tengo preparados, seguramente pensarás que el fin de mundo ha llegado al fin XD Así que huye y refúgiate en un sitio seguro, por si las dudas.

 **Acto 18**

 **Aquello que nos acerca o nos aleja de los que nos rodean**

Ya había transcurrido más de una semana desde que trajo de vuelta a casa a esos dos molestos niños con exceso de azúcar en la sangre esperando a que hubieran corregido sus malas actitudes con todo lo que vivieron. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue una condena de muerte por parte del niño que traía un tatuaje en la espalda y un fuerte dolor de cabeza causado por una chiquilla que a una edad muy temprana había conocido a su primer amor y no parecía verse para cuándo lo superaría.

Se tranquilizó y respiró hondamente. Él era el Almirante del Hokusei y no podía dejarse amedrentar por algo tan simple como eran esos dos mocosos malcriados. Así que con el temple renovado dio inicio al recorrido usual que día a día realizaba en cada una de sus naves.

—Moka, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió en cuanto llegó al taller de la Renho.

—Recuerde que usted es mi jefe y no podemos tener "esa clase" de relación aunque usted lo quiera y mi respuesta no sea un no —expuso con dramatismo mientras se sentaba sobre el piso y fungía como una víctima más de la perversidad de un hombre—. Piense en el escándalo que se armaría cuando se enteraran de lo nuestro... Todos pensarían que lo hice para ascender en la pirámide social.

—Por andar diciendo esa clase de cosas la vez pasada pensaron que tenía un amorío contigo maldita pervertida —la mujer se hizo la loca, como siempre—. Quería preguntarte otra cosa, aprovechando que eres una experta con hombres.

—Me halaga con ese comentario, almirante —el pelirrojo suspiró ante el cinismo que tenía su subordinada—. Adelante, pregunte lo que quiera.

—¿Cuánto dura eso del primer amor?

—¿Lo está preguntando por Hachi? —a él no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que ella ya estuviera enterada sobre el asunto—. Eso depende de cada mujer. A algunas les dura unos meses, otras años y en ocasiones, jamás se olvida —¿qué? ¿Qué esa cosa podría durar toda la vida? Debería de estar de coña.

—¡De ninguna manera esa chiquilla va a estar colada por ese idiota ayakashi por el resto de su vida!

—Pues yo no apostaría por ello —¿pero por qué le decía eso?—. ¿Ya vio la foto de ese hombre? —claro que sí. Lo recordaba perfectamente—. Su cabello oscuro como la noche, contrastando con esa pálida piel mientras esas doradas pupilas te miran con una intensidad escalofriante y seductora; es dinamita pura...¿Y qué hablar de sus pestañas? ¡Son tan largas y perfectas! —versó con entusiasmo, con una pasión indescriptible, como si se hubiera flechado de cada aspecto físico de aquel ser que ni siquiera era humano—. Ese hombre es demasiado hermoso que no puedo culpar a Hachi por haberse enamorado de él. Solamente me queda felicitarla por tan exquisitos gustos —¿por qué estaba llorando? ¿Es que le dolía no haber conocido a ese ikemen? ¿Tanto sufría por no tener un hombre así en su vida?—. Y pensar que en esta maldita tripulación sólo hay escoria. Nada que merezca orgasmos visuales —chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—¡¿Tú también te has obsesionado con él?! —justamente lo que le faltaba.

—Si tiene suerte, Hachi crecerá y se olvidará de ese hombre. Así que solamente le queda esperar —él no sabía si podría soportar esa etapa empalagosa por demasiado tiempo—. O haga que se enamore de otro chico y listo.

—Si lo que quiero es que no quiera a ningún mocoso hormonal.

—Almirante, no sea celoso ni posesivo —le recriminó—. Hachi crecerá y florecerá de manera espléndida. Así que será inevitable que vengan hombres con intenciones que van más allá de convertirla en la señora de sus quincenas.

—En cuanto conozcan su bizarra personalidad saldrán corriendo.

—Siempre hay un roto para un desconocido, almirante —explicó Moka tras tomar unos documentos de su impresora—. Piense mejor en los beneficios que nos traería que Hachi contrajera nupcias con un yakuza ayakashi.

—¡Ella no se va a casar con ese delincuente!

—Moka, ¿ya tienes lo que te pedí? —justo el incordio número uno de su vida entró muy campante a la habitación—. Oh, rojito, así que aquí es donde te encontrabas. Pensé que ya estabas otra vez de farra.

—Aprovechando que estás aquí, hablaremos seriamente sobre tu comportamiento y tu amor por ese yakuza bueno para nada —a la pelinegra no le interesaban sus palabras, así que lo ignoró. Pero él no dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera. La escucharía aunque tuviera que llevársela de allí a rastras—. Escucha cuando los adultos te están hablando.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Tengo tarea que hacer! —la arrastró sin piedad alguna hasta su habitación. Tras entrar, cerró la puerta y la sentó sobre su escritorio.

—No saldremos de aquí hasta que aclaremos algunas cosas.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Yo me he portado bien. Soy la número uno en mis clases y en mi trabajo —estipuló con enorme orgullo—. Soy todo un modelo a seguir.

—No es sobre eso de lo que tenemos que platicar —ella lo miró con duda—. Ya debes superar a ese mal hombre que te tuvo cautiva por todos esos días.

—Su nombre es Rihan. Pero para ti es Rihan-sama, el Supremo Comandante —le corrigió—. Refiérete a él con respeto que no son de la misma calaña.

—¡¡Maldita mocosa, al que le debes hablar con respeto es a mí no a ese maldito lolicon!! —estaba jalándole los mofletes sin compasión, tan fuerte como su enfado le dictara—. Le haré una llamada a la O* para que vayan a hacerle una visita domiciliaria —Hachi detuvo su castigo con sus dos manos. No permitiría que ese hombre la hinchara la cara con esos pellizcos que le estaba haciendo.

—Él me dijo que puedo volver a visitarlo cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad.

—Ese maldito sabe muy bien cómo zafase de los problemas legales —y ya que la niña estaba resultándole muy impetuosa, le dio un buen cabezazo que dejó con un chichón a la infante—. No permitiré que vuelvas a pisar ese parque de diversión nunca más.

—¿Quién eres para prohibirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? —allí estaba esa mirada afilada, clavándosele en el alma—. Si tú puedes irte a revolcar con todas esas mujerzuelas que dizque son tus amigas, yo puedo ir a un parque de diversiones —sí, él ya sabía que era obstinada y que su lengua se tornaba mucho más filosa conforme iba creciendo.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no lo es? —espetó, molesta—. Yo soy tan libre como tú.

—Lo eres —la miró, moderando su tono de voz—. Pero eres una niña aún. Todavía eres joven para saber sobre temas del corazón —¿estaba intentando aconsejarle? Eso sí que no pasaba seguido—. No necesitas conocer esas amargas experiencias aún —puso sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de la niña y le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa—. Ahora solamente debes preocuparte por tus estudios, por crear buenas relaciones con la tripulación, así como de tus plantas. Tus plantas te necesitan más que cualquier hombre en el universo.

—¿Mis plantas? Pero si yo sólo tengo una mandrágora —comentó con pena.

—Eso es porque no has visto las nuevas remodelaciones que se le hicieron a esta nave —la hizo bajar del escritorio y empezó a caminar; ella lo siguió con creciente curiosidad—. Había una habitación muy amplia y que no era ocupada más que para meter productos de limpieza, por lo que pensé en darle un mejor uso —salieron y descendieron las escaleras. Giraron a mano izquierda y llegaron hasta el fondo del pasillo; allí había una puerta carmesí que parecía estar invitando a la pelinegra a que la abriera—. ¿Por qué no ves por ti misma lo que hay adentro?

—Si es una de tus bromitas de mal gusto, te golpearé muy duro —la chiquilla tragó saliva y tomó el pomo con desconfianza. Tras unos treinta segundos de meditación, abrió y dio el primer paso hacia el interior.

Hachi enmudeció. Las palabras se le habían atascado a media garganta en cuanto sus ojos vieron el maravilloso y gigantesco invernadero que allí había. Y es que donde quiera que postrara su atención hallaba multitud de plantas, algunas conocidas y propias de su planeta natal, pero otras desconocidas pero igualmente fascinantes. Pero la sorpresa no terminaba allí.

Se movió por el pasillo que conectaba la entrada al interior de ese mundo de plantas y terminó encontrándose con una pequeña biblioteca, y un estante lleno de instrumentos diversos y con todo lo que fuera necesario para las labores de una boticaria.

—...Todo es tan hermoso...—Hachi estaba llorando de la felicidad que aquel sitio le proporcionaba. Él por su lado había llegado hasta donde se encontraba—. Debo de estar soñando —secaba sus lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

—Kusuri no deja de fastidiar con el hecho de que debo apoyar tu talento nato para las plantas... Y luego está Yuna y Ageha preguntándome que cuándo cumples años para organizar una fiesta y darte regalos —le relataba con una mezcla de fastidio y resignación—. Y como ya no quiero que me hostiguen esos tres, pues decidí matar tres pájaros de un tiro. Y por eso mandé a construir este sitio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esto es mi regalo de cumpleaños? —era la primera vez que lo observaba con una mirada tan sincera y bañada en expectación y emoción. Es como si se sintiera conmovida por su acto.

—Sí —le respondió—. Así que compórtate o incendiaré todas tus plantas.

—Sabes...ahora que lo pienso, en realidad no sé bien cuándo nací —se había girado hacia su nueva área de estudio. Tal vez porque no deseaba que él contemplara el semblante que poseía su rostro por estar conmemorando el ayer.— Fui adoptada así que la fecha en que celebraban mi cumpleaños de seguro no era la correcta.

—¿Qué te parece si celebramos tu cumpleaños cada 25 de marzo? —ella se giró hacia él.

—¿Y por qué esa fecha en concreto? —curioseó.

—Sólo considero tu personalidad y la posición de los astros —indicó, con una media sonrisa—. Y basándonos en eso, los que son de tu tipo, nacen por esas fechas.

—¿Estás estableciendo mi nacimiento en base a una estúpida revista del horóscopo? —mofó. Y es que hasta se había cruzado de brazos por tal indignación.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras niña, pero son muy exactas —le recriminó—. ¿O tienes una mejor idea? Digo, porque se te nota en la cara que no estás conforme con la fecha de nacimiento que tienes actualmente.

—Ummm...—se calló por segundos que le parecieron una tortura al pelirrojo—. Lo permitiré únicamente porque me has obsequiado todo esto, que si no te obligaba a respetar el día que mis padres adoptivos me dieron.

—Me parece un trato justo —Hachi asintió y dejó de prestarle atención en cuanto se puso a hojear los nuevos libros que tenía a su disposición—. Con todo el material que tiene para leer no tendrá ni tiempo para pensar en ese sujeto de mala monta ni en ningún otro tipo —se fue de allí, sonriente, orgulloso de su victoria sobre tan obstinada Yato.

—Ese número es demasiado preciso para haber salido de un horóscopo —justo cuando había salido y cerrado la puerta del invernadero, se encontró con él, con ese comandante suyo que no era ni la mitad de ingenuo que aquella niña—. Así que, ¿por qué no me dices que está pasando aquí en realidad?

—¿Hay algo de malo en que me guste el número 25? —le cuestionó.

—El Tentei que yo conozco no se tomaría tantos detalles con una chiquilla huérfana que se encontró en la Tierra y la cual le produce tantos dolores de cabeza —Dai lo conocía muy bien, por lo que no podía engañarlo como al resto de la tripulación.

—Tal parece que no tengo más remedio. Pero hablemos de esto en otro lado —ambos se trasladaron hasta los aposentos del almirante. Ya estando allí, suspiró hondamente, como si con eso quisiera despejar su mente en su totalidad—. ¿Recuerdas la mujer de la que te conté?

—¿La Yato que conociste en la Tierra durante la invasión Amanto? —el pelirrojo asintió—. ¿Quieres decir que esa niña es su hija? —Tentei afirmó—. Pero tú mismo dijiste que cuando la fuiste a buscar, ni ella ni los niños estaban. Que habían escapado...y después mencionaste que ella había asesinado, y muy probablemente esos niños tuvieron el mismo destino.

—Yo también creí eso por varios años hasta que me topé con ella en aquel campo de muerte —conmemoró aquello, tan frescamente como si estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo—. Tuve mis dudas y me negué a aceptar que se trataba de su hija, sin embargo, Kusuri me dio las pruebas que necesitaba.

—¿Y piensas contarle la verdad?

—Sí. Sin embargo, todavía no es el momento. Ella aún es demasiado chica y no está lista para conocer sobre sus verdaderos padres... El saberlo ahora solamente provocaría que termine de aborrecer la sangre que corre por sus venas.

Ansiaba la paz más que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Pero sabía que se quedaría solamente en un anhelo porque no había manera de que aplacara el entusiasmo de aquel revoltoso conejo que no paraba de retar a cada miembro del Séptimo Escuadrón; y es que si de por sí antes era insistente, ahora era mucho peor. Sin embargo, ¿podían culparle? Había obtenido el reconocimiento de Housen tras el éxito de su misión, por lo que ahora era oficialmente un miembro activo del escuadrón.

—Estoy exhausto —Abuto dejó caer su humanidad sobre una de las dos camas que había en enfermería—. Inyéctame lo más letal que tengas para que al fin deje este mundo terrenal.

—Ya tan temprano y estás con tu dramatismo —Yuna recién había entado a la enfermería. Pero ya no se sorprendía de encontrarlo allí—. Ya se está haciendo manía el esconderte aquí de Kamui.

—Es el único sitio en toda la nave al que no se atreve a meterse. Tal vez le tenga miedo a las inyecciones o a la doctora que lo persigue para que se bañe y se lave los dientes a diario.

—Que a ustedes les guste revolcarse en la mugre no significa que ese niño deba ser igual —refutó—. Solamente está entusiasmado de haber entrado. Deberías dejar que te dé unos cuantos golpes.

—¿Dejar que me golpee? ¡Claro que no! He oído a todos los que los ha apaleado que pega peor que una Yato cabreada tras hallar a su marido poniéndole los cuernos con su guapa vecina —él no estaba para esa vida masoquista.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? —le cuestionó en cuanto tomó asiento al borde de la cama que el castaño estaba usando para reposar.

—Lo siento, pero soy un hombre fiel. Y por más que me provoques no pienso engañar a Jun, o lo sabrá y me cortará en pequeños trozos.

—Deja de pensar idioteces, maldito pervertido —y por gracioso se había llevado un golpe en la boca del estómago—. Me refiero a que no hemos celebrado como es debido la entrada de Kamui al escuadrón.

—Ungh...—se retorcía del dolor—. ¿A ti también te engañaron con la vecina?

—Sigue de cómico y no tendrás ninguna semilla que sembrar en el futuro —¿qué eran esas pinzas que poseía en su mano derecha?—. Es más, ni siquiera tendrás que preocuparte más por encontrar alguna mujer porque ya no tendrás esa molestia colgándote entre las piernas.

—Maldita loca, aléjate de uno de los más grandes orgullos de los Yato —y por si las dudas se escabulló de la cama y se apresuró hasta la salida. Cerca de la puerta se sentía seguro.

—Yo pensaba que el orgullo de un Yato residía en su fuerza y su espíritu combatiente, pero veo que lo que tienen ahí abajo les pesa más.

—Cuando encuentres a un Yato que vuelva más calientes tus frías noches, lo entenderás —le sonrió con enorme guasa—. Tal vez sea eso lo que te hace falta para que te relajes un poco —y su cínico comentario obtuvo como paga que su figura fuera delineada magistralmente por todos esos filosos bisturíes—. ¡Maldita demente! —la blonda poseía una puntería acojonante porque aquel cuchillo se estampó a milímetros de "su orgullo Yato".

—Bien, ya que te has quedado quieto y no vas a huir a ninguna parte —porque lo había clavado a la puerta como un perchero—. ¿Qué te parece si elegimos el lugar para hacer el festejo? Tengo varias opciones en mente.

—Al final vas a elegir la que se te pegue la gana, así que no sé para qué me preguntas.

—¿Prefieres Aymara o Yoshiawara? —le preguntó directamente.

—¿Quieres llevar a ese niño a la ciudad del pecado? Pensaba que eras mejor que eso —ese hombre estaba empezando a volverse fan del peligro.

—Esa es la respuesta que estaba esperando de un adulto responsable como tú, Abuto —¿lo había puesto a prueba? Si eso era cierto, tuvo suerte con salir con un comentario como ese o ahorita mismo estaría descansando con toda la chatarra especial que había en el universo—. Sé que siempre hacen sus fiestas de bienvenida ahí, pero no es un sitio adecuado para un niño. Por lo que iremos a Aymara.

—¿Y cómo demonios se supone que nos divertiremos nosotros los adultos? —se quejó.

—Tú ya tienes dueño, así que ya no puedes divertirte con mujeres. A menos que quieras que le haga una llamada a Jun para que venga a ponerle la cadena al perro que tiene por amante —no hablaría más al respecto, porque sabía que lo haría sin pensárselo—. En esa ciudad habrá comida, música, vistosos espectáculos y toda la diversión que nuestros camaradas necesiten.

—Suena a que nos moriremos del aburrimiento...

—Bueno, de todos modos no pueden hacer nada al respecto porque Housen ha dejado este evento en mis manos.

—No sé qué me sorprende más, que te haya dejado tal tarea o que lo tutees y te valga un pepino su autoridad.

—Creo que haré un par de llamadas y aprovecharé para reservar ese sitio. Estoy segura de que a todos nos encantará pasar unos días ahí —lo peor no era que había ignorado sus palabras, sino que se había largado y lo había dejado ahí colgado.

—Maldita bruja —y estuvo a punto de jalarse para arrancar la puerta y obtener su libertad, sin embargo, alguien se encontraba entrando—. Así que decidiste volver maldita desvergonzada.

—De modo que aquí estaba, Abuto-san —el castaño palideció en cuanto ese infantil rostro se encontró con el suyo—. Y ya que está aquí, ¿por qué no peleamos?

—Lo siento niño, pero como puedes ver, estoy muy ocupado.

—Yo no veo que esté haciendo algo.

—Es porque eres un niño y no entiendes cómo funciona el mundo —lo menos que quería ahora era tener que batallar con él—. Así que, ¿por qué no vas a pedirle golosinas a Shina?

—Dijo que no me volverá a dar golosinas hasta que no apruebe todas las asignaturas que tengo —y ese hecho mosqueaba al pelirrojo.

—Bien, sabes que es una mujer estricta y nada permisiva —aunque era un hecho de que a Kamui le daba un trato privilegiado.

—Pero quiero golosinas. Y también de esos panecillos que cocina —era un glotón en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Si fuera tu cumpleaños ella te daría todo lo que quisieras de comer. No habría restricción. Terminarías como un cerdo de engorda —le dijo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con incredulidad. Aquello sonaba como un hermoso cuento de hadas.

—Todo mundo sabe que cuando uno cumple años la comida gratis abunda a borbotones. Y no hablemos de los regalos. Ese día es la locura —notó cómo la emoción del pequeño se fue apagando rápidamente—. ¿Y ahora qué te sucede? Pensé que querías comer los dulces hechos por Shina.

—No estoy interesado en celebrar esa clase de cosas. Es muy infantil —el pequeño Yato recordaba sus cumpleaños, sencillos pero en compañía de la persona que más amaba. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no podría estar al lado de ese ser querido. Así que, ¿qué sentido existía ahora en celebrar el día que llegó a este mundo? Desde su perspectivo, ninguno.

—Maldición, creo que he dicho algo que no debía —¿podría existir un modo de corregir su metida de pata? —. Bueno, bueno, olvidémonos de algo como eso. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de tu bienvenida al Séptimo Escuadrón?

—¿Bienvenida? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —eso era algo que nadie le había mencionado antes.

—En este escuadrón tenemos la tradición de celebrar una gran fiesta en honor a quienes logran volverse miembros oficiales —le contó. El pelirrojo se le veía entusiasmado con todo ese asunto, especialmente porque las celebraciones eran sinónimo de buena comida—. Y como tú ya te has vuelto un miembro oficial, pues…

—¡Que tendremos una gran fiesta! —exclamó con euforia.

—Exactamente —había salvado la situación con la ayuda del cambio de tema—. Así que cuando menos te lo esperes nos divertiremos en grande. Así que prepara tu estómago.

—¿Y cuándo será la fiesta? —estaba más que ansioso.

—Eso no lo sé con exactitud porque es algo que depende totalmente de quien lo organice —Kamui se desanimó un poco ante ello—. Pero probablemente no pase de esta semana.

—¿Quién lo organizará?

—Ah…Tengo prohibido decírtelo.

—Si lo hace no buscaré pelea con usted por un día entero —era un trato injusto pero demasiado tentador. Y es que descansar del acoso de ese niño por 24 horas era un sueño hecho realidad; era demasiado hermoso y perfecto para dejarlo escapar.

—Promete que cumplirás con tu palabra, mocoso.

—Claro que lo haré —prometió solemnemente.

—Yuna será quien se encargue de todo —soltó la bomba al fin—. Así que ya sabes a quién tienes que…—sintió una fría y fuerte brisa de viento golpeándole el rostro. Aquel niño había salido de ahí hecho una verdadera bala—. Ese es el sonido de la libertad.

Para Kamui no fue nada difícil localizar a la rubia. La Yato se hallaba en la bodega haciendo inventario de los medicamentos con los que contaba el escuadrón, por lo que le tomaría un rato para que se marchara de allí.

—Kamui, ¿pero qué andas haciendo aquí? —a esa mujer casi le da un infarto al percatarse de la presencia del pelirrojo. Y es que no hizo ningún tipo de ruido al llegar.

—Escuché por ahí que estabas a cargo de organizar una fiesta…Y sentí curiosidad sobre cuándo sería —soltó con esas vívidas pupilas celestes enfocándola—. Y si serías tú la que cocinaría.

—Ya me imagino quién te fue con el chisme —solamente se le ocurría un nombre en ese momento—. Se supone que iba a ser sorpresa, pero ya que ese idiota lo arruinó, no me queda más que hablarte sobre ello —dejó de momento lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió toda su atención en el pequeño—. La fiesta la realizaremos en Aymara. Es una ciudad comercial de lo más concurrida. Es un sitio de lo más colorido y es más que perfecto para tu celebración.

—Ese nombre se me hace familiar…Creo que es donde fuimos a dar gracias a esos dos prófugos.

—Y gracias a mi magistral organización todo quedará listo en dos días, por lo que ve haciendo un espacio en tu agenda para asistir a tu fiesta de bienvenida —le decía con una gran sonrisa—. Si te portas bien de aquí a que lleguemos a esa ciudad, cocinaré un enorme y delicioso pastel exclusivamente para ti.

—…Pastel…—de imaginárselo se le estaba haciendo agua la boca—. Quiero.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—A eso se le llama chantaje —dedujo.

—Tú quieres tu pastel y yo no quiero escuchar quejas de ti. Así que creo que ambos nos entendemos, ¿no? —a esa mujer no podía ganarle ni una.

—Lo haré sólo porque siento mucha curiosidad de probar tu pastel.

—A este paso me volveré una esclava de la cocina con tal de que te comportes como un niño civilizado —expresó con resignación. Y es que hasta había dado un largo suspiro—. Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Y eso sería? —a veces temía por los cuestionamientos de esa mujer.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —eso sí que no lo había visto venir; lo había tomado en curva.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —ella notó que empezaba a ser evasivo con el tema.

—La fecha de nacimiento de los miembros del escuadrón forma parte de los perfiles médicos que elaboro. Y al tuyo le falta justamente ese dato —y no era una mentira. Pero obviamente había otro motivo más fuerte que le motivaba a cuestionarle al respecto.

—Mi perfil está bien de esa manera.

—¿Y si quiero darte un presente cómo sabré que te lo estoy dando en el día correcto? —ella era necia y él lo sabía.

—Dámelo en cualquier día y estará bien —nunca le dio demasiada importancia a esa fecha y mucho menos ahora que ya no estaba la persona que siempre se encargaba de sorprenderlo en ese día que para ella resultaba ser tan especial.

—Está bien, está bien. No insistiré más al respecto —le aseguró—. Pero espero que algún día me permitas conocer esa fecha.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber algo tan insignificante como eso? —interrogó, encarándola.

—Para mí el día en que uno llega a este mundo es algo muy importante —respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa decorándole el rostro. Por alguna razón ese gesto en sus labios no le reconfortaba; era como si manifestara cierta tristeza y amargura—. Es como un lazo que te ata a tus raíces y a quienes te trajeron a este mundo —explicó. Sin embargo, él no la entendía—. Creo que al final he terminado confundiéndote más.

—Para mí es sólo una fecha.

—Lo sé —se agachó frente a él y acarició su cabeza—. Y me gustaría tener la misma suerte que tú de recordar esa simple fecha —¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Cómo era posible que ella no supiera algo tan simple como eso?

—¿Ya estás tan vieja que has empezado a perder la memoria? —la blonda rio ante la ocurrencia del pelirrojo.

—Claro que no —contestó—. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía menos de cinco años de edad. Así que lo único que recuerdo de mi vida con ellos es el día en que los vi por última vez y a los dos pequeños hermanos que debía cuidar —le contó con una normalidad que le resultaba imposible de creer. Porque no había manera de que alguien hablara tan ligeramente de perdidas tan dolorosas sin que el corazón se le estrujara, sin que quisiera derramar por lo menos una lágrima—. Aunque a mis hermanos no les molesta, porque ellos modifican el día de su cumpleaños a su santa conveniencia —ella era fuerte al hablarle de su pasado sin quebrarse y él demasiado débil que ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer antes de sentir que se desmoronaba por dentro—. ¿Sucede algo? —el gesto de angustia del pequeño era tan fácil de apreciar—. ¿Otra vez te comiste algo que te cayó mal? —él negó—. ¿Entonces?

—Primero de junio —se había dado media vuelta y había respondido con cierto temblor en su timbre de voz; sí, lo había pronunciado con pena. ¿Por qué podía ser tan cohibido a veces? —. Ya me voy porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer —se retiró de allí sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Y es que hasta corrió para que no pudiera decirle nada.

—Ay Kamui, eres tan mal mentiroso —decía con una pequeña sonrisilla. Ciertamente le parecía lindo que se comportara de esa manera de vez en cuando.

Kamui cumplió su palabra al pie de la letra, por lo que los siguientes dos días la tripulación del Séptimo Escuadrón gozó de una paz que no había vuelto a experimentar desde que ese conejito perdido abordó su nave de contrabando. Por lo que estaban más que agradecidos con la persona que logró que tal hazaña fuera posible.

Aquella ciudad de la que todos hablaban ya no era ajena para él, así que no perdió más tiempo en escuchar a los miembros de su tripulación cuando se ponían hablar sobre ella y lo maravillosa que resultaba ser. A él sólo le interesaba que aterrizaran y se dirigieran al lugar en el que permanecerían unos cuantos días y en el que tendría lugar su fiesta de bienvenida.

No era para sorprenderse que en cuanto bajaran de su nave y empezaran a transitar por las calles de Aymara la gente empezara a mirarlos tanto con miedo como con respeto, admiración y envidia. Todos conocían al Harusame y sobre todo, todos conocían lo que el temible Séptimo Escuadrón era capaz de hacer.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Kamui como buen niño impaciente que era a ese par de adultos.

—De hecho ya llegamos —Abuto le señaló con la mirada el edificio que tenían a menos de cinco metros de distancia de donde estaban parados—. Bienvenido al lugar más concurrido de toda Aymara.

Jamás había visto una edificación tan enorme y exquisita como la que estaba allí, aguardándole para que conociera lo que había al cruzar sus puertas de sólido hierro. ¿Es que acaso aquello era lo que muchos podían denominar como un antiguo castillo oriental? ¿Qué maravillas podrían haber detrás de sus gruesas y rocosas paredes?

—Aunque cueste creerlo es una posada —Yuna habló para quien estaba embobado con el lugar—. Hay aguas termales, buffets, spa, masajes. Hasta una tienda de recuerdos.

—Y también las mujeres más hermosas de todo el universo trabajan aquí, dándole compañía a las pobres almas que no han encontrado un poco de calidez en su vida —añadía el castaño como silo dicho fuera un agregado cultural que el chaval necesita saber—. El nombre de este lugar tan paradisiaco es Tian Tang.

—Lo único que me importa es que haya comida aquí —era cuando Yuna agradecía que ese niño solamente tuviera cabeza para eso—. Entremos de una buena vez.

Los adultos rieron ante la impaciencia del menor y comenzaron a movilizarse. Había llegado el momento de tomarse un breve descanso y dar rienda suelta a la diversión.


	19. Acto 19

¡Buenos días! No crean que tengo olvidado este fic, es sólo que no he tenido tiempo para subir actualización T_T Sigo sin computadora y sólo puedo escribir en el celular y pues no es cómodo :v Esa cosa se calienta y de seguro un día va a explotar :C Pero bueno, disfruten de este capítulo y ojalá nos veamos prontito.

 ***ILoveOkiKagu:** Kamui es una persona sencilla que no requiere demasiadas cosas para ser feliz. Es lo que le da su encanto XD Y Moka, bueno ya sabes cómo es ella; aunque ya es tiempo de conocer un poco sobre ella y su pasado.

 **Acto 19**

 **Aquello que nos motiva a seguir adelante**

Él era demasiado joven para que le importara la manera tan exquisita en que el decorador había arreglado cada recoveco de lo que debía ser considerado como un palacio imperial. También era lo suficiente desentendido de las formalidades que allí debían tenerse que no le importó no saludar a ninguno de los trabajadores que tan amablemente le obsequiaban una sonrisa en cuanto lo veían.

Subieron hacia el tercer piso por las únicas escaleras que allí había. Dicha planta había sido alquilada exclusivamente para ellos, por lo que no serían molestados por el resto de los huéspedes. Y ahora que se encontraban allí solamente faltaba que los cuartos fueran repartidos para que pudieran instalarse y disfrutar de aquel paraíso terrenal.

—¿Acaso me odias tanto? —Abuto miraba con zozobra a quien se había encargado de armar los integrantes de cada cuarto.

—Te dejé la mejor habitación con la vista más espectacular hacia el jardín de lirios morados que hay aquí.

—Me importan un carajo las flores —rápidamente sus gestos faciales se contrajeron en armonía con su mosqueo.

—Ojalá las camas de la tripulación fueran así de suaves —Kamui estaba botado sobra el lecho individual que había tomado como suyo. Se le veía tan a gustito.

—Pues duérmete y no despiertes nunca más.

—No seas un majadero —la rubia le acomodó un hermoso gancho al hígado. Fue tan bueno que el pelirrojo le dio un diez de calificación—. Tienes que aprender a lidiar mejor con tu síndrome de abstinencia.

—Ugh… Eres una maldita sádica —yacía de rodillas contra el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

—¿Síndrome de abstinencia? ¿Acaso es alcohólico? —el niño miraba con intriga al adulto responsable con el que compartiría habitación.

—Diría que él es adicto a otra clase de vicio —Shina lo veía con un gesto divertido en sus labios. ¿Se estaba burlando en su cara? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos le estaría dirigiendo en la privacidad de su mente? —. Los de su edad son muy propensos a ello. Especialmente cuando tienen una novia joven y con buen cuerpo.

—Abuto-san, ¿a qué es adicto? —cuando la curiosidad le picaba era muy malo.

—Lo descubrirás por ti mismo cuando te salgan pelos allá abajo —el castaño al fin se había recompuesto un poco por lo que podía volver a ponerse de pie—. Bueno, siempre y cuando no salgas rarito.

—Idiota, deja de decirle esa clase de cosas o harás que se confunda y empiece a pensar cosas que no —le reprendió—. Además, no creo que él llegue a tener ni la mitad de tu apetito —no permitiría que encasillara al pelirrojo en la misma categoría que él—. Y si continúas así terminarás trabajando horas extras para cubrir los gastos de tu pequeña bendición.

—Oye, yo soy un hombre cuidadoso. Jamás dejaría hijos desperdigados por allí —ahora se sentía mucho más ofendido que antes—. Y verlo a él es el método más efectivo para no transitar por ese camino.

—¡Ey, ¿de qué están hablando?! ¿Por qué me dejan fuera? —se quejó el menor.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —tomó al infante y lo sujetó por debajo de sus brazos para mostrárselo—. Míralo. Es un niño adorable —Abuto no negaba que Kamui había sido bendecido por genes excepcionales que le facilitarían la vida amorosa cuando se volviera un adulto, sin embargo, también sabía cómo era en realidad y eso lo arruinaba todo.

—Tan adorable que a veces me dan ganas de regresarlo a su planeta natal en una caja —es que había veces en que lo sacaba de quicio.

—Ciertamente ese síndrome es peligroso. Abuto-san está de peor humor que de costumbre —mencionaba el pelirrojo con normalidad. Mientras la rubia se echaba a reír a sus anchas, el castaño deseaba que ella no estuviera allí para darle su merecido a ese niño.

—Me largo —ya no iba a estar soportándoles sus bromitas por lo que la mejor opción era salir de allí, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

—Es tan divertido meterse con él cuando está así.

—Debería vacunarme para que no me dé ese síndrome raro cuando sea grande —a tales inocentes palabras la rubia reaccionó con una risita.

—A veces no puedo con tus ocurrencias —le colocó sobre el piso y revolvió su cabellera antes de apartarse—. Iré a buscar a ese idiota hormonal, así que procura no meterte en problemas —el infante le sonrió, como si quisiera embaucarle con ese gesto—. Si sabes que me enteraré si llegas a hacer algo malo, ¿verdad?

—Shina, le quitas lo divertido a todo —odiaba que fuera así de estricta—. Quiero divertirme.

—Hazlo, pero no vayas más allá del Tiang Tan.

—¿Por qué? —a los niños que les prohibían algo más les apetecía hacerlo.

—Es peligroso.

—Esta ciudad no parece peligrosa —ya había estado ahí y nunca les pasó absolutamente nada. Así que de seguro intentaba engañarlo para mantenerlo bien quietecito.

—Aunque Aymara es una zona neutral para las tripulaciones que llegan aquí para realizar comercio o para pasar un momento de relajación, no significa que no pasen cosas malas —vio al chico que no parecía comprender su preocupación—. Este es uno de sus sitios favoritos que usan para secuestrar gente y traficar con ella.

—¿"Ellos"? ¿De quiénes hablan?

—De gente mala que se dedica a llevar desgracia a donde quiera que osan aparecerse.

—Pero nosotros también somos de los malos. No deberíamos temerles a otros que son iguales que nosotros —lo cual debería de ser lo más lógico.

—Kamui, incluso entre la misma calaña existen niveles —él no lo había pensado de ese modo—. Ellos han llevado a cabo más atrocidades que el mismo Harusame. Y lo han hecho de una manera tan eficiente que asusta.

—Pensaba que el Harusame eran los únicos que sembraban el miedo a lo largo del universo.

—Harusame es temido por su fuerza, por ese hambriento deseo de expandirse y subyugar todo a su santa voluntad. Pero el Rengoku no —otra vez volvía a escuchar ese nombre—. Ellos hacen todo en silencio y en las sombras, para no ser notados, para que nadie se dé cuenta de su propia existencia.

—¿Son como una sombra?

—Son la sombra del Harusame —finalizó.

¿Cómo se supone que disfrutaría su estadía en tan paradisiaco lugar si tenía que soportar a ese niño durante todos los días que estuvieran allí? ¿Es que nadie conocía eso llamado como consideración?

— _¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas sólo a mí?_ —sus pasos ya lo habían llevado lo suficientemente lejos de aquel futuro infierno. Ya regresaría cuando lo creyera necesario—. _Creo que podría aprovechar para refrescarme un poco la garganta_ —en Aymara lo que sobraba eran las cantinas repletas de hombres con exceso de testosterona en el cuerpo, por lo que no le fue difícil hallar una que se adaptara a sus gustos—. Cantinero, deme lo más fuerte que tenga —pidió al tomar asiento frente a la barra. Necesitaba olvidarse de todos sus mal sabores.

—Tal parece que no soy el único que quiere olvidarse de un día asqueroso —no es que Abuto no fuera observador, sino más bien que no le interesaba conocer a quienes se sentaban a su lado mientras bebía.

—Parece que es el único motivo por el que un hombre viene a dar a un lugar tan asqueroso como este —al fin miró de soslayo al hombre que tenía a su derecha y por unos cuantos segundos se quedó congelado, asimilando lo que estaba viendo—. _E-Espera un momento… Este hombre es…_ —aun con las pocas veces que fue capaz de verlo, no había olvidado ni su rostro ni la relación que guardaba con cierto dolor de cabeza que se había colado para unirse a su tripulación.

—Beber no arreglará nuestros problemas pero al menos los hará más digeribles.

—Es algo en lo que concuerdo con usted —al fin tenía su trago entre sus manos. Hora de darle un buen sorbo—. _Tal parece que no me recuerda. Aunque bueno, es algo normal ya que no nos vimos directamente_ —levantó un poco su tarro, llamando la atención del pelinegro—. Salud

—Salud —él repitió el gesto. Incluso chocaron sus tarros y bebieron en perfecta sincronía—. Y bien chico, ¿qué es lo que te ha traído hasta esta ciudad tan concurrida?

—Estoy vacacionando —si así le podía llamar a la tortura que le esperaría—. ¿Y usted?

—Por favor no me hables de usted que me haces sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy —pidió. Ahora Abuto sabía que existía un poco de vanidad en aquel Yato—. Yo sólo vine a cobrar la recompensa de algunas presas de las que me he encargado.

—Oh, de modo que se dedica a la caza de criaturas espaciales peligrosas —el castaño estaba un tanto extrañado por la nueva profesión que poseía aquel padre de familia.

—Hay que llevar el sustento a casa, así que uno no puede ponerse muy quisquilloso

—Así que tiene una hermosa familia.

—Una hermosa esposa y dos adorables hijos —dijo para su oyente.

—Alimentar tres bocas no es tarea fácil —él sabía que sólo se dedicaba a atender una. Sin embargo, no tenía necesidad de decirle que le conocía y que su hijo mayor estaba con él.

—En efecto. De modo que disfruta tu juventud antes de sembrar tu semilla —¿por qué todos parecían confabular contra él en ese día? Incluso ese hombre lo estaba haciendo.

—Es algo que tengo muy en cuenta —ahora más que nunca.

—Aunque ser padre es una de las experiencias más gratificantes que vivirás.

—Por eso debería volver a casa pronto y pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia —sugirió.

—Ciertamente tiene un rato que no vuelvo a casa. Mi pequeña Kagura debe estarme esperando con muchas ansias.

—De verdad que eres el colmo. Ni siquiera es medio día y ya estás tomando —Abuto sintió como se le estremecía cada fibra de su cuerpo en cuanto escuchó esa voz, acercándose hacia donde estaba sentado—. Mejor deja de perder el tiempo y ven a ayudarnos.

— _¡¿Por qué estoy tan jodidamente salado hoy?! ¡¿Qué es lo que hice para mecer semejante karma?! ¿Estas son las señales para que siente cabeza, forme una familia y deje el Harusame de una buena vez por todas?_ —tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas—. Mujer, deja de estar de insoportable —respingó—. Empiezo a creer que te hace falta un buen hombre que alegre tus mañanas —eso fue lo último que dijo antes de ser estampado contra la barra, provocando que esta se destruyera por completo.

—No aceptaré consejos de un imbécil que no puede mantener su bragueta cerrada después de que aparece su novia —sacudía sus manos con cuidado porque no quería enterrarse ninguna astilla—. A este paso te convertirás en una mala influencia para Kamui.

—¿Kamui? Espera, ¿has dicho Kamui? —el hombre que se había vuelto el compañero de bebida de Abuto, se levantó para posar su atención en la salvaje rubia que había aparecido.

—¿Hay algún problema con ello? —ese hombre de bigote chistoso le daba mala espina.

—En cierto modo lo hay…—presentía que a ella no le servirían las cosas a medias por lo que tenía que hablar con claridad—. Yo ando buscando a mi hijo y su nombre es Kamui.

—¿Ah? —que alguien le repitiera lo que acababa de oír porque no daba crédito de que fuera verdad.

—Sí. Es un niño encantador y bien parecido como su padre —sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía donde salían todos los miembros de la familia—. Es este de aquí —ella tomó la foto y la observó con lujo de detalle; no cabía la menor duda de que hablaban del mismo chico.

— _Según lo dicho por Housen este niño escapó de casa y abordó la nave porque quería formar parte de la tripulación. Aunque jamás me mencionó los verdaderos motivos tras ello_ —le devolvió al pelinegro su preciada foto—. ¿Cómo demonios un padre pierde a su hijo así sin más? —le cuestionó con un tono de lo más hostil.

—Es una larga historia.

—No pienso decirle nada sobre ese chiquillo y su paradero si usted no se vuelve un poco más hablador al respecto —Kankou podía deducir sin demasiado esfuerzo que esa mujer no iba a decirle nada, ni siquiera por la fuerza, por lo que solamente le estaba dejando una opción.

—Concuerdo con ese pobre tipo de que necesitas un hom- —gracias a sus excelentes reflejos logró evitar que aquel parasol se le enterrara en sus frágiles joyas familiares.

—No me tiente de dejar huérfano a ese niño —el cazador tomó una distancia prudente y empezó a contemplar a esa rubia como una amenaza latente, como a una de esas bestias intergalácticas a las que les daba cacería.

—¡Eres una maldita loca! —y el que creía que su mujer era la única fémina peligrosa que podía atentar contra su persona.

—Al juzgar por esas entradas que tanto se esmera en ocultar bajo ese ridículo gorro, le puedo decir que en menos de ocho años no le quedará más que un puñado de cabellos sobre la cabeza —sentenció para el pobre diablo que estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar ante el macabro y doloroso futuro que le aguardaba.

—¡Mi cabello nunca se caerá y continuará luciendo sedoso y perfecto!

—Olvide su estúpido cabello y hábleme de su hijo —y para motivarle habría de descargarle por completo todas las balas de su parasol.

—¡Maldita zorra! —blasfemó. Ella por su lado se limitó a evadir cada uno de los golpes que le estaba lanzando; ahí lo único que sufrió su furia fue el inmobiliario de la taberna y los pobres incautos que se metieron en su camino.

—¿Va a hablar o qué? Sino no me haga perder más mi tiempo —ella no estaba para soportar los infantilismos de un idiota.

—Lo haré así que deja de fastidiarme.

Desde que subió a aquella nave espacial no había conocido tanta dicha y paz desde que sus pies tocaron por primera vez el piso de tan maravilloso lugar. Es que ahí tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ahondar en la profesión que tantos deseos tenía de ejercer; había tantas especies vegetales que todavía no terminaba de apreciarlas en su totalidad, también tenía un montón de libros y un espacio para le elaboración de productos medicinales.

Estaba viviendo un hermoso sueño del que no deseaba ser despertada.

—Repítemelo de nuevo. ¿Por qué motivo está tan contenta encerrada en este sitio repleto de plantas? —cuestionaba Raiko a quien había llegado junto con él a dicho invernadero tras no ver a esa pelinegra desde que las clases concluyeron.

—Porque es una Yato extraña —respondió con una sonrisa guasona en sus labios—. Pero darle esto fue lo mejor que pudo hacer el almirante.

—Sí, se la vive aquí y ya no hace nada más —espetó con cierta molestia.

—Eso se oyó a que extrañas su compañía y que se esté peleando en todo momento.

—Por supuesto que no —y es que hasta estaba mirándole de mala manera desde el rabillo del ojo—. Parece que además de exhibicionista eres sorda.

—¡¿A quién le estás diciendo exhibicionista pequeño bastardo?! —ya había pescado al rubio por el cuello y estaba comenzando a asfixiarlo—. Ya quisieras tener la suerte de conseguirte a una mujer como yo en el futuro.

—Preferiría rajarme las entrañas antes de salir con una loca como tú —tenía bien puestos los pantalones como para decirle algo como eso a tan volátil y loca mujer.

—Ey, ustedes dos, dejen de estar de escandalosos —ordenó la pelinegra en cuanto no pudo seguir pasando por alto el que continuaran con su cuchicheo—. Silencio —y como no acataron por las buenas tendría que recurrir a medidas pertinentes correctivas—. Con eso tienen para entretenerse un rato —¿qué es lo que había tomado de su saquito aterciopelado para echárselos encima? No tuvieron que quebrarse la cabeza para saberlo porque sus propios cuerpos se lo estaban diciendo.

—¡Maldición, maldición! —gritaba la Renho mientras giraba sobre el suelo de un lado a otro, intentando controlar la tremenda comezón de la que era víctima.

—Esto pica demasiado —no importaba cuánto se rascara, la picazón no cesaba; incluso parecía estarse incrementando—. ¡Joder, que yo no he tenido la culpa, ha sido esta loca! —tenía un nuevo motivo para querer deshacerse de esa molesta mujer.

—Este es un lugar de trabajo por lo que deberían mantener sus picos bien cerrados —dijo para ambos que no dejaban de buscar alivio—. Descuiden, se pasará como en una media hora —minutos que eran una eternidad para quienes ya estaban tornándose rojos de tanto que se escarbaban—. Pero podría aliviar su dolor siempre y cuando ustedes hicieran algo por mí.

—Eres una maldita chantajista.

—No haremos absolutamente nada —a buena hora a Moka se le ocurría estar de acuerdo con el rubio.

—Bueno, entonces seguiré con lo mío. Así que buena suerte —Hachi dio media vuelta sin ninguna preocupación en su joven vida—. Creo que ahora probaré haciendo algún paralizante —ella ya estaba retirándose, dejándoles a su desgraciada suerte.

—¡Ey, espera, no nos dejes así! —hace unos segundos estaba muy decidida a no rebajarse a acatar las órdenes de la cría esa, sin embargo, la situación estaba empeorando y no podría soportarlo por más tiempo—. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

—Oye, no me metas en todo esto —el orgullo del pequeño Yato se mantenía íntegro ante las inclementes circunstancias.

—Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces quédate así, pero yo ya no lo soporto —estaba luchando para que sus manos dejaran de moverse por sí solas y así impedir que se lastimara por rascarse con tanta insistencia y fuerza—. Una mujer no debe permitirse tener cicatrices en su hermoso cuerpo.

—Moka, has sido la más inteligente de los dos. Te felicito por ello —se aproximó hasta donde la adolescente se encontraba tumbada y empezó a poner sobre toda su espalda un ungüento con un olor muy parecido a la mente—. Con esto todo estará bien —y tras unos segundos más de extender la pastosa mezcla, todo su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad.

—Cosas como estas me hacen pensar que en verdad eres una niña muy maliciosa.

—Y ya que todo está bien, ¿qué te parece si atiendes a mi petición?

—Creo que no tengo mayor elección que esa —se puso de pie, clavando su carmesí mirada en ella—.¿Qué es lo que quiero?

—Quiero que me construyas todo esto —fue corriendo por un libro y lo abrió en las hojas que a ella le interesaba mostrarle a la Renho—. No creo que salgan baratos si los pido por internet y sé que tú eres muy buena construyendo cosas. Así que pensé que sería pan comido para ti.

—Oye, estos son aparatos muy sofisticados para una niña como tú —la pelinegra torció el entrecejo ante tal ofensa—. Aunque si has elaborado ese polvo fastidioso y una crema que lo contrarresta, me supongo que estarás bien.

—Tengo manuales y soy muy buena siguiendo instrucciones.

—Si me encargué de crear los escudos defensivos de esta nave, me las puedo ingeniar para hacer un extractor de aceites esenciales.

—Tendrás todo mi respeto si llegas a hacerlo.

—¡Oye! ¿Eso significa que no me respetas pequeña sabandija? —ahora tenía ganas de cometer infanticidio.

—Ninguno de los dos te respetamos, maldita loca —porque Raiko todavía continuaba en el mundo de los vivos y deseaba unirse a la charla con tal de molestar a la Renho.

—No se peleen —decía para ese par que estaban jalándose el cabello— o los rociaré con algo más fuerte —y solamente así se quedaron quietos nuevamente—.Moka, pongamos manos a la obra.

—Si quiero terminar para antes de la cena tendré que meterle prisa. Pero necesitaré a alguien que acarre las cosas más pesadas —ambas veían al rubio, a la futura mulita de carga.

—Me niego —era terco hasta el cansancio.

—Coopera y cuidaré a Kai una semana entera —esa propuesta era muy seductora, especialmente porque aquel pelirrojo era de lo más hiperactivo y bromista; y eso sacaba de quicio al mayor.

—Tenemos un trato.

Con la asesoría de la Renho el rubio se encargó de llevar todo el material y herramientas necesarios que ella requería para la fabricación del equipo de destilación que tanto deseaba la Yato poseer. Y para cuando todo lo esencial fue llevado hasta el interior del invernadero, la verdadera misión dio inicio.

Y mientras la mujer ponía manos a la obra, ese par permanecían sentados a unos cuantos metros de distancia, observando cómo trabajaba.

—Quien la viera trabajar no se podría imaginar que es una mala semilla —comentó casual el rubio al mismo tiempo que se comía un par de manzanas que robó del único manzano que allí había.

—Por eso jamás debes guiarte por las apariencias, porque son engañosas —ella por su lado estaba bebiendo un vaso de leche.

—Ey, malditos mocosos, ¿van a quedarse ahí mirándome sin hacer nada mientras hablan a mis espaldas o se van a dignar a ayudarme? —se giró hacia ellos con una herramienta que no sabían que era pero se veía un poco peligrosa.

—Somos niños y podríamos romper cualquier cosa que agarremos —lo peor había sido que soltaron aquello en completa armonía.

—Lo primero que destilaré con esta cosa va a ser a un par de Yatos roca narices como ustedes —y tras exponer sus intentos asesinos prosiguió en sus actividades—. No me están pagando lo suficiente para estar haciendo esta clase de cosas.

—Piensa que es una manera de retribuirle a la sociedad todo el mal que has hecho —cierto rubio no le tenía miedo a la muerte prematura,

—Oye Moka…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —soltó de mala gana.

—¿Por qué decidiste ser mecánica? Bueno, debería decir inventora… ¿O mujer de ciencia? —preguntaba Hachi con notoria curiosidad—. ¿Tus padres lo eran? —como había sido el caso de ella.

—Decidí convertirme en una gran científica por ella —su respuesta solamente los llenó de más dudas.

—¿"Ella"? ¿De quién estás hablando? —porque aunque Raiko quisiera hacerse el desinteresado, no lo había logrado—. No me digas que te gustan las mujeres también. Oye no respetas nada.

—¡No me gustan las mujeres pequeña alimaña! —exclamó con una mirada que ya había asesinado al Yato al menos unas cinco veces—. Aunque…

—¿Aunque? —la pelinegra ladeó un poco su cabeza ante esa palabra soltada al aire que daba pauta a pensar tantas cosas.

—Aunque si hubiera nacido con inclinación hacia el género femenino, ¡ella sería la mujer perfecta para mí! ¡Ella es sencillamente perfecta! —expuso con una emoción que le salía por cada poro de su tersa piel. Era como si estuviera hablando del amor de su vida, del hombre con el que compartiría el resto de sus días.

—Está mucho más loca de lo que me imaginaba —le susurró a la Yato sin despegar su mirada de quien ahora se encontraba buscando algo con enorme prisa en su teléfono móvil.

—Tal vez sólo la admira demasiado —no dijeron nada más. Ahora se encontraban examinando la foto que les mostraba en aquel aparata electrónico—. Luce como una militar.

—A ella siempre le ha gustado vestirse de esa manera aun cuando nunca desempeñó ningún cargo militar —les contaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—. Ella es sin temor a equivocarme, la persona más inteligente en todo el universo.

—¿Una genio¡? —concluía Hachi.

—Justamente eso es lo que es: una genio —abrazó el electrónico, con cierta añoranza, como si estuviera recordando buenos tiempos que deseaba que se repitieran—. No existía nada que ella no pudiera crear o arreglar. Y el número de inventos que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida son infinitos —versó con orgullo y admiración—. Además, ella es una anarquista empedernida. Algo que ya no se ve en estos tiempos.

—¿Anarquista? ¿Qué rayos es eso?

—Son personas que defienden la libertad del individuo por encima de cualquier autoridad. Y muchos de ellos pretenden la desaparición de dichas figuras autoritarias —la pelinegra había decidido solventar la duda del joven Yato—. Y que tenga tales cualidades hacen de ella una persona tanto interesante como peligrosa.

—Eso no significa que tenga malas intenciones —defendió.

—Y bien, ¿cómo se llama la friki de los trajes? —la impertinencia de Raiko recibió de castigo un golpe directo en su cabeza—. Se me hace que estás enamorada de ella.

—Su nombre es Taia…—sonrió, con calidez—. Ella fue mi maestra, la persona que me enseñó todo lo que hoy sé. La persona por la que quiero ser mejor en mi trabajo sin importar lo complicado que llegue a ser a veces… De ese modo ella se sentirá orgullosa cuando volvamos a encontrarnos —su admiración, sus palabras, sus deseos, todo era tan sincero y real. En verdad ella apreciaba a aquella persona que sólo conocían a través de una de una foto y sus palabras—.Taia hizo mucho por mí y espero que llegue el día en que yo pueda regresarle el favor —Hachi no estaba esperando que ambas tendrían algo en común; nunca se imaginó que las dos poseerían personas que marcaron sus vidas de tan buen modo y que deseaban volver a ver para mostrarles todo lo que habían logrado gracias a ellos.

—Espero que algún día puedan reencontrarse —aquello había salido de su boca sin pensarlo, como si su cuerpo le demandara que esas palabras estaban de más dentro suyo—. Y mientras eso ocurre puedes seguir esforzándote para que se enorgullezca de ti.

—…Hachi…—sus palabras la habían conmovido más de lo que se esperaba. Pero no podía evitarlo, la tomó en curva, en un momento vulnerable—. Puedes ser tan adorable algunas veces —ya estaba abrazando a la chiquilla con mucho ímpetu a la par que la agitaba de un lado a otro, como si fuera un cachorrito al que deseaba apreciar de todos los ángulos posibles.

—D-Demasiado contacto físico…—la pobre se había quedado hecha una piedra ante el exceso de "afecto" de la Renho.

—Moka, aleja tus manos de esa inocente criatura —pronunciaba Dai después de entrar y toparse con semejante escena—. Sabía que eras una devora hombres pero jamás me imaginé que fueras una maldita lolicona.

—¡¿A quién demonios le estás diciendo lolicona?! —ya estaba echándole pelea al capitán del Segundo Escuadrón del Hokusei—. ¡A mí no me gustan las niñas pequeñas!

—Hachi, de ahora en adelante guarda tu distancia de esta loca. No dejes que se te acerque porque tiene malas intenciones… Quiere hacerte cosas que están penadas por la ley —ya hasta le había arrebatado la Yato a la cabreada adolescente—. Tú debes mantenerte pura hasta el día en que dejes este cruel mundo.

—No puedo respirar…—se quejó. La pobre se encontraba siendo abrazada con enorme fuerza por el de cabellos albos—. D-Duele.

—Si siguen así van a matarla —dijo el rubio. Pero ambos pasaron monumentalmente de su advertencia.

—Dai, ¿es que ni siquiera puedo mandarte a dar un simple comunicado? ¿Todo tengo que hacerlo yo? ¿Es que en esta tripulación todos son unos completos inútiles? —Tentei había llegado y no se le veía nada contento—. Te voy a llevar ante la justicia por estar de maldito lolicon. Así que suelta a Hachi y entrégamela —le exigió.

—Se está poniendo azul…—Raiko veía cómo el rostro de la pelinegra iba cambiando de tono.

—Y bien almirante, ¿qué es lo que se supone Dai debía de decirnos?

—Que deben prepararse, desembarcaremos en Aymara en cualquier momento.

—¿Pero está bien que nos dejemos ver tan a la ligera? Recuerde que muchos piensan que desaparecimos tras nuestro último encuentro con el Harusame —le recordaba Moka.

—Por eso seremos cuidadosos. Mantendremos un perfil bajo y además, nos encargaremos de ocultar nuestras identidades —Dai al fin había liberado a la ya inconsciente niña. Tal vez se le había pasado la mano con aquel abrazo protector—. Creo que antes de hacer cualquier cosa deberíamos llevar a Hachi a la enfermería…


	20. Acto 20

¡Buenas noches! Parece que estos días de semana santa me han llenado con un poco de inspiración y por ello traigo con ustedes la continuación de este fic. Espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten C:

 **Acto 20**

 **La vida requiere de contrastes**

Habían escuchado el relato en completo silencio, forzándose a sí mismos a imprimir toda la atención que eran capaces de mostrar; no deseaban perderse detalle alguno de los acontecimientos que llevaron a aquel niño a renunciar a su hogar para unirse a una temida tripulación espacial.

Para cuando aquel hombre terminó de hablar aquel par de adultos conservaron su mutismo por un par de segundos más.

—De modo que todo se resume a que usted ha sido el culpable de todo —habló Shina sin condolencia alguna mientras clavaba su violácea mirada en quien no estaba nada contento por haber sido forzado a contarles todo aquello.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije maldita arpía?! —se quejó a todo pulmón. No iba a tolerar que una desconocida viniera a sermonearle.

—Claro que sí. Por eso mismo llegué a esa conclusión —reafirmó su postura—. Lo que está pasando no es más que consecuencia de sus malas decisiones.

—Shina, no empieces...—pedía Abuto a la blonda. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que podría pasar si ambos terminaban provocándose más de lo permitido—. _Aunque ahora me queda más claro todo lo que sucedió aquel día_ —recordó aquella pelea entre padre e hijo, aquel enfrentamiento que terminó de destruir lo que quedaba de eso llamado como familia.; y eso también lo había vuelto consciente de la profunda y dolorosa herida que Kamui llevaba consigo.

—Tsk... Sabía que era una perdida de tiempo el contarles todo esto —estaba molesto y no le importaba mostrarlo a través de las contracciones faciales que poseía su rostro en ese momento.

—Si quería ver a su hijo era necesario que nos demostrará que era su padre y no un maldito pederasta —le recordó por si se le había olvidado.

—Eso significa que ya están convencidos de que ese niño es mi hijo.

—No cabe duda de que Kamui ha salido a su madre —expresaba la Yato con vileza. Incluso le sonreía con burla total al pelinegro—. Y menos mal que ha sido de esa manera.

—Maldita bruja, ¡¿qué es lo que estás queriéndome dar a entender?! ¡¿Insinúas que el Gran Umibouzu no es el hombre más apuesto que has visto en tu vida?! —y de repente la rubia se echó a reír ante su absurda palabrería—. ¡Voy a asesinarte aquí mismo!

—Buena suerte intentándolo —el castaño quería carcajearse, pero por respeto se contuvo.

—Y ya que me ha hecho reír con sus estupideces, me supongo que podemos llevarlo con nosotros para que vea a Kamui y puedan tratar de solucionar sus problemas familiares —si es que eso era posible. Al menos es algo en lo que ella quería creer por el bien de ese niño.

—¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? —cuestionaba el castaño a quien había lanzado semejante invitación—. Tengo el mal presentimiento de que eso va a salir jodidamente mal.

—Yo también —el hombre parpadeó ante lo dicho. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hiciera entonces si el resultado apuntaba a ser fatal?

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo harás?

—Para mí es alguien que no merece el título de "padre". Sin embargo, merece por lo menos la oportunidad de corregir sus fallos y recuperar a su familia —Abuto estaba sorprendido. Es que no se esperaba que resultara tan comprensiva. ¿Se debía a que era mujer?

—Parece que no eres una bruja como pensaba —Kankou parecía ser hasta un idiota para tratar a las mujeres.

—No se emocione —cortó su rollo—. No lo estoy haciendo para que usted pueda tener su conciencia tranquila y deje de sentirse como una víctima de maltrato, sino por Kamui —¿cómo un bonito rostro y una voz tan melodiosa podía ser tan acojonante? ¿Por qué sentía esa sonrisa como una invitación a la muerte?—. Él merece algo mejor de lo que el Harusame le ofrecerá —sin más, empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la taberna. Era obvio que esperaba a que ese par le siguieran.

—¿Ella siempre es así de intensa? —cuestionaba al castaño que caminaba a su lado, a su mismo ritmo.

—Solamente cuando hay algo que la hace enojar en verdad —él no era un sentimentalista, pero hasta a él le sabía un poco mal aquella tragedia familiar—. _Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto._

Llegaron en la brevedad a la fastuosa posada. Ascendieron por las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta y comenzaron a buscar al pequeño Yato por todos lados sin éxito. Por lo que optaron a desplazarse hacia los vastos jardines del lugar; tal vez allí se encontraba, matando el tiempo y buscando pelea con cualquier incauto que se cruzara en su camino.

No obstante, lo único que hallaron fue la belleza e inmensidad de las flores. Allí no había rastro alguno del pelirrojo.

—Admitámoslo. Sabíamos que terminaría escapándose si le quitábamos la vigilancia —Abuto conocía bastante bien a ese mocoso.

—Lo que el aburrimiento puede hacer en ese niño —era cuando se lamentaba haberlo dejado sin supervisión—. Pero tenemos que hallarlo antes de que se meta en problemas graves.

—¿Es de este modo en que cuidan a mi precioso hijo? —replicaba el mayor de los tres—. Mira que ha desaparecido prácticamente en sus narices.

—No quiero escuchar esa mierda de la persona que le faltaron huevos para hablarle a su hijo con la verdad mientras le delegaba toda la responsabilidad que le correspondía llevar a usted —soltó, con guasa, no para relajarle, sino para que se abstuviera de tocarle las narices innecesariamente.

—Si no respeta ni a nuestro capitán, menos lo hará con usted —le susurraba el castaño a quien empezaba a considerar a esa mujer como una verdadera molestia—. Así que si quiere conservar el poco cabello que aun le queda en la cabeza le sugiero que no hable de más.

Ya había tenido la oportunidad de estar en aquella ciudad, por lo que no le resultaba en lo más mínimo extraña. De hecho, se había quedado con ganas de explorarla hasta su último rincón mientras se deleitaba con la comida que había aprendido a hurtar con una habilidad envidiable; era un pirata espacial, por lo que podía tomar lo que quisiera sin pagar absolutamente nada.

Con el estómago lleno, ahora podría concentrarse en realizar turismo y tal vez, si la suerte estaba de su lado, podría toparse con personas interesantes que le pudieran proporcionar algo de entretenimiento.

—Oh, parece que allí se está reuniendo mucha gente —la plazuela que estaba a unos diez metros de donde estaba se encontraba atiborrada de un gran número de personas; todas se hallaban formando un círculo, como si estuvieran presenciando un gran espectáculo—. Umm... ¿Qué es lo que verán con tanto interés? —como bien pudo se desplazó entre la gente para poder llegar hasta el frente y ver lo que pasaba.

Había una gran cantidad de hombres lloriqueando sobre el suelo, quejándose del dolor que nacía gracias al brazo roto que abrazaban con vehemencia, como si con eso desapareciera el malestar. Pero también estaba el causante de aquello.

¿Es que se pensaban que un duelo de fuercitas terminara de esa manera tan trágica?

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? —lanzó el grande y fornido hombre que había humillado a todo aquel que lo retaron a una competencia de fuerza bruta—. ¿Es que nadie quiere ganarse el gran premio? —solamente alguien que está muy seguro de sus habilidades tendría el valor de apostar un cheque con tantos ceros a su derecha.

— _Si lo venzo podré ganarme todo ese dinero y entonces podré comprarme todo lo que yo quiera_ —y en ese momento lo único que le interesaba era la comida y nada más. Y bueno, tal vez un poco de ropa extra—. _Lo venceré. Será pan comido._

—Yo lo haré —alguien habló antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera emitir palabra alguna.

—¿Eh? —Kamui llevó su mirada a quien le había arrebatado la oportunidad de hacerse de un premio tan gordo. Y entonces se quedó abstraído por la apariencia del desconocido—. Es bastante alto —de estatura por arriba del promedio, con una piel tostada y aquella cabellera alba y salvaje, aquel hombre se veía intimidante y fuerte; era alguien que resaltaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¿Estás seguro de querer enfrentarme? —habló el musculoso para quien se había aproximado hasta él.

—La verdad no me apetece perder mi tiempo, pero tengo bocas que alimentar y no sale barato —dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa—. Así que hagamos esto para que pueda irme.

Ambos tomaron asiento; estrecharon sus manos y apoyaron sus codos sobre la mesa que les separaba. Intercambiaron una mirada retadora y el forcejeo dio inicio, y con ello el vitoreo de los que presenciaban el duelo. Estaban quienes apoyaban al extraño para que ganara y de ese modo, humillara al fanfarrón Amanto; y también estaban los que se habían fervientes seguidores del invicto hombre.

—Te ves un poco mal —el de cabellos albos lucía inmutable, como si la potencia con la que el otro intentaba vencerle, no lograra hacer mella alguna en él—. Acabemos con esto —ejerció más y más fuerza para que su rival no tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar y ofrecer resistencia; lo hizo para dar por terminado aquel duelo—. Espero seas un hombre de palabra —se puso de pie, abriendo y cerrando su mano. Incluso masajeó un poco su hombro.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez! —alguien estaba resultando ser un mal perdedor. Y eso era algo que la audiencia no toleraría; en cuestión de segundos se hallaba siendo abucheado.

—Como te lo dije, tengo bocas que alimentar —al diablo las cortesías, era hora de apropiarse de lo que le pertenecía, incluso si eso significaba quitarse aquella molestia con un golpe directo a su epigastrio—. Ahora a conseguir un banco para cambiarlo —ya con su premio bajo el bazo era momento de partir—. Esperen un momento...¿en dónde demonios se han metido? —parecía que algo se le había perdido por lo que se encontraba viendo en todas direcciones con notoria desesperación.

—Me gustaría medir fuerzas con usted —en su campo visual se cruzó un pelirrojo de mirada celeste.

—Ey mocoso, regresa con tus padres antes de que algo malo te suceda.

—Nada malo me ocurrirá —aseguró—. Peleemos.

—No pienso enfrentarme con un crío —iba en contra de su código de guerrero—. Así que deja de incordiar y vete a casa antes de que te lleve con la policía.

—¿Tiene miedo de perder contra un niño como yo? —eso de provocar a otros se había vuelto su actividad predilecta después de las batallas.

—Claro que no —torció el entrecejo. Estaba aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo—. Pero no existe satisfacción alguna en vencer a un niño.

—Eres muy extraño —era posiblemente el primer adulto que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a puño limpio con un niño.

—Ey tú tienes cara de niña pero no te lo estoy echando en cara, ¿verdad?

—¡Lo está haciendo en este momento! —gritó con cabreo.

—Regresa con los adultos que te cuidan y deja de estar acosando gente —le recomendó antes de iniciar su retirada—. Si no hallo a esos dos mocosos el almirante me va a quitar el sueldo por meses.

—Oh, de modo que formas parte de una tripulación. Y dígame, ¿su almirante es fuerte? —sí, alguien no había acatado su orden y se encontraba siguiéndole como un pollito a su mamá gallina.

—¡Te dije que te volvieras a casa! —se giró rápidamente hacia el niño. Su paciencia se le estaba evaporando.

—Me han dado permiso para pasear por la ciudad —mentiras y más mentiras.

—Pues hacen muy mal. Aymara no es un sitio para que los niños vaguen solos sin protección.

—No creo que sea para tanto —alzó sus hombros, restándole importancia al tema.

—Eres un idiota despreocupado —le regañó—. Te dejaría solo pero mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz al penar en que te podrían secuestrar y vender como un esclavo, o peor aún, como mascota de algún maldito enfermo —¿por qué tenía que poseer un corazón de pollo cuando se trataba de niños? ¿Es que no tenía suficientes problemas como para adjudicarse más?—. Tsk... Y todavía esos mocosos que desaparecieron después de que llegamos a aquella plaza.

—Y bien, ¿ese almirante es fuerte?

—Niño, deberías preocuparte por otras cosas no por mi temperamental superior —ojos había un espécimen de lo más raro—. Además, ¿para qué quieres saber algo como eso? ¿Por qué quieres enfrentarme?

—Porque eres fuerte —respondió, sonriente—. Y si quiero serlo también, tengo que mejorar. Y para hacerlo, requiero a adversarios que me supongan un verdadero reto —su razonamiento era lógico, pero no era adecuado para su edad.

—Deberías estar revolcándote en la mugre y no pensando en desvarios como esos —le regañó.

—No estoy interesado en algo como eso —para nada le interesaba ser un niño de su edad. Ya no había razones para ello—. Solamente me importa en volverme en el más fuerte de todos.

—¿Y para qué quieres serlo? ¿Acaso tienes algo importante que proteger?

—¿Algo que proteger? —no. Él no poseía a nadie a quien quisiera proteger; la única persona que valía la pena custodiar con su propia existencia ya no permanecía más en este mundo—. No. No tengo algo como eso y no lo requiero.

—Entonces la fuerza que obtengas será vacía —pronunció para quien no comprendía totalmente el significado que se escondía tras su oración—. Pero bueno, todavía eres joven y estoy seguro de que el tiempo te ayudará a evaluar mejor tu decisión.

—Eres un tipo muy excéntrico.

—Y tú un incordio y no llevo ni media hora de conocerte —suspiró—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Dai.

—Kamui —dijo a secas.

—No eres un terrícola, ¿cierto? —era ahora cuando examinaba con mayor detalle al niño. Era imposible pasar por alto lo blanca y pulcra que era su piel—. Eres un Yato.

—Tú no luces como un ser humano —no conoció muchos en su estancia en la Tierra, pero él definitivamente no podía ser uno de ellos.

—Podría decirse que soy un Amanto que adora a los animales exóticos —era una forma de describir a los de su especie—. Somos algo así como coleccionistas de bestias intergalácticas.

—Eso suena interesante pero también, peligroso —admitiría que aquel pasatiempo resultaba interesante—. ¿Y los tuyos son tan fuertes como nosotros los Yato?

—Físicamente hablando, no somos tan fuertes como ustedes —eso era algo que decepcionaba un poco al pequeño—. Pero tenemos otras habilidades que son igual de buenas —empezó a caminar de nuevo; necesitaba hallar a quienes se supone debía estar vigilando.

—¿Como cuáles? —tenía que caminar rápido si quería ir a su mismo ritmo; eso de tener piernas cortas era impráctico.

—Nuestros cinco sentidos están mejor desarrollados que los de ustedes y aunque nuestra complexión física no es tan robusta, podemos movernos con mayor flexibilidad y rapidez.

—Se oye como si fueran animales salvajes.

—Los Yato no son precisamente los Amanto más civilizados que hay en el universo —le devolvió el insulto a su manera—. Bueno, tanto tu especie como los míos poseen algo en común,

—¿Qué?

—Ambos somos capaces de perder nuestros estribos si nos dejamos dominar por la sangre que corre por nuestras venas —¿eso es lo que se había despertado en él cuando se enfrentó a su padre? ¿Eso fue lo que potenció su deseo de asesinarle?—. Ambos nos convertimos en bestias salvajes deseosas de sangre.

—¿Y cómo es que esa sangre despierta?

—Generalmente cuando algo dentro de ti se quiebra a tal punto que tú yo actual es incapaz de manejar, algo en ti despierta. Y ese "otro yo" es quien se encarga de enfrentar aquella situación —miró al niño desde el rabillo del ojo, observando su reacción ante sus palabras—. Las situaciones que somos incapaces de manejar adecuadamente también pueden convertirse en detonantes para que terminemos siendo controlados por nuestros instintos más primitivos.

—Significa que la gente débil es quien se deja controlar por su propia sangre —criticó—. Así que sólo se debe de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que algo como eso no ocurra.

—Niño, en esta vida existirán situaciones que nos superarán sin importar lo fuertes que lleguemos a ser —parecía estarle hablando desde la experiencia—.En algún momento de tu vida puede existir algo que te quiebre por completo —Kamui guardó silencio pero su mirada hablaba mucho más de la cuenta; él podía deducir que él ya había experimentado aquello—. Vayamos por algo de comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Decidieron separarse para abarcar mucho más terreno y aumentar sus posibilidades para hallar al escapista pelirrojo. Razón por la cual se encontraba recorriendo los suburbios de la ciudad; sí, los lares más peligrosos y poco acogedores de aquella capital comercial.

Estaba acostumbrado a rodearse de malvivientes, así como a tratar a toda esa gentuza que no aportaba nada a la sociedad, por lo que los callejones por los que transitaba le recordaban a su planeta natal.

—¡Ey, fíjense por donde corren malditos mocosos! —blasfemó para los dos infantes que habían pasado a su lado, a nada de tirarlo.

—Lo sentimos. Es que llevamos algo de prisa —escuchó la respuesta de uno de los dos. Al parecer se trataba de una niña.

—Debería fijarse por dónde camina y no pasearse por aquí como si estuviera en el parque —habló el segundo, de manera grosera y culpándole por el altercado.

—¿Pero qué demonios son ustedes dos? —al fin estaba viendo con detalle a esos dos niños. ¿Cómo es que había pasado por alto semejantes vestimentas?—. ¿Acaso se dirigen a alguna fiesta de disfraces?

—No —expresó la niña con malhumor—. Soy Garn** —se presentó con propiedad—. Este ladrón que me acompaña se llama Yit** —nombró al rubio que le acompañaba—. Andamos de turistas por la ciudad.

—Oh, dios mío, ¡miren esos atuendos tan geniales!

—¡Lucen increíbles! —y de repente un mundo de gente se hizo presente para fotografiar a ese par de niños—. ¡Son Garn** y Yit** de FFIX!

—Te dije que no debíamos aceptar los disfraces del bueno para nada de Dai —refunfuñaba el blondo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía cara de pocos amigos.

—Él dijo que teníamos que usar esto para no llamar la atención. Aunque creo que...—todos los flash que recibían de las cámaras de la gente que se aglutinó a su alrededor les decía que algo había estado mal con el plan del moreno.

—Ey niños adictos a los juegos rpg, podrían decirme si han visto a este niño —quitó a todos esos frikis que emergieron de repente para que ambos Yato apreciaran en detalle la fotografía.

—Nunca lo hemos visto —expresaron a la par.

—Ya veo —guardó la foto con cierta decepción—. Si llegan a verlo, ¿podrían avisarme?

—¿Es su hijo acaso?

—Así es —contestó, viendo a la pelinegra—. Tiene mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a mi hijo y estoy preocupado por él.

—Hachi, no le creas —decía para ella—. No hay manera de que ese chico sea hijo de este hombre. Basta con mirarlo —señalaba a Kankou con vileza—. Es más feo que un perro verde.

—Ciertamente no es alguien agraciado —acariciaba su barbilla al mismo tiempo que analizaba la situación. Entre más veía al pelinegro menos le cuadraba que hubiera contribuido para traer a este mundo a ese pelirrojo—. Tal vez sea el padrastro de la bendición.

—Eso tiene mucho más sentido.

—¡¿Cómo que soy el padrastro?! ¡¿A quién le están diciendo poco agraciado?! ¡¿Como se atreven a hablarme de esa manera tan mal educada?! ¡¿Es que sus padres no les enseñaron buenos modales?! —había pescado a ambos mocosos por el cuello de sus magníficamente bien hechos disfraces—. Yo mismo me encargaré de enderezar sus torcidas existencias.

—Somos huérfanos. Así que no espere mucho de nosotros —soltaron al unísono.

—De modo que crecieron en las calles y se criaron entre vagabundos.

—Realizamos trucos para ganar un poco de dinero y poder comer al menos una vez al día —relataba Hachi para el adulto que se negaba a soltarlos—. Aunque hay veces que no tenemos suerte y nos quedamos sin probar bocado.

—Pero lo soportamos. Porque sabemos que así es la vida en las calles... A veces se come y se tiene un techo para resguardarse de la lluvia, pero hay otras en que debemos descansar bajo un puente —soltaba el otro con impotencia y tristeza.

—Oh, ignore eso por favor —soltaba la pelinegra, llevando sus manos a su estómago. Tal vez así mitigaría el chillido de sus hambrientas tripas.

—Trabajemos un poco más. Esto seguro de que lograremos sacar para una pieza de pan —consolaba a su compañera con un par de palmaditas en su espalda—. Saldremos de esta. Siempre lo hacemos.

—Si no les importa comer un plato de arroz, puedo invitarles algo para llenar sus vacíos estómagos —ambos niños estaban sorprendidos por lo que les estaba diciendo. ¿Les estaba invitando a comer?

—Eso suena bastante bien —Hachi estaba entusiasmada con la idea—. Pero, ¿no es mejor que siga buscando a su hijo?

—Si pierde más tiempo podría ser devorado por alguna rata mutante de las alcantarillas.

El lugar al que llegaron no les inspiraba demasiada confianza, pero el olor de la comida que les sirvieron les llevó a olvidarse de ello y a disfrutar del platillo sin emitir objeción alguna. Es que nadie podía despreciar algo que se obtiene de manera gratuita.

Aunque tal vez aquel buen samaritano empezaba a arrepentirse de invitarlos a comer; ese par ya se habían devorado diez tazones de ramen en menos de media hora.

—¡Comen como unas malditas aspiradoras!

—Es normal. Llevábamos días sin comer algo digno —decía la pequeña al tiempo que limpiaba su boca; los modales siempre a la orden del día.

—Todo ha estado bastante delicioso —el rubio masajeaba su satisfecha barriga—. Gracias por la comida.

—Y para pagar su acto de buena fe le ayudaremos a buscar a su rebelde hijo —¿hablaban en serio?—. Tenemos un perrito que tiene buen olfato y es muy inteligente. Si tiene alguna prenda de él, podría olfatearla y seguir su rastro.

—¿Y su pulgoso es confiable? —no se fiaría de ellos tan fácilmente.

—Por supuesto —el blondo se lo aseguró—. Podemos probar. No perderá nada con ello.

—Está bien. Tomaré su ayuda —ya había buscado de manera incesante y nada, por lo que probaría con aquello.

Los tres abandonaron el establecimiento y se dirigieron hacia la zona noroeste de los suburbios de Aymara, justo donde se percibía una gran cantidad de canales que eran aprovechados por los pobladores para desplazarse a través de pequeñas canoas. Pero aquello no era lo importante, sino el descender hacia uno de los tantos puentes que allí existían.

—Listo. Hemos llegado —versaba la pelinegra para el adulto.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué rayos hablas? Aquí no hay nada más que nosotros —debajo del gran puente de concreto no había nada parecido a un perro—. ¿Es que intentaron verme la cara? —si ese era el caso iba a golpearlos muy duro.

—Es que es un poco tímida y desconfiada con los extraños —mencionaba Hachi con una sonrisilla—. No debes preocuparte por él, es un buen sujeto.

—Solamente quiere encontrar a su hijo perdido —añadía Raiko.

Umibouzu restregaba sus ojos a la par que contemplaba cómo ese espacio que había estado vacío hasta hace unos segundos atrás empezaba a llenarse, comenzaba a adquirir una mezcla de tonos naranjas, amarillos y negros lunares.

Un cuerpo cubierto por largas y duras escamas, unas oscuras y curvadas garras que desgarrarían la carne con suma facilidad, un hocico pronunciado y lleno de dientes, propio de los lagartos y una larga y gruesa cola que golpeaba el suelo con impaciencia, era lo que se encontraba contemplando, a menos de un metro de distancia.

—¡¿Pero qué cojones es ese monstruo?! —estaba completamente estupefacto ante lo que literalmente había aparecido de la nada. ¿Es que acaso esa cosa se podía camuflar como lo hacían los camaleones?

—Es el perrito del que le hablábamos. Su nombre es Tokagehime —pronunciaba la Yato mientras su mano acariciaba la pata del reptil; era lo suficientemente grande como para llegar a los dos metros sin tener la necesidad de pararse sobre sus patas traseras

—¡No importa por dónde lo mires esa cosa no se parece en lo más mínimo a un perro! ¡Esa monstruosidad de la naturaleza nos va a comer a todos!—gritó en cuanto sintió la esmeralda mirada de la bestia sobre su persona. Era obvio que se encontraba saboreándoselo o de lo contrario no se encontraría sacando esa larga y musculosa lengua viperina una y otra vez.


	21. Acto 21

¡Buenas noches gente bonita! Espero hayan disfrutado de lo efímero que es el fin de semana, y si no ha sido de ese modo, aquí les traigo una bonita actualización C: Disfruten. Nos estaremos leyendo próximamente.

 ***ILoveOkiKagu:** En efecto, Umi y su genética fallida XD Lo único que sacaron de él fue el tono de ojos y ya. Pobrecito, sólo conoce el bullying desde que salió en mis fics.

 **Acto 21**

 **El blanco que se tiñe de rojo**

—¿Cómo demonios puedes comer tanto teniendo un cuerpo tan minúsculo? —Dai había aprendido ese día que no siempre resultaba ser buena idea invitarle de comer a un niño hambriento a menos que quisiera perder una gran cantidad de dinero en el proceso—. Mastica bien, no te lo tragues completo o te vas a ahogar.

—Esto sabe realmente delicioso —que no parara de atragantarse avalaba lo dicho.

—Esa no es excusa —suspiró—. Menos mal gané ese premio o me quedaría en la pobreza.

—Quiero repetir —le pidió a la amable mesera que había estado atendiéndoles hasta ese momento.

—¡¿Todavía vas a comer más?! —es cuando pensaba que ni Hachi ni Raiko consumían en conjunto lo que ese crío—. Ahora me queda claro por qué te abandonaron.

—Tienes mucho dinero, así que no seas tacaño —soltó como queja—. Además, tú dijiste que me invitarías a comer.

—Yo jamás dije nada parecido —estaba controlando sus impulsos para golpearlo ahí mismo.

—Y bien, ¿ya pensaste cómo encontrar a tus hijos? —era la hora de hincarle los dientes a los postres que había pedido.

—Ya te he dicho que no son mis hijos —le repitió—. Y no tengo ni puñetera idea por dónde buscarlos. Tal vez a este punto ya hayan sido secuestrados y estén a nada de ser traficados como mercancía de alta calidad —sí, a veces le daban ganas de deshacerse de esos dos, sin embargo, al recordar lo que Yuna y Ageha le hacían cada vez que los maltrataba, sacudía esa idea de su cabeza—. Aunque si eso sucede seré hombre muerto.

—Puedes simplemente desaparecer para que no te hagan nada. Ya sabes, iniciar una nueva vida desde cero —le sugirió el pelirrojo.

—El mismo truco no funciona dos veces, mocoso.

—De modo que ya lo has hecho antes —en cierto modo ese hombre se le hacía un tanto interesante—. Parece ser que hasta los adultos son capaces de huir.

—Podría decirse que no estaba muy a gusto con mi antiguo yo y tuve que hacer un reinicio de lo más necesario —no era afecto a hablar sobre su pasado con las personas que le rodeaban, sin embargo, el chiquillo era un desconocido y le resultaba más fácil aquello.

—¿Y ahora sí estás satisfecho con tu nuevo yo? —aquella pregunta parecía tener una doble intención.

—La verdad es que sí —respondió con una sonrisa esporádica en sus labios. Tal vez había recordado momentos agradables de su nuevo estilo de vida—. No puedo quejarme.

—¿Y hay más como tú allá afuera?

—Los hay, aunque no somos muy numerosos —sorbió de su cerveza para quitar la sequedad de su garganta—. Y la mayoría están dispersos a lo largo y ancho del universo —era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se ponía a pensar en sus congéneres; se había olvidado de ellos por muchas décadas—, fingiendo ser algo que no son.

—¿Fingiendo? —curioseaba.

—Podría decirse que los de mi especie pueden resultar muy útiles a otras especies, por lo que somos vistos como herramientas de lo más prácticas —pronunciaba mientras fruncía el ceño ante la molestia que eso le producía.

—Solamente deben demostrarles quiénes son para que dejen de meterse con ustedes —su razonamiento era simple pero adecuado—. En este mundo necesitas que la gente te respete o te tema para que se aparten de tu camino.

—Eres un chiquillo de lo más extremista, ¿te lo han dicho?

—No.

—Eres pésimo mintiendo —se terminó su bebida y quiso al fin probar el filete que había pedido. Una lástima que ya no hubiera nada en su plato—. ¡¿Te lo has comido pequeño granuja?! ¡Respeta al menos mi comida!

Umibouzu había hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida pero estaba seguro que nada se comparaba a atravesar los ríos subterráneos de una ciudad mientras viajaba sobre el lomo de un lagarto subdesarrollado. Tal vez si sobrevivía a aquello podría presumir su experiencia en el futuro con sus amigos y nietos.

Además, ¿quién se pensaría que el mundo bajo los cimientos de la ciudad resultarían ser de lo más amplios?

—¡Detengan esta monstruosidad! —gritaba el gran cazador que no había tenido otra opción que sujetarse de la cola del reptil—. ¡Dijeron que me iban a ayudar a rastrear a mi hijo no a adarme un paseo por debajo de la ciudad!

—Tokagehime no puede transitar en la ciudad tan fácilmente porque se aterraría de toda la gente que hay, así que tenemos que movernos bajo tierra —expresó con obviedad para el pelinegro—. Tenemos que ser considerado con los animalitos.

—¡Los únicos que van a asustarse son los que viven en este sitio y no ese horrible animal! Además, ¿de dónde demonios has recogido esta cosa? ¿Cómo estás segura de que no nos está llevando a su nido para tragarnos de un bocado?

—Hachi le encontró escondida bajo un puente. Y al ver que estaba herida se encargó de atender sus heridas —relataba el blondo—. Al principio creo que tenía intenciones de comernos, pero al final nos hicimos buenos amigos y nos ayuda a desplazarnos por la ciudad más rápidamente —Kankou había conocido a muchos suicidas en su vida, pero esos dos niños estaban por encima de ellos—. Mientras disfruta del paseo debería pensar en las palabras de disculpa que le dará a su hijo por haberlo abandonado.

—Le sugiero que se hinque y acepte ser golpeado para agilizar el proceso de perdón —sugería Hachi tranquilamente—. Y también cómprele muchas cosas.

—¡¿Como que deje que me golpee?! ¡Ese muchachito merece ser apaleado para que entienda el error que ha cometido!

—Con esa mala actitud jamás va a ser perdonado —sentenciaba la menor—. Siento mucha pena por ti. Tokagehime también —lo peor era que esa bestia lo estaba observando con mucha lastima, tanta que le hería por dentro.

—Tal vez si finges tu muerte él te perdone.

—Si hace algo como eso solamente lo hará por remordimiento, pero no lo experimentará en realidad. Será tan falso como el sabor de melón en el pan de melón.

—Y mira que no hay cosa más falsa que esa.

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente? ¿Por qué me están obligando a cometer infanticidio? Si saben que podría mandarlos al otro mundo aquí mismo y nadie se daría cuenta de ello, ¿verdad? —iba a seguir blasfemando en contra de esos dos niños pero repentinamente sintió la cola del lagarto enrollándole el cuerpo como una pitón lo haría a la hora de asesinar a su presa; sí, estaba empezando a apretarle a tal punto que estaba asfixiándole.

—Mira, ya se están llevando mejor —Hachi estaba contenta al ver al adulto "disfrutar" del abrazo amistoso de su nueva amiga.

—La única que se está divirtiendo es Tokagehime.

—Nos hemos detenido al fin, lo que significa que estamos bajo de ese niño o por las cercanías —miró hacia arriba; el techo tenía pinta de ser bastante grueso que sería difícil penetrarlo—. ¿Cómo subiremos a la superficie? —postró sus ojos en su "perrito" y se le ocurrió una gran idea—. Puedes arrojar algo con tu cola para romper el techo.

—Necesitaremos algo realmente pesado por lo que lo ideal sería que...—antes de que terminara de hablar sintió una fugaz ráfaga de viento soplando por encima de él, como si el clima hubiera enloquecido de un momento a otro. No obstante, no se trataba de la furia de la madre naturaleza sino de una bala humana que había sido enviada contra el techo para destrozarlo en cientos de pedazos.

—Esa ha sido una excelente idea, Tokagehime —felicitaba Hachi a su nueva amiga; hasta estaba acariciándole la cabeza—. ¿Quién es la más lista del reino de los reptiles? ¿Quién se ha ganado una deliciosa ración de croquetas?

—Está moviendo la cola como si fuera un perro...—Raiko veía la poderosa extremidad azotando el piso de un lado a otro—. ¿Cómo estará el viejo ese? Bueno, de seguro ha resistido —nada como la luz natural proveniente del astro sol—. Al fin podemos respirar aire limpio.

Los dos Yato subieron con la ayuda de Tokagehime, ignorando por completo todo el desastre que existía en la superficie. Buscaron por todos lados al hombre al que estaban ayudando. Sin embargo, no lo veían en ninguna parte. ¿Sería posible que se hubiera marchado tras haberse hallado con su hijo?

—Tal vez lo encontró y ahora están reunidos, arreglando sus diferencias.

—¿No es agradable hacer cosas buenas de vez en cuando? —soltaba Hachi con tremendo orgullo—. Cuando le contemos a Dai y al rojito de nuestra buena obra del día nos dejarán regresar a ese maravilloso parque de atracciones.

—Rotundamente no voy a volver a ese sitio —lo menos que deseaba era ser atormentado por seres sobrenaturales—. Tú solamente quieres volver para ver al anciano eso.

—Sólo es un poco mayor que yo y eso no lo vuelve un anciano —objetaba—. Además no se le notan los años.

—¡¿Les molestaría quitarse de encima pequeños bastardos?! ¡¿Quién les ha dado el derecho de usarme como su alfombra?! ¡Los asesinaré por haberme usado de ese modo!

—Mira Raiko, ¡es Dai! —exclamaba la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que señalaba al de cabellos blancos que estaba de lo más entretenido curioseando en un establecimiento de armas.

—¿Y ese niño que está con él? —el rubio sentía curiosidad por el que no dejaba de lanzarle ataques al capitán del Segundo Escuadrón del Hokusei mientras este los evadía sin problema alguno.

—Ese niño es...—Umibouzu se puso de pie de golpe, tirando al par de niños que no dejaban de usarlo como piso. Lo hizo en cuanto reconoció al chico que estaba a menos de veinte metros de donde estaba— mi idiota hijo —avanzó con rapidez hacia Kamui mientras su semblante relajado se iba perdiendo, contrayéndose ante la mezcla de sentimientos que le embargaban—. ¿Qué crees que vas a lograr fingiendo ser un pirata espacial? ¿Acaso esa es la educación que te di?

Kamui había cesado su ofensiva en cuanto oyó esa voz, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba allí, intentando sermonearle después de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Es que, ¿con qué cara venía a aparecerse de nuevo en su vida después de todo el daño que le hizo a su madre y a él? ¿Es que venía a buscar revancha después de que se enfrentaron y le arrancó el brazo? ¿O simplemente vino a terminar con su existencia por considerarlo peligroso para él y para todos?

—¿Quieres que te arrebate el otro brazo? —su tono de voz estaba cargado de hostilidad y odio.

—He venido para golpearte tan duro que se te quitará la estúpida idea de querer convertirte en un pirata espacial —era su hijo y aunque hubieran tenido tan horrible pelea no podía desafanarse de él e ignorar su existencia. Evitarle una vida llena de muerte y desgracias era lo mínimo que podía hacer en nombre de su difunta esposa.

—Ya no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer —ese hombre en el que había confiado y creído desde pequeño se había ido. Ahora frente a él se encontraba el causante del sufrimiento de su madre.

—Te mandarás solo cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad. Por ahora me obedecerás —aún tenía la autoridad para ello.

—Lárgate.

—No me iré sin llevarte conmigo.

—Perdón que interrumpa, pero creo que esta charla está empezando a subir de tono —Dai podía sentir la horrible tensión que se vivía entre ambos; creía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a pelear en un intento de imponer sus deseos sobre el otro.

—Gitano, será mejor que no metas tus narices donde no te llaman. Este es un asunto familiar.

—¿A quién cojones le llamas gitano remedo de padre?

—Hasta donde recuerdo tú y yo ya no somos familia. Por lo que tu presencia sale sobrando —¿cómo podía decir aquello tan a la ligera como si no lo doliera en lo más mínimo? ¿Es que había cortado los lazos que poseían de raíz tras la partida de su madre? ¿Se supone que ahora no eran más que extraños?

—Haré que te tragues esas palabras muchachito malagradecido —debía controlar sus emociones o podría terminar como aquel encuentro en que su sangre se despertó y estuvo a punto de asesinarlo.

—No sé qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí, pero es obvio que él no quiere hablar contigo. Así que, ¿por qué no le das su espacio?

No había sido la fuerza que se requirió para fracturar el piso lo que le alertó de que debía saltar hacia atrás y evitar el embiste, sino la rapidez con la que aquel movimiento fue efectuado. Es como si lo que se lanzó a atacarle hubiera sido un animal y no una persona.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú? —cuestionó a quien liberaba sus manos de los escombros sin quitar su atención de él.

—Un simple gitano —expresó con una sonrisa burlesca—. Será mejor que no me hagas enojar o te lanzaré alguna maldición.

—No te metas en mis asuntos.

—¿Eso es lo que me gano por ayudarte? Pero que crío tan malagradecido —habló con fingido drama—. Por cierto, tú eres el padre, ¿no? —sacó de su bolsillo un recibo y se lo entregó en su mano—. Esto es lo que me debes por alimentar a tu bendición, así que estaré esperando el depósito bancario —cogió al pelirrojo del cuello de su camisa y empezó a caminar como si nada.

—¡Ey, ¿a dónde demonios te piensas que llevas a mi hijo?! ¡Devuélvemelo en este preciso instante!—ya estaba siguiéndolo con el parasol listo para llenarlo de hoyos.

—Cuando estemos en la nave me encargaré de darles un castigo ejemplar —Dai veía a los dos mocosos que lo metieron en todos esos apuros indeseables bien quitados de la pena, tragándose un paquete de palomitas; sí, habían estado viendo la escena de padre e hijo como si se tratara de una novela melodramática de domingo por la noche.

—Parece que al final era un mal padre.

—De seguro no es más que un borracho, mujeriego e inútil que terminó endeudando a toda la familia y ahora quiere recuperar a todos porque se dio cuenta de que nadie nunca lo amará de verdad; que envejecerá y nadie nunca lo recordará—versaba Hachi sin despegar sus ojos del pelinegro—. Me siento enferma de sólo verlo.

—¿Dónde quedó esa dulce niña que estaba ayudándome a encontrar a mi estúpido hijo? ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan torcida por dentro? ¿Es que tienes un témpano por corazón? ¿Cómo puedes escupir tanto veneno en una simple oración?

—Devolveremos a este mocoso y nos regresaremos —el moreno tomó con su mano libre a ese par para que no volvieran a escapársele.

—Tenemos hambre —soltaron los dos, intentando conmover al mayor.

—Parte de su castigo consistirá en no comer nada —ya no iba a gastar su dinero en alimentar a crías de Yato.

—Oye niño, ¿por qué aborreces a tu padre? Se ve algo idiota pero no creo que sea para tanto —Raiko veía de soslayo al silencioso pelirrojo.

—Déjalo en paz. Probablemente no quiera hablar de ello —Hachi parecía estar más consciente de la situación—. No debemos meternos en sus conflictos familiares.

—¿Pueden callarse? Son de lo más ruidosos —bien, al fin les había dirigido la palabra.

—¿Quieres que corrija tu mala actitud aquí mismo? —el rubio no iba a dejar que un desconocido le dijera qué hacer.

—Raiko, déjalo, es solamente una niña y no está bien que te metas con ella.

—Pero si me sigue colmando la paciencia la golpearé de todos modos.

—¡No soy una niña! ¡Los apalearé a ambos para que dejen de hablar sobre mí de esa manera tan deliberada!

—Podrá tener cabello largo y un rostro muy fino, pero es un chico —intervino Dai en pos de Kamui—. Los Bishounen son así.

—Así que puedo golpearlo sin contenerme.

—Inténtalo si puedes rarito de los disfraces.

—¿A quién le estás diciendo rarito, eh cara de niña? ¿Es que estás en tus días? ¿Tu novio terminó contigo? —y ante los ojos de Dai esos dos estaban forcejeando con sus manos, intentando demostrar quién era el más fuerte tras haber estrellado su cabeza el uno contra el otro.

—Esta banana sabe muy rica —Hachi era el ejemplo claro de que se pude conservar la calma bajo las circunstancias más violentas; y es que mientras esos dos ya estaban jalándose los mofletes con saña, ella estaba comiendo un plátano que había sacado de su bolsillo—. Debí de haber comprado más.

—¡¿Quieren parar de una buena vez por todas?! —como tenía sus manos ocupadas tuvo que recurrir a darles un poderoso cabezazo para sosegarlos—. Y por esta clase de motivos su especie está en peligro de extinción.

—Vi un documental donde atrapan a la pareja de una especie que esté en peligro de extinción y se los llevan a un ambiente controlado para que se conozcan mejor y traigan muchas crías al mundo. ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con los Yato?

—Porque para empezar son chicos a los que quieres refundir en cautiverio. Jamás tendrán crías.

—La ciencia todo lo puede, Dai.

—No creo que ni la ciencia logre hacer que dos hombres conciban un hijo.

—No puedes ir por la vida con esa clase de negatividad, es malo para ti.

—¿Cómo demonios la soportas? —algo dentro de Kamui le advertía de que esa mocosa era un absoluto dolor de cabeza con el que no quería lidiar nunca en su vida.

—Después de un rato te acostumbras a sus manías y su lengua filosa —Hachi era un incordio con el que había aprendido a vivir lo quisiera o no—. ¿No la quieres? Te regalaré toda mi mesada como extra.

—Ni aunque me invitaras a comer durante un año entero la aceptaría.

—Le puedo agregar a Dai. Así te llevas el combo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios me estás metiendo en tu propuesta?! ¡Debería ser yo quien te regale con él!

—Raiko, yo que tú debería tener cuidado con lo que comas de ahora en adelante. No vaya a ser que te produzca una alergia mortal —Hachi se veía tan inocente arreglando su cabello. Nadie podría pensar que es capaz de una atrocidad como esa.

—Eres hombre muerto —era cuando Kamui estaba agradecido de que no hubieran chicas como esas en el Harusame.

—Aquí nadie va a asesinar a nadie, ¿entendido? —soltó amenazante Dai para quienes siempre estaban peleando por los temas más mundanos—. Si siguen así venderé sus pertenencias y dormirán en el hangar. Y cuando crezcan los llevaré a una reserva para que empiecen a repoblar a los de su especie.

—Eres un monstruo sin corazón —profesaron por lo bajo antes de empezar a pelearse como era costumbre. Ya hasta se habían estrellado contra el suelo mientras forcejeaban el uno con el otro—. ¡Toda es tu estúpida culpa!

—¿Siempre pasa eso? —Kamui era un niño pero esos dos se comportaban mucho peor que él. Hasta sentía un poco de pena ajena.

—Todos los días y a todas horas —por suerte ese par habían chocado contra una pared por lo que no continuarían rodando—. Es lo que sucede cuando te gusta una chica y no sabes cómo conquistarla, así que te metes con ella.

—¿A quién podría gustarle una niña tan fea y con poca gracia como esa? —tal vez el ideal de belleza del pelirrojo era demasiado alto gracias a su madre—. Sin mencionar que es insoportable y rara.

—Espero que no te muerdas la lengua un día de estos y termines detrás de una loca como esa —la vida estaba llena de viles ironías—. Si eso sucede me gustaría estar ahí para burlarme de ti.

—No me interesan las mujeres. Ni ahora ni después —soltó confiado.

—No me digas que eres rarito.

—¡Mi hijo no es de esos! —vociferó alguien que había sido olvidado por todos.

—Ah, con que todavía seguías aquí —pronunciaron Kamui y Dai a la par tras darse cuenta del incordio que continuaba siguiéndoles.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Dejen de fingir que no existo!

Dai y los tres niños continuaron avanzando, pasando por alto la presencia del obstinado adulto que no quería marcharse sin llevarse a su hijo consigo, ya que querían llegar hasta la zona donde el hostal más famoso se encontraba; sí, justo donde el Séptimo Escuadrón se hospedaba.

—Un par de calles y podré deshacerme de ti. Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo con ustedes dos —¿no se veían adorables esos tres niños mientras comían su banana split? Claro que sí.

—Oye no es justo. El tuyo tiene más helado —reclamaba Kamui para el rubio.

—Pero sólo me dieron una banana mientras que tú tienes dos.

—Ay no, ya van a pelearse de nuevo... Como no me da un maldito derrame cerebral para que me muera de una vez por todas —Dai había hallado a los mejores anticonecptivos del universo justo en frente de él.

—Aunque el de ella es el mejor —dijeron ambos niños en cuanto vieron el postre de la Yato. El de ella no solamente era el doble de grande, sino que le habían puesto como extra crema batida, fresas y una cereza.

—Es lo que pasa cuando no naces con gracia alguna —les comentaba el de cabellos blancos—. Esta niña aunque la vean sin mucho carisma tiene el poder de embaucar a la gente usando su mirada de muñeca; y el traje que usa solamente le da más encanto —la aludida disfrutaba comiendo su delicioso helado—. Apréndanlo desde hoy, las mujeres son criaturas peligrosas capaces de obtener todo lo que quieren con una dulce mirada y tiernas palabras.

—¡Ey, dejen de comerse mi helado, es mío!

Dai frenó el avance de los tres Yato, tomándoles por sorpresa. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello?

—Continuaremos cuando ellos terminen de pasar —se detuvieron ante una intersección vial, ante los que estaban transitando como si esa parte de la calle le perteneciera.

—¿Y ellos quiénes son? —Kamui no reconocía el emblema que portaban esos hombres en sus armaduras y ropajes.

—Son el Yadori.

—Eso no me dice absolutamente nada —espetaba Raiko.

—Se trata de una tripulación de lo más infame que se dedica al saqueo de ciudades, así como también a la trata de personas —eran la clase de personas que más les desagradaban, y por ello, no podía ocultar el malestar que le producía el verlos.

—¿Significa eso que capturan gente y los venden como esclavos? —conjeturó el blondo.

—Exactamente —eran infantes pero podían entender la magnitud de aquello—. Los niños y las mujeres son sus presas favoritas.

—¿Sucede algo? —Raiko vio el helado de la pelinegra estrellado contra el suelo, como si se le hubiera caído o como si lo hubiera dejado caer a propósito—. ¿Hachi?

La pelinegra ignoró por completo sus palabras así como las miradas que habían sido depositadas en ella en cuanto empezó a caminar en dirección a aquellos hombres, como si existiera en ellos algo que no pudiera ignorar y que le movieran a ir en contra de todas las advertencias que había recibido.

¿Pero qué era eso que le movía de manera automática hacia lo desconocido y lo peligroso? ¿Se trataba de sus rostros, sus ropas o su apariencia casi humanoide? No. No se debía a ello, sino al emblema que los distinguía y los identificaba a donde quiera que aparecieran.

Esa insignia la conmemoraba perfectamente, como si se le hubiera grabado en la memoria con fuego. ¿Cómo podía perdonarse el haberla olvidado?

—Mocosa, será mejor que te quites de nuestro camino o te venderemos como mercancía —sentenció con crueldad. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada. Ni siquiera parecía estarle escuchando. Lo único que veía era su reflejo en esas impávidas pupilas carmesíes.

Su mano se estrelló contra el suelo antes de que pudiera tocarle para hacer que se arrepintiera por cruzarse en su camino. Y mientras profería maldiciones para quien le había privado de su extremidad superior, probó el desagradable sabor del hierro inundándole la garganta segundos antes de que todo se volviera tan oscuro y distante, entendiendo así, que su vida había sido extinta por quien había pasado de ser su presa a su inclemente ejecutor.


End file.
